Deseos De Cosas Imposibles
by Leeeen
Summary: El corazón actúa por razones, que la propia razón desconoce... Dicen. Pero quizás todo sea para mejor...  —sonrió y se despidió de su mejor amiga, igual como hace siete años atrás lo había hecho. / MIMATO&TAIORA.
1. De vuelta al hogar

_Holi :D Aquí vengo con otro fic, (espero que bueno) de Digimon :) para variar xD_

_Y eso :B Mejor dejo de dar la lata :D Espero que sea de su agrado :)_

* * *

><p><strong> Aclaraciones: Digimon no me pertenece, lamentablemente u.u Y aún no asumo <em>ESE <em>final u.u**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Deseos De Cosas Imposibles<em>**

_Capítulo 1: De vuelta al hogar_

* * *

><p>Ladeó su cabeza hasta apoyarla en el vidrio de la ventana, observaba aquella inmensa capa de nubes hacia lo bajo. Sonrió. Hace mucho que no veía a sus amigos, y las conversaciones por Skype o MSN no contaban. Por fin podría estar con ellos, frente a frente. Sacó su celular de su bolso de mano y se dispuso a escribir un mensaje, al terminar guardó nuevamente su celular. Suspiró, y no le importó dejar al descubierto su amplia sonrisa… Estaba ansiosa por llegar pronto al que nunca dejó de ser su hogar.<p>

* * *

><p>-Chicos, me siento muy decepcionado de ustedes, -se quejaba el profesor Antropología mientras sostenía unos papeles en su mano derecha. –este examen estaba muy fácil… Bueno, lo que me consuela es que al menos una persona aprobó…<p>

Sora observaba al profesor acercarse a ella mientras sostenía el examen, logró ver el primer examen que tenía de los que se encontraban en su mano y notó un 54/100 como calificación. Cada vez se acercaba más a ella… Cesó su caminar al llegar a su puesto y poco a poco comenzó a extenderle su prueba… Un excepcional brillo se apoderó de sus ojos, al igual que una sonrisa insipiente de sus labios.

"_Sácame del bolsillo, sácame del bolsillo"_

-¿…Qué?

Abrió sus ojos lentamente para darse cuenta que NO estaba en la Universidad, que NO le estaban entregando su prueba y lo más importante, que NO tenía su tan anhelado 54/100. Se encontraba en su habitación, acababa de despertar y ya eran casi las 10:00 am, tan solo faltaban 12 minutos, 12 minutos que aún tenía para dormir ya que sus clases comenzaban a las 12:00 y no había dormido casi nada la noche anterior por quedarse terminando un trabajo. De mala gana metió su mano bajo su almohada en busca de su celular para ver el mensaje que la había despertado:

"llego como a las 4, te quiero amiga ;*"

Abrió a más no poder sus ojos cuando reconoció aquel guiño, era el mismo que utilizaba cuando chateaba con su mejor amiga. Miró el remitente del mensaje, parpadeó un par de veces y volvió a mirarlo. Su mente no podía estar jugando con ella. Sus ojos no la podían engañar, -Sería demasiado cruel… -pensó en voz baja. No… No era una broma… Su amiga vendría.

Agradeció a todos los santos el hecho de que su madre por fin aceptara que viviera sola en un departamento situado a pocas cuadras de su Universidad, porque pegó el grito más grande y agudo que pudo en toda su vida. Grito de felicidad, al fin la espera para ambas terminaría. Aún sin recuperar el aliento luego de aquella expresión de felicidad salió de un salto de su cama, caminó hacia su closet en busca de una toalla y luego a la ducha.

* * *

><p>-¡Despierta! –dijo al momento que dejaba caer su mochila sobre el estómago de Matt.<p>

-No sé por qué aún no te he partido la cara por tarado… -dejó la mochila de Tai a un lado de su cuerpo para luego incorporarse y quitarse los audífonos.

-Por qué a pesar de todo soy tu mejor amigo. –se defendió con una amplia sonrisa.

-Si… Y todavía no entiendo por qué. –apago su iPod para luego guardarlo en un pequeño bolsillo de su mochila, abrió otro compartimento en el cual guardaba sus cigarrillos, sacó la cajetilla junto con un encendedor. -¿Quieres? –le ofreció.

Encogió sus hombros con despreocupación. –Ya que insistes… -Dijo sin pensarlo mucho mientras sacaba un cigarrillo del interior.

(…)

-Oye… ¿Esa chica no es Sora? –preguntó ocasionando que la mirada de su amigo volteara automáticamente, lo cual le causó una sonrisa en él que supo disimular.

-¿A qué irá a la biblioteca? –preguntó al notar hacia donde se dirigía.

-Pues a lo que va normalmente la gente a la biblioteca. Le mandaré un mensaje para que venga luego. –sacó su celular de su bolsillo derecho y tecleó el mensaje para ella.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos ambos podían ver a la pelirroja acercarse hacia el lugar donde usualmente pasaban su tiempo libre en la universidad, los pastos del campus bajo la sombra de un gran árbol.

Vestía un strapless color turquesa hasta la altura de sus caderas junto con unos shorts de mezclilla, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Tai, además de sus amadas converses negras que hacían juego con la palestina del mismo color que adornaba su cuello.

-¿Qué hacen? –preguntó cuando ya estuvo lo bastante cerca de sus amigos.

-Nada. –habló Matt.

-¿No crees que hoy viniste un poco provocativa a la universidad?

-¡¿Disculpa? –detuvo en seco su caminar frente a ellos. –¿Acaso yo te reclamo cuando vienes con esa sudadera tan ajustada que deja ver tus perfectos abdominales y que cuando la usas las chicas no despegan su vista de ti? –preguntó posando sus manos sobre sus caderas para luego realizar una serie de gestos conforme su pregunta avanzaba.

-¿Celosa, Sora? –Sonrió, provocando que ella también lo hiciera.

-Sigue soñando Yagami. –se arrodilló sobre el pasto en el espacio entre sus amigos y dejó su bolso a un lado, sacó una botella con agua y bebió un poco de ésta. –Oigan –habló mientras tapaba la botella. -, vengo de la biblioteca y ya publicaron los electivos de este semestre, ¿qué les parece si nos inscribimos los tres en uno?

-Por mi, genial. –Habló Matt. –En tanto no sea los martes y jueves por la tarde, todo bien.

-Si… Y, ¿en cuál pensaste? –preguntó Tai luego de recostarse y apoyar su cabeza sobre las piernas de Sora.

-Pues… Pensé en cocina –decía Sora a medida que formaba una amplia e inocente sonrisa.

-¿Cocina?

-Vamos chicos… No tenemos ni una clase juntos. –habló mirando a ambos alternadamente.

-¿Y antropología? –preguntó Matt ésta vez.

-Esa no cuenta. –se cruzó de brazos. –Quiero una clase donde podamos conversar de vez en cuando y no bajo la presión siempre. ¿De qué me sirve tener clases en común con mis dos mejores amigos si lo único que hago es ponerle atención al profesor?

-Bueno, podrías no hacerlo y sentarte atrás para molestar con nosotros. –sonrió mostrándole los dientes mientras se apuntaba a si mismo con ambos pulgares. Esperó otra sonrisa como respuesta de su amiga, pero lo que consiguió fue una fría mirada. –OK, no.

-Por favor… -suplicó. –Inscríbanse a cocina conmigo. ¿Si?

-Te veo tan desesperada, que creo que lo haré.

-¡Gracias Matt! Eres el mejor. No como otro…

-¡Hey! Y si me inscribo… ¿qué gano?

-Si no te inscribes, te haré una trenza. –dijo amenazante.

Rió burlonamente. –¿Es en serio Sora?

-Estoy empezando~ -dijo con cierta entonación advirtiéndole lo que ya había comenzado a hacer.

-¡Uy! Qué sexy que haz de ver con esa sudadera que acentúa tanto tu figura… Y una trencita adornando tu cabello. –se burló Matt.

Sora sonrió, concordando con Matt. –Te haría más, pero tengo que ir a clases. –sacó su celular para ver la hora en él. –Sip… Tengo siete minutos para llegar.

-Oye, desármame esta cosa.

-¿Entrarás a cocina con nosotros?

- …Bien. –dijo de mala gana.

-¡Gracias~! –se dispuso a hacer lo que su amigo le pidió. –Bien, ya me voy. –tomó su bolso.

Tai se incorporó quedando sentado sobre el césped para que Sora se pudiese levantar. –¿Qué clase tienes ahora?

-Historia del arte. –respondió acomodándose bien su bolso sobre su hombro derecho para comenzar a caminar hacia el edificio.

-Suerte. Nos vemos en antropología.

Se volteó abruptamente tras las palabras de Tai. –Casi lo olvido. No iré a antropología.

-¿Por qué no?

-Sora… Hoy entregan las notas del examen –le dijo Matt.

-¿Podrían pedirle mi nota al profesor? Es que de verdad tengo algo muy importante que hacer a esa hora, y no puedo posponerlo.

-Claro… Eres una irresponsable.

-Pide mi nota… -se arrodilló nuevamente junto a Tai y juntó sus manos en señal de súplica. –Por favor… -parpadeó unas cuantas veces. Vio como Tai abría la boca seguramente para decir algo, y ese "algo" lo tomó como un "Sí". –Tai, ¡te amo, gracias! –lo abrazó y depositó un tierno beso en su mejilla. Se levantó nuevamente para dirigirse, esta vez definitivamente, a su clase. –¡Nos vemos más tarde chicos!

Matt y Tai la vieron alejarse hasta perderla de vista. Tai volteó a Matt, éste alzó sus cejas un par de veces mientras sonreía. –Dijo que te ama.

-Si… -fue lo único que pudo atinar a decir ante el comentario de su amigo.

* * *

><p>Sonrió y mordió su labio inferior al momento de ver como las nubes se dispersaban de a poco para dar paso a la vista desde arriba de la ciudad, ya estaba en Japón. En solo unos minutos más el avión aterrizaría, recogería sus maletas, iría a su casa y luego a ver a su mejor amiga. Todo era perfecto. Repentinamente, un sonido ya regular durante el viaje se hizo presente nuevamente, ésta ver para dar uno de los últimos avisos.<p>

"_A todos los pasajeros, se les solicita abrochar su cinturón de seguridad durante el descenso del avión hasta que éste toque tierra firme. Repito, a todos los pasajeros, se les solicita abrochar su cinturón de seguridad durante el descenso del avión hasta que éste toque tierra firme. Por su atención, gracias"_

Al escuchar las palabras de la azafata no pudo evitar emitir un suave chillido en señal de su emoción. Poco le importó que sus compañeros de asiento la mirasen de forma extraña, ella solo quería bajarse del avión y ver a sus amigos que hace tantos años no veía.

Cuando por fin se bajó del avión y a riesgo de parecer una loca corrió para llegar lo más rápido posible a recoger sus maletas. Su estancia en ese lugar le parecía una eternidad, sentía que llevaba años parada ahí esperando sus maleta. Se cruzó de brazos y bufó, y ojala lo hubiese hecho mucho antes porque como por arte de magia logró divisar sus maletas avanzando por barra. Empujó quizás a cuantas personas para llegar lo más pronto posible a sus maletas y luego, a su casa. Caminó por el gran salón, llevando su bolso de mano sobre su hombro izquierdo, un gran bolso rosa sobre su hombro derecho y además otro enorme bolso con ruedas, del mismo color que el anterior, hasta llegar a la parte de la salida de pasajeros. Al traspasar aquella barrera, una amplia sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro al divisar a una persona en particular, corrió hacia ella y sin importarle soltar sus maletas y dejarlas tiraras en el suelo, se acercó a ella para abrazarla mientras gritaba emocionadamente al igual que su amiga.

-¡Sora! –grito al tiempo de unirse en un fuerte y cálido abrazo.

-Hasta que llegaste amiga. –correspondió su abrazo. -¿Se retrasó tu vuelo?

-No… Fueron las maletas, estuve una eternidad esperándolas. –se separó de su amiga para buscar las maletas que había dejado tiradas y se las acomodó nuevamente en el cuerpo. –Oye, ¡estás hermosa! –dijo alegremente viendo a Sora de pies a cabeza.

-Ni hablar. Si yo estoy hermosa, entonces tu estás perfecta amiga ¡mírate! ¿Qué pasó con tu cabello rosa?

-¡Shh! –posó su dedo índice sobre sus propios labios. –Eso nunca pasó.

No supieron con exactitud cuando tiempo estuvieron ahí paradas en medio del hall hablando de cosas triviales, finalmente se dirigieron a un café dentro del mismo aeropuerto para ponerse al día con sus vidas.

-Pensé que no ibas a venir, fuiste la única que no me respondió el mensaje. Yolei dijo que no podría verme porque tenía clases justo a ésta hora, y Kari tampoco ya que sale en una hora más del instituto… -comentaba mientras jugaba con la tapa de su café con leche. Vio como en el rostro de Sora se formaba una pequeña sonrisa, para luego pasar a una amplia y nerviosa. -¿Qué pasa? –rió un poco. –Qué divertida te ves… Se parece a tu sonrisa delatadora… ¡No puede ser, es tu sonrisa delatadora! –exclamó luego de analizar su propia deducción. –Sora, ¿qué hiciste? No me digas que faltaste a clases por venir a buscarme… -observó como su amiga se encogía de hombros. –¡Mentira que eso fue lo que hiciste! –suspiró.

-No es para tanto… Además es solo una clase, ¡no se compara con la sensación de esperar a tu mejor amiga que no haz visto en años y que puede llegar en cualquier momento! –Mimi sonrió. -¿lo ves? Tu también hubieses hecho lo mismo, te conozco.

(…)

-Oye amiga, ¿y tus padres? –le preguntó a su amiga mientras caminaban por las calles de Tokyo hacia la estación del subterráneo más cercana.

-Llegarán la próxima semana. –explicó. –Es que no quise perder más clases, ya hace un mes que debería haber llegado, por eso me vine antes.

-¿Y dónde te quedarás?

-En el departamento teníamos en Odaiba.

-Y tus clases… ¿mañana no tenías clases temprano? –preguntó luego de recordar los comentarios de Mimi sobre su horario mientras charlaban en el café.

-Sip… Tendré que levantarme muy temprano.

-¡Quédate en mi departamento!

Mimi ladeó levemente su cabeza al mismo tiempo que parpadeó un par de veces y sonrió un poco altanera. –Eeh, Sora… Tu departamento está igual de lejos que el mío… Incluso me atrevería a decir que aún más lejos.

-¡Jamás!

* * *

><p><em>Y... eso u.u La idea inicial era continuarlo, pero hubiese quedado demasiado largo y tedioso así que mejor como está :)<em>

_Bueno, hablando un poco del título, es una canción de La Oreja De Van Gogh, la amo *-* Y creo que la letra refleja un poco lo que pasará a lo largo de la historia :)_

_Con respecto al capítulo... xD Creo que ya se habrán dado cuenta de qué onda hay entre Sora y Tai, y si no... Bueno, HAY onda xD Pero ninguno lo asume aún 1313 y con el Mimato, habrá que esperar un poco, pero les adelanto que en el próximo capítulo se verá el "inicio" 1313 Muchos 1313's en este fic xDD_

_Quiero agradecer especialmente a dos personitas que me animaron a publicar este fic y a inspirarme más pronto para subirlo antes :) Pía _() _y Roww _(RossMary) _Gracias, gracias a las dos :) me animaron mucho :D_

_Y así con el fic xD Espero que les guste mucho, prometo que se vendrá lo mejor! ;D_

_Críticas, comentarios, felicitaciones, pifias... Serán bien recibidos :)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Len.<em>**


	2. ¿Reencuentro?

_Holo *-* Aquí les traigo... xDDDD el segundo capítulo del fic, y como prometí, aquí comenzará el Mimato, no me odien por lo poco, por favor! D:_

_**P.D. 1:** Roww, Pía *-* Aquí está lo que vieron el facebook :D Ojalá les guste :)  
><strong>P.D. 2:<strong> Menyyyyyy ;o; Ojalá tengas tiempo para leer muy pronto *^* Te quieruu~ _

* * *

><p><strong><em> Aclaraciones: Si sé que Digimon no me pertenece u.u No me lo restrieguen en la cara! D:<em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Deseos De Cosas Imposibles<strong>_

_Capítulo 2: ¿Reencuentro?_

* * *

><p>-De verdad me decepcionan chicos… -hablaba el profesor de Antropología mientras miraba una y otra vez las calificaciones que estaba pronto a entregar. –De verdad, éste examen estaba MUY fácil –dijo dando énfasis. -no pareciera que tuvieran los conocimientos de un estudiante universitario. Creo que los bajaré a todos a kinder. –bromeó. –En fin… Creo que felicitaré a Takenouchi, fue la calificación más alta. ¿Dónde está? –preguntó luego de buscarla con la mirada.<p>

-No pudo venir, esta enferma. –mintió Tai. –Si quiere puedo entregársela.

-Bien… ¡Ah! Tu también aprobaste Yagami, con la segunda calificación más alta así que ¡felicitaciones también! –dijo entregándole su 37/100 junto con el 44/100 de Sora.

-¿Sora fue la calificación más alta con un 44? ¿¡Cómo serán las otras notas…! -comentó Hiroki quien se encontraba sentado a un lado de Tai.

-¿Tuviste un 37? ¡Qué mediocre Tai! –se burló Matt.

-No tanto como tu… Ishida. –dijo esto entregándole su 23/100. –Ni siquiera pudiste aprobar.

Tai rió ante el comentario del profesor a su amigo. Sacó su celular y mandó un mensaje discretamente a Sora. "oye vaga, fuiste la mejor nota en antro ;D tuviste un 44 xD"

Luego de la entrega de notas la clase terminó. Tai, Hiroki y Matt aún permanecían en las instalaciones de la universidad. Los tres se dirigían a paso relajado al departamento que compartían los chicos.

-Oye, ¿qué te parece si compramos pizzas y unas cervezas para la noche? –propuso Hiroki.

-Bien, creo que no dormiremos terminando esa porquería de trabajo para Teoría Política. –habló con cansancio Tai.

-¿Y por qué cervezas? Tienen que terminar un trabajo… ¿Cómo pueden beber un día lunes? Tomen café, así se concentran.

-La cerveza también sería para ti, Matt… -le dijo Tai.

-Ah… Bueno en ese caso… -repuso cambiando totalmente su postura inicial.

De camino al departamento, los chicos se detuvieron a comprar lo previsto. Matt aprovechó aquel tiempo para llamar a Izzy y avisarle a su tercer compañero que levaban cosas para comer y beber. El camino hacia el departamento fue ameno, a pesar de que Hiroki era compañero de clases, fútbol y amigo de Tai, también lo era de Matt desde la secundaria, al igual que los integrantes de la banda de Matt compartían con Tai como cual club de Toby.

Apenas Matt entró en el departamento, dejó los tres sixpack de cerveza sobre el mesón de la cocina, entró a su habitación a dejar sus cosas y luego se metió al baño. Hiroki fue el siguiente en entrar, seguido de Tai quien cerró la puerta. Dejaron las cuatro pizzas familiares que habían comprado (una para cada uno, fundamentó Tai al momento de comprarlas), sobre el mesón, posteriormente Tai tomó cada uno de los sixpack y los dejó dentro del refrigerador.

-Así estarán heladas para cuando las bebamos… ¿O es que acaso te gusta beber cerveza caliente? –atacó a su amigo cuando lo vio que le dirigía una mirada cuestionando su acción. Él negó al momento de soltar una leve carcajada.

Entre tanto los chicos se alistaban para pasar su larga noche terminando su proyecto, sintieron el sonido de una llave en su picaporte, cuando ambos voltearon vieron a Izzy que acababa de entrar.

-Hola… -saludó alegre pero cansado.

-Hola. –saludaron también ambos chicos que se encontraban en el living. –¿Cansado? –preguntó Tai. La respuesta era obvia, bastaba con ver la cara de su amigo.

-Bastante, -afirmó cerrando la puerta tras si para luego dejar su mochila con su notebook sobre el sillón. –Nunca en mi vida me había costado tanto trabajo crear una página web… -suspiró.

-¿Qué? –Tai no creyó lo que acababa de decir Izzy. -¿Qué no eras un genio computacional?

-Pues, la profesora no cree lo mismo, dice que necesito hacer que mi web atraiga más gente, que necesito crear un diseño espectacular… -suspiró nuevamente y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sillón donde anteriormente había dejado su notebook. –Necesito a Sora…

-¡¿Por qué?

Una discreta sonrisa se formó en los labios de Hiroki al momento que su compañero preguntó, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Izzy, pero si para Tai.

-Porque ella está estudiando diseño. Ella diseña cosas, Tai. –respondió con un tono de sarcasmo, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Rió al oír un leve _"Ah…"_ por parte de Tai. -¿Y Matt?

-En la ducha –respondió Hiro al notar que Tai no hablaba.

Izzy asintió ampliamente antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia el refrigerador y tomar una lata de su tan preciada Red Bull. Al momento de cerrar éste sonó el timbre.

-Yo voy. –dijo Izzy aprovechando que ya se encontraba de pie y cerca de la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró una gran sorpresa. -¡Sora! Justo a la persona que quería ver.

Él inmediatamente volteó hacia la puerta cuando oyó el nombre de Sora, y, en efecto, estaba allí parada al otro lado de la puerta, ella sonrió al escuchar el comentario de Izzy y luego preguntó _"¿En serio?"_. Tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos ya que Hiro le proporcionó un no muy fuerte codazo en su brazo izquierdo.

-¡Claro que si! Justo le estaba comentando eso a los chicos. Ven, pasa.

-¡Hola chicos! –saludó a sus amigos desde la puerta del departamento. Hiro respondió con una sonrisa y un saludo de mano mientras que Tai solo se dedicaba a mirarla.

-Oye, pero ¿qué haces ahí todavía? Pasa…

-¿Dónde está Matt?

-En la ducha. ¡Pasa!

-De acuerdo, pero antes, quiero que todos cierren los ojos. Les tengo una sorpresa.

Los chicos finalmente accedieron y cerraron sus ojos como se los había pedido Sora, momento para el cual ella aprovechó e hizo pasar a Mimi. -¡Sorpresa! –dijo con sus manos sobre los hombros de su amiga mientras asomaba su cabeza por un lado de la de ella para ver las reacciones de sus amigos. El primero en reaccionar fue Izzy, ya que se encontraba prácticamente al lado de ella.

-¡¿Mimi? –preguntó abriendo los ojos a más no poder al igual que sus otros dos amigos.

-¡Izzy! –lo abrazó rápidamente. -¿Qué haces que cada día estás más genial? Te extrañé demasiado. ¿Por qué ya no te conectas a MSN o Facebook o Twitter? Olvídalo, no importa.

-¡Mimi! –gritó Tai al momento de levantarse de un salto del sillón y saludarla proporcionándole un gigantesco abrazo.

Sora observaba la escena divertida. Finalmente, cerró la puerta de la entrada, al mismo tiempo que Hiro se levantaba para saludarla también.

-No creo que me recuerdes, pero…

-¿Bromeas, Arai? –lo interrumpió. –Pasabas todo el tiempo en mi salón junto a Yoko. –le sonreía. –Dime… ¿Siguen juntos?

-No. Pero no importa. –le sonrió también. –Que bueno que hayas regresado Tachikawa… Y ¿es permanente?

-Eso espero… -dijo observando a sus amigos mientras les sonreía.

Pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos desde que llegaron las chicas y comenzó el interrogatorio a Mimi sobre aquellos años en Nueva York. Ella se encontraba sentada en medio del sillón de tres cuerpos, Hiro a su lado derecho e Izzy a la izquierda, en tanto Tai y Sora se encontraban sentados sobre la mesa de centro frente a los chicos. Los cuatro amigos escuchaban atentos a Mimi hablar sobre su vida luego de haberse ido de Japón.

* * *

><p>No lo había notado por el ruido del agua al caer de la ducha, pero en cuanto cerró la llave de esta, escuchó muchas voces. Pensó que eso podía ser normal ya que se encontraba otro amigo en casa para realizar un proyecto junto con Tai, probablemente también había llegado Izzy. Se escuchaban muchas risas… -Bueno, es un poco lógico. –pensó, Tai y Hiro en cualquier lado, aunque sea el lugar más aburrido del mundo, se encargaban de sacar risas.<p>

Salió de la ducha y tomó la toalla que se encontraba colgada a un lado para ponerla alrededor de su cintura. Recogió su ropa del piso y salió del baño para encontrarse con sus amigos en la sala, desde su ángulo, Hiro le daba la espalda y de paso tapaba a una persona, Izzy se encontraba muy emocionado escuchando una voz aguda, y Tai y Sora frente a ellos. Un momento… Voz aguda… Y… Sora ahí en su departamento, y ella estaba callada. Si la voz aguda no era de Sora, entonces…

-Matt. –habló Izzy, provocando que sus amigos voltearan hacia él.

Al voltearse Hiro, recién pudo ver a quién pertenecía aquella voz aguda. Ella también se quedó viéndolo, sintió sus ojos clavados en él y una necesidad tremenda de acercarse a ella y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas. Fue solo cuando Tai ahogó una posible gran carcajada que cayó en cuenta que estaba solo con una toalla tapando su cuerpo desnudo y mojado, y que posiblemente por esa razón Mimi se le había quedado mirando.

Comenzó a titubear, luego, un gran ardor en toda su cara, hasta que finalmente optó por ir rápidamente a su habitación. Entró en ella y cerró la puerta tras si mismo para luego apoyarse en esta y soltar un enorme suspiro. Sentía su corazón latir muy rápido y fuerte. ¿Por qué estaba así de nervioso? ¿Por verla? Pero si solo la vio un momento. Y… ¿Por qué esas ganas de ir a abrazarla? Si cuando ella aún vivía en Japón con suerte se hablaban, igual que una vez que se mudó a los Estados Unidos, teniéndola agregada en MSN y Facebook, contadas con los dedos de una mano habían hablado y sus conversaciones consistían en un simple "_Hola. Hola. ¿Cómo estás?. Bien, ¿y tú?. Bien. ¿Qué haces?. Nada, ¿tú?. Nada. Ahh…" _¿Por qué se sentía de ese modo entonces? Sacudió levemente su cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos tan confusos para él y se dirigió hacia su cama, levantó la almohada y sacó su pijama que se encontraba debajo de esta.

* * *

><p>-¿Ese era Matt? –preguntó otra vez aún sin poder creerlo.<p>

-Si. –contestó Izzy una vez más.

-¿Estás seguro?

-¡Claro que si! No está tan cambiado… Sigue igual de malhumorado y molestoso.

-Tai, te recuerdo que no los veía hace como seis años… Claro que está cambiado. Izzy también, Sora, Arai… Bueno, tu no, sigues con el mismo cabello de siempre.

-¡¿Verdad que sí? –Preguntó emocionada Sora a Mimi al confirmar que no era la única que pensaba lo mismo. –Te dije que no soy la única que lo cree. –le dijo a Tai luego de recibir una mirada de _"Cállate_" por parte de su mejor amigo.

-¿Cuál es la habitación de Matt? –se levantó de su puesto al momento de preguntar. –Ese maldito ni siquiera se dignó en venir a saludarme, soy su amiga y no me veía hace seis años, lo mínimo es venir a saludarme. –reclamaba más para si misma.

-La… Segunda puerta a la derecha. –contestó Izzy un poco aterrado ante los comentarios de la chica.

-Gracias Izzy. –dijo emprendiendo camino hacia donde le había indicado.

Hiro y Tai compartieron una mirada cómplice seguido por reiterados movimientos verticales de sus cejas, acto que provocó que Sora cubriera su boca para evitar soltar una carcajada, mientras que Izzy negaba suavemente pero sin poder borrar la sonrisa provocada por sus amigos.

* * *

><p>-¿Matt? –preguntó al tocar la puerta. -¿Puedo pasar?<p>

-Eh… eeeh s-s… Eeh, s-si… -respondió finalmente.

Mimi abrió la puerta tras escuchar la respuesta de Matt, se encontró con él de espaldas, colgando la toalla que anteriormente estaba usando en el respaldo de su silla. Notó como el cuello de la sudadera blanca que usaba se encontraba húmedo producto de las gotas que caían de su cabello aún mojado y como lentamente volteaba a ella. Tragó un poco de saliva y luego habló.

-Hola. –saludó algo nerviosa.

-Hola…

-¿… Cómo estás?

-Bien… ¿y tú?

Soltó un pesado suspiro. –_No puede ser. Es igual a nuestras conversaciones por MSN_… Bien… -respondió.

-Genial… Y ¿qué cu… -No pudo terminar lo que quería preguntar ya que unos delgados brazos rodearon su cintura, apoyándose finalmente en su espalda nublaron completamente su mente. -¿Qué…

-¡No hables! Hace seis años que no sé nada de ti excepto que estás bien y que no haces ni cuentas nada… Tu solo abrázame. –dicho esto hizo más fuerte su abrazo hacia Matt. Sonrió y cerró sus ojos al sentir los brazos de él sobre su cuerpo.

* * *

><p><em>Tan tan~ Y así es como empieza todo entre este tierno parcito :) En realidad entre Tai y Matt, prefiero millones de veces a Tai, pero la idea de Matt recién duchado, con el pelo mojado y las gotas de agua cayendo por su cuello hasta su sudadera no se me hace nada de mal :L En fin... Aquí termina el segundo capítulo :D Sinceramente, espero que les haya gustado mucho, Y se viene lo mejor ¬_¬<em>

**Roww**, pagaré, pero aún no sé si pagarlo en otro fic aparte, o como en otro capítulo de este fic... La idea está, solo falta ver donde D:

_Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior :) Quiero contestar cada uno, pero lo haré mañana, cuando llegue de la U porque recién hoy me desocupé y ya es tarde D': Pero muchas gracias a: _**_FrancaisBaiser (L), Lauchita *-*, RossMary ;D, cecishida, Shio S R, Cari Cazal y Princesa de Rosa._**_ Y ahora, me retiro a dormir -_-_

_Nos leemos pronto :D (Espero, si no tengo más trabajos y cosas x.x)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Len~<em>**


	3. Pero ¿Desde cuándo?

_Perdóooooooooooon D: Soy una pésima mujer, una muy mala mujer que en vez de estar estudiando para pruebas estúpidas, haciendo informes estúpidos, ir a fiestas estúpidas, estudiar para exposiciones estúpidas... Debería estar aquí escribiendo día y noche el fic! Y subirlo a tiempo D: Mala Len, MALA! ¬¬ Pero bueno... Aquí está *-* **Gracias Roww por el video (L) Me inspiró a escribir un poquito más de "Mimato" en este capítulo ;D**_

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones: La de siempre... Digimon no me pertenece *llora*.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Deseos De Cosas Imposibles<em>**

_Capítulo 3: Pero... ¿Desde cuándo...?_

* * *

><p>-¡¿Pero por qué estás enojada? –preguntaba Tai caminando rápido para seguirle el paso a la castaña. -¡Dime! –gritó al momento que Mimi volteaba la cara y con ello provocando el movimiento de su cabello.<p>

Sora observaba divertida aquella escena de sus amigos, mientras que Matt seguía sin entender mucho.

Matt volteó a ver a Sora quien caminaba junto a él. -¿Por qué está tan enojada?. –Sora solo lo vio de reojo y alzó una ceja como si hubiese preguntado algo sumamente obvio. Ella suspiró.

-Porque ustedes no sabían qué hacía con nosotros en cocina… Y tampoco sabían qué esta estudiando.

_-Esta clase es muy temprano… -se quejó Tai una vez más durante la mañana. –Los jueves tengo clases hasta las dos de la tarde…_

_-Tai, no seas tan llorón. _

_-Si no te quisiera tanto te mataría Sora._

_Sora frunció sus labios y lo miró. –Yo no te obligué a tomar cocina._

_-¡¿No? Por favor Sora… ¡Qué cínica!_

_-¿Yo, cínica?_

_-Hola… -saludó Matt al llegar al puesto a un lado de Sora. -¿Puedo? –preguntó queriendo quitar el bolso de su amiga del asiento. Ella negó. –¿Por qué no?_

_-Porque lo estoy reservando para una persona muy especial. Lo siento. –pidió con una sonrisa y una encogida de hombros._

_-No te preocupes, me sentaré al lado del celoso. –dijo Matt al notar la cara de furia de su amigo ante la respuesta de Sora._

_-¿Celoso? ¡¿Yo? _

_-Si, tú… No es necesario que lo grites, ya todo el mundo lo sabe. –dijo dándole leves palmadas en el hombro mientras tomaba asiento a su lado._

_Poco después había llegado el profesor, se presentó ante los alumnos y posteriormente hizo una pequeña introducción de lo que se trataría el curso. El ruido de la puerta abriéndose desconcentró a varios, incluyendo a Matt. Vio a Mimi entrar por aquella puerta, no sin antes pronunciar un muy apenado "Disculpe la tardanza…" seguido por un "No se preocupe. Pase" por parte del profesor, y luego a Sora haciendo señas para que se sentara en el puesto que ella tan celosamente guardó antes. Repentinamente, todo calzó._

_-Mimi, ¿qué haces aquí? –susurró curiosamente Tai apoyándose sobre el mesón para acercarse más a Mimi. Ella tomó la misma actitud que Tai, dejando a Sora en medio de su conversación._

_-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí, qué no es obvio?_

_-¡Hey, ustedes dos! Guarden silencio. –dijo el profesor dirigiéndose a los chicos para luego seguir con su clase._

_El señor Takahashi explicó un proyecto que debían realizar, para lo cual necesitaban formar grupos de trabajo y elaborar un menú original e innovador. Como primera instancia el profesor requirió los nombres de cada uno de los integrantes de cada grupo, pidió para la semana próxima un informe escrito a cerca del menú elegido por los alumnos y finalmente una presentación con las comidas ya hechas. Dichos cada uno de los puntos finalizó su clase._

_-¿Por qué tomaste cocina? –preguntó nuevamente Tai a medida que guardaba sus cosas en su mochila. –¿Acaso Sora te obligó también?_

_-¿Qué? Sora no me ha obligado a nada, era obvio que lo tenía que tomar… _

_-¿Por qué? ¿Qué estás estudiando?_

_Su cara adoptó inmediatamente una mueca de indignación. Respiró profundo y observó a Matt. –Dile por favor… ¡¿Tú también? –gritó luego del prolongado silencio de Matt. _

-Ay, no es para tanto… -apaciguó él. Ella se volteó bruscamente hacia ellos.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Qué no es para tanto…?

-¡Hey! –saludó Izzy. -¿pasa algo? –inquirió al ver la cara de enojo máximo de Mimi.

-De verdad no es para tanto Mimi, –dijo Matt. –apuesto que Izzy tampoco sabe… Izzy, ¿qué estudia Mimi?

-Gastronomía.

-¿Cómo es que tu sabías y nosotros no?

-Oigan chicos… En serio, ¿qué no ven Facebook? Es algo muy básico… -respondió a la pregunta de Tai.

-¡BÁSICO! –enfatizó. –Son unos pésimos amigos. Vamos Sora. –agarró a su amiga del brazo y la tiró hacia ella para luego irse a paso rápido.

Los tres chicos se quedaron observándolas. Luego, Tai finalmente dijo todos pensaban en aquel momento: -Mujeres…

* * *

><p>-… Luego Mimi se enojó con los chicos porque no sabían qué estaba estudiando.<p>

Kari soltó una pequeña risita cuando Sora terminó de contarle por qué Mimi estaba tan enojada con su hermano y con Matt. –Perdón… -dijo al notar la mirada de la aludida. –Es que… Ay, amiga –suspiró. –Tú sabes como son los chicos de despistados, sobre todo mi hermano.

-No sé para qué me molesto en estar al tanto de la vida de mis amigos, si ellos no hacen lo mismo por mi.

-Estamos hablando de Tai y Matt… -habló Sora.

-De quien sea… Matt no era así antes… Debe ser que lleva mucho tiempo viviendo con Tai, ha hecho cosas horribles con el Matt que yo conocía…

Sora soltó un pesado suspiro y rodó sus ojos. -¿Quieres más jugo? –le preguntó a Kari.

Ella sonrió. –Bueno, gracias. –Observó a Sora levantarse de su asiento para dirigirse al refrigerador en busca del jugo. De pronto se escuchó el timbre y luego la voz de Mimi diciendo "¡Yo voy!".

Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. -¡Ah! Pero si es el buen amigo. –dijo sarcástica.

-¿Todavía sigues enfadada?

-¡¿Y qué creías, Tai?

-Te traje un regalo de disculpas. –le mostró el chocolate que había estado ocultando tras su espalda.

-¡Genial! –ironizó. –Resulta que ahora quieres verme enojada **Y** con granos.

-Bueeeno… Si no lo quieeeres… -comenzó a agitar levemente el chocolate frente a los ojos de su amiga para luego hacer un ademán de abrirlo y comerlo. Mimi le quitó rápidamente el chocolate.

-Aceptaré tus disculpas. –le sonrió ampliamente.

Él sonrió triunfante y entró al departamento seguido por una feliz Mimi con su chocolate.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?

-Vine a ver a Sora y a Mimi. –le contestó de lo más normal a su hermano.

-¿Te viniste directo al terminar la preparatoria?

-… ¡Si! –Tai pareció conforme con la respuesta, sin embargo sus amigas sabían que en realidad se había escapado antes de la última hora.

-Ehm… ¿Tai? –habló Sora. –No pienses que no estoy feliz de que hayas venido, siempre me alegra mucho verte, pero ¿A qué viniste?

-A disculparme con Mimi, obvio.

-¿Y cómo sabías que Mimi iba a estar aquí? –preguntó nuevamente la pelirroja.

-Intuición.

Ella arqueó una ceja mientras sonreía incrédula, en tanto que Mimi y Kari compartían una mirada cómplice igual de incrédulas que Sora. Dejaron de lado la "intuición" de Tai para dar paso a una agradable conversación como siempre que hablaban. Luego de que Kari comentara en forma casual lo increíbles que eran los dibujos de Sora y Mimi quisiera verlos desesperadamente, ellos se quedaron solos en la sala, aún pudiendo escuchar las exclamaciones de asombro de la mayor de las castañas.

Sora sonrió y negó suavemente al escuchar un "¡No, este no! ¡No lo pudo haber hecho Sora, está IGUAL! Yo creo que compró el original y dijo que ella lo había pintado" de Mimi desde la última habitación que utilizaba como taller.

-Tendrás que pintar un cuadro en frente de Mimi para que crea de verdad los pintas tú.

-Si… ¡¿Y qué es eso de tu intuición? –preguntó de pronto aún sin creerle nada.

Él sonrió divertido. –OK, OK… No tenía idea que estaba aquí, tampoco Kari.

-¿Y los chocolates?

-Eran para ti… -respondió sonriendo melancólico. Sora inclinó un poco su cabeza y frunció su ceño, entendiendo casi nada de la situación. –Necesitaba verte… No sé porqué, pero sentí un impulso de venir a verte.

_-No preguntes porqué, solo necesitaba verte Sora…_

_Ella sonrió. –No necesito saber los porqués… Somos amigos._

-No te he preguntado por qué… No lo necesito, somos amigos. –le sonrió.

_-Más… _

_Sin soltar las manos de Sora, se acercó a ella hasta juntar sus labios en un beso._

-Si… -afirmó él volviendo a sonreír igual que antes.

Kari y Mimi observaban escondidas tras la pared a Tai y a Sora, Kari suspiró resignada y se recargó sobre la pared provocando la curiosidad de su amiga.

-¿Qué les pasa a esos dos? –le susurró.

-Se aman y lo niegan… -contestó Kari también en un susurro. –Como siempre.

-¿Aún? –preguntó Mimi alzando un poco la voz para luego cubrir su boca con su mano, asustada de que sus amigos la hubiesen escuchado.

-Sip… Aún…

* * *

><p>-¡Ese salió bien!<p>

-¡Si! –concordó Ryota, guitarrista de la banda. –Una canción más y tenemos disco nuevo.

Matt sonrió al ver a todos sus amigos emocionados con el nuevo disco que estaban pronto a sacar. –Creo que podría tener una canción lista para la próxima semana. –dijo él.

Era jueves por la tarde, y al igual que los martes por la tarde y los sábados temprano tenían ensayos con la banda.

-Chicos, ¿les importa si terminamos el ensayo ahora? –preguntó Akira. –Tengo un terrible examen mañana que vale el 30% de mi nota final. Necesito estudiar.

-Claro, por mi no hay problema. –habló Matt. Seguido de un "Por mi tampoco" de Tatsuya y un "Claro que no" por parte de Ryota.

-Genial, son los mejores, ¿lo sabían? –les dijo melosamente mientras tomaba el estuche de su teclado para guardarlo.

-Si, si… Lo que digas Akira. –comenzó a realizar hazañas con una de sus baquetas. -¿Y? –preguntó Tatsuya.

-¿Y qué?

-¿Cómo fue?

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Matt.

-Me dijeron por ahí que Tachikawa volvió.

-¿En serio? –preguntó emocionado Akira.

-¡Hey! Las novias de los amigos no existen, recuérdalo Akira.

-Oye, ella nunca fue mi novia, Ryota.

Akira sonrió de medio lado y alzó una ceja para luego ajustar sus lentes. –Entonces Tachikawa si existe para mi, ¿lo ves Ryota?

-Imbécil… -dijo el guitarrista negando con suavidad.

-Tatsuya… ¿Y tu por qué preguntas por Tachikawa? ¿Acaso te gusta también? –inquirió el tecladista.

-Es linda, pero las prefiero pelirrojas. –dijo. -¿Oye? ¿Qué no te ibas porque tenías un examen importante para el cual estudiar?

-Ya veo que no me quieren aquí… -Akira se hizo el indignado para luego disponer la funda de su teclado sobre su hombro derecho. –Nos vemos mañana chicos. –se despidió.

Pocos segundos después de que Akira saliera del recinto, comenzó a sonar el celular de Matt con "Black Ice" de AC/DC.

-¿Aló? –preguntó luego de oprimir el botón verde para contestar.

-"Matt, ¿cómo estás?" –habló Mimi por el otro lado de la línea.

En realidad no se había molestado en mirar la pantalla de su celular al momento de contestar, simplemente lo hizo. –Eh… Bi-bien, ¿y… tú? –titubeó.

-"Bien. Escucha, estuve hablando con Tai, y nos pareció buena idea hacer algo el fin de semana, ya sabes… Entre amigos, lo pasaríamos bien. ¿Qué dices?"

La idea le pareció genial, lo raro de todo eso era que se suponía que ella estaba enojada con él y con Tai por no saber qué estaba estudiando… En fin, prefería callar ante tal situación y no preguntarle absolutamente nada a la castaña con respecto a eso. –Genial. Podría ser en nuestro departamento.

-"Si, -respondió. –Tai ya lo ofreció"

-_Bastardo… _Bien, creo que lo mejor sería el sábado por la tarde.

-"Estoy de acuerdo. –la imaginó sonreír. –Entonces el sábado en la tarde… Mañana planearemos con más calma, ¿está bien? Gracias, te quiero. Adiós"

-Si… Adiós. –cortó la llamada y dejó su celular al interior del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón. Había demasiado silencio, volteó, y en efecto… Encontró a sus compañeros viéndolo con la misma mirada de ese estúpido emoticon de MSN, _1313_…

Él negó levemente rodando sus ojos y dejando salir un pesado suspiro. _¿Realmente seguirían con esa estupidez? ¡¿Hasta cuando?_

-Por tu cara puedo ver que no era Alice precisamente… -dijo él sin dejar de mostrar aquella boba sonrisa de su rostro al igual que Tatsuya.

-Cállate. –le espertó a Ryota.

* * *

><p><em>-¡No hables! Hace seis años que no sé nada de ti excepto que estás bien y que no haces ni cuentas nada… Tu solo abrázame. –dicho esto hizo más fuerte su abrazo hacia Matt. Sonrió y cerró sus ojos al sentir los brazos de él sobre su cuerpo.<em>

_-Creí… -comenzó a hablar Matt. –que no te vería más._

_-Pues, creíste mal. –se separó un poco del cuerpo de Matt sin terminar aún el abrazo. –Ni creas que te librarás tan fácil de mi, Matt. –Él sonrió de medio lado… Ay, Dios, sus sonrisas de medio lado…_

_-Me alegra que hayas vuelto. –le confesó volviendo a apegarla a su cuerpo en un abrazo. _

_¡Un momento! ¿Desde cuando Matt se alegraba tanto de verla?_

-Señorita Tachikawa…

_Ay, Dios…_

-¡Señorita Tachikawa!

-¿Si? –preguntó rápidamente saliendo de su trance.

-Le hice una pregunta.

-¿Podría repetírmela, por favor?

El profesor de edad ya algo avanzada y con aspecto de francés suspiró ante la petición de Mimi, sin embargo, la cumplió. -¿Cuántas tazas de azúcar cree usted que se le debería añadir a nuestra Tarta de Dulce de Leche y Merengue?

Ella hizo una mueca de disgusto. –Ninguna, profesor. –respondió con seguridad.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que ninguna? Usted DEBE añadirle azúcar. –enfatizó.

-No necesariamente… Verá, -prosiguió al ver la cara interrogante de tu profesor y de algunos de sus compañeros. –se puede realizar una infusión Stevia y añadir solo la mitad, o incluso un cuarto del azúcar que debe llevar la tarta… Además es mucho más natural y sano, mucho más que la propia sucralosa…

Los alumnos al igual que el mismo profesor veían asombrados a Mimi. –Tiene razón, señorita Tachikawa.

Mimi sonrió.

* * *

><p><em>Y hasta que al fin me digné a subir el capítulo x.x Espero que en el siguiente se venga el reto que me dio Roww D: Y si no, al siguiente, pero de que se viene, SE VIENE! No te preocupes niña... Pagaré xD<em>

_Bueno, no sé si se considere un capítulo propiamente tal o más bien de relleno... De cualquier manera aún no se viene lo bueno xDDD Me ha dado por escribir un montón de cosas que parecen sin sentido, pero que más adelante se irán entendiendo (6)_

_A todo esto, lo siento xDD Se me salió mi parte de "Se de plantas" entiéndanme... Son las secuelas de las clases de Morfología y Taxonomía Vegetal con un profesor con el cual si nos sacábamos un 3,0 éramos felices... Con decirles que en ambos exámenes finales con suerte logré ponderar el ansiado 4,0 para pasar el ramo x.x MAL! Además escuché a una amiga decir exactamente lo mismo que dijo Mimi sobre la Stevia en clases xDD Y lo dijo con tono TAN de Mimi que no pude evitar escribirlo aquí... Así que si les sirve... COMPREN UNA STEVIA! ;D_

_Gracias a estas lindas personitas por sus reviews *-* **Roww **(tabacoRoww xDDDD te juro que morí con tu nombre :B)**, STEFI, Princesa de Rosa, Shio S R, Pía **(**FrancaisBaiser **Como por 20.000 xDDD)**, Azul Tachikawa, cecishida y Lau *-*** De verdad muchas gracias por su tiempo y palabras :)_

_Y con esto me voy :) Seguiré escribiendo el próximo capítulo antes que me llegue el sueño x.x_

_Gracias por leer ;D Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado también :) Y ya saben que sus reviews con felicitaciones, negativas, tomates podridos, lo que sea, serán obviamente bien recibidos :)_

_Nos leemos! ;D;D Cuídense :*_

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Len~<em>**


	4. Fiesta, Parte I

_Wiiiiiiiiii! :D Al fin, me quedé hasta las tantas hoy... Son las 2:10 am, pero NECESITABA terminar ambas partes :) Además este y el siguiente capítulo son parte de un reto impuesto por la Señora Darcy ;D Espero que le guste :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones: Si ya sé que Digimon no me pertenece... No me presionen u.u Y me carga el Sorato. JUM!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Deseos De Cosas Imposibles<em>**

_Capítulo 4: Fiesta, Parte I_

* * *

><p>-"Hola nena" –saludó Sora al otro lado del teléfono.<p>

-Hola linda, ¿cómo va el trabajo?

-"Bien…"

-¿Segura? No pareces muy segura… –ladeó sus labios.

-"Si… ¿Qué haces?"

-Estoy en el supermercado comprando las cosas para la tarde. –Tai, quien llevaba el carro con las cosas a comprar, comenzó a hacer señas. –Tai te manda saludos. Sora río. –¿A qué hora sales?

-"A las siete"

Mimi volteó a ver a Tai y formuló un muy modulado "siete" con sus labios. Tai nuevamente hizo señas, esta vez indicándose a si mismo.

-Dile que yo la paso a buscar al trabajo.

-Tai dice que él te va a buscar al trabajo. –le dijo a Sora.

-"¡Genial! Dile que muchas gracias."

Mimi miró nuevamente a su amigo, y esta vez levantó su pulgar y le sonrió. Tai sonrió también mientras Mimi seguía su conversación con su amiga. Dieron vuelta en el siguiente pasillo donde se encontraban los bocadillos, se detuvo frente a las Lays y echó tres paquetes de estos, más otros tres de Cheetos. Giró su cabeza para ver a Mimi, al parecer aún no acababa el descanso de Sora porque seguía hablando afanadamente con ella. Negó suavemente y sonrió otra vez. Siguió caminando y llevando el carro del supermercado mientras Mimi aún no cortaba la llamada, hasta llegar a su destino, el pasillo del alcohol.

Volteó otra vez a ver a Mimi, quien se quedó mirándolo también. Tai apuntó hacia un sixpack de cervezas a lo que Mimi miró con desaprobación e hizo una mueca de asco, sin embargo levantó su pulgar cuando Tai le señaló una botella de granadina.

-¡Si!

-"¿Qué pasa?"

-Tai llevará granadina. –le contó feliz a su amiga.

-"Dile que compre tequila"

-Sora dice que compres tequila. –le dijo a Tai.

-"¡Y ron!"

-Y ron. –agregó.

-Dile a Sora que es una alcohólica.

-Tai dice que eres una alcohólica.

-"Dile a Tai que no tanto como él."

-Dice que no tanto como tú. –le dijo al castaño.

Así continuó el juego de "Dile que…" y Mimi como interlocutora de ambos por un buen rato hasta que acabó el descanso de Sora o hasta que se acabó la batería del celular de Mimi (La segunda opción era más factible para el moreno). Luego de tener ya todo lo necesario para la noche, ambos fueron a la caja a pagar las cosas para luego llevarlas a la maleta del auto y así por fin llegar al departamento de los chicos a preparar todo.

-¡Llegamos! –anunció Mimi al entrar al departamento cargando las bolsas más livianas.

-Mimi, no hay nadie…

-Qué pesado… –bufó. Dejó las bolsas de plástico sobre el mesón de la cocina, al igual que Tai. Caminó hacia el amplio sillón en la sala, dejándose caer sobre él. –No puedo más, estoy exhausta.

-¡¿Pero cómo? Si solo cargaste los cheetos y las lays…

-Perdón por ser una delicada señorita, ¿si? –dicho esto le mostró la lengua y giró su cara con algo de enojo.

-No creo que una señorita haga eso… –pensó en voz alta. Llevó su brazo izquierdo a la altura de su cabeza para proteger su rostro del cojín que le había lanzado Mimi.

* * *

><p>-For some reason I can't explain, once you go there was never, never an honest word, that was when I ruled the world… –cantaba mientras sacaba su celular de su bolsillo derecho del pantalón al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia la salida del edificio. El celular marcaba las 19:21, volvió a guardarlo en su bolsillo para luego fijar su mirada en un <em>Suzuki Swift<em> negro detenido frente a la entrada. Sonrió, caminó hacia llegar a un costado del auto y subirse en el asiento del copiloto.

-Llevo como una hora esperándote… ¿lo sabías? –le preguntó volteándose hacia ella, sin separar su cabeza del asiento.

-21 minutos… No seas exagerado. –ancló su cinturón de seguridad y volvió a verlo para luego sonreírle. –Lo siento… Tuve que quedarme un poco más editando algunas fotos para la revista. Ya sabes como son… –dijo refiriéndose a las chicas que modelaban para dicha revista.

-¿"Photoshopeadas"? –preguntó desactivando las luces intermitentes y bajando el freno de mano para comenzar a acelerar el auto gradualmente.

-Exacto… –Tai sonrió sin despegar su vista del camino.

* * *

><p>-Deberías comprarte un auto, es mucho más cómodo… -aprovechó que se habían detenido producto de la luz roja del semáforo para seguir quejándose. –Sin mencionar este atentado a mi cabello que provoca tu horrendo casco.<p>

Matt solo se limitó a rodar los ojos y suspirar lo más profundo posible. Lo único que quería era llegar a su departamento y pasar un buen rato con sus amigos… _¿En qué momento se le había ocurrido hacerle caso al tipo de la disquera y a al manager? Definitivamente una novia modelo era la peor idea que habían tenido esos dos… _Sintió como la chica de cabello largo y rubio se afirmó nuevamente rodeando su cintura con sus brazos al momento de hacer un ademán de acelerar su moto, mientras seguía escuchando un eterno "blah blah blah blah" por parte de ella. _Mataría a quien fuera por un cigarro en este momento._ Ladeó levemente la cabeza hacia donde estaba la chica hablando.

-¿Sabes? –habló luego de unos segundos en silencio. –Podríamos ir a tu departamento y pasar la noche juntos… ¿qué dices? –preguntó casi en un ronroneo mientras proporcionaba caricias con sus labios en el cuello de Matt.

-No.

-¿Por qué no? –pidió saber con un dejo de enojo en su voz.

-Porque los chicos hicieron una fiesta.

-¿Fiesta? ¡Genial, vamos Matt!

-No.

-Pero… ¿por qué? Vamos, lo pasaremos bien.

-Es solo para los amigos. –respondió cortante.

-Yo soy su amiga también.

Él rió descaradamente. –No lo creo. –Dicho esto aceleró un poco más su moto para llegar lo antes posible a dejar a "su novia" e irse a la fiesta con sus amigos. Sólo dejó a la chica en la entrada al condominio donde vivía. Vio como se quitaba el casco para dejar caer una larga cabellera rubia mientras altaneramente la agitaba y acomodaba con los dedos. Cuando se percató de que se le acercaba lentamente para besar sus labios como despedida tomó su rostro con ambas manos y volteó levemente su cara para besar su mejilla, luego de ofrecerle una falta sonrisa y un par de palmaditas en su hombro derecho se dispuso a ponerse nuevamente el casco e irse ansiadamente a su departamento.

-¡Al fin! –gritó alzando ambas manos junto con los dos cascos para la moto que llevaba en aquel momento, luego de cerrar la puerta tras entrar.

-¿Al fin te soltó la súper modeloca? –sonrió Izzy. Así era como Tai había bautizado a "su novia".

-Si… -dijo en un suspiro. –Ya me tenía harto. –dijo mientras recargaba su cuerpo en la puerta de entrada. –Voy a terminar con ella.

-¿Qué?

-Ya no la aguanto, viejo… -le dijo a Izzy a medida que se incorporaba. Caminó hacia su habitación para dejar ambos cascos sobre la cama y luego volver a la sala.

-Bueno… Soportaste más de lo que pensábamos con Tai… -comentó haciendo cálculos mentales.

-¿Apostaron a costa mía? _Bastardos…_

-Yo dije que soportarías una semana con la modeloca… Tai dijo que a lo más serían tres o cuatro días. Pero duraste dos semanas y media… Mis felicitaciones. –broméo.

Matt rió. –Bien, creo que la llamaré.

-Y por teléfono… ¡Uf! Esto se pondrá bueno.

Él soltó una risa espontánea ante el comentario de su amigo. Salió del departamento y a medida que caminaba por el largo balcón, buscaba entre su lista de contactos el número de Alice, una vez escuchado el tono de que estaba llamando, afirmó su celular con su hombro, manteniéndolo unido a su oreja mientras sacaba de su bolsillo izquierdo sus cigarrillos y su encendedor.

-"¡Hola Matty!" –se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

Él suspiró pesadamente mientras volvía a acomodar su celular. –Por favor, no me llames Matty. –llevó un cigarrillo a su boca y luego lo encendió. –Tengo que hablar contigo. –Exhaló el humo.

-"Claro, ¿qué pasa?"

-Mira, te lo diré sin rodeos. Pienso que esto no da para más.

-"¿Qué cosa?"

(…)

-¿Y? –preguntó curioso Izzy una vez que Matt entró al departamento.

Realizó un gesto de desprecio luego de la pregunta de su amigo. –Ya sabes, se enojó… Como siempre… –caminó hacia el refrigerador en busca de una cerveza. –¿No han llamado los chicos? Es raro que aún no lleguen.

-Tai fue a buscar a Sora al trabajo…

-Mmm… Ya veo. –alzó sus cejas y sonrió de medio lado. Izzy rió.

-Mimi dijo que iría a arreglarse y volvía… Eso hace como dos horas –reflexionó. –T.K llamó y dijo que ya veía… Con compañía. –agregó.

-¡Nooooo!

No era un misterio para nadie lo mal que le caía su "cuñadita". Él siempre había pensado que, para su edad, su hermano menor siempre había sido una persona madura, y que se caracterizaba por pensar muy bien las cosas antes de hacerlas. Pero sinceramente, con la decisión de ser novio de aquella niñita, se le había caído del pedestal totalmente. Se oyó el ruido del timbre de su departamento. Ese debía ser el susodicho…

-¡Nooooo! –hizo un ademán de gritar hacia arriba y alzar ambos brazos, a lo que Izzy solo podía atinar a reírse.

El pelirrojo se dirigió hacia la puerta para abrirle a los que pensaban que era T.K y su novia, modeloca también. Al abrir se encontró con aquellos que pensaban, besándose. Izzy y Matt carraspearon.

* * *

><p>-¡Se armó, se armó! –decía Tai al momento de abrir la puerta del departamento, pudiéndose escuchar la música que emanaba de éste. –Adelante señoritas. –se hizo a un lado para que Sora y Kari pudieran pasar.<p>

La castaña no se imaginaba que al momento de entrar en aquel departamento se vería justamente lo que menos deseaba ver: A su mejor amigo, junto a su noviecita modeloca, como le decían los chicos, besándose cómodamente en uno de los sillones de la sala, mientras todos los demás asistentes a la fiesta lo pasaban bien, bebiendo, conversando, cantando… Pero él… besándose con la chica. Y para colmo, la odiaba. Sintió unas manos sobre sus hombros, no podían ser las de Tai, ya que siempre sentía una mayor presión cuando él lo hacía debido a la fuerza. Volteó, encontrándose con aquellos ojos rojizos y tranquilos, además de la siempre cálida sonrisa de Sora.

-Que no te importe. –le sonrió. –¿Quieres algo de beber?

La castaña sonrió también. –¿Qué me recomiendas?

-Vodka naranja con granadina. –sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Hey! No incites a mi hermanita al vicio. Kari, lo más fuerte que beberás hoy serán gaseosas. –advirtió el hermano protector.

-Oye, Kari ya es grande, tiene 17. Sabe lo que hace.

-Si, hermano, ya casi cumpliré 18, soy prácticamente una adulta. Vamos Sora.

Tai solo pude ver como ambas se dirigían al gabinete donde los chicos guardaban los tragos y sacaban un vodka y jugo de naranja del refrigerador. Si algo lo mantenía tranquilo era que se encontraban ahí él y Sora para cuidar que a Kari no le diera su primera borrachera.

-Así que por fin llegó el día en que Kari se revolucionó… –habló Matt golpeando levemente el hombro de Tai.

Él volteó. –Creo que tenía que pasar algún día… –vio como Sora le añadía un poco de la granadina que había comprado ese día junto con Mimi. Kari observaba la acción fascinada por aquel tono degradado medio rojizo que obtenía el trago. –Esa debe ser Mimi. –dijo luego de oír el timbre. Se dirigió a abrir la puerta. –¡Al fin!

-¡¿Disculpa? –preguntó indignada. –¿Tienes idea de cuánto me costó lucir tan genial? –preguntó poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas. Tai la miró de pies a cabeza. Llevaba unas sandalias bajas, una minifalda de tela blanca y dos hileras de gruesas blondas, un suéter blanco de lana con encajes, que dejaba ver sus hombros y además traslucía el strapless rosado que llevaba puesto.

-Nada…

-¡¿Cómo? ¿Dices que no me costó nada verme así?

-¡Ay, es un cumplido! –dijo tomándola por la cintura y levantándola en el aire. –No reclames por estupideces… –le sonrió al momento de dejarla nuevamente en el suelo luego de que ella gritara mucho y Matt lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos. –Te ves linda… Ahora entra y pásalo bien.

* * *

><p><em>Ya, y así termina... O sea, "termina" porque queda una parte más xD es que era demasiado largo x.x y no quiero que se cansen al leer ToT Pero bueno... Me siento contenta porque cumplí mi meta de subir capítulo y además me dormiré antes de las 4:00 am, espero D:<em>

_Gracias a mis niños de siempre :) **Roww de las Mercedes, Shaoran, Pía (L), Shio SR, STEFI, Lau *-* y cecishida. **De verdad muchas gracias por sus RR, ya me dedicaré a responderlos todos D: lo prometo Dx Y también a quienes han hecho de mi historia una más de sus favoritas :)_

_Y sin más comentarios, porque después de escribir todo el día mi mente está seca de imaginación, me despido :) Cuídense y lávense los dientes después del desayuno, del almuerzo y antes de dormir ;D (Tengo sueño, entiéndanme :B)_

_Adióoooos~ :D_

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Len.<em>**


	5. Fiesta, Parte II

_Ya, aquí estoy, se los prometí Pía y Roww, hoy miércoles, después de 30 horas sin dormir, después de estudiar como w*óna para la solemne y el seminario, y después de que me importe un pico lo de Ecología mañana, subo el capítulo y me largo a hacer tutito :D_

_Este capítulo, al igual que el anterior, forma parte de un reto impuesto por la Señorita Roww de las flores del campo verde y lindo. Espero que sea de tu agrado mi niña! ;D Nos estamos leyendo cuando recupere el sueño xD_

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones: No hace falta que me lo recuerden, Digimon no me pertenece u.u... Pero tampoco a ustedes! xDDD Qué mala :B<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Deseos De Cosas Imposibles<strong>_

_Capítulo 5: Fiesta, Parte II_

* * *

><p>-We do it in the dark, with smiles on our faces. Words softly we'll conceal in secret places. ¡Woah! –cantaban Mimi y Sora afanadamente "The Take Over, The Breaks Over" de Fall Out Boy, mientras sostenían en sus manos micrófonos imaginarios.<p>

Tai volteó a ver a sus amigas cantando, al borde de los gritos, y sonrió al ver lo felices que estaban ambas para luego volver a la interesante conversación que mantenía con sus amigos. Le dio un sorbo a su cerveza.

-Pero tenías que esquivar la banana. –le reclamaba Hiro a Matt. –¿¡Cómo tan imbécil!

-No me fijé cuando iba conduciendo.

-Además tampoco aprovechaste la estrellita. –le dijo Izzy con el mismo tono que Hiro.

Matt suspiró.

-Acéptalo, –dijo finalmente Tai al rubio. –eres pésimo en el Mario Kart.

-¿Acaso todos me van a reclamar por lo mismo? ¡¿Qué no tienen otro tema más importante de qué hablar?

-Bien… -se sintió Tai. –Hablemos de cómo andas tan cariñoso con Mimi.

El rubio casi instantáneamente guió su vista a la recién mencionada castaña. Ya había terminado de cantar, y ella, junto con Sora, esperaban atentas la siguiente canción para cantarla al igual que todas las anteriores. Observó como rápidamente se abrían sus ojos y gritaba feliz junto a su mejor amiga luego de seguir en el reproductor de música una canción de "The Veronicas"

-No soy cariñoso con ella. –dijo cortante, se dispuso a beber nuevamente otro sorbo de su cerveza.

-Si, claro… -habló el moreno. –¿Por qué te pusiste rojo cuando la viste aquí en el departamento? ¿Por qué la llamas todos los días aunque la hayas visto en la universidad? Y, lo más importante. ¿Por qué me miraste feo cuando la levanté?

-No hables estupideces, ¿quieres, Tai? –Hizo un ademán de levantarse del sillón cuando escuchó a sus amigas cantando… Mejor dicho, gritando.

-Sometimes, I wanna get away some place, but don't wanna stay too long. –cantaban Mimi y Sora al compás de la canción que se podía escuchar por la estancia. –Sometomes, I wanna brand new day, try to fit in where I don't belong… Hoo~k, ¡hook me up!

-I wanna feel the rain in my hair. –cantó Sora.

-Hoo~k, ¡hook me up! –se le unió Mimi, para luego cantar la siguiente estrofa sola. –Where should we go, I don't even care.

-Anywhere is good enough. ¡Hook me up…! ¡Hook me up! –cantaron juntas, mientras que al decir estas ultimas letras chocaron sus caderas y luego rieron.

No fue necesario para Tai o Izzy voltearse para saber la razón por la cual su amigo se había quedado pegado viendo hacia el frente, era obvio hasta para él… Y es que ¿quién podría resistirse a dos chicas atractivas, levemente alcoholizadas (como todos en aquel departamento), cantando y bailando al compás de canciones movidas? Y además si una de esas chicas era justamente con la cual lo estaban molestando hace unos instantes…

-¡¿Qué yo qué? –preguntó en voz fuerte Kari, provocando que varios en la sala se dieran cuenta que tenían una "pequeña" discusión. A pesar que se encontraban en un lugar apartado de la estancia se pudo escuchar aquella pregunta dirigida hacia el menor de los rubios.

-Lo que escuchaste. Estás celosa de Yui, eso es lo que pasa.

-¿Celosa, yo? ¿De esa tonta?

-¡No le digas tonta a Yui!

Hikari suspiró pesadamente. –¡No tiene caso hablar contigo, Takeru!

-¿Desde cuándo me llamas así?

-Desde que ya no somos amigos.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó riendo. –Siempre hemos sido amigos, como Tai y Sora, ¿recuerdas?

-Existen grandes diferencias entre la amistad de mi hermano y Sora y la nuestra, –prosiguió al ver la cara interrogante del rubio. –por ejemplo, que ellos son amigos desde los cinco años y nosotros desde los ocho, y la más importante… Cuando Sora le pide algo a mi hermano, él lo cumple, ¡no como tú!

-No voy a terminar con Yui solo porque a ti se te da la gana. –se molestó.

-Bien, no lo hagas… Pero luego no vengas a mi corriendo cuando te des cuenta de la clase de persona que es tu noviecita.

-No lo haré.

-¡Bien, porque no estaré ahí cuando eso pase, ni para nada más! –la castaña dio media vuelta y se perdió en el pasillo, lo último de la discusión que se pudo escuchar fue un fuerte portazo.

Ambas amigas que anteriormente habían agotado toda su energía y pasión cantando como locas siguieron a la pequeña castaña con la mirada. Sora miró a los ojos a su mejor amigo y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, haciéndole saber que no tenía de qué preocuparse, que ella se encargaría de todo. Caminó por el pasillo seguida de Mimi. Notaron como la única puerta que se encontraba cerrada era la del baño.

-Linda… ¿podemos pasar? –preguntó Sora luego de tocar la puerta. La respuesta fue un "sí" implícito al escuchar como Kari quitaba el seguro de la puerta para dejar entrar a sus amigas.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué acaso estás loco? ¿Cómo se te ocurre hablarle así a Kari? Es tu amiga.<p>

-Si fuese realmente mi amiga, no me pediría que termine con Yui. –respondió T.K a su hermano.

Matt miró de reojo a Tai, quien prefería mantenerse al margen de la situación. Se encontraba sentado en el mismo sillón donde había permanecido las últimas horas, mantenía sus brazos cruzados, y su tobillo derecho se movía agitadamente apoyado sobre su rodilla izquierda. Estaba completamente seguro que se estaba comiendo las ganas de ir y dejar inconciente a su hermano de tantos golpes que quería darle. –Escucha, –dijo tomando a T.K por el brazo y acercándolo un poco más hacia él. –sus razones habrá tenido para decir lo que dijo de tu novia.

-¡Le dijo tonta! –alzó un poco la voz. Matt miró de reojo nuevamente a Tai. –¿Qué se supone que hiciera? No dejaré que hable mal de la mujer que amo.

Al escuchar aquella estupidez que había dicho su hermano suspiró pesadamente al momento que rodaba sus ojos. Puro apreciar también como su amigo se paraba del sillón y caminaba hacia el pasillo.

Se adentró por el pasillo hasta quedar frente a la puerta del baño. Golpeó dos veces seguidas con sus nudillos derechos. –¿Kari…? –Quien abrió la puerta fue Mimi. Vio a su hermana sentada sobre el inodoro y a Sora en cuclillas frente ella, sosteniendo tiernamente sus manos.

-Esa tonta es una… Es una…

-Yui Namura es una aprovechadora. –dijo firme Sora.

-No era exactamente lo que iba a decir… Pero sí, es una aprovechadora… Esa palabra es más educada que la que iba a decir…

Mimi volteó a verlas y negó nuevamente mientras sonreía. –Creo que ya hay muchas personas en éste baño –dijo viendo en el reducido espacio en que se encontraban para luego dejar a los hermanos y a Sora solos.

-¿Estás mejor? –preguntó el hermano protector, haciendo a un lado un mechón de cabello de su hermana con sus dedos para dejarlo detrás de su oreja. Ella sonrió y asintió suavemente. Él sonrió también. –¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

Kari asintió nuevamente, limpió el rastro que habían dejado unas cuantas lágrimas rebeldes sobre sus mejillas y se dispuso a salir dignamente del baño, a sabiendas que la mirada de T.K estaría sobre su persona. Tomó su bolso que descansaba sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas del comedor y salió junto con Tai y Sora, quien había ofrecido acompañarla también, del departamento.

Durante el camino, por más que Sora y también su hermano intentaran sacarle una que otra sonrisa, era poco lo que conseguían, por lo que ambos optaron por no mencionar absolutamente nada sobre la discusión. Tai puso la radio, y solo cuando se puso a cantar desenfrenadamente "Baby" de Justin Bieber, pudo sacarle una sonrisa, y a Sora un burlesca carcajada con su desafinado canto y pésima coreografía al llegar a un semáforo en rojo.

Después de dejar a Kari en el departamento donde vivía antes también él, puso en marcha el auto y con esto la radio se encendió automáticamente, dejándose escuchar esta vez "Fix You" de Coldplay. No quiso ni siquiera tocar la perilla del volumen, pues sabía que era el grupo favorito de su amiga, y además, esta, una de sus canciones favoritas. Se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo, escuchó como ella susurraba suavemente cada una de las estrofas de la canción, volteó a verla y la notó como miraba por la ventana, apreciando el mar y sobre éste el reflejo de una hermosa luna llena. Ella bajó el vidrio, importándole muy poco que el frío aire costero entrara, él también pudo sentir como chocaba contra su rostro y además oír el sonido de las olas al romperse. En un impulso condujo hasta la playa cercana.

-Qué hermoso… -dijo ella contemplando la luna y como se reflejaba en el mar.

Tai sonrió, sin poder evitar verla, como miraba fijamente la luna, como intentaba hundir cada vez más sus pies descalzos en la arena fría, como entrelazaba sus dedos unidos alrededor de sus rodillas. La vio temblar levemente. –¿Tienes frío? –preguntó.

-Algo… –dijo sin importancia, aún sin despegar sus ojos de la brillante luna. Se apegó un poco más a sus rodillas luego se sentir una leve brisa recorrer su cuerpo, fue ahí cuando sintió un peso sobre su espalda. –Pero Tai… No.

-¡Shhh! Tienes frío, no reclames. Póntelo. –le sonrió.

-Pero tu…

-Póntelo. –le ordenó.

Finalmente Sora aceptó y se puso la sudadera que se había quitado Tai. Jugó un poco con las mangas, a lo que Tai rió pues con suerte dejaban ver solo sus uñas. Luego de ponerse también el gorro del polerón abrazó a Tai mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre su hombro, por su parte Tai correspondió el abrazo de su amiga.

* * *

><p>Bebió el contenido del vaso completamente para luego soltar un suspiro. Apoyó el vaso de vidrio sobre el mesón y dispuesta a hacerse un nuevo combinado tomó la botella de vodka, se sirvió casi la mitad, notó como de a poco iba subiendo dosis del alcohol en su trago, tomó la botella que contenía el jugo de naranja y cayó en cuenta que ya no quedaba. –¡Matt, pasó algo horrible!<p>

-¡¿Qué pasó? –preguntó preocupado.

-Ya no queda jugo de naranja… –hizo pucheros.

-Bébelo puritano… –dijo como si fuera lo más normal. La verdad es que con unos cuantos vasos de ron, cerveza, vodka, tequila, entre otros en el cuerpo, no era mucho lo que pensaba. Debió haber previsto que su amiga no lo haría. Era una señorita…

-¿Puri-qué?

-Puritano… Puro.

-Vodka solo… –pareció pensarlo. –¿No será demasiado fuerte?

-Pruébalo. –No creyó que lo hiciera.

Observó a Mimi como miraba atentamente su vaso de vodka a la mitad, como ladeaba sus labios y entrecerraba sus preciosos ojos miel. Él sonrió. De verdad se veía muy linda como toda una niña pequeña intentando decidir algo. Pero sinceramente no la creyó capaz… Su expresión cambió totalmente, pasó de tener una sonrisa tranquila a borrarla completamente de su rostro y abrir a más no poder sus ojos de la impresión a verla como se tomaba el vaso hasta no dejar ni una sola gota en él.

Pasó su lengua por su labio inferior. –No era tan fuerte como pensé.

Creyó que no resistiría ante aquel acto. Pudo sentir como su sangre fluía rápidamente por todo su cuerpo, situándose en sus mejillas y también en otras partes de su cuerpo que evidenciaban su estado actual. Sintió como el color rojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Tragó saliva.

Vio como Mimi movía su cabeza hacia arriba mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba profundo, lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos y se quedó mirando al techo unos instantes. Pareciera que el vodka puro había causado algún tipo de efecto en ella. Sonrió mentalmente. _Lo sabía…_

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó él. Mimi no respondió. –¿Mimi? –nada… –Te voy a preparar un café… ¿Quieres un café?

-¡No! No quiero café, –se apuró en contestar. –quiero más vodka.

-No, –le quitó la botella de las manos antes que comenzara a servirse más. –ya haz bebido demasiado.

-Matt, dame la botella.

-No. –dijo firme.

Comenzó a acercarse lentamente a él. –Matt, si me das la botella… Te daré un beso…

Él rió fuerte. –Si, claro… –guardó la botella en la despensa donde se encontraba originalmente.

-Hablo en serio Matt.

-¿Ah, si? –se volteó para quedar frente a ella, a muy corta distancia.

-¿Acaso lo dudas? –Él alzó una ceja y sonrió. –¡Lo dudas!

-Seh… Tengo mis dudas…

-Dame el vodka. –dijo firme avanzando un paso más hacia él.

Matt mantuvo la expresión y suavemente negó su petición.

-Matt, te voy a besar. –lo que primero iba a ser una especie de premio, lo convirtió en una amenaza para el rubio.

-Hazlo. –desafió el. Mimi lo miró firme y frunció levemente sus labios. –¿Lo ves? No te atreves…

Y pasó. No lo vio venir, así como no vio venir que Mimi realmente bebería el vodka solo… Había comenzado a dar los primeros pasos para salir de la cocina e ir a tirar su cuerpo sobre el sillón cuando ella tomó su mano, él volteó a verla, y fue ahí cuando Mimi, posó sus suaves y delicadas manos a ambos lados de su rostro, se puso en puntillas para alcanzar su rostro y finalmente lo besó. No fue un beso largo ni efusivo, pero sin dudarlo pudo saber que era el beso más lindo que había recibido en toda su vida. Recién abrió sus ojos cuando sintió los labios de Mimi separarse de los suyos y como sus manos abandonaban su rostro.

-¡¿A que no? –susurró en tono de burla. Esta vez fue él quien acercó a la castaña a su cuerpo, abrazándola por la cintura y se agachó levemente para atrapar sus dulces labios con los suyos. Sintió las manos de la chica en su pecho, para luego ir subiendo lentas por su cuello y finalmente entrelazarse en su nuca. A medida que el beso avanzaba y se profundizaba sentía leves cosquilleos producidos por los dedos de Mimi que jugaban con su cabello.

No supo como, pero cuando fue un poco más conciente de lo que pasaba, se encontró empujando un poco la puerta de su habitación para entrar en ella. Al llegar a un costado de su cama Mimi se sentó en ella y lo atrajo para que hiciera lo mismo. Una vez sentados la castaña bajó ambas manos hasta la altura de las caderas del rubio, buscó la terminación de su playera, jugó unos instantes con esta y luego pasó ambas manos por debajo. Sintió un hormigueo en sus dedos al hacer contacto con la piel del chico, él por su parte, alzó su mano izquierda hasta la altura de su rostro, y con delicadeza apartó unos rizos que cubrían su cuello.

Le costaba creer que la chica que estaba besando ahora, había llegado preguntando altaneramente si sabían cuanto le había costado verse así de linda, había estado bebiendo tragos de niña, había estado cantando como loca junto a su mejor amiga, ambas chicas gritando más que cantando, había consolado a una amiga, había bebido vodka solo y ahora ambos estaban ahí. Él, proporcionándole suaves besos y mordidas en el cuello, y ella, respirando más agitada de lo normal, estirando levemente su cuello mientras seguía acariciando su espalda. Bendito el minuto en que a la noviecita de T.K se le ocurrió irse porque "tenía que levantarse temprano mañana". Bendito el minuto en que Tai ofreció llevar a Kari a su casa y Sora los acompañó, y ahora quién sabe donde estarán esos dos. Bendito el minuto en que T.K decidió irse luego de que "todos se volvieron en su contra", y por todos, se refería solo a él. Bendito el minuto en el a Hiro se le ocurrió ir a comprar más alcohol e Izzy lo acompañó porque no podía traer tantas botellas solo. Mimi comenzó a subir lentamente sus manos por la espalda del rubio, quitando, de ese modo, su playera. Lo miró detenidamente a los ojos por unos segundos y luego volvió a acariciar su rostro con sus manos para besar sus labios otra vez. Llevó su cuerpo hacia atrás, llevando consigo a Matt. Con cada caricia, cada beso… Sentía la necesidad de más. Quería más de ella. Y no como podría sentir de cualquier otra chica… La castaña era… Diferente… _Especial._

Ambos se separaron cuando escucharon la puerta del departamento abrirse y voces al interior de la estancia.

-Matt no está. –escuchó que habló Hiro con un dejo de preocupación y alegría. –¡Podré beberme todo!

-Déjame el ron, y soy feliz. –Ese era Izzy. –¡Ah! Y las Red Bull. –agregó él.

-Matt…–susurró ella. –Ahora si quiero café. –pidió. Tenía sus ojos cerrados y su voz denotaba un cansancio extremo.

Él sonrió. En su garganta se formó un nudo apenas la vio abrir lentamente sus ojos y mirarlo directo.

-Con leche… –seguía susurrando. –Y tres de azúcar… Por favor… –pidió como si fuese una niña pequeña pidiéndole algo a un adulto.

-OK, no te muevas, en seguida te lo preparo. –le dijo sin dejar de sonreírle.

Sujetó su mano justo antes de levantarse totalmente de la cama, provocando que se volviese a sentar y que volteara a verla interrogante. –Matt… Dame un beso… –pidió.

Él sonrió.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, de antemano pido perdón por cualquier error, la verdad es que este capítulo estaba escrito hace tiempo, solo faltaba arreglar los últimos detalles, pido perdón porque sinceramente luego de horas sin dormir, no me di el tiempo de revisarlo u.u<em>

_Además de las disculpas, quiero agradecer de todo corazón a las personas que hacen de mi historia una más de sus favoritas y también a los lindos que me dejan lindos reviews *-* **LaSraUniversitariaDarcy **(xDD Felicidades Roww *-* como por enésima vez :B)**, cecishida, STEFI07, Lauu *-*, Shio SR, Pía Linda (L), wca-camilo y Faty Takenouchii**. De verdad muchísimas gracias por sus palabras, me inspiran a seguir escribiendo, lo malo es algo que se llama tiempo, el cual ya casi es nulo gracias a mi estimado y calvo profesor de Práctica... _

_Y como ya fui a lo Américo... A MORIR hoy a la prueba y seminario, ahora me iré A DORMIR :B Buenas noches para mi, y Buenos días, tardes o noches para ustedes! :D_

_Nos leemos ;D;D_

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Len<em>**


	6. ¡Múdate conmigo!

_Wiiiii! :D Hola de nuevo, aprovecho que estoy relativamente libre para escribir como loca y actualizar y así no me maten! ;D Ojalá que esto les ayude a mejorar la semana, porque mañana es lunes y los lunes son wacala! D: En fin, mejor subo el capítulo antes de que me arrepienta xDD_

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones: Las de siempre, las que a todos nos da rabia recordar... Digimon no me pertenece, ni a mi ni a ninguno de los que desquitamos nuestro descontento hacia el final escribiendo lindos y apasionados fics.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Deseos De Cosas Imposibles<em>**

_Capítulo 6: ¡Múdate conmigo!_

* * *

><p>—¿Y Tai… Y Sora? —preguntó Izzy viendo como Matt añadía una cucharada de café al tazón que contenía leche caliente.<p>

—Fueron a dejar a Kari. —respondió con total normalidad.

—¿Qué? ¿Y aún no vuelven?

—Para que veas tú… Esos dos se gustan. —habló Matt con picardía.

—Si… Igual que otros dos que yo conozco. —sonrió de lado y alzó sus cejas. Hiro sonrió, pero Matt pareció no entender a quien se refería. —¿Mimi ya se fue?

—No, está en mi habitación. —dijo con total normalidad mientras buscaba el azúcar.

—¡Wow! Qué rapidez… —comentó Hiro. Izzy rió.

El rubio sonrió y rodó los ojos al escuchar el comentario de su amigo.

—Tu no tomas café con leche… Ni mucho menos le pones azúcar a las cosas… —hablaba el pelirrojo.

—¡Ja! —se burló Hiro. —Con razón eres tan amargado.

—Ya te tiene comiendo de su mano, eres todo un esclavo personal… Y eso que solo lleva una semana aquí. —concluyó Koushirou. —Realmente, no quiero ni imaginarlo en un mes más, amigo. —Compadeció.

—¡Uy! Qué chistocito… —no pudo evitar mirar feo a su amigo mientras tomaba la taza por la oreja y revolvía paciente. Emprendió el paso hacia su habitación mientras seguía revolviendo el café.

* * *

><p>Sora ladeó su cabeza y alzó levemente los hombros. —¿Qué quieres que te diga? La verdad no te creo eso de que no te acuerdas de nada… —habló la pelirroja. Mimi alzó una ceja algo molesta.<p>

—Qué linda es nuestra amistad… Qué linda la confianza que nos tenemos, ¡Qué lindo que confíes tanto en mi, Sora! —decía irónica. —De verdad, me ENCANTA —enfatizó. —que confíes tanto en mi. —hablaba mientras portaba una sonrisa bastante sarcástica

Sora suspiró y bebió un sorbo de su capuccino. Rodó los ojos. —¡Bien!, te creo. ¿Contenta?

—_Matt, te voy a besar. —lo que primero iba a ser una especie de premio, lo convirtió en una amenaza para el rubio. _

—_Hazlo. —desafió el. Mimi lo miró firme y frunció levemente sus labios. —¿Lo ves? No te atreves… _

_(…)_

—_¡¿A que no?_

—Contenta. —sonrió. Quién sabe cuándo se había convertido en tan buena actriz…

Tiempo atrás, Sora no hubiese descansado hasta que ella le dijera toda la verdad. Además, no era difícil descubrirla, su incesante titubeo al hablar, como inconcientemente alzaba su hombro izquierdo y negaba suavemente con su cabeza a medida que contestaba la mentira… Era bastante obvia. _Debe ser que llevábamos mucho tiempo sin vernos… Seis años, no es menor. —_pensó la castaña.

Sora observó como su amiga tomaba entre sus labios bombilla y succionaba feliz el jugo de naranja para luego ofrecerle una tierna sonrisa. _Cree que una es tonta… —_pensó la pelirroja. Puso sus ojos en blanco girando su cabeza, dispuesta a mirar a otro lado de la cafetería. Había comenzado su inspección habitual a las personas que se encontraban en la cafetería de la Universidad en ese momento, pero Coldplay la interrumpió.

—Ay, no… —habló al notar el remitente de la llamada entrante. Mimi la miró interrogante en busca de una respuesta. —Del trabajo… —respondió a su amiga. Oprimió el botón verde para contestar la llamada. —¿Si?

Mimi por su parte seguía tomando su néctar de naranja, jugaba con la bombilla de vez en cuando, revolvía el néctar con la misma… Se encontraba feliz porque su amiga le había creído todo, aunque fuese mentira. Sonrió mentalmente. Todo era paz, amor y felicidad en su cabecita cuando escuchó un fuerte "¿¡Qué!" por parte de la pelirroja, seguido de un "Supongo que es una broma… ¿verdad?", además de un rotundo "¡NO!", un fuerte suspiro con rabia incluida, un nuevo "¿¡QUÉ! No, Kai, oye escucha…", y finalmente por un "Kai, te voy a decir algo y espero que te quede MUY claro… Yo no estoy para el hueveo de esa tipa. ¿OK?". Ella llevó su mano izquierda a su boca a modo de disimular casi en nada la risa que le había causado su amiga. Sora es una buena persona. Realmente lo era, siempre estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por sus amigos, o por quien sea… En realidad, lo que le acababan de pedir debió ser algo verdaderamente malo para que se haya hecho tanto de rogar, o al menos eso pensaba ella.

—Espero tener alguna recompensa por esto… —le habló a su interlocutor.

—"Te reemplazaré dos semanas… ¿está bien?"

—No es malo… —asintió conforme. —Está bien, pero espero que sepas, que me debes una.

—"Lo sé, créeme. Gracias. ¿Puedes venir en la tarde para coordinar?"

—¡¿Además quieres que vaya en la tarde? Genial… —ironizó. —Bien… —afirmó de muy mala gana para luego cortar la llamada. Bufó. —Mátame ahora…

—Ay, Sora… No puede ser tan malo.

Respiró profundo al mismo tiempo que alzaba sus cejas y hacía una mueca de desagrado. —Ingenua Mimi… Pobre e ingenua Mimi… —chasqueó su lengua y soltó un enorme suspiro. —No tienes idea.

Aquel tema se cerró, y las chicas continuaron su conversación con lo habitual. Hablaron de cosas triviales. Mimi le preguntó a Sora que qué era lo que pasaba con Tai y que porqué se habían demorado tanto ese día, en tanto, Sora le respondió casi con las mismas palabras que ella anteriormente lo había hecho.

Las clases de la castaña se acercaban y Sora se ofreció a acompañarla al Departamento de Matemática.

—Odio las matemáticas. —soltó de repente. —Si hubiese sabido que Gastronomía tiene matemáticas, no hubiese estudiado esto para empezar.

—Muy tarde para arrepentirse. Además, son necesarias las matemáticas, debes saber medir los ingredientes. —Sora rió al recibir un codazo por parte de la castaña.

—Cualquier tonto sabe eso. —le reprochó. —Que mal… Hoy tengo clases hasta tarde, y mañana entro temprano a Nutrición y además tengo examen… Tendré que quedarme toda la noche estudiando. —suspiró.

Sora ladeó sus labios. Un factor importante que afectaba la vida de la castaña era que vivía en el mismo lugar que hace seis años, a más de una hora de la universidad, lo cual obviamente afectaba su día a día. Repentinamente una idea cruzó su mente. —¡Múdate conmigo!

—¿Qué? —preguntó totalmente descolocada.

—¡Sí! Escucha… Vives muy lejos, tienes que levantarte por lo menos tres horas antes siendo tú para salir a la calle decentemente ¿cierto? —Mimi asintió. —Tu casa está a más de una hora de aquí. Si se te olvida algo en casa, no puedes simplemente devolverte a buscarlo. Si sientes sueño, no puedes solo ir a dormir un rato y luego volver. Mimi, mi departamento está a solo cuatro cuadras…

—Sora… Lamento interrumpirte, pero… no creo que a mis papás les guste mucho la idea. Recuerda que llegaron solo ayer.

—Lo sé amiga… Pero, no puedes comparar dos horas y algo de viaje todos los días contra menos de diez minutos, porque no hay punto de comparación. —Ambas ladearon sus labios. Mimi pareció pensarlo.

* * *

><p>—Gracias por ayudarme… No se qué habría hecho sin ti. —dijo la castaña.<p>

—No sabes qué habrías hecho sin mi auto querrás decir.

Sora rió, y ella también lo hizo. —Bueno, es verdad… No sé como hubiese podido traer todas estas maletas yo sola… Y no pagaría un taxi, es demasiado costoso. ¡Gracias Tai! —agradeció nuevamente mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y besaba tiernamente su mejilla.

El moreno había sido muy gentil en ayudarla a llevar sus cosas al departamento de su amiga. Después de mucho hablar, reclamar, patalear, lloriquear, chillar y suplicar una y otra vez, finalmente obtuvo la aprobación de sus padres para mudarse con Sora. Tenía que admitir que no fue nada fácil, y es que sus padres son demasiado sobreprotectores y les daba miedo que su _Princesita_ se fuera a vivir sola con una amiga, podría pasarle algo, podría sufrir algún accidente, pudiese necesitar la compañía o afecto de sus padres y ellos no estar ahí para ofrecerlo, en fin, un montón de cosas, pero finalmente aceptaron que Mimi, ya con 19 años, pronto 20, estaba grande para cuidarse sola, además su amiga tenía razón, no podía comparar una hora y algo entre subterráneo, bus y caminata rápida con cinco minutos caminando relajadamente para llegar todos los días a la universidad.

—Mimi, ¿dónde te dejo esto? —preguntó Tai sacándola de sus pensamientos mientras cargaba una enorme maleta rosa.

—Aquí está bien, gracias. —sonrió.

Caminó por el pasillo hacia el último cuarto por el pasillo llevando consigo dos grandes maletas. Se detuvo justo en la puerta y vio como Sora sacaba sus cuadros de los atriles en los que descansaban. Observó detenidamente la habitación. Ya poco quedaba de lo que había visto la semana pasada cuando Kari la llevó a contemplar las hermosas pinturas de su amiga.

—Amiga, de verdad, no tienes que hacer todo esto… —Sora volteó hacia ella. —Yo perfectamente me puedo devolver con mis padres.

—¡¿Qué? —Gritó Tai. —¡¿Tanto trabajo para nada?

Sora rió. —Ay, amiga no te preocupes. Solo tengo que llevarlos a mi habitación y tendrás esta para ti sola. Si quieres hasta podemos pintarla, pero no creo que se seque hoy… —ladeó sus labios, notándose algo triste.

—Sora… ¿Hablas en serio?  
>—¡Claro! ¿Por qué tendría que mentirte con algo así? Mimi, eres mi mejor amiga. Si te vas a quedar en mi casa, quiero que te sientas muy cómoda. Tú te lo mereces.<p>

—¡Ay, Sora! —se lanzó sobre ella abrazándola fuertemente, acto que fue correspondido casi enseguida por su amiga.

—Oigan, ¿qué están haciendo? Me tienen solo trayendo las cosas… —habló Tai a medida que caminaba hacia la habitación que sería de Mimi de ahora en adelante. —Aww, ¡abrazo grupal! —exclamó al ver a sus amigas abrazándose, y uniéndose a éste.

(…)

—Oye, eso de irte de nuevo donde tus padres… Era broma ¿verdad? —Mimi alzó una ceja sin entender mucho a qué venía su pregunta. —Es que me costó mucho bajar todas tus cosas del auto, y… volver a empacarlas, llevarlas de nuevo a tu casa y desempacar todo… —habló con pereza.

—Tranquilo. Era broma.

Tai suspiró más calmado llevándose su mano derecha sobre su pecho.

—Qué dramático Tai. —molestó Sora.

—No soy dramático, soy sensible. —instantáneamente la chica comenzó a reír. —Ah, con que no me crees…

Ella negó mientras aguantaba una carcajada. Tai se acercó rápidamente a ella, se agachó un poco, rodeó sus muslos con sus brazos y la levantó en el hombro.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Bájame Tai, bájame! —gritaba y pataleaba como loca, pero por más que lo hiciera, él no pensaba cumplir su petición.

Mimi observaba divertida la situación, hasta que comprendió que ella solo estaba "tocando el violín" en ese momento, por lo que decidió salir un rato y tomar un poco de aire. Podría ir a la tienda que estaba en la esquina y comprar cosas para comer, a los tres les vendría muy bien. Caminó hasta el ascensor y presionó el botón para llamarlo. Un suave timbre sonó en aviso que había llegado al piso donde se encontraba, ella se disponía a subir en el ascensor, presionar el botón del primer piso, bajar tranquilamente, comprar las cosas y volver con sus amigos, que esperaba que ya hubiesen dejado de demostrar su amor tan extrañamente. Pero no, no lo vio venir.

—Mimi. —se le escuchó levemente nervioso.

—¡Matt! —respondió con sorpresa y nerviosismo. —¿Qué… Qué est-as haciendo… aquí?

—¿No se suponía que hoy te mudabas con Sora?

—S-si… ¿Por qué?

Él se encogió de hombros. —Para ayudar. Eso es todo.

—Ah…

—¿Dónde ibas?

—¿Qué?

—Ibas a algún lado, ¿no? ¿Te acompaño?

—No, no te preocupes… Voy sola…

—OK, iré con los chicos entonces.

—¡NO! —lo detuvo jalándolo del brazo justo cuando comenzaba a emprender camino hacia el departamento. —Mejor acompáñame. No hay que interrumpirlos… Vamos. —dijo aún sin soltar su mano. Presionó nuevamente el botón, el ascensor nuevamente subió y esta vez subió en él.

* * *

><p>Sora suspiró al sentir que sus pies por fin tocaban el suelo. Él por su parte, solo rió. —¿De verdad pensaste que te iba a dejar caer? ¿Acaso no confías en mi?<p>

—¿Quieres la verdad? —preguntó ella con un dejo de evidencia sobre cuál era su respuesta, la que para el moreno era un simple "No"

—¡Pero qué mala amiga tengo!

—Ay, no. ¿Tú también? Ya Mimi me quiso decir que era una mala amiga por no creerle y yo pienso que de verdad… ¡Taaaaai! —gritó al sentir como Tai la tomaba por la espalda y las piernas y la levantaba nuevamente. —¿Qué te pasa conmigo? ¡Ve a levantar a otras chicas y déjame a mi en el suelo! ¡Soy feliz ahí. Bájame!

—¿Segura? —preguntó. Hizo un rápido ademán de querer soltarla, a lo que Sora rápidamente se aferró aún más a su cuerpo. —Sora, no puedo creer que de verdad no confíes en mi. ¿cómo crees que te voy a soltar, si yo nunca dejaría que nada malo te pase?

—Tai no es eso… —contestó la pelirroja una vez que sintió el suelo con sus pies nuevamente. —Sabes que si, confío mucho en ti… Pero me da miedo cuando me levantan. Y sé que nunca me harías daño.

—¿Entonces?

—Tai, si confío en ti. —miró fijamente sus ojos. —¿Crees que si no confiara en ti serías mi mejor amigo de toda la vida? O ¿crees que hubiésemos sido novios?

Él sonrió y Sora se acercó a su cuerpo para abrazarlo por la cintura en tanto él rodeaba su espalda y apoyaba su cabeza sobre la de su amiga, que a su vez descansaba recargada sobre su pecho. En efecto había sido novios en la Preparatoria, en 2do. año para ser más específicos, y aunque sólo duraron tres meses juntos, pero, _lo estuvieron._

* * *

><p>—¿Ya te sientes mejor? —preguntó él.<p>

—¿Disculpa?

—Que si te sientes mejor.

—Claro que si. ¿Por qué tendría que sentirme mal? —habló ella como si fuera la respuesta más obvia del mundo entero.

—El sábado no estabas muy bien que digamos, ¿recuerdas?

—Mmmm… —Mimi llevó su dedo índice a sus labios y los golpeó suavemente mientras intentaba recordar. —Bueno, recuerdo que lo pasé muy bien cantando y bailando con Sora, que el vodka naranja estaba muy rico… Que… Kari discutió con T.K… Eso. —dijo finalmente. _Que luego tomé mucho vodka naranja y vodka solo, te besé, fuimos a tu habitación y nos seguimos besando hasta que llegaron Arai e Izzy, te pedí si me hacías un café, si me podías dar un beso, me diste el beso, fuiste por mi café, esperaste que me lo bebiera, te acostaste al lado mío, me seguiste besando tiernamente hasta que me quedé dormida. Eso recuerdo. —_habló mentalmente.

—¿Solo eso? ¿segura?

—Si… _¡No!_

—¿De verdad?

—Si, —rió. —¿Por qué? ¿qué pasa, acaso debería acordarme de algo más? ¿Pasó algo más?

— …No, nada.

—Ah… ¿Vamos? —preguntó finalmente. Matt asintió y tomó las bolsas que contenían las cosas más pesadas que habían comprado en la tienda, dejándole a ella lo más liviano. Suspiró. _Mimi Tachikawa… Eres una vil mentirosa. —_se regañó a sí misma.

* * *

><p><em>Ñeee -.- Este capítulo lo escribí como en un día xD me emocioné :B<br>_

_No pienso poner spoilers aquí porque hay niñas como Pía Sabrina del Rosario y Row de las Mercedes que leen aquí abajo primero para saber qué pasa y luego leen la historia xDDD No sé si Lau de las Praderas del Carmen hará lo mismo xD pero bueno... *meaweoné* :B Problem? :B Para qué más rayada con los Memes :B Me van a matar, lo sé D:_

_Bueno, como siempre, agradecer los comentarios lindos que me escriben! :D **Faty Takenouchi, Cari Cazal, Roww *-*, cecishida, Pía Linda (L)!, snoopyter, STEFI07, Shio S R, Meny :D (x5) xD y Lau *-*** Muchas gracias por los RR y casi todos me reclamaron por lo mismo, por el poco Taiora u.u Créanme que para mi es bastante difícil no poner casi nada de mi pareja favorita, pero es que le prometí a una amiga y a mi misma que haría más Mimato D: Aunque tampoco hay mucho Mimato xDDD Pero trataré de que así sea... En todo caso, les adelanto que se viene el cumpleaños de Sora... Y habrá mucho 1313, 1212, 1414, 1515 y de todo! ;D;D_

_Muchas gracias también a quienes agregan mi historia a sus favoritos, me siento importante *-* Y a quienes leen también y no dejan RR, no importa, soy feliz con que lean y les guste! ;D me doy por pagada l)_

_Les deseo una hermosa semana, nos vemos por ahí cuando tenga listo el próximo capítulo y se me ocurra actualizar de nuevo xDD _

_Nos leemos! ;D_

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Len~ <em>**


	7. Loca, loca, loca

_A las personas que querían una actualización, denle las gracias a Roww, ella me recordó que iba a subir capítulo hoy... Así que GRACIAS ROWW *-*_

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones: Digimon no me pertenece, lamentablemente... De a poco lo asumiré... JAMÁS! Y veo South Park mientras escucho la lluvia *-* :B<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Deseos De Cosas Imposibles<strong>_

_Capítulo 7: Loca, loca, loca_

* * *

><p>—¡Llegamos! —avisó como de costumbre Mimi entrando al departamento seguida de Matt. Dejó las dos bolsas que cargada sobre el mesón de la cocina. —¿Sora?<p>

—¡En mi habitación!

—Woh… No sé como le hiciste para que cupiera todo… —alabó la castaña cuando vio como Sora tenía su habitación relativamente ordenada pese a los tres atriles, los cerca de 15 lienzos y todos sus implementos de arte que antes ocupaban la habitación que ahora era suya.

—Ay, por favor… No son tantas cosas… —pasó los ojos por los cuadros dispuestos sobre su cama, el suelo, su escritorio y la silla de éste. —¿Ya viste tu habitación?

—No… —No lo pensó mucho y salió del cuarto para dirigirse al ahora suyo, seguida de su amiga. —¡Ay, qué hermoso!

Entre Tai y Sora se habían encargado de llevar todas sus cosas a la habitación, incluso habían armado la cama y el escritorio que su padre la había comprado. Volteó hacia su amiga y la abrazó fuerte.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Eres la mejor… —se separó de su amiga. —¿Y Tai?

—En el baño.

—¡Tápate, exhibicionista! —se escuchó un gritó repentino Matt.

—Tengo calor.

—¡Cochino! —seguía molestándolo.

—¡Auch! Oye, eso dolió.

—Fue solo un cojín, idiota. —se defendió Matt. —Parece que es verdad eso que dicen que los futbolistas son buenos para hacer teatro. Eres un dramático.

Mimi salió de la habitación y caminó por el corto pasillo hasta la sala, viendo justo el momento en que Tai le lanzaba de vuelta el cojín a Matt en respuesta a sus acusaciones. Fue cuando cayó en cuenta que Tai no llevaba nada arriba.

—¡Aahhh! ¡Nudista! —gritó cubriendo sus ojos con ambas manos.

—¡Pero si estoy vestido! —aclaró Tai extendiendo sus manos a la altura de sus caderas señalándole que NO estaba desnudo, ya que llevaba puestos sus jeans.

—¡Cállate inmoral!

Tai gruñó y se dirigió resignado a la habitación de Sora, donde había dejado su playera. Al entrar, Sora se le quedó observando, quería reírse, pero sus labios se mantenían cerrados formando una sonrisa, luego mordió sus labios y finalmente explotó en risa.

—Mimi dijo que soy un inmoral… —caminó hasta la cama de la pelirroja y cogió su playera.

—Si inmoral es pasearse por un departamento mostrando y presumiendo esos perfectos y sexys abdominales, entonces si, eres un inmoral.

Tai rió mientras terminaba de ponerse su playera. —Como tú lo dices suena más bonito. —inclinó su cuerpo hacia el de su amiga, quien se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo mientras sostenía uno de sus lienzos, acercó sus labios a su frente, proporcionándole un suave beso. Hecho esto salió de la habitación.

—_¿Sabes, Sora? Esto es muy difícil para mi…_

—_Para mi también lo es… Pero… _

—_¿Pero…?_

—_No nada. Tienes razón, es lo mejor que podemos hacer. Esto es incómodo para ambos…_

—_Es verdad… —después de mucho tolerar aquel silencio incómodo que se había formado luego de sus palabras volvió a mirarla, ella mantenía su vista fija en sus pies. Se encontraba sentada sobre la cama abrazando sus rodillas. Levantó su cabeza para encontrar su mirada. —¿Amigos? —preguntó él con una sonrisa de disculpas._

_Sora sonrió de lado. —Siempre._

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba luchando contra lo mismo? ¿4… 5 años? Desde que habían decidido acabar su relación. Sonrió con melancolía. No… Llevaba así mucho más que 4 años. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no había hecho lo que realmente TENÍA que hacer…? Tuvo la oportunidad de decir exactamente lo que pensaba sobre esa idea. ¿Qué le costaba decir _"Para mi también lo es, pero… No tiene por qué serlo, intentémoslo de nuevo. Seamos felices… Juntos"_? Pero en su lugar, ella solo calló… Y después de 4 años ya había comprendido que era mejor callar. No valía la pena perder a su mejor amigo por una calentura. Prefería mil veces tenerlo como su mejor amigo toda la vida, que ser su novia y estar juntos un par de meses y luego "si te he visto, no me acuerdo".

Después de dejar más o menos presentable su cuarto, con sus atriles ordenados y sus lienzos dispuestos de tal manera que no impidieran el paso por la estancia, salió de su habitación y se dirigió adonde se encontraban sus amigos. Los tres estaban amontonados en la cocina, como si hubiesen hecho algo malo y trataran de arreglarlo.

—¿Qué hacen? —frunció el ceño con curiosidad y algo de miedo.

Matt y Tai voltearon asustados. Parecían un par de niños que acababan de hacer alguna maldad e intentaban esconderla.

—¿Y bien?

Tai volteó nuevamente a sus amigos. Se suponía que Sora no podía ver nada. —Yo la distraeré con mi encanto. —susurró él, a lo que Mimi ahogó una risa y Matt rió fuertemente.

—Si no pudiste antes, dudo que lo hagas ahora… —dijo el rubio sin pensar. Miró a su amigo, pidiéndole disculpas tan solo con la mirada. Tai por su parte solo rió. Él lo conocía, y le había afectado.

Vio como su amigo caminaba rápidamente hasta donde Sora y empujándola suavemente por los hombros la obligaba a caminar hacia atrás devuelta a su habitación.

—Creo que la cagué… —pensó en voz alta una vez que Tai y Sora se perdieron de su vista al entrar en la habitación de ésta última.

—¡Matt! —regañó la castaña. —Qué vulgar… Oye, ¿por qué la… Eh… eso?

—No debí decirle eso… Tú… —dudó en preguntar. —sabías que tuvieron… algo, ¿verdad?

Mimi vio en dirección al pasillo. —Si… Algo me comentó Sora en uno de sus e-mails y conversaciones que manteníamos. Pero lo que nunca supe es por qué terminaron… Sora parecía feliz, ¿y Tai? —preguntó volviendo a mirar a Matt.

—Él… —ladeó sus labios. —Él estaba asustado.

—¿Asustado de qué? —preguntó curiosa. ¿Por qué Tai estaría asustado? ¿De qué? ¿Tan intimidante era su amiga en una relación? No lo creía…

Pareciera que todo hubiese estado planeado, ya que justo en el momento que Matt abría la boca y tomaba aire para contestarle su pregunta, sonó el timbre. El rubio rápidamente caminó hacia la puerta para abrirla.

—Hola Izzy. —saludó cordial haciéndose a un lado para que su amigo pasara.

—Hola. ¿cómo va la mudanza?

—¡Excelente! —respondió feliz Mimi. Matt agradeció la facilidad con la que la castaña podía cambiar de tema, solo esperaba que no lo recordase por un buen tiempo. —¿Ya terminaron tus clases?

—Si… ¿Qué hacen? —preguntó Izzy al ver como su amiga revolvía el interior de una olla.

—Es una sorpresa para Sora. Quiero que quede todo muy rico… —habló mientras revolvía la salsa boloñesa que había estado cocinando. Apagó el quemador bajo la olla que contenía los spaghettis que, ya estaban en su punto. —Es que hemos estado todo el día ocupados con mi mudanza. No hemos almorzado aún. —Explicó.

—Pobrecitos… —compadeció Izzy.

* * *

><p>—Tai, déjame salir. —pidió firme luego que Tai la tomara de los hombros, obligándola a caminar hacia atrás mientras la dirigía a su propia habitación. El moreno cerró la puerta con seguro y se quedó parado frente a ésta para que ella no pudiera salir.<p>

—¡Jamás!

—Tai, no puedo estar encerrada sin hacer nada… Y no uses mis palabras. Yo digo "¡Jamás!", no tú.

—Esa palabra "¡Jamás!" te ha pertenecido. Tu no la inventaste, no seas mentirosa.

Sora achicó los ojos, sin dejar de mirarlo y frunció sus labios, finalmente suspiró resignada. Lo conocía. Sabía lo obstinado que su amigo era… No la dejaría salir en un buen rato. —Bien… ¿Qué hago por mientras…?

—No lo sé… Podrías… Cantar, bailar…me… —Sora rió.

—Ya quisieras… —le dijo manteniendo la sonrisa.

—Mejor dibuja algo… Ya que es lo único que sabes hacer bien. —dijo con la intensión de molestarla.

Sora bufó resignada. Caminó hacia donde guardaba su block de dibujo y después de tomar al azar un lápiz sanguina dentro de todos los que tenía se sentó de piernas cruzadas sobre su cama y comenzó a dibujar. Tai por su parte tomó la silla del escritorio de Sora, la llevó junto a la puerta y se sentó ahí, cruzó ambos brazos y llevó su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda, dejando su tobillo descansar sobre su rodilla.

Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos en los que Tai no se movió y Sora tampoco lo hizo. El moreno veía como Sora cada cierto tiempo levantaba la vista hacia él y volvía a dirigirla a su block. —¿Qué estás dibujando?

— …Algo.

Lo había conseguido, le había picado el bichito de la curiosidad. Se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta la cama de Sora, se sentó a un lado de su amiga, ella le extendió el block para que pudiese ver su dibujo. —¿Te gusta? —preguntó.

Tai abrió sus ojos impresionado al verse a si mismo en él. Lo había retratado a él, en el block se podía apreciar desde sus brazos cruzados, hacia arriba. Su mirada en el retrato permanecía fija en la parte izquierda del suelo, en el papel, su mirada denotaba concentración, lo cual debió haber sido muy difícil para ella expresarlo. —Te quedó genial… —dijo finalmente. —Pero ¿sabes? —Sora volteó a mirarlo interrogante. —Las cosas en el papel son menos sexys que en la realidad.

Sora comenzó a reír. —Ridículo…

* * *

><p>—Mmmm… —saboreó Sora. —Delicioso… Pero, ¿por qué no me dijeron que querían cocinar? Feliz les habría ayudado.<p>

—¡Ni hablar! Sora, ya haz hecho demasiado por mi aceptando que viva aquí contigo, me tocaba a mi hacer algo por ti.

—Bueno, pero no tendrías que haber ido a comprar, aquí hay muchas cosas para cocinar.

—Pero son TUS cosas, Sora. —enfatizó. —¿Qué acaso piensas que soy una especie de sanguijuela? ¿Que me aprovecho de tus cosas?

—Ahora son tus cosas también Mimi. —trató de explicarle a su amiga.

—Chicas… Por qué no mejor comemos tranquilos, y en silencio, ¿si? —pidió Tai.

—Oye, —habló Matt a Tai. —Ahora que Mimi vivirá aquí no podrás pasearte más sin camisa.

—¡¿Eres un nudista siempre? —preguntó Mimi casi escupiendo su Coca-Cola light.

—Lástima… A Sora le fascina ver mis perfectos abdominales.

Sora rió al ver la expresión que pretendía ser galante de Tai, con aquellas cejas que subían y bajaban insinuantes.

El almuerzo y la conversación continuaron amenamente, hablando de cosas triviales, llevando el tenedor a la boca una vez cada cinco minutos de conversa. Una vez terminado el almuerzo y comenzado el tiempo de "sobre mesa" conversaron sobre su día en la universidad, las peripecias de Tai con las pertenencias de Mimi, como armaron la cama y el escritorio que el papá de la castaña le había comprado para que no tuviese que llevar muebles enteros y como luego lo habían tratado injustamente de inmoral. Izzy rió. En realidad él y Matt ya estaban acostumbrados a ver a Tai semidesnudo puesto que vivían juntos hace casi dos años.

—Oye, Sora… —habló el pelirrojo. —Se viene tu cumpleaños. ¿tienes pensado hacer algo?

La aludida bebió un sorbo de su Coca-Cola y luego dejó el vaso sobre la mesa. Dudó un momento y luego contestó. —Bueno… Creo que algo simple. Con la gente precisa. —sonrió.

* * *

><p>El moreno miraba desde una esquina, como en medio de la sala, donde anteriormente había dos sillón de dos cuerpos color beige, ahora se encontraba un grupo enorme de gente bailando al compás de la música. Al medio de toda esa multitud, se encontraban ellas: Las dueñas de casa. Sonrió de lado y bebió algunos sorbos de su roncola. <em>"Creo que algo simple. Con la gente precisa" —<em>recordó las palabras de Sora. —_En realidad ese par es el alma de la fiesta._

—¿Está bueno tu roncola? —preguntó Matt. Tai le enseñó su vaso casi vacío. —Creo que si… —se respondió solo. —Como que dan ganas de ir a bailar con ellas, ¿no? Aunque a su lado, cualquiera es una tabla.

Tai rió, concordando con su amigo en ese momento. Volvió a ver a sus amigas quienes movían sus cuerpos al sonido de la música, elevaban sus manos, ladeaban sus cabezas provocando que su cabello se agitara, moviendo insinuantemente sus caderas y de vez en cuando cesaban su baile intenso para mirarse mutuamente, señalarse y decir "Barbra Streisand" y luego seguir bailando alocada y eufóricamente.

Habló con mucha gente, con Matt probaron una gran cantidad de tragos, habían salido por lo menos tres veces al balcón a fumar… Y siempre que su atención se centraba en sus amigas las encontraba en lo mismo, bailando como si el resto del mundo no existiera. Bailaban todo tipo de ritmos pegajosos, tanto así que sentía que en cualquier momento iba con ellas a bailar. Sin duda para él, lo más gracioso que le había tocado apreciar de la fiesta hasta el momento, fue cuando en el reproductor sonó "Loca" de Shakira y tanto Mimi como Sora la cantaban y bailaban afanadamente y luego al llegar al momento del coro, ambas cantaban, o mejor dicho gritaban cada una de las palabras, enfatizando con creces cuando se escuchaba "Loca, loca loca…".

El moreno no supo exactamente cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que comenzaron a bailar… ¿2 horas? ¿más? Y con todo eso… ¿Cómo era posible que aún no se hayan agotado? Observó como con el término de la canción Mimi se acercaba a Sora y me comentaba algo, y como luego caminaba en dirección al baño.

—Listo. —avisó Izzy una vez servidos los vacos de roncola.

Tai tomó el que le correspondía y además el del pelirrojo y abriéndose paso por la multitud de bailarines aficionados llegó hasta el centro de la "pista" donde se encontraba su amiga. —¿Quieres? —le preguntó sosteniendo uno de los vasos frente a sus ojos.

—Gracias, de verdad me hacía falta. —cogió el vaso y bebió su contenido casi hasta la mitad y, considerando que estaba lleno, Tai concluyó que si se había cansado un poco y que tenía mucha sed. Cuando comenzó a sonar la siguiente canción, Sora abrió los ojos impresionada y dejó de beber casi instantáneamente. —Adoro esta canción —dijo casi gritando. —, era el hit del verano, la cantaba y bailaba todo el tiempo.

Él se limitó a sonreír y darle la razón a Sora, era verdad, se le había quedado pegada esa canción. A cada fiesta bailable que fueran tocaban esa canción.

—La mano arriba… Cintura sola… Da media vuelta… —cantaba Sora mientras bailaba lo que la canción decía y con su mano izquierda sostenía su roncola. El moreno se dedicaba a verla, sonreírle e intentar llevarle el paso, porque, aunque él fuera un buen bailarín y todo eso, esta noche realmente Sora, como decía la canción de Shakira, estaba realmente "_Loca_"

* * *

><p><em>Ehh... Ya. Y así no más con el capítulo :D Ya empezó la fiesta de Sora 1313 se vienen cosas buenas y que yo creo que todos quieren saber 1313 xD<em>

_Y los súper spoilers para Pía y Roww... Tai es un inmoral xD, Mimi es una exagerada, Sora está loca xDDD y Matt e Izzy... preparan los roncola :B Cueeeeck! No sé qué poder de spoilers u.u, lo siento... Pero les diré que en el próximo capítulo se verá como avanzan la relación entre Matt y Mimi y también la de Tai y Sora 1313 Espero que avance D: aunque bueno, ya solo me quedan dos exámenes, y para los dos necesito poca nota así que espero aprobar sin problemas D: O si no, me corto una x.x En eso quedamos! ;D_

_Saluditos, como siempre a las personitas lindas que se molestan en dejarme RR después de cada capítulo :D **Pía Linda (L) **Fuiste la primera :D Oye D: Amiga, perdona por no haber podido estar más tiempo contigo u.u Espero que cuando vuelvas a Santiago podamos estar mucho más juntas, pasear, salir, webiar, divertirnos y todo :D Igual trataré de ir a verte a Temuco para pasarlo shansho :D Te amito (L)**, Puchisko *-*** Nena, pasé un hermoso día contigo el lunes ;D**, Faty Takenouchii, wca-camilo, Niña que ha pasado por muchos nombres (Roww) **xD**, Cari Cazal, Suunrise *-*, Shio SR, STEFI07** Compatriotas *-* (L)**, MeemsIshida, Lau :D, cecishida, CherryMurder.** Muchas gracias a aquellos que se han ido enganchando de la historia ahora último :) Espero no decepcionarlos D: me sentiría muy mal por hacerlos perder el tiempo, de verdad u.u Y a quienes leen y no dejan RR porque les da lata o simplemente no quieren, también! :D con que la lean yo soy feliz :)_

_Bueno, ya es tarde (00:23) y mañana tengo que ir a presentar mi diálogo de inglés porque es mi 3ra. Prueba Solemne... Con el Señor Aquiles Castro Lazo Ricueta y el Señor Elvio Lazo :D Ojalá nos vaya bien :D_

_Y eso :D Como siempre, gracias por leer *-*_

_Nos leemos pronto ;D espero salir la otra semana de mis pruebas y terminar mi semestre y tener mis merecidas vacaciones *-* pero vacaciones solo de la U porque no pienso dejar de escribir :D *fanática*_

_Que estén bien! :D_

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Len~<em>**


	8. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

_Holi :D Bueno, partiré diciendo que no tenía pensado actualizar tan pronto, pero como se me ocurrió apostar a costa de la Selección Chilena... Aquí me tienen xD Así que si quieren agradecerle a alguien porque la actualización salió antes y forzada, agradézcanle a Lauchita, o Lau para mi *-* que fue la orgullosa ganadora de la apuesta, así que felicidades para ella, para la Vinotinto que ganó hoy el partido de la Copa América contra Chile, con su súper arquero infinitas veces más talentoso que el asco de arquero que pone Borghi siempre, que sabe que es el arquero MÁS goleado de Europa y lo sigue poniendo a él... Bravo y la CTM D: En fin... Disfruten el capítulo :B_

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones: Digimon y sus personajes no me perteneces, pero igual hago lo que quiero con ellos. Lamentablemente no puedo hacer lo mismo con los seleccionados nacionales ¬¬ Maldito Borghi...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Deseos De Cosas Imposibles<em>**

_Capítulo 8: ¡"Feliz" Cumpleaños!_

* * *

><p>Mojó su cara con abundante agua, sentía la cara ardiendo posiblemente por tanto bailar sin descanso. Secó sus manos y su cara y se dispuso a salir del baño.<p>

—¡Traidora! —dijo impactada cuando vio a su pareja de baile bailando feliz de la vida con alguien más. —Y además está bebiendo… Roncola —dedujo por el color. —Esa traidora me tendrá que escuchar.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia Sora y Tai pero unos metros antes de llegar a su destino una mano tomó su brazo y tiró de ella, guiándola hacia el balcón.

—Matt, ¿qué haces? Quiero ir a bailar con Sora… —se cruzó de brazos. —Tai me quitó a mi pareja de baile, ¡no es justo! Tengo que luchar por lo que es mío. —avanzó unos pasos hacia el gran ventanal que separaba la sala del balcón, pero fue detenida nuevamente por el rubio.

—Déjalos solos. —se limitó a decir. Mimi lo miraba sin entender mucho de lo que hablaba Matt. —¿Cómo sabes si pasa algo? Y si los vas a interrumpir lo más probable es que no pase nada… Deja que el destino siga su curso. —hablaba mientras buscaba entre sus bolsillos su cajerilla de cigarros y su encendedor. Mimi seguía mirándolo desconcertada. —¿Quieres?

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre, ridículo? Yo no hago eso.

Matt se encogió de hombros ante la respuesta de Mimi y luego llevó el cigarrillo que le había ofrecido a su boca y lo encendió.

—Y… ¿ahora que hacemos?

—Pues… Yo por mi parte me fumaré este cigarrillo aquí sentado. —decía sentándose en un sillón de dos cuerpos que se encontraba en el balcón. Acercó la mesita que había con un cenicero sobre él y con un leve golpe botó las cenizas que ya se habían formado en su cigarro. —Si quieres siéntate. —le dijo.

Ella miró a Matt y rodó los ojos sin encontrar nada mejor a lo que le había dicho él. En realidad tenía que dejar al destino hacer su trabajo, además, ella también quería que sus amigos volvieran a estar juntos. Finalmente se sentó a un lado de Matt, miraba de reojo como el rubio aspiraba el humo del cigarro que sostenía entre sus dedos índice y medio y luego de unos segundos lo botaba por su boca. No le llamaba mucho la atención que fumara, en realidad se lo esperaba, teniendo en cuenta que él solo vivía con su padre y que al señor Ishida le gustaba fumar mucho, pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de mirarle. Matt volvió a depositar las cenizas formabas en el cenicero y volteó a verla.

—¿Quieres? —preguntó acercándole el cigarro.

—¡¿Qué? ¡No!

—Lo siento, olvidaba que eres una niña sana. —volvió a llevar el cigarro a su boca.

—Bueno, no tanto… Después del vodka puritano de la semana pasada dudo que sea muy sana… —dijo más que nada para si misma.

Matt volteó hacia ella rápidamente. _¡Se acuerda!_

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella con una inocente sonrisa al sentir la mirada de Matt sobre si.

—No, nada… —dirigió su mirada hacia la ciudad iluminada y volvió a lo suyo, fumar. Mimi alzó una ceja interrogante, veía como Matt aspiraba el humo, lo exhalaba y volvía a aspirar la colilla.

—Deberías dejarlo.

—¿Qué cosa?  
>—El cigarro. Te hace pésimo.<p>

Se encogió de hombros. —De algo tengo que morirme, ¿no?

Mimi suspiró pesadamente mientras negaba con suavidad y ponía sus ojos en blanco. —¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? No te importa lastimar a tus amigos, solo piensas en ti. ¿Acaso no te importa tu familia, tus amigos? ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría Tai… O Sora? ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría yo si te llega a pasar algo malo por culpa de ese cochino vicio que tienes?

Exhaló lo último que le quedaba de su cigarrillo y presionó la colilla contra el cenicero para apagarlo finalmente. Miró de reojo a Mimi y formó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¿De qué te ríes?

—De nada… —dijo sonriendo aún.

—Oye, no es gracioso. Me preocupo por ti. Y no suelo hacer eso por cualquier persona. —dijo ella firme. Matt sonrió de lado.

—¿Segura? Porque te he visto preocuparte incluso del tipo más miserable del planeta. —observó como Mimi rápidamente dirigió su mirada a otra dirección lejos de sus ojos mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente. Parece que había recordado todo.

—_Matt, ya déjalo. —por más veces que le decía, él no le hacía caso. Miró hacia un lado, por otra parte, Tai le propinaba golpes al amigo del chico a quién estaba golpeando Matt y como Izzy intentaba detenerlo. Qué buen momento había elegido Sora para enfermarse —pensaba. —Ella sabría exactamente que hacer._

_Tapó su cara con ambas manos al ver como Amakusa le daba un fuerte golpe en la cara a Matt, provocando un pequeño corte en la comisura de su labio. Bajo sus manos por sus mejillas y miró hacia el cielo, luego nuevamente a Tai, su respiración se volvía cada vez más agitada. Necesitaba hacer algo para que dejara de pelearse con quien poco antes había intentado obligarla a tener una cita. —¡Matt! —gritó al ver como Amakusa volvía a golpear a Matt otra vez en la cara, y como Matt esta vez le respondió el golpe directo en el estómago, causando la inmediata caída del chico. —¡Matt, no! Basta… Déjalo. —Matt volteó a mirar su rostro preocupado, volvió a mirar al cobarde en el suelo y con un gesto despectivo se alejó de él, seguido por Mimi. Finalmente, Izzy había convencido a Tai de dejar al otro chico._

—_¿En qué pensabas? —preguntó Mimi caminando a paso rápido para detenerse justo frente al rubio, obligándolo a detenerse. —¿Viste como lo dejaste? Pobrecito…_

_No lo podía creer. —¿Y tú no viste como él me dejó a mi? —preguntó enojado, señalándole el corte en su labio. Mimi lo miró con algo de compasión. —Oye, escucha… Si a ti no te importa que el tipo sea un cretino y que te haya querido obligar a ir a una cita con él, me tiene sin cuidado, pero que no lo vuelva a hacer en frente mío porque ya sabe de lo que soy capaz. —Hizo una pausa marcada por un pesado suspiro cerró fuertemente sus ojos, dirigió su rostro hacia el cielo y los abrió lentamente tomando una gran bocanada de aire. Volvió a mirarla. —No puedes ser tan buena con todo el mundo. Hay límites… Hazte respetar Mimi… —Ella miró al suelo apenada. Él sonrió. —Y espero que sea la última vez, porque no estoy dispuesto a defenderte de imbéciles otra vez… —dicho esto provocó que volviera su mirada hacia él y le sonriera nuevamente._

—_Gracias Matt. _

—Bueno… Ya no lo hago. Ahora me preocupo por la gente realmente importante para mi.

—¿Soy importante para ti? —preguntó sin poder creerlo.

—Ay, claro que si. —le dijo como si fuese algo obvio para todos. —Eres uno de mis mejores amigos, Matt. —sonrió.

Él alzó una ceja y miró hacia otro lado al recordar quién, al igual que él, formaba parte de "uno de los mejores amigos" de la castaña y que no era precisamente Tai o Izzy, sino cierto flacuchento platinado y desabrido.

—Sora… —habló Mimi, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. —¿qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas bailando con Tai…

—Si… —se apoyó en el barandal del balcón. —ESTABA bailando con él hasta que llegó Mizuki a preguntarme donde estaba el baño, le dije y ella no quería ir sola porque "le podían abrir la puerta" —dijo haciendo con sus dedos los signos de comillas. —la acompañé, y cuando volví, Tai estaba bailando con Ayako… ¿Las recuerdas? —le preguntó a Mimi.

—¿A las víboras? Sería feliz si pudiera olvidarlas…

Matt rió ante los comentarios de ambas. Había olvidado lo entretenido que era escucharlas hablar de otras personas, más aún cuando esas personas les caían mal.

—Matt, ¿tienes un cigarro? —le preguntó Sora.

Matt sacó de su bolsillo derecho la cajetilla abierta junto con el encendedor. Sora sacó un cigarro, lo llevó a su boca, lo encendió y finalmente exhaló el humo.

—No puede ser, ¿tú también? ¿Qué diablos les dio a todos por fumar?

Sora suspiró. —La universidad… La universidad tiene la culpa de todo. —dijo. Matt asintió ampliamente.

—Tu fumabas desde antes, no tienes excusas. —reclamó Mimi. Sora rió.

* * *

><p>—Sora…<p>

Ella alzó la vista hacia donde se encontraba su amigo. Suspiró pesadamente y agradeció que ya todos los invitados y también los "colados" a su fiesta se hayan ido. Ya eran cerca de las 4 de la madrugada.

Su amigo se encontraba solo en la sala, sentado en el amplio sillón que aún permanecía pegado a la muralla, con la cabeza apoyada hacia atrás en el sillón. Parecía un borracho cualquiera haciendo show. Volvió a suspirar y con ello, bajó la vista de nuevo al café. Buscó en la despensa el azúcar, la tuvo entre sus manos, y tomando en cuenta el triste estado en el que se encontraba Tai, decidió volver a dejarla en la despensa.

—Ten. —dijo cortante sosteniendo el tazón frente a él.

El olor a café invadió su nariz de inmediato. —Esto no es ron, ni cerveza… Mucho menos tequila. —se oía como cualquier ebrio.

—Bébelo.

—¿Tendré algún premio si lo hago?

—Claro que lo tendrás. —dijo con una entonación completamente distinta a la que había empleado anteriormente con Tai. Observó como su amigo bebía ansioso pero lento la taza de café que ella le había preparado, cuando calculó que ya estaba pronto a terminar caminó hacia la cocina, sacó un vaso de la despensa y le echó un poco de agua a éste. Bebió un sorbo del contenido mientras caminaba hacia Tai nuevamente.

—¡Terminé! —avisó ansioso. —¿Y mi premio?

—Aquí está. —tenía una amplia sonrisa en la cara que ni siquiera borró una vez que le arrojó el agua del vaso en la cara a Tai. —Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, y que se te haya pasado lo caliente. —volvió a su expresión seria. —Con permiso.

Caminó hacia el balcón, dejó el vaso sobre la mesita junto al cenicero y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sillón. Buscó con la mirada y entremedio de los cojines si se encontraban los cigarrillos de Matt que ella rogaba, a todos los santos que conocía, se le hubiesen quedado ahí, pero nada. Bufó. Había sido una tonta por salir sin algún suéter afuera, olvidó completamente que las noches cada vez eran más frías en Tokyo, y no tenía ninguna intensión de entrar a buscar uno y encontrarse con su empapado ahora, ex amigo. Y también era una tonta por creer que esa noche sería diferente, que haber estado bailando tan a gusto, tan cerca, tan cariñosamente haría un cambio en su relación de "amigos con ventaja" que tenían de vez en cuando. Al sentir el ruido del ventanal abriéndose cruzó su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda, se cruzó de brazos, para hacerse la enojada y para evitar un poco el frío, y dirigió su vista hacia el lado opuesto al ventanal. Cerró sus ojos para evitar verlo

Sintió algo sobre sus hombros al mismo tiempo que escuchó un "Lo siento" por parte de su amigo. Inmediatamente abrió sus ojos y lo miró, se encontraba de pie frente a ella.

—De verdad lo siento, fui un tonto… Es tu cumpleaños y yo bailando con Ayako, pero es que no me la podía quitar de encima, cada vez que quería ir a la cocina por un trago, ella iba conmigo, quería hablar con Hiro o Akira y ella no se iba… Luego no supe donde te habías ido…

Un momento… ¿Él le estaba dando explicaciones? ¿Explicaciones de por qué él y la… _tipa_ habían estado tan inseparables en todo momento?

—Soy el peor amigo del mundo, de verdad lo siento mucho Sora…

Un momento… ¿Ella necesitaba esas explicaciones?

—Perdóname…

No eran novios ni nada de eso… ¿Por qué le daba explicaciones? Eran solo amigos… _AMIGOS_. No tenía que darle explicaciones a ella, ella no se las estaba pidiendo. No las necesitaba…

—¿Sora?

_Si _las necesitaba…

—¡Sora!

—¿Ah?

—¿Me… perdonas? —preguntó temeroso de la respuesta.

—S-si… —parpadeó sólo un segundo y no supo como, pero de un momento a otro se encontró rodeada por los fuertes brazos de Tai. Ella solo atinó a corresponder aquel abrazo poniendo sus manos sobre la espalda del chico.

Así como se encontraban, él arrodillado frente a ella, abrazándola y con su rostro fundido en su cuello, y ella, abrazándolo también, poseía un lugar privilegiado que le permitía a su mente vagar y vagar gracias al embriagante aroma de Tai. Suspiró resignada. _¿En qué estaba pensando?_ —se regañó mentalmente.

* * *

><p>¿Cómo había llegado ahí? O mejor dicho, ¿Cómo HABÍAN llegado LOS DOS ahí? Primero había comenzado a discutir con sus amigos sobre los males que provoca el cigarro, finalmente pareció que ninguno la había tomado mucho en cuenta, habían cambiado a temas más triviales, Sora se había ofrecido en ir por unos tragos para los tres. Tardó cerca de 15 minutos, los cuales fueron suficientes para comenzar un juego de incesantes caricias y coqueteos espontáneos de parte de ambos. Luego Sora había vuelto con los tragos, bastante enojada… Luego de hablar un par de pestes contra Tai que, para ser sinceros, ni ella ni Matt habían entendido muy bien, la pelirroja volvió a entrar a hacer quién sabe qué cosa. Luego ella se comenzó a quejar porque tenía sueño y frío y Matt la había acompañado hasta su cuarto. Ella le pidió que se quedara hasta que pudiera conciliar el sueño…<p>

Y ahí estaba ella, recostada boca arriba cómodamente, mientras recibía suaves caricias y besos de parte de Matt, quien se encontraba apoyado sobre sus brazos para no cargar su cuerpo sobre el de ella. Inconcientemente abrazó el cuerpo del rubio y en un acto rápido lo atrajo más hacia su cuerpo. Lo necesitaba cerca, más cerca aún. Sintió como Matt mordía su labio con suavidad y asimismo tiraba de él levemente. Entreabrió sus ojos, encontrándose con su mirada azul. Sin pensarlo dos veces rodeó su cuello con sus delgados brazos para así volver a besar sus labios.

No sabía por qué, pero siempre con un poco de alcohol terminaban acostados besándose en alguna cama.

* * *

><p><em>Row, ódiame D: Fans del Mimato, ódienme D: <em>

_Y como tengo con ansias a Lau, iré a los agradecimientos ahora mismo :B **Puchisko** *w* Lindaaaa~**, wca-camilo, Roww ***-* no me males, me necesitas viva D: O pregúntale a Lau :(**, Suunrise**, te debo muchos RR D:**, STEFI07, Faty Takenouchii, Píya Linda *-*, Shio S R, **y finalmente, pero nunca menos importante, **Laaaaaaaau :D**_

_Bueno, qué les puedo decir... Las cosas están avanzando xD Más para Mimi y Matt que para Tai y Sora, puede que ellos vayan lentos, pero seguros (H) _

_Cualquier reclamo por el capítulo, por favor háganselo saber a **Lau**, ella tiene la culpa por errores o disgustos con las escenas e.é Ok, no xDDD_

_Gracias por leer y aguantar mis idioteces :B_

_Nos leemos! :D después de mis exámenes D:_

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Len~<em>**


	9. Enamorado

_Holiiiii *-* A pedido de Lau, Roww y Pía (de mona xDD) se viene esta actualización :) Mejor ahora que hacerlo apurada mañana, además tengo que ir a ordenar mis maletas porque ME VOY DE VACACIONES! :D pero eso no importa ahora, así que eso :B xD_

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones: Las de siempre, Digimon no me pertenece, pero como hoy ando optimista, algún día me pertenecerá *-* Y haré lo que quiera con sus personajes y su trama, igual que ahora, pero será legal! ;D<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Deseos De Cosas Imposibles<strong>_

_Capítulo 9: Enamorado_

* * *

><p>Soltó un pequeño bostezo a medida que abría sus ojos con pereza, apenas los tuvo completamente abiertos se sorprendió de verlo ahí, tan cerca de ella. Notó como su brazo derecho rodeaba su estrecha cintura, lo cual hizo que se sonrojada al instante.<p>

Se alejó un poco del cuerpo del rubio, quien aún permanecía plácidamente dormido, levantó con cuidado las tapas de la cama para comprobar que no había pasado nada más allá la noche anterior. No era que lo haya olvidado, de hecho sabía que NO había pasado nada, además de unas caricias y besos locos… pero por si a caso, para no llevarse sorpresas dentro de 9 meses más. _Si traigo puestos mis pantalones, debo tener también mis calzones… —_pensaba ella. —_brasier… Yo estaba usando un top anoche… Mmm… Segunda base. —_concluyó. Con mucho cuidado se zafó del brazo de Matt que la rodeaba y caminó en cuclillas para no emitir ningún ruido que pudiera despertarlo. De camino a la puerta de la habitación, su pie se enredó con algo, bajó la mirada al causante. —Ah… Con que aquí estabas… —susurró.

Recogió el top blanco y lo dejó sobre la silla del escritorio. Caminó hacia su closet, sacó una playera celeste que se puso rápidamente y salió de la habitación.

Pudo ver a su amiga sentada, con sus piernas cruzadas, comiendo yogurt y cereales. Apenas se percató de su presencia la miró, y mientras movía de arriba a abajo sus cejas, sus labios formaban una sonrisa.

—Veo que lo dejaste cansado… —comentó con picardía la pelirroja.

—¡Cállate ridícula! —le gritó sonrojándose al mismo tiempo. Alzó una ceja y ladeó sus labios además de lanzarle una mirada fulminante a su amiga por reírse.

—¿Te sirvo uno? —preguntó más calmada indicándole su desayuno. Tras escuchar un "Bueno…" por parte de Mimi, se levantó de su asiento, le llevó un individual al puesto donde se había sentado recién su amiga además de una cuchara pequeña, cogió un plato hondo del mueble donde los guardaba dejándolo sobre el mesón. Sacó también la caja de cereales, vació la cantidad justa en el plato y luego le añadió yogurt.

—Gracias amiga… —le dijo Mimi una vez que Sora puso el plato sobre el individual frente a ella. —¿Y Tai?

—Durmiendo…

Los papeles se habían invertido. Ahora era Mimi quien miraba con picardía a Sora por su respuesta. —Pues, según parece, no soy la única que dejó cansado a alguien anoche, ¿Verdad?

—¡Ja! ¿lo estás asumiendo?

—¡No!

—Pues yo tampoco. —ambas callaron por unos segundos. Fue Mimi quien rompió aquel silencio.

—Ya. Cuéntame qué pasó. —pidió ansiosa.

—Nada.

—Por favor, Sora… No te hagas la loca y dime.

—De verdad, nada. —estaba siendo MUY sincera.

—¡¿Nada? —preguntó sin creérselo aún. La pelirroja asintió. —Pero… Y luego del baile y lo cariñosos que estaban. ¿No pasó nada? —Sora negó. —Amiga… ¿por qué estabas tan enojada con Tai? ¿Pasó algo?

Sora suspiró y cruzó sus brazos apoyando ambos codos sobre la mesa. Respiró hondo y clavó sus ojos en los de su amiga. Comenzó a contarle la razón por la cual al momento de llegar con los tragos que les había prometido a ella y a Matt iba tan molesta con el moreno.

Mimi escuchaba atenta toda la historia. Al parecer, cuando Sora había entrando al departamento a preparar dichos tragos, se le había acercado Tai, seguido de su nueva lapa, Ayako, ésta la había pedido si le podía preparar un trago a ella también, a lo que Sora le había respondido cínicamente: "Prepáratelo tu, estás en tu casa", solo para no tener que estarle sirviendo como una vil empleada. Y ese había sido el peor error de la vida, ya que se lo había tomado tan apecho que cuando por fin había podido llevar los tres vasos juntos y cuando se disponía a caminar hacia el balcón, los había visto, a su mejor amigo y a su lapa besándose. Solo había podido soportar tres segundos el hecho de verlos. Mimi abrió la boca sorprendida.

—Pero… ¿y luego? ¿Cómo estaban? ¿Él la abrazaba? ¿O solo ella lo abrazaba?

—Bueno… Ella lo tenía abrazado por el cuello mientras lo… besaba. —Mimi pudo sentir algo de dolor en aquella palabra pronunciada por su amiga. —Y como había tanta gente, no vi como estaba Tai, pero debió haber estado abrazándola igual, ¿no?

Se encogió de hombros. —Quizás no… ¡Oye! Cambiando de tema… tenemos que hacer ese trabajo para el taller de cocina…

Sora llevó su mano izquierda hasta su boca, inhaló aire con rapidez. —¡Verdad! Lo había olvidado por completo…

—Igual yo.

—Que vergüenza, somos unas irresponsables.

—Si… Nos hemos ido de fiesta en fiesta… Bueno, así es la vida del universitario. —Ambas rieron. Era verdad. —¿Te parece si hago el menú y luego nos dividimos para preparar los platillos?

—Bien. Hay que avisarle a los chicos, aunque aprovechando que estamos todos aquí, podríamos ver entre los cuatro el menú.

—OK. —afirmó Mimi mientras revolvía su cereal en el yogurt y comía una cucharada de éste. Se percató de que Sora miraba algo a su derecha, por lo que decidió voltearse a ver qué estaba mirando su amiga. Ojala nunca lo hubiese hecho. —¡AAAAHH, INMORAL! —gritó voleando rápidamente y tapó sus ojos.

—¡Por la cresta! —suspiró pesadamente. —¿Siempre será lo mismo?

—¿Cuál es tu afán de andar por la vida mostrando tus abdominales? ¿Tan inseguro te sientes que necesitas la aprobación de los demás?

—Solo la de Sora. Y no te hagas la loca, se que igual te gusta.

Mimi bajó su cabeza hasta pegarse con su mano derecha apoyada sobre el mesón y suspiró hondo, Sora por su parte rodeaba su estómago con una mano y tapaba su boca con la otra para no soltar aquella carcajada que amenazaba con salir de su garganta.

—Paciencia amiga… —habló ya más calmada. —Acostúmbrate, Tai pasa más tiempo aquí que en su departamento con los chicos. _¡¿Para qué hablé? —_pensó cuando luego de su inocente comentario su amiga elevó su mirada y con ello pudo ver sus cejas como se movías insinuantes y una sonrisa que ocultó de la vista de Tai.

—Sora, ¿tienes algo de comer? Me suena el estómago… —habló abriendo el refrigerador para ver qué podía asaltar de él. Sacó un jugo de naranja, además de mantequilla, queso y jamón. Posteriormente sacó de un cajón donde su amiga guardaba el pan, dos rodajas de éste. —¿Puedo sacar algo de comer?

Mimi vio como Sora miraba a su amigo con cara de "Debe ser una broma… ¿no?" y mordió sus labios para evitar reír. El moreno le preguntaba si podía sacar algo para comer y ya prácticamente tenía su desayuno listo. Su amiga se limito a juntar fuertemente sus labios, posiblemente para evitar lo mismo que ella, y a asentir suavemente. Hecho esto Tai formó una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y procedió a prepasarse su sándwich, luego se dispuso a sacar un vaso de la despensa y llenarlo de jugo de naranja. Luego de darle una gran mordida a su sándwich divisó a Matt.

—¿Y tshú? —preguntó con la boca llena.

—Cierra la boca animal.

Solo para llevarle la contra, Tai abrió aún más su boca, mostrando toda su mascada. Mimi realizó una mueca de asco, pero prefería mil veces ver la mascada de Tai, a verle la cara a Matt… _Debe pensar que soy una tonta por no quedarme con él, por no despertarlo… Pero es que se veía tan lindo durmiendo. —_pensaba ella. —_Igual debe ser lindo verlo despertar… Ni siquiera me quedé viéndole... ¡¿Qué rayos estoy pensando?_

—¿De verdad no quieres desayunar? —preguntó Sora.

—No, voy tarde al ensayo… Oye, ¿crees que puedas ir al ensayo como a las 13:00?

Mimi dirigió su vista a Sora.

—Si… Supongo…

—¿Tienes descanso a esa hora no? ¿O era más tarde?

—Descuida, tengo días libres… —Matt alzó una ceja, creyéndole muy poco lo que decía. —Hice unos cuantos favores… —sonrió de lado la pelirroja.

* * *

><p>Se escuchó un último sonido proveniente de los platillos de la batería, que indicaban la finalización de la canción que habían acabado de ensayar. Los chicos y Matt pudieron observar al técnico de sonido que, a través del gran ventanal rente a ellos afirmaba, con su pulgar en alto y sus grandes audífonos aún puestos, que la canción ensayada había salido bien.<p>

—Excelente chicos, —habló el técnico. Miró el reloj en la computadora. —Bien, ya son las 13:00, nos vemos a las 14:30.

Dicho esto el técnico salió de la cabina de grabación y al fin los chicos pudieron relajarse un poco. Matt y Akira estiraron su cuerpo alzando sus brazos, en tanto Tatsuya dejó sus baquetas sobre uno de los tambores y estiró su cuello hacia atrás y hacia los lados, haciendo sonar levemente sus huesos.

—¡Ay! Él, el rudo —rió Akira.

—Matt, ¿a qué hora se supone que llegará Sora?

—Le dije que a las 13:00. —le respondió a Ryota. —Démosle 10 minutos más. —comentó él, ya que su amiga nunca llegaba a la hora.

—Oye y… ¿Cómo van las clases de cocina con Tachikawa? —preguntó Akira con una amplia sonrisa imborrable en su rostro.

Matt solo se limitó a lanzarle su típica mirada con indiferencia, a lo que Akira rió aún más.

—¿Cuándo será el día en que te rías de alguna de mis bromas?

—Cuando se te ocurra hacer una buena. —respondió el aludido. Él y Ryota rieron cuando luego de su respuesta, Tatsuya tocara con sus baquetas dos tambores distintos y luego finalizó con el sonido del platillo, simulando el efecto de sonido luego de hacer bromas malas o sin sentido.

—Para variar, todos contra el pobre Akira. Mejor molestemos a Tatsuya. —volteó inmediatamente hacia el baterista. Luego lo hicieron también Ryota y Matt. —Tiene razones para ser molestado hoy. ¿O no, Tatsuya?

Tatsuya, algo nervioso, había abierto su boca para responderle a su amigo cuando una muy agitada Sora entraba por la puerta hacia la sala de ensayo.

—Hola chicos… Disculpen, siento haber… Llegado tarde…

—¿Tarde? —interrumpió el rubio. —¿De qué hablas? Son las… —vio la hora en su celular. —13:06.

—¡¿Qué? —no lo podía creer, sacó su celular del bolsillo de su short de mezclilla. —¿O sea que me apuré por nada?

—¿Por nada? Oye, gracias… —ironizó Akira.

—No pensará lo mismo luego. —sonrió el baterista. Sora miró interrogante a cada uno de los chicos que estaban ahí.

—Bien, ¿empezamos ya? —preguntó Matt mirando a la banda, cada uno se alistó esperando al señal de Tatsuya con las baquetas para empezar.

—Sora, te traje tu… —detuvo su caminar al notar a toda la banda lista para empezar a tocar algo. —capuccino… —concluyó. —Ay, lo siento… ¿Interrumpí algo?

—N-no… —titubeó Matt.

—¡Tachikawa! —gritó el chico de lentes acercándose a Mimi. —Pellízquenme. Debo estar soñando, o muerto y estoy en el cielo. —Sora acató la petición del chico. —¡Auch! Era mentira Sora. —le dijo sobándose el brazo izquierdo ante el dolor. La chica se encogió de hombros.

—Tú lo pediste.

Mimi sonrió culpable. —Lamento haber interrumpido.

—A todo esto… —habló Sora. —¿Qué iban a hacer?

—Ustedes solo siéntense ahí y disfruten. —el rubio señaló un sillón atrás de las chicas. Una vez sentadas ambas dijo: —¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado Sora!

Matt volteó a mirar a Tatsuya, ante lo cual el baterista marcó cuatro tiempos con sus baquetas para luego proceder a marcar el compás únicamente con el bombo de la batería y al mismo tiempo, Akira tocaba ciertas notas con su teclado. Sora sus ojos sorprendida. Conocía perfectamente esa canción.

—I used to rule the world, seas would rise when I gave the word. Now in the morning I sweep alone, sweep the streets I used to own. —comenzó a cantar Matt al mismo tiempo que incorporaba acordes provenientes de su bajo, así como también Ryota acompañaba con su guitarra.

(…)

—¿Y? —preguntó Ryota al finalizar la canción y ver que Sora no se movía ni decía algo. —¿Te gustó?

—¿Gustarme? —preguntó al tiempo que formaba una gran sonrisa. —¡Me encantó! ¡Gracias chicos! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! —repetía emocionada abrazando primero a Ryota y luego a Akira. —Gracias Matt. —dijo abrazándolo.

—No me des tanto las gracias a mi… —Sora lo miró con duda. —Tatsuya fue el de la idea, yo solo dije la canción.

Sora deshizo el abrazo con Matt y volteó a ver al baterista. —¿Es verdad Tatsuya? —el chico asintió levemente mientras sonreía. —¡Ay, gracias! —dijo abalanzándose en sus brazos.

—Qué lindo detalle. —comentó la castaña acercándose a Matt. —Se nota que a Sora le gustó mucho. —le sonrió.

Matt le correspondió la sonrisa a Mimi, quizás ella no se había dado cuenta, pero mientras cantaba "Viva la Vida" de Coldplay para Sora, estuvo más pendiente de mirar a la castaña que quien iba dirigida esa canción. Por más que le gustara y le relajara tocar con su banda, no podía sacarse a Mimi y las cosas que había pasado tan solo la noche anterior de la cabeza. Pensó todo el tiempo en que le hubiese gustado despertar antes para verla dormir junto a él, acariciar su suave mejilla mientras la veía dormir, y que luego despertase y poder ver como, con pereza, abría sus hermosos ojos y… Alto. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? _Estoy hablando igual que el tonto de Tai cuando habla de Sora… El muy tarado podía pasar horas y horas hablando de ella. —_pensó él. —_¿Por qué no asumía de una vez que estaba enamorado de Sora? __**Enamorado…**_

* * *

><p><em>Y eso xDDD Matt ya se dio cuenta de lo que le pasa y recién ha empezado a comprender :) Ahora falta saber lo que Mimi siente, aunque creo que ya está un poco claro :B En fin :D:D:D Hoy me siento feliz por que al fin vi Harry Potter *-* La fui a ver al cine con una de mis mejores amigas, como ya va siendo tradición entre nosotras desde la 5ta película xD al igual que gritarle weás a los personajes xDD Igual fue bacán cuando la Señora Weasly le dijo "PERRA" a Bellatrix xDDD Que manera de reir :') Pero eso no interesa xD Viva la vida no más, como la canción de Coldplay que le cantan a Sora! :D:D Tenía que poner esa parte, luego sabrán por qué :D<em>

_Bueno, para los que querían saber con más detalles del porqué del enojo que duró menos de media hora de Sora con Tai, ahí está xDDD Así que bienvenida "señorita" usted será un nuevo dolor de cabeza xDDD pero los chicos también tendrán dolores de cabeza 1313 Y se pondrá buena la cosa xD_

_A ver si en el próximo capítulo empiezan a ponerse las pilas porque estos pasan en puras fiestas... Quien como ellos u.ú Ya pronto llegarán a épocas de exámenes y sabrán lo que es estar de cabeza estudiando toda la noche a punta de café x.x Ya verán... (6)_

_Saluditos y agradecimientos por los reviews a **Lau *-*** (x2 xDDD)**, STEFI07 (**juntemos firmas para que saquen a Claudio, dedos de mantequilla, Bravo de la selección nacional u.ú)**, cecishida, sayitta-hinamori **(Algún día habrá Takari xD lo prometo :B)**, Pía Linda ;* (L), Princesa de Rosa, Faty Takenouchii :D, Roww de los tulipanes, Shio S R, Suunrise :D y ferdita 99** *-* De verdad muchas gracias! :D_

_Estoy feliz también porque pasé Ecología y me voy mierda de vacaciones! ;D Así que a ordenar las maletas no más D:_

_Saluditos a todos *-* Cuídense mucho y espero que sea de su agrado el capítulo ;D Igual actualizaré la próxima semana, las vacaciones no me separarán de FF :D_

_Nos leemos pronto! :*_

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Len~<em>**


	10. Ser Cupido

_Y ahora es cuando al fin la inspiración llegó a Len *-* Hágase la luz mierda! xDDDDD Ya era hora que la inspiración llegara a mi :/ Aunque creo que fue mucha porque el capítulo quedó un poco más largo de lo normal, ojalá que siga para los capítulos siguientes! :D Espero que siiiii *-*_

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones: Si, si, si... Digimon no me pertenece. Ya lo sé. Bla, bla, bla... <strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Deseos De Cosas Imposibles<strong>_

_Capítulo 10: Ser Cupido_

* * *

><p>—¿Y hasta ahora te das cuenta?<p>

Matt alzó sus cejas y movió su cabeza levemente mientras miraba fijamente a su amigo. —Debe ser una broma, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué? Si te estoy diciendo la verdad. ¿Cómo no te habías dado cuenta de que estabas enamorado de Mimi?

El rubio suspiró resignado. _¿Cómo puede ser TAN imbécil…? —_se preguntaba. _—Y peor aún… ¿Cómo ESTE imbécil puede ser mi mejor amigo? —_negó suavemente con su cabeza mientras se preguntaba quien era más imbécil, si Tai, o él mismo por ser amigo de aquel imbécil. _¿Acaso Tai se dará cuenta que es la persona con menos moral para decirme eso?_ Repentinamente recordó algo que debía comentarle a su inocente amigo.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo… Hay algo que tengo que contarte…

—¡Ay! Pareces una de esas señoras chismosas Matt.

—Oye tonto, es serio… Es sobre Tatsuya.

—Ya… ¿Y?

—_Qué lindo detalle. —comentó la castaña acercándose a Matt. —Se nota que a Sora le gustó mucho. —le sonrió._

—_¿Quieres comer algo? —tardó en preguntar. —Yo invito._

—_¡Genial! —Mimi miró a Sora, posiblemente para decirle que fueran a almorzar, pero la pelirroja se encontraba hablando por su celular. De igual forma se acercó a ella y le susurró. —Sora, iremos a almorzar, ¿vienes? —La pelirroja levantó su pulgar y realizó otra seña que Mimi interpretó como que iría luego._

_Sora observó a todos los chicos salir de la sala de ensayo. Cuando por fin terminó su "tan agradable" conversación con uno de los editores de la revista, suspiró profundo para disponerse a salir de la habitación e ir al comedor donde se encontraban sus amigos. Se detuvo en seco y volteó lentamente al instrumento que se encontraba en medio de la sala: la batería… Ciertamente siempre le habían llamado la atención aquel instrumento, pero se imaginaba que con tantos tambores, bombos, platillos, pedales y cuánta cosa, se haría muy difícil aprender a tocarlo. Pero… Nunca era tarde para intentar ¿no? Se sentó en el asiento que poseía, se encontraba rodeada de tambores y platillos, y desde el suelo hasta la altura de sus rodillas se extendía un gran bombo. Temerosa, tomó las baquetas que se encontraban sobre uno de los tambores, y con la que sostenía su mano derecha golpeó suavemente uno de los tambores. Su expresión fue de sorpresa cuando escuchó el sonido que realizó. Escuchó una risa y rápidamente miró hacia la puerta._

—_Lo siento, no quise asustarte. —dijo Tatsuya sonriendo aún. Sora dejó las baquetas donde estaban anteriormente, se disponía a levantarse. —¿Te enseño?_

_Ella sonrió ampliamente. —¿De verdad?_

—_Claro… —caminó hacia ella, situándose detrás de Sora —toma las baquetas. —Sora obedeció, y Tatsuya tomó entre sus manos las de Sora, guiando así sus movimientos. _

_Tocó al compás dos golpes suaves en los tambores y luego uno en el platillo, esto lo repitió ocho veces y luego comenzó a cantar: —__Buddy you're a boy make a big noise. Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day. You got mud on yo'face. You big disgrace. Kickin' your can all over the place. Singin' We will we will rock you._

_Sora mordía su labio inferior para no dejar escapar una carcajada. En verdad se sentía como toda una baterista. Volteó hacia él, y una vez que los verdes ojos del chico miraron los suyos, le dedicó una linda sonrisa, cosa que él respondió también._

—Eso, viejo…

—O sea… que a… Tatsuya…

—Le gusta Sora. —completó Matt.

Tai miró al suelo fijamente y luego pasó su mirada por distintos puntos de la habitación, pensativo. —Lo ayudaré.

—¡¿Qué?

—Que lo voy a ayudar.

—¿Te volviste loco?

—Matt, Tatsuya es un buen tipo, además se nota que quiere mucho a Sora, y Sora necesita ser feliz. Además se verían bien juntos.

Por más que él trataba, no encontraba ni una pizca de resentimiento, rencor, dolor, tristeza, ironía o algún otro sentimiento que no fuera alegría por ambos, en las palabras de su amigo. —Oye, Tai… Tatsuya es mi amigo y todo. Pero tu eres mi mejor amigo… Y como mejor amigo es mi deber preguntarte algo tan serio como: ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa? —Tai frunció el ceño ante su acusación. —Es que no te entiendo. No logro entender como te puede importar tan poco… Y luego el imbécil que no se ha dado cuenta de las cosas soy yo, ¿verdad?

Matt tomó su mochila que se encontraba sobre la mesa siguiente a ellos, la puso sobre su hombro y caminó hacia la puerta de la biblioteca. Poco le importó que varios compañeros de la universidad lo miraran con cara de pocos amigos por haber alzado la voz dentro de la habitación. Él solo salió, dejando a Tai completamente atónito. Pocos segundos pasaron cuando las miradas de pocos amigos dirigidas hacia Matt, se redirigieron hacia él cuando sonó la alerta de mensaje de texto de su celular. Rápidamente abrió el mensaje cuyo remitente era Mimi: _"Ponte de acuerdo con Sora para lo de cocina, ella sabe que hacer! Bye :)"_

Sonrió. —_La oportunidad perfecta para ser cupido._

* * *

><p>—Mimi dijo que nos preocupáramos del postre y que ella se encargaba de todo lo demás. —le comentaba Sora mientras se tomaba el pelo en una corta cola de caballo. Miró a su amigo. —Te queda bien el verde pistacho. —le sonrió observando el delantal que él eligió usar.<p>

—Si, búrlate mientras puedas.

—Sigo pensando que te quedaría mejor este. —señaló el que ella llevaba, con diseños de flores de diversos portes y fuertes colores.

—¡Ja! Chistosita.

Buscaron en internet la receta y preparación del postre que optó por realizar la castaña, Torta de panqueques con mermelada de durazno y canela. Sacaron y dejaron a mano sobre el mesón todo lo necesario para prepararlo.

Sora ladeó los labios mientras leía la receta en su notebook. —Dice que para que obtenga mayor volumen hay que echarle polvos de hornear… Échale los polvos. —le pidió sin pensar a su amigo, quien se encontraba revolviendo la mezcla.

—¡Sora!

—¿Qué?

—No es la hora ni el lugar Sora… Eres una sucia. Aunque tengo que admitir que la hora no importa mucho, y que me suena bastante tentador la idea de "echar polvos" aquí…

Sora rió. —No hablaba de eso, ¡hablaba de esto! —dijo mostrándole el frasco que contenía los polvos de hornear. Sacó una cucharada de éste.

—A mi no me engañas querida Sora, sé que te quito el sueño. —habló moviendo sus cejas.

—¡Cochino! —tapó su boca con su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha sostenía la cuchara ahora vacía. —¡Perdón! —pidió al darse cuenta de que le había lanzado sin querer el contenido de la cuchara en la cara.

Tai tosió un poco y parpadeó un par de veces. —No, nada de perdón aquí. —dijo. Tomó un puñado pequeño de harina y se lo aventó a Sora en la cara y parte del pelo. Ella gritó. —¡Vendetta! —exclamó el moreno con el puño en alto. Su expresión cambió drásticamente cuando sintió algo frío en su nariz, Sora había hundido su dedo índice en la mezcla para los panqueques y le había manchado la nariz.

—No puede ser… ¡Esto no puede seguir así! Esta es una sociedad gobernada por el hombre y seguirá siéndolo. —bromeó tomando a Sora por cintura, acercándola a él mientras con la otra mano sacaba nuevamente un puñado de harina y lo levantaba a la altura del rostro de Sora mientras ella gritaba y reía nerviosa.

Tai poseía la mirada de un niño de 8 años que pretendía hacer alguna maldad, y hasta ese momento así era como lo veía y sentía en su mente… Hasta que se dio cuenta de la realidad. Él no era un niño de 8 años a punto de hacer alguna maldad, era más bien un universitario de 21 años, con las hormonas de un adolescente, con su mejor amiga, a quien hace bastante tiempo dejó de verla como tal, tomada de la cintura, ambos bastante cerca, ella con un tono rosa adornando sus mejillas, de tanto que reía, prefería pensar, y él con un puñado de harina por arrojarle en la cara a ella. Su sonrisa traviesa poco a poco fue desapareciendo para dar paso a un semblante lleno de preocupación y desentendimiento. Su mano lentamente fue bajando y con ello se fue soltando, provocando que la harina que sostenía fuese cayendo al piso. La risa de Sora ya no adornaba la habitación, su sonrisa también iba desapareciendo poco a poco y asimismo las manos de él fueron subiendo juntas hasta acariciar el rostro de la pelirroja, subieron un poco más hasta su cabello para apartar aquellos mechones que cubrían su rostro y dejarlos detrás de sus orejas para luego volver a sus mejillas. Lentamente fue acercando su rostro al de ella sin despegar su vista de los labios entreabiertos de Sora.

—_O sea… que a… Tatsuya…_

—_Le gusta Sora. —completó Matt._

—_Lo ayudaré._

Se detuvo en seco, y con sus ojos completamente abiertos recordó que estaba ahí con dos misiones: Nº 1, preparar el postre que había elegido Mimi para el taller de cocina y Nº 2, _Ser cupido _entre Tatsuya y Sora. Se separó de su amiga dejándola totalmente atónita. Él carraspeaba y miraba para todos lados buscando como liberarse de aquella tensión que invadía el ambiente en ese momento. Rápidamente tomó un nuevo puñado de la harina que se encontraba sobre el mesón y se lo arrojó a Sora de lleno en la cara para luego verla con los ojos apretados a más no poder, su rostro volteado hacia su izquierda y blanco, lleno de harina. Ella sonrió levemente.

—Será mejor que vaya a lavarme la cara…

—Si, estás bastante fea. —le dijo esperando algún insulto de vuelta. Pero solo obtuvo una nueva sonrisa por parte de ella para luego emprender paso hacia el baño.

Él se quedó mirando hacia donde la pelirroja había caminado, entendiendo muy poco el porqué de su actitud. Por lo general Sora, ante cualquier comentario negativo, y sobre todo tratándose de Tai, a quién le rebatía todo lo que podía y era feliz cuando él se quedaba sin fundamentos para seguir reclamando, ella respondía con algo tan o más ofensivo… Pero éste no era el caso, la chica había recibido el peor insulto que se le pueda decir a una mujer según Mimi, ese, y decirle que estaba gorda significaban un pase liberado, todos los gastos pagados a la tierra de la indiferencia para una chica. Él le había dicho uno de esos insultos imperdonables para una mujer, y su mejor amiga no había hecho nada más que… ¿sonreírle? ¿Qué mujer en su sano juicio sonríe cuando alguien le dice que está fea? Él hubiese esperado algo como una bofetada, alguno de esos insultos típicos de Sora como "¿Y a caso tu no te haz mirado al espejo?" seguidos de su frecuente mirada escalofriante, o algo como eso… Pero… ¿Una sonrisa? Definitivamente aquí había algo mal…

No supo con exactitud cuando tiempo había estado divagando sobre el comportamiento poco usual de su amiga, y que, entre eso, se dedicó a ver videos divertidos en Youtube, porque los hombres y la cocina, para él eran como el agua y el aceite, pero teniendo un notebook cerca no podía ser tan malo, solo que no lo usó precisamente para seguir el postre que habían estado preparando… _Qué aburrido… _

Hizo click en un enlace donde salía un tipo gordo realizando un baile erótico al compás de "Careless Whisper" de George Michael. Soltó una carcajada, la que apaciguó con su mano derecha sobre su boca. —_Sora se reirá mucho con esto… _—pensó. Abrió sus ojos y pudo jurar que de la nada había aparecido una ampolleta sobre su cabeza y se había encendido automáticamente. Sabía la forma perfecta para animar a Sora, y de paso saber qué le ocurría.

Luego de descargar la canción de George Michael en su celular caminó hacia el baño, pero para su sorpresa la puerta se encontraba abierta, y en su interior no estaba su amiga. _Nunca la vi salir… ¿Tan despistado soy para no haberlo notado?_ En seguida imaginó a Matt respondiendo aquella pregunta con un fuerte _"¡Sí huevón, lo eres!"_. Suspiró. Si no estaba en el baño, ni en algún lugar visible para él, seguramente debería estar en su habitación. Emprendió el camino hacia la habitación de la pelirroja, encontrándose con la puerta cerrada de ésta. Sonrió. —_Te encontré Sorita… _—pensó. Tocó suavemente la puerta, y sin obtener respuesta alguna decidió abrir.

Las cortinas del inmenso ventanal de la habitación se encontraban cerrados, dando la impresión que si fuese de noche dentro del cuarto. Sora se encontraba acostada boca abajo en su cama, apoyando su frente en sus brazos cruzados y de paso, ocultando su rostro en estos.

—Sorita… —dijo tímidamente el moreno.

Sora sonrió aún sin moverse. _Sorita… Sabe que hizo algo malo, pero no tiene idea de lo que es… —_lentamente se sentó en su cama, quedando frente al moreno. —¿Si? —preguntó insinuante. Él sonrió, con su típica sonrisa de disculpas.

—Me di cuenta de algo…

Suspiró. —¿De qué?

—De que… No te di tu regalo de cumpleaños. —La pelirroja alzó una ceja.

—Tai, no tienes que darme nada… En serio. —sonrió haciendo un ademán de levantarse de la cama.

—¡No! Quédate ahí. —la detuvo.

—Pero Tai… Tenemos que hacer la torta de panqueques o Mimi nos matará. Y con 21 años recién cumplidos quiero mantenerme viva, en serio.

—No pasará nada… —calmó él. —Además, estoy seguro que será el mejor regalo que te hayan dado.

Sora ladeó sus labios con duda… _Si será el mejor regalo que me hayan dado… ¿Eso querrá decir que Tai no es tan buen amigo? —_pensó ella haciendo alusión a un comercial sobre una cerveza que había visto hace poco y que decía _"Mientras peor es el regalo, mejor es el amigo"_. —_Quizás ellos estén equivocados… —_concluyó finalmente. Vio como Tai desbloqueaba su celular y buscaba algo. Reconoció por aquella gran sonrisa en su rostro que ya había encontrado lo que necesitaba, y dejó el celular en una de las orillas de su cama.

—Prepárate Sora.

Sora volvió a alzar una ceja sin entender nada. Tai tocó la pantalla táctil de su celular, y en cuanto comenzó a sonar un saxofón por medio del móvil supo exactamente qué canción era. Sonrió mientras negaba suavemente sin quitar la vista del celular, pero su sonrisa se amplió aún más cuando vio como Tai, moviéndose al compás de los acordes, se iba quitando el delantal que había estado usando para cocinar para luego arrojarlo al suelo y luego cruzaba sus brazos sobre su abdomen, tomaba el borde de su camiseta con ambas manos y conforme seguía la música tiraba de ella hacia arriba.

No necesitó más para saber cual sería el regalo de su amigo. Se cubrió la cara y se echó hacia atrás sobre su cama.

—Ajá… Sólo la playera y ya te dejé loca, ¿no? —dijo Tai tirándose flores a sí mismo. —¿Sora? —habló al notar que ella temblaba.

Ella no resistió más y soltó una fuerte carcajada mientras lo señalaba —¡El comercial de la cerveza tenía razón! —decía sin dejar de reír. —Es el peor regalo de la vida… ¡Y tú eres el mejor amigo del mundo Tai!

Él ladeó su cabeza no entendiendo nada… ¿cerveza? ¿De qué cerveza estaba hablando su loca amiga? Por lo demás, sabía que su "regalo" la iba a alegrar, pero no era la idea que se alegrara tanto, al punto de burlarse de él. Observó atento como Sora se retorcía sobre su cama, rodeando su estómago con ambas manos mientras seguía riendo a carcajadas y gritaba: "¡Mi estómago, mi estómago!"

—¡Me duele! —gritó entre risas. —¡Ay, mi estómago!" —pero por más que lo intentaba no podía parar de reír.

Tai bufó, y ya harto de que Sora se riera, no con él, sino A COSTA de él, se subió a la cama y gateó hasta su amiga, tomó sus muñecas entre sus manos, poniéndolas a ambos lados de su cabeza. —¡Quieta! —le ordenó a Sora, pero ella seguía riendo, ahora no a carcajadas… Era un avance ¿no? Ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras reía, y mediante los fue abriendo, su sonrisa fue desapareciendo poco a poco. Tai por fin entendió en la situación que se encontraba… Sora, acostada sobre la cama. Él, literalmente sobre ella, sujetando sus manos e increíblemente cerca de sus labios… Increíblemente cada vez MÁS CERCA de sus labios. Podía sentir la respiración de Sora chocar contra su rostro y mezclándose con la suya, y ya cuando faltaban escasos milímetros para rozar sus labios recordó que él tenía una misión, la de ser Cupido y ayudar a Tatsuya para estar con Sora, porque a él le gustaba y Sora merecía ser feliz.

No tuvo tiempo para pensar siquiera en separarse de Sora y volver a cocinar el maldito pastel cuando sintió los labios de Sora sobre los suyos, cerró los ojos automáticamente al momento de besarla.

Y por Dios que se sentía bien… La estaba besando… La besaba de nuevo después de unos largos 4 años sin sus labios, sin sentir aquellas caricias en el pelo que le brindaba ella en ese momento, sin sentir la suave piel de sus mejillas bajo sus pulgares. Sin duda era la mejor sensación del mundo… _¿En qué mierda estaba pensando cuando le dije que termináramos? _—se preguntaba a si mismo el moreno intensificando aún más el beso. De pronto ya no sintió más los dedos de Sora acariciar su cabello y como sus labios se separaban levemente.

—Tai… —intentó hablar la pelirroja, pero sin éxito porque Tai la había vuelto a besar. Posó ambas manos sobre su pecho en un intento de separarlo un poco más. —Tai, esto está mal… —dijo tratando de regular su respiración.

—No importa. —dijo él volviéndola a besar. Bajó su mano derecha desde su mejilla hasta su espalda, acariciando su cuerpo en aquel recorrido. No quería dejar de besarla, quería sentirla cerca de él, y recuperar aquellos cuatro años que había estado sin ella.

Buscó en su interior, y sacando todas las fuerzas del mundo logró con gran esfuerzo escapar de debajo del cuerpo de Tai y levantarse de la cama. Tapó su rostro con ambas manos, para luego pasarlas sobre su cabello y finalmente dejarlas en su cuello. Volteó a ver a Tai, quien permanecía sentado en la cama viéndola. Ella lo miró detenidamente a los ojos, transmitiéndole con la mirada lo que sentía… _Confusión._

—Sora, perdóname.

—No… No importa. —le sonrió.

Él suspiró. —Eres la mejor. —le dijo viéndola a los ojos.

—Gracias…

—¿Gracias por qué? ¿Por ser la mejor? —preguntó él. —Eso no se agradece…

—No… —sonrió. —Gracias por recordarme los hermosos tres meses que estuvimos juntos.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Tai se esfumó rápidamente. ¿Estaba siendo sarcástica a caso…? No. Al contrario… Estaba siendo muy sincera. Lo podía ver en su mirada y su dulce sonrisa.

—¿Vamos? —le preguntó. Después de todo, tenían que terminar esa torta si querían permanecer con vida.

—Si…

Fue lo único que contestó él. _Cupido… ¡Já! Era un PÉSIMO Cupido…_

* * *

><p><em>Holiwi *-* Así me saludaba con una amiga en la media :B Era chistoso xD En fin, partiré haciendo una aclaración. <span>NO<span> era mi intensión hacerle propaganda a la cerveza del gatito surfer xD aunque es bastante rica :9 pero eso del comercial de la cerveza salió porque justo cuando ya había escrito "—Además, estoy seguro que será el mejor regalo que te hayan dado." salió el comercial xD y pensé "Si Tai le dará el mejor regalo... Quiere decir que no es tan buen amigo?" xD Así que por eso salió... En todo caso me gusta la Becker! ;D Yo tomo Becker cuando voy a carretear con mis amigos *-* Lo cual ya no es muy frecuente u.u *la patean porque a nadie le importa* xD Lyls tiene la culpa, ella me pegó los "*la patean por...*"_

_Siguiendo con las notitas... Descubrimos que Tai es pésimo cupido... que como cupido de muere de hambre. POOOOOOBRE Tai xD mejor que se dedique a hacer feliz a Sora *-* cierto? Wiii! :D Perdona Roww, este capítulo no tiene nada de Mimato... bueno, solo un 0,1% es en teoría Mimato, pero habla de los sentimientos de Matt xD que ya los supimos en el capítulo anterior xDDD Así que la gente que espera Mimato... Lo siento u.u el capítulo me salió 99,9% Taiora *-* Y me siento feliz por ello! :D Taiora al fin! :D Necesitaba darme a mi misma una fuerte dosis de Taiora :3 Y muchas gracias Norita por darme un poquito de Taiora hoy en el epílogo de "Recuerdos" *-* LO AMEEEEEEE! Muchas gracias :3_

_Saluditoooooos! :D A **sayitta-hinamori, Faty Takenouchii **No, Tai no piensa xD Pero por eso lo amamos! *-* Por ser impulsivo y hacer las cosas que siente en el momento :D Como ahoraaaaa *-*!**, cecishida** Perdónalo! Porque seguirá de inmoral :L xD**, Shio S R** Ahora Tai le dio su verdadero regalito improvisado xD Y a Sora le gustó... Le gustó tanto que se mató de la risa xDDD**, STEFI07 **Mira como le va al rival de Tai xD Hasta ahora está en desventaja D:**, Puchiskoooo! *-* (x2) xD **Yegua no más! JUM! "supongo que esa igualada de Ayako morirá cruelmente más adelante verdad ¬¬? mina culiá fea ):" Ayy Meny, me haces tanto reír :') Es por eso que AMO tus RR *-***, Vaanity** malvada :'( te cambiaste el nombre justo cuando me acostumbré a decirte Suuuun!, ahora te tendré que decir Vaaaan! xDD Qué triste lo de Amy u.u y yo caché súper tarde eso, pero me dio penita D': Y no te preocupes... Llegará el Chibi Matt xD pero a su tiempo :B**, ccs shaoran Li** hace tiempo que no me escribías! *-* No, no se casarán todavía xD Tienes esperanzas!** y Laaaaaau! *-*** Entiende niña, no eres mala! :D Estás ocupada con tu tesis y está bien! El fic no se irá a ningún lado! así que haz tus cosas tranquila no más :) :*_

_Y saluditos también para mi yegua fea de la **Pía (FrancaisBaiser)** que la muy yegua no se dignó en dejarme un RR pero igual no más la pongo porque la amo a mi mejor amiga *-* (L) y a **Roww *-*** que está sin internet la pobre D: Pero ya llegará! *-* Como le dije a Lau, el fic no se irá a ningún lado! :D A menos que cierren FF y cagamos todos x_x! D:_

_Shaa! Media nota x.x moriré! Y aún me queda algo muy importante que decir! :D **Feliz 1/8 a TODOOOOOOS! *-* **No saben o no se acuerdan qué es el 1/8? 1º de Agosto? de 1999? Cuando los niñitos tan lindos con los que nosotrs jugamos para escribir las fantásticas historias que creamos fueron al digimundo por primera vez y empezó todo! *-* xD Lo siento, estoy rayada :B Además es el aniversario de mis queridas **Neko Kawaii!** :3 Felicidades a todo el mundo *.* Aunque aquí ya no es 1/8 u.u ya es 2/8, pero la intensión es lo que cuenta *w* Así que eso xD_

_Ya y eso no más :) Disfrútenlo, gócenlo, ámenlo 1313! xDDD_

_Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! :D_

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Len~<em>**


	11. Firework

_D: No tengo perdón de Dios ni mucho menos de ustedes, lo sé, lo siento u.u y no es por justificarme, pero... TODO ES CULPA DE LA MALDITA UNIVERSIDAD! D: _

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones: Digimon no me pertenece y Taichi Yagami tampoco, pero pronto me pertenecerán (6) o al menos el último 1313 xD Espero u.u Forever "llena de controles y tareas para la U en la primera semana de clases" Alone xDDD<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Deseos De Cosas Imposibles<em>**

_Capítulo 11: Firework_

* * *

><p>—Sora… —tenía que preguntar… DEBÍA preguntar, pero ya no con la intensión de ser cupido entre ambos, sino más bien por un tema personal. —¿Qué piensas de Tatsuya?<p>

—¿De Tatsuya? —volví a ver a su amigo, y cuando él le asintió respondió. —Bueno… Es un buen amigo… —llevó su dedo índice hacia su mentón golpeándola suavemente mientras pensaba. —Es lindo, me gustan sus ojos verdes.

Él torció los labios mientras veía como si amiga vertía un poco de mermelada de durazno sobre el panqueque y luego de esparcirla volvía a cubrirla con otro panqueque. Parecía ser ese el último.

Según lo que le había dicho Matt, ella y Tatsuya parecían muy amorosos en la sala de ensayo, tomándole las manos mientras le enseñaba a tocar batería, brindándose sonrisitas y miradas bobas… Y ahora Sora le decía que lo encontraba lindo y que le gustaban sus ojos verdes… ¿Qué tenían los ojos verdes de especial que no tuviesen los ojos cafés? Hace cuatro años parecían estar bien sus ojos cafés… ¿Qué tenía él de especial? Además de sus, tan especiales para Sora, ojos verdes… Alzó sus cejas y ladeó sus labios denotándose en su rostro una expresión un tanto despectiva al poner sus ojos en blanco por un segundo. ¿Qué tenían los músicos que atraían tanto a las chicas? Él solo era el baterista, no era tan importante para la banda… _¡MENTIRA! _Nuevamente se imaginó la voz de Matt rebatiéndole casi instantáneamente su premisa: _El baterista es el que lleva el compás y los tiempos de toda la canción ¡¿Cómo tan ignorante?_ OK, si era importante… Pero ¿lindo? A ver…Vamos por partes. Es alto… _Como yo,_ Es delgado _Flacuchento, diría yo, _Cabello castaño _Como yo, _Tiene sentido del humor _¡Como yo!_, Se nota que quiere a Sora _¡Como yo!, _Y tiene los ojos verdes… _…Yo no. Y… ¿Desde cuándo le importaba tanto?_

—¡Tai!

Solo al escuchar el llamado, o más bien, el grito de Sora despabiló. Al parecer la torta estaba lista y solo faltaba la aprobación de la castaña. Tras escuchar eso se excusó diciendo que ya era muy tarde, y en verdad lo era cuando lo verificó con el reloj del microondas, 23:45, y que al día siguiente tenía clases temprano y un control para el cual no había estudiado lo suficiente. Se despidió de ella como lo hacía con cualquier otra amiga _Si, claro… Como si tuviese muchas amigAs._ Suspiró pesadamente al encontrarse ya fuera del departamento. Sabía perfectamente bien que esa noche no dormiría, y no precisamente por dedicarse a estudiar… Si no más bien por pensar en _ella._

* * *

><p>—¡Matt! —dijo con sorpresa al verlo parado ahí con la mano alzada a punto de tocar el timbre, justo en el momento en que ella abría para salir.<p>

—Estás… ¿apurada? —preguntó lo obvio.

—Algo… Pero pasa. —dijo dando un paso al lado para que su amigo pudiese entrar al departamento. —¿Qué ocurre?

—Quedamos de juntarnos hoy con Mimi para ver lo del menú…

—Ah, ya veo. —Quería molestarlo, y por Dios que quería. Mirarlo de manera insinuante, sonreírle, alzar las cejas como el emoticón que tanto odiaba él, decir un fuerte y agudo "¡Uuuuuy!" Pero no tenía tiempo. De hecho, ya iba atrasada. —Ella está en la ducha. Aunque parece que ya salió, no sé. Pero espérala aquí, no hay problema. Si gustas puedes sacar algo para comer o beber. —le sonrió. —Me tengo que ir, lo siento. Quedas en tu casa… —le dijo rápidamente mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y la abría nuevamente.

—¡Adiós! —pudo escuchar él y luego el portazo provocado por su amiga, quien ni siquiera se había molestado en cerrar la puerta, simplemente la había tirado.

Recién solo en la habitación, se percató de la fuerte música que se podía escuchar, proveniente de una de las habitaciones. Pensó que podía tratarse del celular de Sora que se le había quedado al salir tan apurada o posiblemente el de Mimi, y no contestaba por estar en la ducha, pero tenía mucho volumen para tratarse de un celular. Caminó hacia el pasillo que conducía a las dos habitaciones, primero la de Sora, tan desordenada como siempre, lleno de atriles, lienzos por todas partes, pinceles, lápices y una pila de cuadernos y libros sobre el escritorio. Caminó unos pasos más pues posiblemente el ruido viniese de la habitación de la castaña. Y así era…

—Do you ever feel like a plastic bag, drifting through the wind wanting to start again? Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin, like a house of cards, one blown from caving in? —escuchó cuando se asomó a la habitación de Mimi y la encontró a ella, ahí, con el pelo envuelto en una toalla rosa, de la misma tonalidad que la toalla que cubría su cuerpo. Estaba sentada dándole la espalda a Matt mientras se echaba crema en la cara, dedujo él. Luego se levantó, provocando que la toalla que envolvía su cabello se cayera sobre la cama, dejando a la vista su castaño cabello, húmedo y más ondulado que de costumbre producto de ello. Luego ella tomó un cepillo que se encontraba sobre la cama, _Lo usará para peinar su cabello —_pensó él. Pero no… Para la castaña tenía un uso más: Como micrófono.

—… You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine. Just own the night, like a 4th of July. —cantaba feliz y con pasión con su cepillo para el cabello haciendo las veces de micrófono, mientras caminaba hasta su closet, abrió unos cuantos cajones y sacó otras prendas más de sus respectivos colgadores, arrojó aquella ropa a su cama para luego seleccionar la que usaría. Y con más pasión que antes, prosiguió. —'Cause baby you're a firework. Come on, show 'em what you're worth. Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh", as you shoot across the sky-y-¡AAAAAAHH! —gritó al girar sobre sus talones, y encontrarse a Matt parado en la puerta, viéndola, a ella, cantando, bailando, haciéndole prácticamente un show privado, y para colmo, en toalla… ¡EN TOALLA! —¡AAAHHH, SAL DE AQUÍ! —corrió lo más rápido que puso hacia la puerta de su habitación y la cerró, generando un portazo que casi destruye los tímpanos de Matt.

Apoyó su espalda sobre la puerta que recién había cerrado de golpe, intentó recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración aspirando profundamente al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos. Cuando su respiración de reguló medianamente tomó una gran bocanada de aire y gritó: —¡PERVERTIDO! —poco le importó romper aún más los tímpanos de Matt si es que aún seguía en la puerta. —¿Cómo se te ocurre quedarte mirándome?, eres un pervertido Matt.

Matt suspiró profundo. —Bueno… Te he visto con menos ropa hacia arriba.

Por el tono que había usado y por lo que había dicho supuso que Sora ya no se encontraba en el departamento, y que además lo había dicho para molestarla, pero precisamente aquel efecto no consiguió en ella. Más bien obtuvo un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. La castaña agradeció profundamente que él no la estuviese mirando en ese momento.

—Había que decirlo. —aclaró Matt antes de dirigirse a la sala, dejarse caer sobre el sillón y prender el televisor por medio del control remoto. Pasó cerca de media hora viendo un canal de música, en el cual estaban pasando un especial de Rock ochenteno. Él estaba en su salsa. Había coreado todas las canciones y al menos el 8 de las 11 canciones que habían presentado hasta el momento las había tocado con los Teenage Wolves. Su atención fue puesta en otro lugar que no sea la tele con los rockeros de los años ochenta cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación de Mimi abrirse para dejar salir a una ya vestida con unas sandalias cómodas, una mini falda de mezclilla y un top naranjo con unos delgados tirantes y que además dejaba ver parte importante de su vientre. _Me está provocando. —_dedujo inmediatamente. —_De otra forma no veo por qué vestirse así… Estaba más tapada con la toalla encina. _Además llevaba puesta una fina capa de maquillaje. Era algo sutil, pero él lo notó.

Al parecer, sería poca la atención que prestaría… Y para ser sinceros, prefería enfocar su atención en Mimi que en la cocina.

* * *

><p>—¿Y? —quiso saber más aún Yolei. —¿qué pasó luego?<p>

La castaña suspiró. —Bueno, básicamente eso… Sentí como si no dejara de mirarme. —al decir esto sus amigas, Sora, Kari y Yolei, emitieron un agudo grito, lo cual ella interpretó como emoción.

Sonrió. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaban las cuatro juntas, quién sabe si ellas se habían podido juntar, pero un momento así de lindo como el que vivían las cuatro en ese momento, en la casa de la menor de las castañas, hace mucho que no se presentaba para ella, y mucho menos ahora, ya que, con las tres mayores en la universidad y la menos cursando su último año en la preparatoria, lo veía cada vez más difícil realizar la tan ansiada junta. Un suspiro proveniente de la pelimorada la sacó de sus pensamientos. Ella la miró intrigada, pues cuando su amiga suspiraba era por dos razones… Primero: porque estaba enamorada, y Segundo: por que quería llamar la atención de sus amigas. Y en esta ocasión parecía un suspiro de ambas. Seguramente también tenía algo interesante que contar…

—¡Conocí a un chico guapísimo!

—¿En serio? —preguntó emocionada Mimi. —¡Exijo saber más!

—Bueno, es muy lindo —contaba feliz de la vida. —, es tierno, es simpático, inteligente, muy gentil… Es lindo, ¿ya lo dije? —Mimi asintió sin dejar de verla. Por otra parte Kari y Sora también escuchaban la descripción del chico que tenía el corazón de su amiga en sus manos, pero no lo hacían demostrando tanta emoción como la castaña. —Ah, bueno…

—Y su nombre, amiga… ¿cómo se llama? ¿Tiene MSN? ¿Facebook? ¿Twitter? ¿Número de teléfono móvil? ¿algo?

—Su nombre es Ken Ichij… Ichi… algo.

—¿Ichijouji?

—¡Sí! ¡¿Cómo lo sabes? —su expresión cambió drásticamente de la felicidad plena a la furia por ¿celos?

—Jugó contra el equipo de la preparatoria el año pasado en el torneo juvenil…

—Ay amiga, no me digas que sigues viendo fútbol… —fue más un regaño de parte de Mimi para su amiga tan poco femenina.

—¡Acompañé a Tai! —dejó en claro. —Él quería ir… —agregó la pelirroja luego de la sugerente mirada que le lanzó Mimi y luego Yolei también. —¡Bueno, ya! La cosa es que se llama Ken Ichijouji, es lindo, inteligente y todo lo que dijo Yolei, y juega fútbol.

—Otro fanático igual que Davis y mi hermano.

—Mmmm… Davis… —reflexionó Yolei. Sintió las miradas interrogantes de sus amigas mayores, luego su vista se posó en la de la castaña menor y pudo jurar que con la mirada le decía: "!¿Cómo supiste?" —Tengo mis contactos en la preparatoria, Kari. No porque ahora esté lejos quiere decir que deje de enterarme de las cosas que ocurren, ¿no?—respondió ante la pregunta mental de su amiga. —¡Chicas! —habló emocionada por contarles los últimos chismes a Sora y Mimi —Kari y Davis… —dibujó un corazón en el aire con sus dedos índice moviéndolos simultáneamente para formar la figura, dando a entender de inmediato a lo que se refería.

—¡¿De verdad? —preguntó Sora emocionada juntando ambas manos a la altura de su mejilla.

—¿Davis? —preguntó Mimi a Kari con desconcierto. —¿Davis? ¿Segura? —Ella podría jurar que aún seguía enamorada de T.K… Y lo ocurrido en la fiesta en el departamento de los chicos claramente no la había ayudado para pensar lo contrario.

—_Somos unas estúpidas… —habló Mimi. —Las dos, enamoradas de ese par de hermanitos rubios y de ojos azules… Si, lo sé. —agregó luego de ver como la castaña abría significativamente los ojos, viéndola y con un tierno sonrojo adornando sus mejillas._

Recordó cuando tuvo que viajar por la boda de su primo hace unos años atrás y había hablado aquel tema con la castaña… En realidad ella lo había ocultado, ella nunca había demostrado mucha simpatía por Matt y mucho menos amor hacia él. De hecho, la mayoría de los recuerdos en los que estaban ella y Matt juntos, él la molestaba por caprichosa, o ella lo molestaba por antisocial, eran contadas con los dedos de las manos las veces que habían hablado temas serios sin sacarse los ojos. Pero en Kari… Era más que obvio que siempre le había gustado Takeru, era tan obvio como que a Sora le seguía gustando Tai, y viceversa.

—¡Felicidades amiga! —habló feliz Sora sacándola de sus pensamientos. ¿_Felicidades? ¡¿En serio?_

—Gracias Sora…

Mimi alzó una ceja… Ella conocía esa miraba. Sabía que Kari no estaba muy convencida sobre su insipiente relación con Davis. Sabía los sentimientos de su amiga menos, sabía lo mucho que había sufrido por el rubio y sabía lo mucho que le había dolido aquella escena relativamente reciente, y que probablemente Davis había le había insistido mucho a la castaña para que dejara de pensar en él, probablemente le había dicho, como siempre, que T.K no valía la pena, y como nunca, ella lo había creído ésta vez. _Bueno… —_suspiró. _—Al menos todo esto traerá algo bueno… _—pensó ella. Conociendo lo necios que son los hombres, lo más factible sería que luego de conocer de ésta relación, el rubio al fin se de cuenta de lo que siente por Kari, se dará cuenta de que su novia es una tonta estúpida y aprovechadora como había dicho Sora y la botará. _¡Perfecto!_

—¡Sora! —gritó de pronto luego de haber vuelto a la superficie del inmenso mar de sus pensamientos. —Necesito un empleo.

—¿Ah? —la pelirroja no lo podía creer —¿Para qué quieres un empleo?

—¿Cómo que para qué? —fue más un regaño que una pregunta.

—¿Haz tenido uno alguna vez, amiga?

—No, pero nunca es tarde, ¿no? —Mimi sonrió mostrando sus dientes como una niña pequeña que quiere conseguir algo. Sora dudó. —Sora, es en serio. No puedo seguir de vaga en tu departamento. Tengo que ganar dinero, no puedo dejarte todos los gastos a ti sola. Ya no vives sola, también vivo yo y tengo que aportar.

—Ay, no te preocupes por eso.

—¡QUIERO-UN-EMPLEO!

Sora se apegó instantáneamente a Yolei, alejando su cuerpo de los fuertes gritos de Mimi. ¿Estaba enojada? Fuese así o no, prefería darle en el gusto. —Bien, veré si hay uno disponible en la revista. —dijo aún sin soltar el agarre del brazo de Yolei.

Kari y la pelimorada veían con gran asombro la reacción de Mimi, aunque ya era algo común en ella ser un poco "bipolar" como la habían catalogado ellas mismas, pero aún así la castaña no dejaba de sorprender. Luego de escuchar la respuesta de Sora ella sonrió y aplaudió suavemente al haber logrado su objetivo. —¡Gracias linda!

* * *

><p><em>T-T Perdóooooooooooon ;o; espero nunca más demorarme tanto como ahora, aunque no prometo nada x.x recién hoy cumplí una semana de clases y ya tengo 4 controles para la próxima semana, traducir 3 paper, cranéarmelas para cambiar las clases de cálculo, armarme de ánimos para salir a webiar en práctica y además tengo clases todos los días a las 8:30 x_x mejor me mato D: pero después del 18 ;D<em>

_Hablando del fic... No se me ocurrió un mejor título xDDD lo notaron? :B Un asco, lo sé D: *0 confianza* En fin, como se puede apreciar en el capítulo de hoy, Tai está celoso pero aún no lo asume del todo xD Ahora Mimi es la inmoral que canta y baila en toalla, pero igual dejó de inmoral a Matt por estarla mirando. A Matt cada día le gusta más Mimi y el Rock ;D Kari con Davis. Yolei conoció a un chico y para variar quedó embobada y Mimi quiere un empleo... **Spoiler dedicado a Roww, que siempre lo pide y si no se lo doy me patea *sir xD y además porque fue el RR Nº 100 *-* Felicidades niña de las flores :D**_

_Saluditos a: **Faty Takenouchi *-* **subiste capítuloooooo! Acabo se verlo, lo leo enseguida ;D**, sayitta-hinamori **la función de Tai es ser lindo y gracioso, no de cupido ;D**, Laaaau (L) **morí con las uñas lilas *-* que lindas! Yo quiero *.* me las pintaré de rojo veneciano de la pasión Grrr! xD**, Cecishida **a todos nos rompieron el corazón... pero por algo lo dijo D: créeme T-T**, STEFI07 **parece que no soy la única que me imagino a Tai dándome un baile privado xDDD 1313**, Suuun :D **_Ya me acostumbré a decirte así JUM! y no te llamaré de otra forma, JAMÁS! Bueno, en volá si me vuelvo a acostumbrar con otro nombre lo haga xD CUEECK!**, Shio.S.R **Lo disfrutaste, lo amaste y lo gozaste? ;D bien hecho (H)**, ccs shaoran Li **aquí tienes más de tus hermosísimas Sora y Mimi xD**, Píaaaa (LLLL) **tu RR cuenta como por 1000 xD y eso que te lo cortaron *-* Te amo mejor amiga de la vida (L) Gracias por tus extensas muestras de amor y de que lees mi fic xD Se nos viene nuestro amiguersario xDDD el 17 es nuestro *-* Y de ahí, el 18 A BAILAR CUECA MIERDAAA! :D**, Roww (x2 :B)** RR cortitos pero lindos :3**, Black Sweet** es el peor cupido, pero de seguro es el mejor en muchas cosas 1313 xDDD **, Meny *-* **"Leen malvada u.u ! pero tengo la fe de que esto va para algo bueno 1313" Leí "tengo la fe" con ritmo, lo juro xDDD __

__Y sí! Puse Daikari, me di un pequeño gustito xDDD y pronto me daré otro gustito con esa pareja, pero no será Daikari para siempre, así que las fanáticas del Takari, no me odien y sean pacientes :) Se vendrá lo bueno ;D__

__Ya... ahora me iré a ordenar, traducir y dormir x.x últimamente no tengo cabeza para nada más, pero necesitaba actualizar *-* me relajé escribiendo :D fui tan feliiiiz *.* espero haberlos hecho feliz a ustedes también con la actualización, aunque lo dudo D: me quedó pésima x.x pero juzguen ustedes u.u por algo los publico xD para ustedes *-*__

__Nos leemos pronto (espero D: ) Cuídense, besitos, abrazos, cariñitos :3__

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>*Len~<em>_**


	12. Ellos dos

_Holi D: mi idea era subirlo ayer (17 de Agosto) pero... Gracias a que en la ventana del horario tuve que estudiar unos paper de mierda para el súper control que al final fue solamente de célula vegetal y funciones de los organelos ¬¬ y que luego de eso al profesor se le ocurrió la brillante idea de pasar más materia, de 14:30 a 18:00 SEGUIDO D: y que después un compañero me diga: Belén, acompáñame a hacer unos trámites? y que después se quede hablando con otros weónes sobre juegos ¬¬ y luego en llegar a mi casa, ser feliz porque mañana no hay clases :D y luego armar un súper carrete con mi mejor amiga de la vida... se me fue el día u.u pero ahora, a pedido de ella misma (**FrancaisBaiser**), y de las insesantes indirectas muy directas de Roww y Sun xD actualizaré :B_

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones: ñeeeeeee... Ni Digimon ni Taichi Yagami son míos... u.u como dijo una compañera: "Qué pena u_u" xD<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Deseos De Cosas Imposibles<strong>_

_Capítulo 12: Ellos dos_

* * *

><p>—¿Y? —preguntó enseguida Sora al verla salir de la oficina. Había estado esperándola, caminando de un lado a otro. Había ido a la cafetería por un capuccino como tres veces ya en espera de que su amiga saliera, y con ello, el resultado de su entrevista.<p>

—¡Sí! —dijo luego de cerrar la puerta cuidadosamente para evitar que la emoción llegara a oídos de su, ahora, jefe, aunque pareciera en vano. Después de emitida la respuesta de la castaña, su amiga se acercó a ella para abrazarla y saltar juntas mientras gritaban de emoción. ¡Trabajarían juntas!

No llevaba ni una hora como modelo de la revista juvenil "Ser tú misma" y ya tenía agendada una sesión de fotos que, para su suerte, tomaría su mejor amiga, por lo que no se preocupaba de estar nerviosa ni verse mal en las fotos. Sabía de antemano que su amiga no permitiría que saliera mal o fea en una foto profesional.

—¡Qué lindo! —comentó ansiosa por modelar el bikini que se le presentó. Como color de fondo tenía fucsia, junto a unos pequeños detalles en verde pistacho. Al ver la parte de arriba, que poseía finos tirantes que se amarraban en la parte de la espalda y atrás del cuello, pudo imaginar que la parte de abajo sería casi un hilo dental, pero para su sorpresa no eran tan provocador como ella pensó. ¿O si? Cuando salió del vestidor con el bikini y los accesorios ya puestos, vio como Sora se encontraba haciendo algo con los lentes, supuso que los estaba limpiando o algo así. —¿Cómo me veo? —preguntó llamando la atención de su amiga y dando unas cuantas vueltas para que ella pudiera apreciar toda la vestimenta.

—¡Preciosa amiga! Quedarás perfecta en las fotografías. Te lo prometo.

—¡Lo sé! —dijo con su característico tono altaneramente emocionado.

Mimi jugaba con los accesorios que vestía y con los que se encontraban como parte de la escenografía. Sostenía su sombrero con ambas manos, luego bajaba un poco sus lentes para dejar ver su insinuante mirada, tomaba entre sus manos la sombrilla para dejarla sobre su hombro derecho… Y todo eso con una amplia sonrisa que aparecía dependiendo de la situación en la que era fotografiada. Repentinamente dejó la sombrilla en el suelo, su sonrisa desapareció y se quedó ahí, parada sin hacer nada. Ladeó sus labios y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Esto es desmotivante, Sora.

—¿Qué? —preguntó no entendiendo nada. Bueno, en realidad casi nunca entendía algo de lo que hablaba su amiga.

—Si… Verás, en las películas, cuando aparece un fotógrafo, éste le dice al o la modelo cosas para que se motive a seguir. Como por ejemplo "Si, nena, dame más" o cosas por el estilo…

Sora sonrió y mordió sus labios para evitar dejar escapar una carcajada. —A ver si entendí… ¿Tu quieres que yo te diga "Si, nena, dame más"? Mimi inmediatamente comenzó a reír a carcajadas, provocando que ella también lo hiciera al ver a Mimi. Comenzó a tomarle fotos con el fin de que la castaña se diera cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo y dejara de reírse al pensar "Sora, ¿qué haces? Que horribles las fotos en las que me río, ¡No! Deja de tomar fotos. Ya no me reiré más" Y funcionó.

—¡Ay, borra esa!

—No, no… —canturreó.

—¡Y esa! —ordenó cuando la pelirroja cambió a la siguiente fotografía.

—¡Jamás!

—¡Mala!

—Cállate. —la cortó de pronto. —Saquemos más. —dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Mimi resignada subió a la tarima donde habían estado sentadas y Sora caminó unos cuantos metros más allá de ella para obtener una toma de cuerpo completo. Ella se quitó la bata que había tenido puesta, arrojándola sobre una de las sillas en el lugar.

—¡INMORAL!

_Esa voz…_ Miró hacia la gran puerta de aquella sala y vio a Tai que se acercaba sin despegarle la vista.

—¡Perdón? Inmoral ¿YO? —preguntó con énfasis.

—¿No te gustó molestarme, Mimi? —preguntó alzando sus cejas mientras asentía levemente. —Sufre… —habló en un tono más bajo, pero modulando bien para que la castaña pudiese darse cuenta de lo que decía sin la necesidad de escucharla. Ella ladeó sus labios y volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

—Son muy cosas muy distintas. Es parte de mi trabajo, y a diferencia tuya, no lo hago por gusto.

—¡Ja! Seguro no te gustó el bikini que traes puesto. Te conozco, ya le echaste el ojo Mimi.

Tai 1 – Mimi 0

La castaña arrugó aún más sus labios en busca de un contraataque. —Al menos no me paseo por todos lados desnuda…

—No me paseo desnudo. Eso lo haré en mi casa propia, cuando viva solo.

Otro punto para el moreno. Mimi ya no sabía que responderle.

—Sora, no me estás ayudando. —volteó hacia su amiga al escuchar como ésta se aguantaba la risa, pero sin éxito.

—Ay, mírala… —le dijo a Mimi con un tono paternal. —Hacemos a Sora tan feliz… —sonrió al notar como su amiga reía aún más.

—Te imaginé… corriendo por la pradera, saltando feliz… y desnudo… —volvió a reír a carcajadas tras comentar sus pensamientos.

—Mmm… Me encantaría…

—¡IUUUGH! Tuve una imagen mental. —arrugó su rostro en una mueca de asco mientra agitaba rápidamente sus manos y luego cubría su rostro.

—Eso te pasa por IN-MO-RAL. —moduló, provocando la rabia de la castaña.

Después de mucho rabiar y posar para las fotos ante la cámara de su amiga la sesión había terminado. Como resultado se habían obtenido fotografías muy buenas, y otras, a su parecer bastante malas debido a que se estaba riendo en el momento en que Sora las había tomado y que, ella, por más que reclamó y pataleó, la pelirroja no las borró, ¡es más! Decía que eran sus favoritas… _Qué PÉSIMO gusto…_

—Ay, querida que bueno que te encuentro. —habló una chica que jamás en su vida había visto. Y por Dios que conocía gente… Sora arqueó una ceja ante el comentario de la joven, al parecer se dirigía a su amiga. —Vine para saber cuando se publicarán mis fotos.

—_¿Querida? —_pensó Sora arqueando una ceja. _Definitivamente, esta tipa está loca… Y es muy cínica. —_Alice, te dije el día de la sesión que tus fotos saldrían en la edición de este mes…

—Pero, ¿qué día será eso?

—No lo sé, no soy la editora, solo fotógrafa. —al parecer la chica en cualquier momento le sacaba canas verdes.

—Ay, pobrecita… —compadeció a la pelirroja. Ella por su parte rodó sus ojos y volteó hacia un lado.

Tai soltó un pesado y largo suspiro, al parecer estaba igual de estresado que su amiga con la presencia de la mujer. Bueno, y ¿quién no? Se notaba que tenía un carácter totalmente altanero y que solo se preocupaba de ella, nunca de los demás. Su amiga no acostumbraba tratar con ese tipo de gente, y si lo hacía, no pasaba mucho tiempo para que la pelirroja le dijera unas cuantas verdades, incluyendo ciertas palabras ofensivas y poco educadas que le había escuchado decir.

—¿Quién es ella? —agregó la rubia volteando a Mimi y señalándola. —¿Es tu nueva asistente? —preguntó esta vez dirigiéndose a Sora.

—No, no es mi asistente… No necesito un asistente. —le cortó a la chica. —Es la nueva modelo de la revista.

—Mi nom-

—Ay… —llevó su mano izquierda a su pecho, enternecida cortando a la castaña. —Recuerdo mis primeros días en el modelaje. Todo era tan fácil… —comenzó a hablar como si fuese la que más informada está del tema. —Luego la envidia, las dietas, la competencia. —suspiró. —Linda, ojala puedas sobrellevar todo eso… Bueno, lo dudo ya que eres primeriza, pero si necesitas ayuda o consejos, puedes pedírmelos. Con confianza.

—¿Eres modelo? —preguntó Mimi con la intensión de molestarla.

—Claro que lo soy… —habló como si la pregunta de Mimi se respondiese sola por tanta obviedad. —¡Duh! En fin… Confío en que tendré la portada en esta edición, como en tantas otras… Y es que, hay que decirlo, no hay foto en la que me vea fea… ¡Porque no lo soy!

La castaña miró de reojo a su amiga, quien achicaba sus ojos y negaba suavemente, queriendo decir _"cínica perra altanera"_ tan solo con la mirada. Y al parecer, SI LO ERA.

—Si, si, lo eres. Ahora si me disculpas, iré con MIS amigos a almorzar. Así que si no te importa… Con permiso. —comenzó a caminar junto a Mimi, seguidas por Tai.

—Claro… ¡Ah, Tai! —llamó al moreno. Él se detuvo instantáneamente y volteó a la chica. Mimi pudo escuchar claramente un _"Perra"_ susurrado salir de los labios de su amiga cuando notó que Alice se acercó a su amigo, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y poniéndose en puntillas le susurró algo al oído.

Sora siguió el camino del moreno con la mirada y luego vio como Alice se había despedido de su amigo guiñándole un ojo y agitando su exfoliada y sobrecuidada mano. Una vez que el chico llegó a su lado le lanzó una mirada, con la que pudo jurar que había terminado de asustarlo por completo.

—¿Qué quería?

—Que le diera saludos a "Matty" —habló haciendo el gesto de comillas con sus dedos para luego soltar una carcajada. Sora sonrió también. Esa loca jamás dejaría en paz al rubio.

—_¿Matty? ¿Matt…? ¡¿MATT? Esa… Esa p-… perr…_

* * *

><p>Hiroaki suspiró y con ello dejó salir el humo del tabaco que recientemente había encendido. —Bien… ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo?<p>

—¿Recuerdas a Mimi? De cabello castaño, ojos color miel, piel blanca… —llevó su cigarrillo hacia sus labios para aspirar el tabaco. —Se juntaba con Sora…

—¿Mimi Tachikawa? —preguntó mientras seguía sacando los ingredientes necesarios de la despensa para preparar el almuerzo para él y su hijo. —¿Esa chica que decías que no se despegaba de Sora y que era tan superficial? ¿Aquella chica que tu detestabas? —preguntó esto último volviéndolo a mirar.

—Eh… Si, ella…

—OK… ¿y qué pasa con ella?

Matt fumó lo último del cigarrillo antes de llegar a la colilla, una vez aspirado el humo presionó el filtro sobre el cenicero para apagarlo. Exhaló el humo con calma y finalmente, más tranquilo, respondió la pregunta de su padre. —Bueno… —suspiró. —Han pasado muchas cosas últimamente… ¿Te conté que había vuelto de Estados Unidos, no? —su padre asintió. Él asintió también y frunció sus labios sin saber qué más decir. —… Y eso.

—Te gusta…

—¿Qué? ¡No! —mintió rápidamente.

—No era una pregunta hijo, sino una afirmación. La chica te gusta. Siempre te ha gustado… ¿O acaso creíste que alguna vez me tragué el cuento de que la detestabas por ser superficial y por pasar tiempo con Sora? Tenías 12 años Matt, a esa edad odias a las chicas que te gustan. —realizó una pausa para ver la reacción de su hijo y también para apagar la colilla de su cigarro. —Además, ¿no la ayudaste una vez con un chico que la estaba molestando?

¿Cómo era que su padre sabía todo eso? ¿Tan buena memoria tenía? Y él siempre pensó que era un despistado… Cuan equivocado estuvo todo ese tiempo.

Ambos se encontraban ahora sentados en los espacios libres sobre los sillones de la sala. Matt tuvo suerte de encontrar otro espacio vacío, puesto que su papá tenía un don para provocar desorden y desparramar ropa, libros, revistas, trabajo y cuanta cosa se le ocurriera por todos lados de la casa. Podría jurar que hasta en el baño encontraría libros esenciales para su trabajo o cosas que poco tenían que ver con él. Estaban esperando que el arroz se cociera bien para añadirle el no tan picante curry a pedido de su padre, y almorzar.

—Eh… ¿viejo?, creo que deberíamos botar las colillas. —dijo viendo que ya no había espacio para ni una más en el cenicero. Hiroaki observó también las desbordantes colillas.

—Tienes razón… —dijo volviendo a aspirar su tabaco.

—¿Y bien?

—Fue tu idea hijo…

_¡Mierda!_

Hiroaki esbozó una sonrisa a medida que Matt achicaba los ojos, y la amplió más cuando vio que su hizo hacía un ademán de levantarse del sillón.

* * *

><p>Haber pasado la hora de almuerzo con su viejo le había servido mucho. Hacía tiempo ya que no hablaban tan tranquilamente ni compartían, aunque solo había sido un almuerzo y unos cuantos muchos cigarritos fumados…<p>

Insertó la llave en la cerradura. Al abrir la puerta se encontró solo en aquel amplio salón, al parecer era el único en el departamento.

—_Bueno… Mejor para mi. —_pensó el rubio al verse solo. Tiró su casco y luego su chaqueta de cuero sobre uno de los sillones y se dispuso a ir por una cerveza al refrigerador. Sí… Una cerveza bien fría no le vendría nada de mal… Y acompañada por un cigarrito, _otro más,_ mucho mejor.

Apenas había venido un sorbo de su cerveza y ni siquiera había alcanzado a sacar un cigarrillo de la caja cuando sonó el timbre. Sonrió. _—De seguro a este tonto se le quedaron las llaves otra vez._ —caminó hacia la puerta, dispuesto a encontrarse con su amigo y empezar a molestarlo.

—Hola… —se sorprendió al verla a ella y no al moreno al otro lado de la puerta. Se hizo a un lado para que se adentrara en la habitación. —¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día de trabajo? —le preguntó cerrando la puerta.

—¡Mentiroso!

—¿Qué?

—Eres un mentiroso, un aprovechador, un poco hombre, un… Un… ¡Pervertido!

—¿Qué?

—¡Deja de preguntar "¿qué?", maldita sea! —la castaña suspiró pesadamente. Tenía que contenerse… DEBÍA contener las ganas de gritar y llorar que la atormentaban en aquel momento, ya sentía esa picazón en la garganta y la nariz que daba antes de llorar. —Eres un idiota Matt… ¡Tienes novia y aún así jugaste conmigo! No te importó lo que yo sentía ni nada… Eres un imbécil. ¡Imbécil!

—¿Qué? —preguntó. Carraspeó rápidamente al formular la misma pregunta durante toda aquella acusación. —¿De qué estás hablando? No tengo novia…

—¡¿Qué no? Oh, claro… Ahora además padeces de amnesia. No finjas Yamato. Tienes novia, es rubia, de cabello largo, altanera, ojos verdes y modelo… Patán.

—¿Alice? No es mi novia… Ya no.

—¿Ya no?

—Fue mi novia… O algo así… —dudó el rubio. —Salí con ella por hacerle caso al estúpido de mi manager. Dijo que como era una modelo podría beneficiarnos a ambos al ser una pareja polémica. —explicó él. —Pero solo soporté dos semanas y con suerte un poco más. —realizó una pausa y aprovechó de ver la reacción de la castaña ante su explicación. ¿Le habrá creído? _Bueno… Se veía bastante enojada cuando llegó. Dudo que haya creído alguna palabra de lo que dije. Aún debe pensar que soy el tipo más desgraciado del planeta. —_Así que no importa lo que te haya dicho o lo que hayas escuchado. Ella ya no es mi novia o lo que sea que fue durante esas dos semanas, y si no me crees, está bien, no te culpo, tienes todo el derecho a no creer lo que digo, pero al menos estoy con la conciencia limpia al saber que de verdad no te miento… —cayó repentinamente.

_Sora suspiró con frustración. —¿Cómo puedes ser TAN…? Olvídalo._

—_No, dime._

—_¿Cómo no te das cuenta? Le gustas a una chica._

—_Ah… Ya lo sabía. —comentó altanero y con desgano. —Pero créeme que no me interesa._

—_¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? Qué insensible Matt. —acusó con una expresión de enojo hacia su amigo._

—_Pero si ya no es un misterio para nadie que le gusto a Jun, y que a mi no me interesa ella. —dijo sin preocupación. —No me digas que de la nada te hiciste buena amiga de Jun y ahora quieres ser nuestra casamentera…_

—_Si fuese así me pasaría de traidora… Sería la peor mejor amiga del mundo._

—_¿Ah?_

En ese entonces no tenía idea lo que había querido decir su amiga. No comprendía. ¿Traidora? ¿Peor mejor amiga del mundo? _¿Qué mierda?_ No entendía nada. Hasta ahora… Cuando sintió sus delicados brazos rodear su cuello y sus labios atrapando los suyos en un beso, comprendió que Sora sería la traidora y peor mejor amiga del mundo por ayudar a Jun en lugar de la chica a la que realmente se refería cuando le dijo que le gustaba a _esa chica…_ Y esa chica era quien ahora estaba besándolo. _Mimi… ¿Sentirá lo mismo que aquella vez? —_pensaba. _—Han pasado ya como seis años… Aunque por algo lo estaba besando…_ No podía dejar de pensar en un montón de cosas que atormentaban su cabeza en ese instante. Cosas que siempre que la besaba venían y no lo dejaban tranquilo. Un montón de dudas, preguntas, situaciones, sentimientos… _—¡Deja de pensar huevadas y disfruta! —_recordó a su mejor amigo, quién en muchas ocasiones solía emplear la misma frase con él.

Tenía razón. Tomó el rostro de la castaña con ambas manos para profundizar el beso. No pensó en nada más. En ese momento, sólo existían ellos dos.

* * *

><p><em>D: No me odien... Roww, no me odies D': xD<em>

_Bueno... Aquí en mis notitas de Autora, comenzaré diciendo, además de suplicar que no me odien xD que hoy, bueno, ayer, fue un día muy importante para mi *-* Se cumplieron 7 años, (7 años y un día, hoy xD) de una hermosa amistad con mi mejor amiga **Pía Sabrina Urrutia Rivadeneira** o más conocida por estos lados como **FrancaisBaiser** :) Pía, eres la mejor amiga que una persona como yo pudiera tener :) Te amo mucho mejor amiga de la vida, y siempre lo haré! :D este capítulo va dedicado 100% a ti ;*_

_Ya... Y eso xD no mentira (Roww me patea si lo corto así de la nada xD) Querían Mimato? Ahí tienen Mimato... xD aprovecho de decir que en el próximo, el Mimato se viene On Fire xDDD no sé si tan así, pero habrá más *-* Al final las mañas de Mimi contra Sora funcionaron y ahora tiene un trabajo y también una enemiga D: CHAN! y además CELOS! xDDD Y así como a Tai le pasa que escucha a Matt diciéndole weás en su cabeza, Matt también escucha a Tai dándole sus típicos consejos de bien amigo. **Nótese mi cambio coloquial de "huevadas" a "weás" xDDDDD **es que sería muy de roticuajos escribir "weás" en el fic xDDD Y Matt al fiiiiin relacionó las cosas... Al fin se dará cuenta que no solo él está enamorado, sino que Mimi también estaba enamorada de antes de él, y ya comenzarán a darse bien las cosas para los dos. Por que el Mimato la lleva! ;D_

_Saluditoooos! *O* **Faty Takenouchii **Habrá Takari, pero paciencia! D: déjenme jugar con ésto *-* entiendan mi retorcida y cotidiana imaginación xD **Rowws** que se cambió el nombre de nuevo y recién me doy cuenta xDDD **Sun *-* **Perdón por lo de face xDD A veces lo dejo abierto todo el día, aunque suene feo y bastante ofrecido :O xDDDDD **Shio.S.R **Y ahora me volveré a desaparecer de FF xD hoy fue mágico porque suspendieron las clases por la protesta de mañana xD aunque quizás me veas dando jugo hasta el domingo xDDD **STEFI07 **Tai es tonto... Pero lindo :L **Cesishida **En este fic habrá muchos celos! celos de TODOS contra TODOS xDDDD E insisto con lo del Takari... Déjenme soñar una vez xD si al final igual quedará en Takari xDDDDDD **ccs shaoran Li **que penita que no tengas internet u.u _

_Y saluditos especiales para la nombrada de honor de hoy *-* **FrancaisBaiser** y su interminable RR xDDDD _**_"Oye... Qué onda con Mimi? La estás descartuchando? xDD Por qué se vistió tan provocativa? Y más lo que webió cuando Matt la estaba mirando xD Qué es weóna Mimi xD La dura! O sea, quién la entiende? Primero webea, luego lo proboca... Mimi sapbeee! xDDDDD!" _**_Saaaaaaaaapbe xDD comentario weón xDDDDDD Pero lo amé *-* Y sí! se está descartuchando! ;D_

_Yap! Ahora, como no me puedo acostar a dormir, porque mis lindos gatitos están usando barsamente mi cama xD Me iré a disfrutar de la vida loca con una cerveza y un puchito al balcón! :D Celebrando 7 años de amistad (L)_

_Nos leemos en la próxima actualización, la cual espero que sea pronto D:_

_Cuídense! :D_

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Len~<em>**


	13. La chica de la portada

_D: Soy una desconsiderada cada vez más grande T-T Sé que no tengo perdón de Dios y mucho menos el de Pía, aunque ella debería haberme perdonado hace tiempo porque leyó parte del capítulo ¬¬ M*RACA! xDDDDD_

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones: Digimon no me pertenece, ni Tai, pero paciencia Len, paciencia... Ese gatito será mío Grrr! 1313<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Deseos De Cosas Imposibles<em>**

_Capítulo 13: La chica de la portada_

* * *

><p>Tuvo que terminar aquel beso que la estaba volviendo loca y que quitaba la poca cordura que le quedaba en ese momento por la falta de aire. Lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los azules y profundos ojos del chico que desde hace tiempo ya le quitaba el sueño. Apoyó su frente en la de él, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos mientras ambos intentaban regular su respiración.<p>

—¿Y eso…?

Matt alzó levemente una ceja con duda. Entendía que la castaña se refería a la situación. —No lo sé, dime tú… —sonrió de lado al notar como Mimi sonreía y desviaba su mirada, ya sonrojada.

—¿Necesitas una explicación? —preguntó aún sonriéndole, pero ésta vez, de medio lado al igual que él.

—Si… —respondió asintiendo suavemente. —No estaría de más una.

Matt nuevamente fue callado por los labios de la castaña sobre los suyos. Definitivamente, podía decir con seguridad que no era la primer vez que se besaban, tampoco lo había sido aquella vez que hicieron la fiesta en el departamento, cuando la chica "supuestamente" no tenía conciencia de lo que hacía… _No…_ Había sido mucho antes.

_Matt negaba suavemente con la cabeza, mirando hacia su propio costado por sobre su hombro, tratando de buscar en el ambiente o en su propia mente algo para mantenerlo ocupado en otra cosa que no fuese juntar rabia contra el pelotudo que le había hecho eso a la castaña. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos con los incesantes sollozos de ella. —Ya… No llores. —intentó fallidamente de calmarla. Pero es que ¿qué más podía hacer? Era un chico de 14 años que vivía solo con un hombre trabajólico más conocido como un "padre", al cual, según él recordaba, nunca le había comentado nada de sus sentimientos. Mucho menos sabía como calmar a una chica después de haber sufrido una "desilusión amorosa"_

—_¡Es un tonto! —gritó entre sollozos._

—_No, la única tonta aquí eres tú._

_Por su rostro, él pudo notar que a la chica, ni en toda su vida, le habían dicho algo como eso. Que era tonta… De seguro el patán que le dijera algo así a una princesa mimada como ella era acreedor de una feroz cachetada, y encima gratis. Mimi continuaba viéndolo con una mezcla de desconcierto y enojo. —¿Q-qué? —fue el único sonido que salió de sus labios._

_Él la miró. Y a riesgo de que sus mejillas posteriormente se tornaran aún más húmedas por las muchas lágrimas que probablemente saldrían con mayor fluidez de sus ojos y que éstos se volvieran aún más rojos, prosiguió. —La tonta eres tú. Por no ver que el tipo era el peor desgraciado que pisa la tierra y salir con él igual. Tai te lo dijo, Sora también… Entiendo que no le hayas hecho caso a Tai, porque él nunca tiene razón. ¿Pero a Sora? Es tu mejor amiga, siempre le haces caso en todo… —reflexionó el rubio, haciendo pensar a Mimi con sus palabras._

_Sus miedos lentamente comenzaron a hacerse realidad. Luego de unos instantes de ver a Mimi reflexionando sobre lo que él recientemente le había dicho, los sollozos volvieron, los ojos ya rojos comenzaron a derramar más lágrimas, las que mojaban cada vez más sus mejillas y luego caían por su cuello. Al verla ahí… Tan frágil, abrazando sus rodillas mientras apoyaba su espalda en el gran tronco de un árbol. Y él ahí, en cuchillas frente a ella, viendo como seguía llorando, como si sus lágrimas no acabasen jamás, llevó ambas manos hacia sus mejillas húmedas, provocando que sus miradas chocaran. —Ese pelotudo no te merece. —habló._

_Estaban extremadamente cerca. Podía sentir su respiración entrecortada aún por los llantos. Sin pensarlo más se acercó a los labios de la castaña para proporcionarle un suave y delicado beso. No fueron más de 5 segundos los que duró, pero fue suficiente para que los ojos de Mimi no derramaran más lágrimas por un imbécil._

Luego no había tenido tiempo de asimilar lo que había pasado esa tarde en la secundaria porque luego a la castaña le había venido una horrible fiebre producto de todo lo que había llorado y probablemente del frío que había sentido, y la semana siguiente, pese a que ya no tenía licencia médica no fue más a clases. Días después se había enterado de que al Señor Tachikawa le habían ofrecido una excelente oferta laboral en Estados Unidos, la cual no podía rechazar y él junto a su familia viajaron al lugar. Luego con el tiempo poco a poco fue restándole importancia a lo que había pasado… Hasta ahora.

* * *

><p>—¿Entendieron el concepto de logaritmos? ¿Tienen alguna duda al respecto?—preguntó el profesor de matemática a sus alumnos. Al no obtener respuesta positiva ni tampoco negativa ante su pregunta, prosiguió. —Bien, tomaré eso como un "no". Ahora, tienen 10 minutos para resolver los ejercicios de la pizarra. —habló tomando nuevamente el marcador de pizarra y comenzando a anotar algunos problemas que incluyan logaritmos.<p>

Kari alternaba su vista con la pizarra y su cuaderno a medida que anotaba lo que el profesor había escrito, cuando de la nada vio un papel doblado sobre su cuaderno, vio hacia el lado, encontrándose con la mirada de una de su mejor amiga en la clase, Mei, con una enorme sonrisa y una mirada sugerente. Entendió que había sido ella quién le había dejado la nota en su puesto. La tomó entre sus dedos, y con cuidado de que el profesor no la viera, abrió el papel.

"_tengo práctica a la salida, me acompañas? te quiero :)"_

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando leía la nota, al terminar miró a Davis, quien se sentaba en la fila siguiente a la de su amiga, un puesto más adelante. Se encontró con su rostro sonriente, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió.

Vio como Davis se emocionaba ante su respuesta y como luego de un regaño del profesor, él siguió escribiendo los ejercicios. Volvió a sonreír ante aquel acto, en realidad nunca se había imaginado tan feliz con él. Siempre él se le había declarado y siempre ella le decía que solo era un buen amigo, además, quién antes ocupaba su corazón estaba con otra chica, y pasó de ser su amigo y alguien que ya no quería ver, se había convertido en una persona completamente diferente a lo que era antes, y sinceramente, no quería tener ya nada que ver con él. Además, ella no podía esperar a que su actitud cambiara, tenía que seguir con su vida.

Davis había sido muy tierno con ella, era cariñoso, atento, preocupado… Era un buen amigo y también, por lo que había vivido por aquellas dos semanas, un excelente novio.

Por otra parte T.K veía atentamente aquella escena. ¿Kari y Davis? Ella nunca le había hecho malas caras al moreno, pero… ¿desde cuándo tan amorosos?

* * *

><p>Una chica rubia, de piel clara, y ojos ocultos tras unas elegantes y grandes gafas de sol caminaba sobre unos enormes tacones por las calles de Tokyo. Entró a una tienda común y corriente con la idea de comprar una botella de agua mineral, cuando se encontraba al lado del cajero, con su billetera en la mano mientras sacaba el dinero para pagar su agua, su vista de desvió hacia un lado, hacia un estante que contenía periódicos y revistas del día, específicamente vio aquella revista para la cual había dado una entrevista y posado para unas cuantas fotos. Sonrió. <em>Una de mis fotos debe estar en la portada. —<em>pensó tras solo ver el título de aquella revista, pues sobre ésta se encontraba otra, que no le permitía ver la foto. —Quiero la revista también. —dijo sacando la revista del estante para pasársela al empleado.

—Claro… —dijo despreocupadamente él mientras apuntaba con el láser al código de barra del producto.

—¡¿QUÉ? —gritó ella quitándole de inmediato la revista sin poder creer lo que veía.

—Son… 330 yen en total. —dijo él.

Alice veía incrédula. ¿De verdad tendría que pagar por eso?

* * *

><p>—I've had a little bit too much, much. All of the people start to rush, start to rush by… —cantaba Mimi mientras caminaba feliz. Había recibido un mensaje mientras estaba en clases de francés, el cual la había motivado a dirigirse a otro lugar, en vez de quedarse a las otras clases que tenía en el día, y ese lugar no era precisamente el departamento de Sora donde vivía. Sonrió al recordar su lugar de destino. Aún le era increíble pensar en lo que había vivido las últimas semanas.<p>

—¡Mira! Es la chica de la portada. —Escuchó gritar a una emocionada chica. Ella volteó emocionada también. —_Si está en la portada de algo, debe ser muy famosa. ¡Tengo que verla! —_pensó ella. Pero no vio a nadie famoso por ahí. Dirigió su vista al frente para seguir con su camino cuando vio a dos chicas paradas frente a ella sosteniendo una revista.

—¿Nos das tu autógrafo? —preguntó una de ellas.

_¿Autógrafo? ¿Quieren __MI__ autógrafo…? ¿Por qué? _

Miró atentamente a la revista que sostenía la niña para por fin darse cuenta de la realidad, abrió sus ojos a no poder más de la impresión. Querían su autógrafo porque era ELLA "la chica de la portada". Parpadeó un par de veces aún sin creerlo. ¡ERA LA PORTADA! ¡Y EN SU PRIMERA SESIÓN DE TRABAJO! _¡Soy seca!_

* * *

><p>—Ishida… ¿Dónde está Ishida? —preguntó el profesor luego de que no respondiese a la lista. —¿Ustedes saben algo? —preguntó ésta vez solo a Tai, Sora y Hiro, sabiendo ya que ellos podrían saber algo sobre Matt.<p>

Hiro negó con la cabeza. Tai miró de reojo a Sora, siendo ésta quién respondió a la pregunta del profesor de Antropología. —No ha venido a ninguna clase en el día, profesor. —dijo sin saber si era realmente cierto o no, pues no lo había visto en todo el día. —Quizás esté enfermo…

El profesor escuchaba atento la respuesta de Sora, pero su rostro hablaba por su solo: No creía ni una sola palabra que la pelirroja decía. Tras pronunciar un extenso "OK" siguió en su labor de pasar asistencia a la clase.

—¿Sabes algo de Matt? —susurró ella.

—No.

—¿Qué clase tenía antes que ésta? ¿Habrá faltado también? ¿Lo haz visto? —preguntaba susurrándole aún a su amigo.  
>—¡¿Cómo voy a saberlo? —Tai susurró un poco más fuerte, comenzando a molestarse.<p>

—Vives con él.

—Eso no quiere decir que me sepa sus horarios. No soy su madre, ni su novia sicópata.

—Pero eres su mejor amigo. Tienes que haberlo visto por el campus, ¿no?

—¡Takenouchi!

—¡Aquí! —contestó a la lista. Era como la tercera vez que el profesor la nombraba.

"_Sácame del bolsillo, sácame del bolsillo"_

—¡Apaga eso! —habló el profesor luego de que sus compañeros comenzaran a reír con su alerta de mensajes. Ella por su parte no hallaba dónde meterse para ocultar su gran sonrojo. Finalmente luego de mucho buscar entre los bolsillos de su bolso encontró su celular y revisó el mensaje que le había llegado.

"_amiga llegaré tarde ;* te quiero!"_

—Mmm, es bueno saberlo. —habló Tai luego de leer el mensaje de Mimi en el celular de su amiga. —Significa que puedo dármelas de inmoral en tu casa sin que cierta princesa me critique…

Sora volteó a mirarlo, y con una expresión de reproche en su rostro le dijo: —Tonto.

—Ocúltalo todo lo que quieras, sé que igual te gusta.

Sora no aguantó más la risa, y es que con las payasadas de su mejor amigo le era imposible no reír, sin embargo, aquellas mismas payasadas dieron pie para los enojos del profesor y las posteriores risas de sus amigos por lo mismo. Finalmente las clases concluyeron tranquilas, salvo por un trabajo que a último momento el profesor les había dado para el día siguiente.

—Maldito viejo arruina-tardes. —gruñía el moreno mientras caminaba con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Lo de arruina-tardes te creo, pero lo de viejo… Tengo mis dudas la verdad. No tiene más de treinta.

—¡Ja! No me digas que te gusta… ¿¡TE GUSTA! —agregó acaparando todas las miradas de la gente que caminaba cerca de ellos.

Sora rió. —No. —respondió finalmente sacando la llave de su bolso. —No es de mi tipo. Ya, entra. —dijo luego de abrir la puerta para dejar pasar a su amigo a su edificio.

—¿Y quién es de tu tipo? ¿Tatsuya?

Sora dejó de reír. ¿Desde cuándo esto había pasado del profesor arruina-tardes a sus gustos personales? Y lo más intrigante para ella, ¿Por qué siempre que podía, el moreno, siempre sacaba a la luz el tema de Tatsuya? Y para esa pregunta, ella tenía dos respuestas: La primera y menos probable ante sus ojos, era que su amigo quería verlos juntos a ella y a Tatsuya… _¡Nah! No puede ser… _Y la segunda, era que su queridísimo amigo Taichi Yagami estaba celoso… Pero… _¿Celoso de qué? ¿Por qué?_ En realidad las dos alternativas eran igual de improbables. Estaba siendo la tonta más grande del mundo.

—Mejor empecemos con el trabajo arruina-tardes… —Habló ella antes de que su amigo saliera con alguna otra estupidez, por lo que luego de entrar al departamento, fue hasta su habitación, seguida de Tai. Tiró su bolso, que afortunadamente cayó sobre la cama, tomó su notebook y se sentó sobre su cama, flectando sus piernas para disponer el blanco aparato sobre éstas.

—¿Qué tienes en las uñas? —preguntó con aquel tono de padre protector que según la pelirroja usaba de ves en cuando en ella. Sora por su parte miró sus uñas, rodó los ojos y sonrió para luego dirigir su mirada hacia él.

—_¡Buena, compadrito! —saludó poniendo su brazo alrededor de su hombro._

—_¡¿Cómo que compadrito? Soy tu amiga, imbécil. —habló Sora fingiendo molestia. De que la tenía, la tenía… Pero no TANTA como denotaban la entonación y sus palabras empleadas. —Soy una niña, tengo senos y las caderas anchas… ¡Soy una chica, entiende! _

—_Eh… Claaaro. —ironizó él sonriéndole, solo para molestarla aún más._

Rió mentalmente al recordar aquella "conversación", si es que podía llamarla así, con su mejor amiga. Había sido cuando entraron a primer año en la Universidad. Cuando Sora ya no era como antes, cundo se vestía con lo primero que sacaba de su armario. No… Ahora ella elegía por más tiempo su atuendo, usaba cremas para cuidar su piel, sus uñas brillaban más de lo normal, sus labios eran más rojos… Usaba maquillaje… ¡MAQUILLAJE!

En parte lo hizo de molestoso y en parte para obligarse a si mismo a ver a Sora como algo que no era: su compadrito, y es que viéndola de ese modo, no querría abrazarla, rodear su estrecha cintura con sus brazos, acariciar su cuerpo, besar sus labios, su cuello, sus mejillas… Con aquellas ganas y pasión que recurrentemente llenaban su ser. Pero parece que Sora no resultó ser un "compadrito" común y corriente… Era un "compadrito" al que él SI quería abrazar, acariciar y besar… _Si cualquiera hubiese escuchado eso, pensaría que soy gay…_

—Es esmalte. —aclaró Sora, sacándolo de sus pensamientos existenciales sobre su sexualidad.

No... Definitivamente Sora ya no era el compadrito que él creía que era a los 11 años. _—_¿Rojo?

Sora volvió a ver sus uñas. No se veían tan mal como para que su amigo la criticase tanto, ¿o si? Suspiró. —Mimi me obligó a pintar sus uñas… —El moreno alzó una ceja. Quería saber más de aquella historia. —Le dije que no sabía, que me daba miedo pintarle las uñas y que quedaran feas y disparejas. Pero ella comenzó a gritar y a exigirme que lo hiciera, porque no entendía cómo era posible que yo pintase cuadros tan lindos, según ella —aclaró —, y que no pudiese pintar sus simples uñas… Luego ella pintó las mías. —dijo resignada. —Dijo que sería como en una pijamada...

Al principio él se mantenía serio porque en su inmadura mentecita, se imaginaba que Sora tenía esos detalles para que él la viera más como su _"amiga"_ que como su amigO, pero escuchando atentamente el relato de ella, no aguantó más la risa y explotó en carcajadas. En realidad Mimi cuando quería algo, lo conseguía… Como cuando quería empleo. _Miedo…_ ¡Es cierto! —¿Y Mimi?

—Llegará tarde. Recuerda que te alegraste porque podrías andar de inmoral…

—Si, pero ya es tarde para ella. —se fijó en la hora del notebook de su amiga que dictaba las 8:47 p.m. Sora sonrió y alzó una ceja.

—Oye, te recuerdo que Mimi tiene casi 20 años, no es una niña.

—Vive en tu departamento. ¡Ponle reglas! —habló él como si de verdad se tratase de una niña… Una niña pequeña y mimada. —Estoy seguro que está con Matt.

—¡¿Qué? —Sora paró en seco de teclear las palabras que hace poco hacía comenzado a escribir en el Word para su trabajo arruina-tardes luego de la hipótesis de Tai, ¿Acaso su amigo hablaba en serio…? —No, claro que no… _¿O si? ¡NO! —_no era que le molestase que sus amigos estuviesen juntos, es más, le encantaría que comenzaran una relación, pues sabía a la perfección los sentimientos que su amiga tenía hacia el rubio… Pero, Mimi le habría dicho si llegase a pasar algo… ¿verdad?

—Piénsalo Sora, Matt no fue a clases y Mimi se desapareció. Deben estar juntitos —dijo moviendo sus cejas simultáneamente. —Esos pillines…

—Ya basta Tai, no están juntos…

—¿Quieres apostar? —preguntó él con una amplia sonrisa. Sora dudó.

* * *

><p>Se apuró en abrir la puerta apenas se oyó el timbre. No se podía mentir a sí mismo, la verdad era que SI se encontraba algo nervioso, pero valía la pena. Cuando por fin se encontró frente a la puerta respiró hondo, soltó el aire pesadamente, tomó la manilla y la giró. Al otro lado de la puerta se encontró con una hermosa sonrisa y unos dulces ojos mirándolo, la sonrisa de la chica se fue ampliando a medida que caminaba hacia él para luego rodear su cuello con sus brazos y alzar su cuello para alcanzar sus labios y besarlos. Él abrazó su estrecha cintura para atraer a la chica a su cuerpo, mantenía aún su mano izquierda en la manilla de la puerta, caminó unos pasos hacia atrás, llevándosela con él para poder cerrar la puerta. Rodeó también con su brazo ya libre su cintura, sin parar de besarla. Finalmente, fue ella quién tomó la iniciativa de abandonar sus labios y dedicarle una hermosa sonrisa.<p>

—Al final no fui a Cocina… —dijo para luego sonreír ampliamente como cual niña pequeña con el fin de evitar ser castigada.

Matt le devolvió la sonrisa, divertido por la actitud de la castaña. —Yo tampoco fui a Antropología. —dijo casi en un susurro, adoptando casi la misma actitud de ella. Se contagió de su suave risita cómplice.

—Yo antes no era así… Era una niña responsable.

—Oye, no me culpes, yo no te obligué a faltar a tu clase y venir a verme. —se defendió él.

La sonrisa de Mimi se amplió aún más, él creyó que no podía ser posible, pero lo era. Aquella sonrisa que lo tenía en las nubes, y que en ese momento tenía la dicha de ver, sólo él y nadie más, porque ahora ella estaba sólo con él, en su departamento, disfrutando ambos de la soledad que en pocas ocasiones reinaba en el lugar, sin los incansables gritos de Tai, y por lo mismo, las discusiones con Izzy, entre otros motivos que también tenían que ver con él y su bajo. Fijó su mirada en los ojos color claros de ella, que no se despegaban de los de él. Matt la miró confuso.

—¿Qué pasa?

Mimi estiró sus pies, se ayudó del soporte que le proporcionaban los hombros del rubio bajo sus manos y quedando en puntillas acercó su rostro hacia el oído derecho de él. —Te quiero. —susurró.

* * *

><p><em>D: De verdad quería actualizar antes, pero borraba a cada rato el capítulo, no me gustaba como iba quedando, y sinceramente, como quedó ahora tampoco es como el ideal de como debería ser, pero es el que más me "agradó" xD<em>

_Pucha u.u ando decaída porque mi O'mito (mi gatito) está herido u.u alguien le debe haber pegado porque le molesta caminar y no come nada u_u así que ando como una buena madre preocupada por su hijo vigilándolo y cuidándolo todo el día a ver si le da hambre y darle los remedios x.x El jueves y viernes andaré de muerte, porque para evitar más problemas, ya que no es la primera vez que llega así a la casa, lo van a castrar y me da penita *^* mi pobrecito O'mi u.u en fin, no creo que les interese saber de mi gato, más bien del fic..._

_Ya, ahí está lo que muchos querían... MIMATO puro :) Ya era hora en todo caso xDDD T.K está sintiendo celos por la relación de Davis y Kari... Tranquilos, no durará mucho esa relación xD y será algo sorprendente cuando termine :B Alice no puede creer que no haya sido la portada, y Mimi no puede creer que ella sea la portada y que le pidan autógrafos xD Y Tai, por primera vez le atinó o algo por intuición, pero nunca lo sabrá u_u qué triste... Pobre Tai :/ Bueno, así es la vida... xD_

_Saluditos *-* **Princesa de Rosa **Aww! *w* siento que hace tiempo no te leía xD** -darkwitch **Traumatizada? D: Pero por qué te traumaste, si mi idea es complacer a los lectores, no traumarlos D: Estoy haciendo todo mal por la cresta D': xDD **Rowwcienta **"CONTI PLISSSS, ES TODO"? Jamás te lo creeré xDDDDD **Faty** :D No creo que Tai diga palabras tan cochinas como "huevadas" e.é eso es caca xDDD él es un caballero, una persona decente, no como yo D: xDDDD que digo eso y más *ojitos* **PíaLinda *-*** Te superaste con el RR que me dejaste xDDD De verdad, de dónde sacas tantas cosas que escribir? Si en los RR pudieses dejar 1 millón de caracteres estoy segura que los dejarías :B Aunque FF te borra los 200 últimos xDDDDDDDDDD **"Len, antes que nada te diré que no busques excusas para tu falta de interés y atraso en las actualizaciones del fic porque sinceramente NADIE te las cree xDDD" **¬¬ MARAC*AAAAA! fuu- Te amito *-*! **Shio.S.R **Estás desestresada? :D Qué bueno! *-* que rico que tengas esa suerte en serio :) Aprovéchala, porque luego te van a bombardear con muchas clases, tareas, pruebas, trabajos y cuanta weá más D: y no tendrás tiempo para darte una vueltita por aquí D: **Sunn *-*/Vaan/Mew... x.x** **etc (y creo que me faltan D: )... **Alice te caerá mucho peor... Me encargaré de eso (6) pero también me encargaré de hacerla ver como weóna :D **Cecichida **A todos les gustó el "Si nena, dame más" xDDD Genial *-* **Laaaau :D (x2) **Qué linda mi niña, te diste el tiempo de dejar dos RR a pesar de que estás ocupada :') que hermosa *-* Espero que lo estés pasando genial en tus vacaciones! *-* ;D Disfruta por mi que estoy sufriendo con clases aquí D: **Lector/a Anónimo ._. (es que no dejó nombre xD) **Actualicé ya! :D Espero que te guste :)_

**_Puchisko_**_ qla! fuu- Actualizo para ti, porque quieres Mimato y Taiora, y para que me des Taiora para seguir viviendo y ni me dejas RR ni actualizas! D: Y ya entraste a clases, o sea que tengo que esperar hasta el verano D: MARAC*! D: Y mmm, **NO** me encantaría JUM! xDDDDDDD _

_Lo siento, ando muy ociosa, así oculto lo estresada que estoy con los controles y con la desmotivación de mi gatito u_u_

_En fin, espero de verdad que les haya gustado la actualización, y demórense harto en leer, porque no tengo para cuando actualizar xDDDD Tengo vacaciones para el 18, pero no me pidan que actualice ahí JUM! Esas fechas son intocables *-* A celebrar mierdaaaa! :D Tomar chica, comer empanadas, anticuchos, ir a una fonda, bailar cueca! Tiki tiki ti~ *Len saca su pañuelo* :D weóna patriota xDDD_

_Cuídense! :D Nos leemos por ahí... Algún día e.e_

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Len~<em>**


	14. Asumiendo

_Ehh... Holi? Me recuerdan? xD Soy Len ó Leeeen xD BeLyxan? No? Bueno, no los culpo si no me recuerdan o no saben qué cresta hago aquí :B casi 2 semanas u.ú Bueno, espero que no me odien D:_

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones: Ni Digimon, ni sus personajes, ni las canciones utilizadas, ni el Barcelona, ni el Villareal, ni Alexis Sánchez me pertenecen (más abajo sabrán por qué xD En todo caso, digo altiro que fue un reto de Pía)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Deseos De Cosas Imposibles<em>**

_Capítulo 14: Asumiendo_

* * *

><p>—Oye, ya es muy tarde… ¿Por qué Mimi no llega?<p>

—Hablé con ella hace un momento y dijo que se quedaría con sus padres.

—¿Segura? Yo creo que te mintió, Sora.

—¿Por qué estás tan preocupado por Mimi? ¿Acaso te gusta y no la quieres compartir con nadie más? ¿Es por eso que te paseas por mi casa sin camiseta, para que vea tus sexys abdominales?

Tai rió. —Qué tonta Sora… —le dijo a su amiga, provocando que ella también riera. —¿Oye…? —preguntó insinuante ladeando un poco su cabeza en dirección a Sora, ella por su parte se limitó a alzar sus cejas y volver su vista hacia él, indicándole que lo escuchaba. —¿Puedo encender la televisión? —le sonrió, esperando que aquella acción le ayudara a conseguir el "sí" por parte de su amiga.

—¿Para qué?

—Para ver el fútbol.

Sora suspiró. —Tai, tenemos que terminar esta cosa…

—Lo sé Sora. Te prometo que lo terminaremos a tiempo, pero es que… Juega el Barcelona… —le dijo cantado y sonriéndole.

Ella lo miraba mientras respiraba lentamente. Volvió la vista a la pantalla de su notebook fijándose en la hora que marcaba: 1:21 am. Sabía perfectamente que lo que diría a continuación era un pase para que Tai encendiera la televisión, pero de todos modos preguntó. —¿Contra quién?

—¡Sí! Sora, eres la mejor, ¿lo sabías? —tomó desesperado el control remoto del televisor para encenderlo rápidamente. —Sabía que debajo de esa nenita aún se escondía esa gran fanática del fútbol.

Tai se apuró en sintonizar el fútbol mientras se ponía bocabajo sobre la cama de Sora, apoyado con los codos, sosteniendo con una mano el control remoto mientras su cara demostraba que ya no se encontraba en ese mundo, sino por completo en el mundo del fútbol español. Sora dejó su notebook en la cabecera de su cama y adoptó la misma posición que Tai, concertándose de lleno en el partido.

Había pasado cerca de media hora y el juego avanzaba tranquilo, marcando la cancha por parte de ambos equipos. Fue solo cerca del minuto 25 cuando el Barcelona anotó su primer gol contra el Villareal y Tai gritó un victorioso y energético "¡GOOOOOOOOOL!". Volteó a ver a Sora a su lado, pero ella solo se dedicaba a observar detenidamente la pantalla y el partido, sabía que siempre había sido analítica con el fútbol, con todo en general… Pero esta vez la veía especialmente concentrada. Cerca del minuto 45 fue efectuado el segundo gol para el Barcelona, y Tai realizó la misma celebración que minutos antes, volvió a mirar a Sora, pero ella seguía igual de concentrada, y ahora además apoyaba su mentón sobre su mano, viéndose un gesto aún más deductivo en ella. _—Quizás está buscando una forma de hacer otro gol… Pero da igual, ella no es el DT. _—pensaba el moreno volviendo el juego.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó Sora sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Ella apuntaba a la pantalla con su índice. Tai volteó nuevamente al televisor.

—Es nuevo… Se llama… —torció sus labios intentando acordarse. —Alexis Sánchez. —dijo finalmente. —Es… Chileno, creo, no lo sé. De América. —dijo sin importancia. Sora contestó ante toda su explicación con un suave "Ah…" y siguió pegada en la pantalla. En ese momento no le dio mayor importancia, y él también se enfocó en el partido

Dos minutos después, por quién preguntó Sora, anotaba el tercer gol para el equipo del cual ambos eran hinchas. Esta vez miró de reojo a Sora, quien sonrió, distinto de los goles anteriores que te limitaba a ver atentamente el juego. Volvió a la pantalla para ver la celebración del nuevo jugador del plantel, que corrió unos metros por la cancha hacia la tribuna mientras se quitaba la camiseta. Tai levantó una ceja y sonrió altanero.

—Idiota, le darán tarjeta amarilla. —dijo para voltear nuevamente a ver a Sora. A ella poco le importaba eso.

—Wuau… —exclamo casi en un suspiro.

—¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo que "wu…?

—¡Shh! —le calló agitando las manos rápidamente. —¡Repetición! —gritó al ver nuevamente las imágenes del gol anterior y la, a su parecer, grandiosa celebración, del jugador en cámara lenta. —Oh, por Dios… —exclamó para luego morder sus labios.

—Eso le pasa por engreído. —comentó al ver como el árbitro se dirigía a él para mostrarle tarjeta amarilla.

—Con esos abdominales… Podría ser todo lo engreído que quiera.

—¡Hey, yo soy mucho mejor que él! Tengo mejores abdominales que él… Además si hubiese querido, habría sido mucho mejor futbolista que él. Y también estaría jugando en el Barcelona y tú estarías babeando por mi.

—Pero no lo hiciste. —cortó cruelmente las alas de su amigo. Vio como Tai levantó una ceja, mirándola como si le hubiese dicho una broma de mal gusto, ante lo cual ella solo rió.

* * *

><p>Matt rió ante la explicación de Tai, y mientras veía la expresión de enojo en el rostro de su amigo, causada por su, ya fuerte, risa, provocaba que riera aún más.<p>

—Oye, es en serio. —defendió el moreno tratando de parar la risa de su amigo, pero lo que consiguió fue todo lo contrario. —Primero me dice que mis abdominales son sexys y luego se queda toda babosa viendo los abdominales del otro tipo… ¿Quién la entiende? —volvió a mirar a su amigo, ha harto de la situación. —¡Deja de reírte! —luego de una larga espera para él, Matt por fin se dignó a calmarse un poco y a contestarle.

—No puedes pedirme que no me ría Tai. —habló ya un poco más calmado luego de tomar una gran bocanada de aire, pero aún teniendo indicios de que la risa volvería a atacar su cuerpo. Mordió ambos labios evitando que una gran carcajada escapara de sus labios. —¿De verdad estás celoso de un tipo que vive al otro lado del mundo?

Tai desvió su mirada hacia un costado y le dio un ligero sorbo a su cerveza, lo que provocó que Matt volviera a reír con ganas.

—Ay, amigo… —llevó el cigarrito hacia su boca inhalando el tabaco. —Me haces tanto reír. —como respuesta Tai pronunció un "ñeñeñeñe" acompañado de un ligero movimiento de cabeza y una mueca de desagrado e hizo que Matt botara el humo de manera entrecortada producto de la risa que volvía a apoderarse de su ser. Al parecer su amigo tenía un don para parecer ridículo. —Estás enamorado. —habló viendo como Tai botaba las cenizas que ya se habían formado en su segundo cigarro en el cenicero de vidrio.

—¡No!

—No fue una pregunta, idiota… —presionó la colilla contra el cenicero para apagar su cigarrillo tras haberlo acabado. —Estás enamorado de Sora desde hace mucho tiempo… Y aún no olvidas lo que pasó hace cuatro años, porque la amas.

Matt observó atento la reacción de Tai, por lo general cuando él le reclamaba algo que su amigo sabía que tenía razón pero se esmeraba en negarlo, finalmente él bajaba la cabeza y demostraba un ligero sonrojo, sin embargo, ésta vez era muy distinta, el moreno mantenía la vista fija en sus ojos, haciéndolo dudar drásticamente de su reacción. De igual forma esa reacción en su amigo le sirvió para darse cuenta que era más serio de lo que él pensaba.

—¿Por qué decidiste terminar con Sora?

El moreno soltó una sonrisa ante la pregunta de su mejor amigo y luego de removerse un poco en el sillón optó por fumarse lo último que le quedaba de su cigarrillo con el fin de ocultar sin éxito su nerviosismo. —Iré por otra cerveza, ¿quieres?

—Oye… —habló él. Tai entendió que era más que nada una especie de regaño y recordatorio de que aún no respondía su pregunta.

—Ya te lo he dicho.

—Nunca me creí eso de que tenías miedo, Tai… ¿miedo de qué? ¿a qué?

—Ve a buscar la cerveza tu solo. —fue lo último que dijo Tai, con una amplia sonrisa burlona dibujada en su rostro al momento de cruzar el gran ventanal e ir a su habitación. En parte para salir del paso, y en parte porque muy pocas veces él podía darse el gusto de dejar colgado a su mejor amigo.

—¡Maldito! —le gritó Matt.

Al escucharlo, Tai se detuvo y se volvió hacia el balcón, asomando solo su cabeza para ver a Matt. —Dime qué pasa entre tú y Mimi y te digo todo lo que quieras saber.

—No pasa nada con Mimi. —mintió.

—Perfecto. Entonces, adiós.

—¡Maldito!

* * *

><p>—Relájate… —habló Sora por el celular que mantenía sujeto entre su hombro y su oreja mientras revolvía el azúcar en su capuchino y luego le ponía su tapa.<p>

—"Es que no puedo Sora. Mis padres se fueron a Hawai, ¿puedes creerlo?"

Rió luego de darle el primer sorbo a su café. Nunca le iba a cansar lo exagerada que era su amiga. —Pero eso es normal, amiga. Además, por qué no los llamaste antes para no mandarte el rally por nada.

La castaña suspiró, lo que provocó otra sonrisa en su amiga. —"Sólo a mi se me ocurre ir a verlos, y los llamé, ¡créeme! Ya estaban disfrutando del sol, la playa… ¡Llevan una semana allá y no me habían dicho nada!"

—Oye, y si en lugar de reclamar tanto no vienes a trabajar mejor.

—"Tengo turno más tarde, ¿tú me tomaras las fotos?"

—No lo sé, depende… Amiga, tengo que cortar, tengo alguna fotos que editar.

—"OK, nos vemos más tarde linda. Adiós"

—Adiós… —presionó el botón rojo para terminar la llamada. —_Y quién lo iba a imaginar… Al parecer Tai si tuvo razón esta vez… —_Sonrió.

* * *

><p>Suspiró luego de guardar su celular en uno de los bolsillos de su bolso. Definitivamente esta era la última vez que iba a casa de sus padres sin avisar, y es que con ellos podía esperar cualquier cosa, de iban de un día a otro, no le avisaban a nadie ¡ni a ella! Que es su hija… Rabió, gritó y pataleó internamente, y para calmarse un poco inhaló y exhaló lentamente con los ojos cerrados, cuando los volvió a abrir, se dispuso a seguir su amigo como toda una dama por las calles de Odaiba camino al subterráneo. Detuvo su caminar cuando se halló frente a una gran vitrina llena de maniquís vestidos con hermosa ropa y accesorios. Después de todo, era sábado y nadie la apuraba… Por ahora, luego tendría que ir a trabajar. Sonrió viéndose a sí misma como Ashley Tisdale en la película "La fabulosa aventura de Sharpay" <em>Bueno, ¿quién dijo que eso es malo?<em>

Llevaba ya alrededor de una hora paseándose por diversas tiendas y ya iba cargada con unas cuantas bolsas de distintas marcas en las que llevaba principalmente prendas de vestir, accesorios y productos de belleza, no solo para ella, sino también para sus amigas. Sonrió al recordar un hermoso vestido que vio en una de las vitrinas (que por supuesto estaba en una de sus bolsas) que en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en él, se lo imaginó puesto a Kari. _Será el regalo perfecto_ —pensó sin dejar de sonreír.

—Parece que no eras tan débil como pensaba Tai en la escuela… —Mimi volteó inmediatamente ante aquellas palabras y le sonrió al dueño de la voz en cuanto lo vio. —¿Cómo te puedes tantas bolsas?

—Tai dice que esto no es un deporte, pero apuesto que él no podría ni con la mitad de todo esto. —sonrió triunfante.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Ella le sonrió a Tatsuya. —No estaría de más.

Le dio a Tatsuya las bolsas que cargaba en su mano y brazo derecho, para luego distribuirse las que llevaba en su lado izquierdo. Él, muy amablemente se había ofrecido a llevarla en su auto hasta su departamento, sin embargo se llevó una sorpresa cuando Mimi le indicaba otra dirección muy distinta a la que él recordaba para ir al departamento de Sora donde se suponía que también vivía su copiloto.

—Aquí es.

Dicho esto Tatsuya aparcó su auto en un estacionamiento disponible de la pequeña empresa. Cuando se bajó del auto y una vez cerrada la puerta bajó los lentes de sol que descansaban sobre su cabello ubicándolos frente a sus ojos. —¿Aquí no es donde trabaja Sora?

—Si, y también yo desde la semana pasada. —él, por su parte alzó sus cejas y asintió levemente en un signo de sorpresa.

—Mi sesión empieza en 20 minutos… —habló viendo la hora en su rosado celular. —Te invito un café.

Sonó más a una orden que a una sugerencia, por lo que Tatsuya rió un poco y finalmente aceptó. Activó la alarma del auto y se dispuso a caminar hacia la cafetería del lugar siguiendo a Mimi, quien caminó directo a la caja a pagar los cafés, un latte con mucha azúcar para ella y un expresso para él. Solo cuando ambos recibieron sus respectivos pedidos y se dirigían a una de las estancias del lugar, la castaña cayó en cuenta que había una cabellera roja que ella conocía perfectamente. Sora se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones, frente a ella una pequeña mesita de centro, con un vaso desechable de café, capuchino, dedujo ella y un montón de papeles sobre esta.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó cuando se encontró lo suficientemente cerca de su amiga, provocando que se sobresaltara y luego la volteara a ver y suspirara. Tatsuya sonrió ante el acto.

—Termino unos bosquejos para mi taller de diseño. —respondió a su amiga luego de su pequeño susto. —Hola Tatsuya. —saludó a su amigo al verlo tras la castaña.

—Amiga, —dijo emocionada Mimi. —te compré muchas cosas, ¡se que te fascinarán!

Sora sonrió. Sabía que Mimi tenía muy buenas intensiones, las mejores de hecho… Pero sus gustos en ropa no se parecían casi en lada a los de ella.

—_¡Amiga, abre tu regalo! —pidió la castaña juntando sus manos a la altura de su rostro y parpadeando ilusionada._

_Al tacto a través del papel era posible saber que se trataba alguna prenda de vestir. —Por favor, que sean unos jeans o una playera… —rogaba la pelirroja de 12 años._

_Abrió cuidadosamente el envoltorio del regalo de Mimi implorándole a todos los santos de la Tierra que fuesen unos jeans. Introdujo su mano derecha dentro del regalo. —Una playera. —sonrió mentalmente cuando pudo tocar directamente el regalo. Cerró sus ojos para sorprenderse a sí misma, solo abrió un ojo por un minuto para ver la cara de su amiga, más emocionada que ella misma. Finalmente sacó la prenda y la extendió. Su sonrisa se volvió media torcida cuando en lugar de una playera como esperaba, apreció un vestido de color rosado, lleno de encajes, cintas y detalles en un tono de rosado un poco más oscuro que el del vestido._

—_Te gustó, ¿verdad que si?_

_Su torcida y forzada sonrisa se hizo un poco más amplia y comenzó a asentir levemente. Mimi sonrió de felicidad y satisfacción._

—_Vaya… Ese vestido lleva guardado muchos años en mi closet… _—reflexionó la pelirroja al recordar aquel cumpleaños. Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su espalda al pensar en otro vestido rosado que le hiciera compañía al que ya tenía en lo más recóndito de su armario.

* * *

><p>—Take me on the floor, I can't take it any more… I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love… —cantaban Mimi y Sora encima de una pequeña tarima rodeada por unos cuantos sillones y una mesa de centro que albergaba numerosos vasos de todos tipos. —Just take me on the floor, I can give you more, you kill me you kill me you kill me. Please don't stop.<p>

Al terminar ambas miraron atentamente la pantalla dispuesta atrás del improvisado escenario que marcaba su puntaje. Alzaron sus brazos al ver como la barrita subía y subía, indicando que no les había ido para nada mal. Sonrieron aún más al escuchar las porras y aplausos de sus amigos.

—¡Somos las mejores! —festejó chocando su cadera con la de Sora.

—Lo somos, ¿verdad? … ¿Cantamos otra?

—¿Qué si cantamos otra? Eso no se pregunta amiga… —"¡Claro que si!", esa era su respuesta ante la petición de cantar otra canción de su amiga, esa era la respuesta que emitirían sus labios hasta que vio los ojos de Matt clavados en los de ella. Tal vez solo fue un segundo, incluso menos, pero pudo jurar que pasaron horas mirándose uno al otro. Repentinamente el rubio de levantó de su asiento como queriéndole decir "sígueme", provocando más de alguna mirada.

—¿Dónde vas? —preguntó Tai.

—Por un trago. —respondió él cortante.

—¿Me traes uno?

—Ve tú. —le cortó Matt. En un principio dudó de haber dado esa respuesta, pues era posible que efectivamente él se levantara también y lo siguiera, aunque conociéndolo, con lo flojo que era, se quedaría ahí, todo por no pararse. Agradeció ya que en efecto ESO fue lo que pasó.

—¿Mimi?

—¿Ah? —fue el único sonido que salió de sus labios ante el llamado de su mejor amiga. Pronto cayó en cuenta que en realidad ella esperaba una respuesta de su parte. —Eh… este, yo… Canta tú, iré al baño ¿si? —dijo mientras en su rostro expresaba las disculpas para Sora. —Luego cantamos otra. —le sonrió.

Caminó tranquilamente hacia la puerta de la habitación y una vez afuera y cerrada ésta comenzó a mirar hacia qué dirección se encontraba la barra donde supuestamente se iban a pedir los tragos, o al menos eso era lo que ella creía. Caminó abriéndose paso entre personas que se encontraban bailando, otras bebiendo, otras besándose… Definitivamente vio de todo. _Ahora entiendo por qué le regalaron las entradas a Tatsuya… —_pensó. —_Bueno, al menos tiene karaoke y nadie nos molesta. _Y era verdad…

Sintió unos brazos rodear fuertemente su cintura y situarse finalmente sobre su estómago, ante lo cual se giró sobre sus talones para verle la cara antes de partírsela al imbécil que se estaba aprovechando de ella, pero en cuanto lo hizo sintió unos cálidos labios besar los suyos. Automáticamente cerró sus ojos y posó sus manos sobre la espalda del chico, arrugando levemente la tela de su chaqueta con sus uñas. Sabía perfectamente quién la estaba besando. Sonrió sin dejar de besar sus labios.

—No sabes como necesitaba estar contigo… —le dijo Matt. Ella lo sintió casi como un susurro, lo cual se tornó imposible pues estaban en una pista de baile, donde por lo general siempre hay música a muy alto volumen. Ella sonrió.

—Te vi ayer…

—No es suficiente. —alegó él.

—Y el lunes dormí en tu departamento… Contigo…

—Pero ya es sábado…

—Y ya estamos juntos. —interrumpió la castaña volviéndolo a besar. —Te quiero… —dijo luego de separarse lentamente de sus labios.

Recién estaban asumiendo ambos que mantenían una especie de relación amorosa, aún no sabían si funcionaría o no, no sabían cuánto dudaría, pero al menos para Matt, lo que más le importaba era pasar cada momento posible junto a ella. Y esperaba que Mimi sintiera lo mismo…

Matt sonrió y acarició suavemente su nariz con la de Mimi. —También yo…

* * *

><p><em>"Leeeeeeeeeen, quiero que incluyas en una escena Taiora a Alexis y que Tai se ponga celoso de él :3" Palabras textuales de Pía Sabrina Urrutia Rivadeneira (FrancaisBaiser), en una conversación por celular, ya no recuerdo la fecha exacta xD pero supongo que fue cerca del jueves se la semana pasada : Bueno linda, ahí la tienes xD Espero que haya sido de tu agrado :B Y lo hice EXACTO al partido o_ó o eso intenté :B_

_Bueno, eso fue el ca__pítulo de hoy (TAN POBRE?) Sí, horriblemente pobre, pero es lo que hay, no le pidan más al Padrino (yo xD hablo igual al Padrino) que está tapado en pruebas, exámenes, controles y cuánta weá más en la U... Pero lo bueno es que ya el viernes se acaba parte del calvario y comienzan las celebraciones :3 SE NOS VIENE EL 18 GANCHOOOOO! xDDD En agronomía los modismos huasos se pegan, ya? o.ó_

_Spoiler? No, gracias, no estoy de humor y tengo sueño :B Ya bueno, a ver... Celos de Tai por Alexis Sánchez :L Burlas de Matt por los celos de Tai hacia Alexis Sánchez xD Cagazo de Mimi... SE FIJARON? Bueno, si se dieron cuenta, genial, me ahorro la explicación, y si no... Mimi abrió la boca de más y Sora la cachó :O Mimi de día de compras compulsivas, Mimi súperpoderosa cargando bolsas pesadas, Tatsuya caballeroso, Karaoke, Besos :x Gustó mi spoiler? xDDDD Más chanta u.u pero es lo que hay._

_Saluditos :3 **Roww de las Mercedes** y su súper-ultra-mega-hiper gigante review xD **sayitta-hinamori **Hoy no hubo Takari u.u lo siento, pero pronto :) **Shio.S.R **Come hartas empanadas y toma harta chicha! ;D pásalo la raja el 18 ;D;D;D Nos leemos por ahí por el 22 xD luego de nuestra recuperación e.e xDDD **Fatyyy *-*** Me encanta que te encanten mis capítulos *w* De verdad, creo que ya te lo dije por MP o.ó espero que haya llegado D: **Cesishida** Siii, son super pillos... PILLINES 1313 **Mayling Mendoza** xDDD Todos piden lo mismo con respecto a Davis y Kari :B pero ya llegará el Takari... algún día e.é xDDD._

_Y no, **Pía linda que amito con todo mi corazón,** no olvidé nombrarte :) Amiga, de verdad muchas gracias por todo... Sacrificaste tu inmenso RR que estoy segura que hubiese sido más largo que el de Roww para dejarme un mensaje de ánimo y apoyo por lo que me pasó :') y aunque lo leí cuando tu ya estabas aquí, después de decirme casi lo mismo en persona, créeme que lo aprecié mucho. Eres una gran, gran amiga mi Pía y te amo mucho :) Eres la mejor amiga de la vida. Muchas gracias por estar conmigo en un momento tan difícil para mi u.u De verdad espero que te haya gustado tu pedido :) Lo escribí con mucho amor :L Para Alexis y para ti xDDD ;**_

_Y eso :) Espero que el capítulo tardío haya sido de su agrado :) Nos leemos en el próximo... Que espero que sea mucho más pronto que este D:_

_Cuídense ;D Feliz 18 *-* (dudo que suba algo antes del 18 e.e)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Len~<em>**


	15. A ver qué pasa

_Holi e.e pensé que había actualizado hace poco y de cueva me di cuenta recién de que actualicé hace 11 días, y como quiero aprovechar mi súper semanita de chibi-vacaciones, actualizaré antes de que la U me succione mi tiempo libre y mi ocio como una cruel y vil sanguijuela D: (?) xD_

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones: Lalalalalala, Digimon no me pertenece... Con cueva tengo casa wn u_ú Y no es ni mía, vivo de allegada porque mis papás son piadosos conmigo D: No tengo nada wn! D': xDDD<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Deseos De Cosas Imposibles<em>**

_Capítulo 15: A ver qué pasa_

* * *

><p>—Canta conmigo… —pedía ella una vez más a su amigo.<p>

—No.

—Por favor. —suplicó.

—No canto.

—¿Y ebrio?

—Tal vez… —dudó Tai. —Pero no.

—Buuu… —al ver como su amigo se negaba a su petición una y otra vez Sora bajó un poco la cabeza e hizo un puchero, que para Tai no pasó nada desapercibido, ante la acción de ella estuvo apunto de tomar el micrófono que le ofrecía y subirse con ella a la tarima a cantar, cuando entraron Hiroki y Tatsuya a la habitación cargados con unas botellas, vasos y uno que otro bocadillo. —¡Hiro! Canta conmigo.

—¡Claro! —sonrió el moreno, peor tan rápido como apareció, se borró su sonrisa. —Aguarda… —sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y contestó al llamado.

—Nooooo… ¿Por el mundo me odia?

Tatsuya rió ante las palabras de Sora. Estaba seguro que no estaba ebria, había bebido lo mismo que ellos, incluso menos, pues se la había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo cantando con Mimi, solamente estaba en un momento ocioso de su vida. —Elige una canción, yo cantaré contigo.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ella, suplicando que por favor sus oídos no la hayan traicionado. Tatsuya asintió y ella emitió un chillido de felicidad.

—¿Por qué está tan feliz? —preguntó Ryota recién entrando a la sala. —¿Al fin te convenció de cantar con ella, Tai?

El aludido por su parte le dedicó una mirada fulminante, de las que él no dejaba ver muy a menudo y sin nada más siguió bebiendo de su vaso.

—No, me rechazó una y otra vez. —Ryo hizo una mueca de sorprendido, abriendo su boca y colocando sus manos sobre sus mejillas.

—¿En serio? —tomó asiento en el sillón a un lado de Tai. —Cuéntanos más. —pidió apoyando ambos codos sobre la mesa mientras sostenía su cabeza y parpadeaba rápidamente. Tatsuya rió de su amigo al adoptar aquella posición de vieja metiche tan típica de él cuando hablaba con una amiga, solo para molestarla.

—¡No! Sé que no te interesa. —le mostró la lengua.

Ryota chasqueó sus dedos. —Rayos…

—¿Cuál cantamos?

Sora sonrió levemente y por un segundo su mirada fue anclada hacia su mejor amigo, sentado en el sillón, amurrado, bebiendo su ron con coca-cola aislado de lo que pasaba a su alrededor… Había una canción que ella quería cantar, pero con él. _Solo con él… _Soltó un prolongado suspiro para luego disponerse a buscar la canción deseada en la pantalla táctil del seleccionador. —Ésta… —dijo una vez encontrada la canción. Tomó posición en la parte central del pequeño escenario junto a su compañero, el único que había aceptado participar de aquella "estupidez" como lo había llamado Tai al rechazarlo una y otra vez. Tomó aire al mismo tiempo que llevaba el micrófono cerca de sus labios para empezar a cantar. —Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor…

—_Reaching for the phone, cause I can't fight it anymore… —la escuchó cantar a medida que se acercaba silenciosamente a donde se encontraba ella. Tenía puesto sus audífonos, por lo que difícilmente lo notaría. Se encontraba sentada en su escritorio dibujando algo, como siempre solía hacerlo cuando tenía algún tiempo libre, sumida en su dibujo, la canción y más aún en sus pensamientos. —And I wonder if I ever cross your mind… _

—_Claro que si… —dijo él situándose junto a ella, provocando que recién cayera en cuenta de su presencia y se sobresaltara._

—_Tai… ¿qué…?_

—_Tu mamá me dejó entrar… Dijo que estabas en tu habitación, que pasara y que ella iba a comprar algunas cosas para la cena y volvía._

—_Ah… —apagó su iPod y retiró ambos audífonos de sus orejas._

—_Parece que estamos un poco melancólicos… —habló él refiriéndose solo a su amiga._

_Ella sonrió. —Solo un poco…_

—_Estás triste… Por lo general te gustan las canciones más movidas y… Felices… —Vio como la sonrisa de su amiga se tornaba más tenue y melancólica. Al parecer él había tenido razón… Raro. —Ya, dime ¿quién quieres que piense en ti?_

_Sora levantó la vista para mirar directo a los ojos cafés de Tai. Por un momento creyó que ante aquel contacto visual su corazón se había acelerado más… —¿De verdad quieres saber? —preguntó la pelirroja. En realidad, ahora dudaba de si querer saber o no._

Veía atento como conforme la canción avanzaba, la complicidad entre ellos iba en aumento, las miradas que se dirigían, las sonrisas… No se trataba solo de un juego o de actuar la canción. Ahí había algo más, algo que ya no le estaba gustando para nada.

Sentía que ya llevaba tolerando aquella situación por varias horas, cuando la realidad era una muy distinta, en la cual tan solo habían pasado segundos, como mucho un minuto de la canción y ya quería irse a la barra y pedir algún trago fuerte para olvidar. Parecía más útil y sensato olvidar todo… Pensó eso cuando vio una nueva mirada cómplice y coqueta entre los que se creían cantantes, vio también como Sora le sonreía ante las miradas que Tatsuya le brindaba, y fue ahí cuando entendió todo.

En realidad cuando tubo la "brillante" idea de ser cupido entre sus amigos, si hubiese resultado y seguido con su plan, de todas formas se abría tornado en una idea absurda y sin sentido, pues ellos no necesitaban de un cupido, y para darse cuenta de ello, bastaba con fijarse en aquellas miraditas bobas que se lanzaban uno al otro. Llegó un momento en el que el vaso mental de comprensión, tolerancia y aguante del moreno de llenó, llegando a rebalsarse, por lo que, con un semblante muy serio para el gusto de todos los presentes en la habitación, procedió a levantarse del sillón donde se encontraba y salir de ese ambiente tenso para él. Sí… Definitivamente necesitaba un trago… Necesitaba olvidar aquellos cuatro años que, como bien dijo Matt, él permaneció enamorado de su mejor amiga.

* * *

><p>—<em>¿Por qué tan antisocial? —preguntó divertida Sora al encontrar al fin a su amigo sentado en la barra del bar, bebiendo aparentemente vodka solo. Al no conseguir respuesta de él más que una fea mirada indiferente, procedió a sentarse a un lado de él. —Tai, ¿qué pasa?<em>

_El aludido rió con altanería y volteó a verla por fin. —¿Qué? ¿Por qué tendría que pasarme algo? Solo vine aquí a beber algo SOLO —enfatizó. —, ya que mi mejor amiga no encontró nada mejor que ponerse a cantar cursis canciones de amor con un pelmazo que le tiene ganas, ¿no? —habló sin borrar aquella cínica sonrisa de su rostro._

_Sora respiró lentamente, queriendo calmarse a si misma. —Al parecer el único pelmazo aquí, eres tú. Y si alguien me… "tiene ganas" —habló realizando el gesto de comillas con sus dedos. —ese ya no debería ser problema tuyo. Sé cuidarme sola Tai._

—_Si, claro… Sabes cuidarte perfectamente. —rodó los ojos._

—_Oye, esto de verdad me está hartando —habló ya en el límite de su paciencia. —. Nosotros no estamos juntos, y no tienes moral para decirme con quién estar o no. Yo decido lo que hago con mi vida, para eso ya soy grande. Y el hecho de que hayamos estado juntos alguna vez, no te da derecho de meterte en mi vida y a controlarme… Y por lo demás —agregó por último luego de ver que Tai ya no tenía nada más que decir. —, nada de esta discusión absurda estaría pasando tu no hubieses terminado conmigo._

_Dicho esto Sora se levantó del asiento que había estado ocupando, dispuesta a irse a irse a buscar a Mimi, quién jamás había entrado al baño._

_Sabía que lo que lo último que le había dicho a Tai no tenía sentido, ¡para nada! Pero fue lo único que se le había ocurrido para dejarlo totalmente callado, y por un momento creyó que lo había logrado, hasta que sintió unos fuertes brazos rodeando su cintura y que luego la volteaban con delicadeza para quedar frente a esos ojos chocolate tan adictivos para ella. Luego, la que resultó callada había sido ella, callada por los labios de aquel chico que quería dejar callado con sus palabras sin sentido…_

Mimi tapó su boca con ambas manos y luego las empuñó, agitándolas con emoción. —¡Lo sabía! Sabía que aún le gustas. Es que… ¡Ay, amiga, ES OBVIO! —enfatizó. —Y bien… ¿Qué pasó después? —preguntó juntando ambas manos bajo su rostro, entrelazando sus dedos.

Sora ladeó sus labios, recordando. —Bueno… Me pidió disculpas. —sonrió al ver la mueca de desentendimiento de su amiga tras sus palabras. —Y me dijo que no quería que sufriera… Por amor. —dijo finalmente jugando con sus uñas. Su tono de voz se había vuelto más triste y desanimado que antes, y ese pequeño detalle no había pasado para la castaña.

—¿Disculpa, no quiere que sufras por amor? ¿Y cree que no sufriste cuándo él terminó contigo? ¡Qué maldito! —Sora se encogió de hombros intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

—Da igual… —Mimi suspiró. —Mira, ya han pasado cuatro años y he aprendido a que no me duela tanto… Era la única opción, no quería perder a mi mejor amigo de toda la vida por algo tan absurdo como eso. Para empezar jamás debimos ser novios… —agregó repitiendo aquella frase que por tanto tiempo se reiteró a si misma, una y otra vez… _Nunca debimos ser novios, nunca…_

Mimi suspiró nuevamente. —Quién como tú… Debes ser la chica más despreocupada del universo. Es que, de verdad no te entiendo Sora…

—Ya, bueno… Basta de mis problemas existenciales, ahora dime, ¿Dónde te fuiste anoche?

—Te dije que al baño… —sonrió ella. —Fue horrible Sora, el baño estaba lleno a más no poder. Chichas y chicas queriendo usar los sanitarios, y para lavarse las manos eran unas filas… ¡Atróz! Creo que estuve pegada en el baño como por 20 minutos… ¡Fue horrible, amiga!

—No te hagas la tonta. —Mimi la vio como si fuese la acusación más horrenda que le hayan dicho en su vida. —A penas terminé de cantar fui al baño y solo había UNA chica. —prosiguió al ver que la castaña abría la boca para defender lo indefendible. —Y eso fue a menos de 10 minutos de que salieras del karaoke… —sonrió triunfante al ver como a su amiga se le comenzaba a desfigurar la cara y su boca tambaleaba, queriendo deshacerse en respuestas, excusas, reclamos, defensas… Finalmente optó por cerrar los ojos y suspirar pesadamente. _¡Bien! _—¿Estabas con Matt? —se atrevió a preguntar Sora. Mimi asintió tímidamente, y ella creyó que se le caería la mandíbula de tanto que abrió su boca en asombro. _Tai tenía MÁS razón._ —¡CUENTA!

—Nos hemos visto… unas cuantas veces… hemos… hablado… mucho más que antes… y… al parecer… nos… gustamos y… —mantenía la mirada fija en el techo mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello como si fuese lo más entretenido del mundo. —estamos… saliendo e… intentando… "algo"… a ver qué pasa… —dijo finalmente viendo a su amiga a los ojos mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

—¡Es genial Mimi! —exclamó feliz. —Pero… ¿Por qué ocultarlo?

—Por la misma razón por la que Tai y tú ocultan que aún están enamorados… —calló al recibir la típica mirada asesina de _"Are you fucking kidding me?"_ de su amiga. —Es por que aún no es nada serio, estamos… Viendo, a ver qué pasa después.

Sora ladeó sus labios con algo de preocupación por la situación de sus amigos. En realidad tenían un poco de razón al querer ocultarlo, siendo nada serio lo que tenían ambos, era mejor para los dos vivirlo en secreto en lugar de dar explicaciones a todo el mundo. —Amiga… ¿tú estás bien con esto?

—Ay, por favor Sora… No es como si fuese la primera vez que nos besamos… —rió al ver como a su amiga de nuevo casi se le caía la mandíbula al suelo ante su declaración.

* * *

><p>Sonrió al ver a Tai intentando entrar "sigilosamente" al salón. Tuvo que tapar su boca con su mano libre para evitar soltar una carcajada al ver como se pegaba la pierna con la puerta al entrar, y como luego pasaba a llevar el pupitre de un estudiante golpeándose nuevamente para luego susurrar un dolido "¡perdón!" a su compañero de Inglés IV. Tomó asiento a su lado y volteando a verla le susurró. —Lo hice solo para que te rieras.<p>

Mimi cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. No sabía como diablos aprobaría aquel examen con el payado de todo el campus sentado a su lado. Y lo más importante… ¿Quién sabe como aprobaría él?

(…)

—¿Cómo te fue?

—Como las pelotas… —respondió simplemente él sin pensarlo muy bien.

Mimi le lanzó una mirada fulminante… ¿Cómo se le ocurría hablar en esos términos? Estaba tratando con una señotira… Ella suspiró pesadamente, intentando encontrar la calma que necesitaba en esos momentos en el aire. —En fin… ¿Tienes más clases ahora?

—No… Pero me juntaré en una hora más con Hiro para avanzar con un seminario. Esto es un abuso —acusó. —, nos llevan de trabajos y cuanta porquería más… Juran que no tenemos vida social.

Mimi sonrió. —Es una universidad, Tai. Eso es lo que hacen…

—Y además hay que pagar…

—Eh… Si, bueno… ¿Haz visto a Sora? —preguntó cambiando radicalmente de tema.

—No, y probablemente me esté evitando.

—¿Por qué?

Ella sabía la respuesta, era lo que la noche anterior se quedó hablando con Sora en su habitación mientras comían unos bocadillos de media noche y veían "Juego de Gemelas" en el Disney Channel. Lo que en realidad no sabía era que su amiga lo estuviese evitando, ya que cuando hablaron eso, no se escuchaba molesta con Tai… Quizás un poco sentida, pero no como para evitarlo, siendo que ella no podía estar ni un solo día sin verlo y tampoco él sin verla a ella. _¿Quién los entendía?_ _En fin…_

—Por… Fue… —suspiró. —Fue por una tontería realmente, nada importante.

—¿Lo fue? —arqueó una ceja deteniendo el paso, provocando que el moreno hiciera lo mismo. —¿Realmente para ti fue una tontería?

El tono que usaba y las palabras que empleaba le daban a entender que en realidad ella sabía parte o la historia completa de lo que había pasado. Y cómo no, si era la mejor amiga de Sora con la que estaba hablando. —No… —respondió finalmente. —No lo fue.

Mimi ladeó sus labios. Tenía muchas ganas de preguntarle algo, algo que la atormentaba desde hacía años y más ahora hace cerca de un mes que había llegado. Tragó saliva, dudando de su la pregunta era la adecuada para el momento, pero en realidad la curiosidad le estaba ganando a la razón. Siempre que le preguntaba a Matt pasaba algo que los interrumpía, y ahora que lo pensaba, quizás en realidad no sabía nada, pues ni la misma Sora sabía mucho del tema… Tai era la persona correcta para despejar sus dudad. —Eh… ¿Tai… Puedo preguntarte algo sin que te enojes? —el moreno por su parte frunció el ceño un poco preocupado, pero finalmente asintió.

Ella suspiró. En realidad Tai no era de esos que se enojaran por una preguntita que se le hacía, en realidad nunca había visto a su amigo enojado realmente, ni con Matt, que esos dos en la infancia vivían peleados. —Tai… ¿Por qué tú y Sora terminaron?

La castaña notó la tensión inmediata en el rostro de Tai tras haber articulado la pregunta. Sabía que no era nada fácil para él responderle, pero necesitaba saber… Ambos eran sus amigos y quería que fueran felices, y si lo eran juntos, ¡mucho mejor!

Tai aún no decía nada. Se habían sentado en una de las bancas dispuestas cerca de la salida del campus, que 17:00 no era tan concurrido, la mayoría se había ido y los que no, a esa hora estaban en clases. Luego de unos instantes el moreno decidió responderle la pregunta a Mimi luego de un prolongado suspiro. —Yo decidí terminar con ella.

—¿Tú? —OK, eso no se lo esperaba. —¿Pero, por qué?

—Por miedo… Por tonto.

—Por favor, Tai… ¿Miedo a qué?

Tai sonrió de lado al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro. —Sora ha sido mi mejor amiga siempre. La he considerado casi como una hermana, es una persona muy importante para mi… Estar juntos fue un error… Lo más probable es que hubiésemos peleado por alguna estupidez y luego terminar y no hablarnos nunca más… No hubiese sido lindo perder una amistad tan linda por algo tonto como eso, ¿no crees? … Es por eso que yo… le pedí que termináramos… Para intentar evitar que eso ocurriera. —después de su explicación miró a su amiga, quién pese a su semblante tranquilo pareciera que en cualquier momento fuese a explotar. —Se que es tonto, y que de este modo también corría el riesgo de terminar por siempre nuestra amistad, pero no pasó… Creo que eso fue de suerte.

—Supongo que todo esto es una maldita broma, ¿no? —Tai la miró extrañado y negó con duda. —¿Cuántas novias haz tenido?

—¡¿Qué? ¿Qué se yo… cinco, seis, siete? No lo sé.

—¿Sabes cuántos novios ha tenido Sora?

—No sé, no tengo ni puta idea, me tiene sin cuidado la vida amorosa de Sora.

—Ajá… Y dime, ¿con cuántas de tus novias sentiste lo mismo que con Sora? —ante el prolongado silencio de Tai la castaña sonrió. —Lo sabía.

—Oye, es complicado… De verdad me daba miedo terminar como Ayako, pobrecita…

_¿Ayako? ¿Qué tenía esa maldita de "pobrecita"?_

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

_Sora, al igual que casi todas las personas que se encontraban en el lugar, soltó un fuerte grito al escuchar la guitarra de Brian Molko e identificar una de sus canciones favoritas. —Sucker love is heaven sent, you pocker up, our passion's spent. My hearts a tart, your body's rent. My body's broken, yours is spent. —repetía no solo ella, sino los miles de asistentes al concierto._

_Tai solo se dedicaba a observarla cantar llena de energía y pasión. Sonrió de lado al recordar la emoción de su novia al mostrarle las entradas para Placebo, al parecer Matt había tenido razón y había sido un buen regalo de tercer cumple-mes, aunque este haya sido hace tres días. A su mente llegó también una no muy agradable conversación que había mantenido con una compañera de la preparatoria, Ayako. La había visto bastante triste y desanimada en clases de artes, por lo que decidió acercársele a charlar un rato. Al parecer había terminado con su novio, quién además era su mejor amigo de toda la vida y las cosas no habían salido como idealmente quería, su amistad se había perdido producto de aquella relación. —"Fue un hermoso año juntos como novios y otros cinco siendo mejores amigos… Espero que a Takenouchi y a ti no les pase lo mismo, porque de verdad es muy doloroso perder a tu mejor amigo por algo como eso. Y por lo que se, siempre se pierde la amistad en un casi así… Quizás lo que debimos hacer fue haber terminado nuestra relación antes y evitarnos todo esto…" —Aquellas palabras rondaron en su mente durante los últimos cuatro días. Quizás Ayako tenía razón y esa era la opción. Acabar con todo antes de que el destino hiciera lo suyo y los separara aún más, después de todo, no quería terminar así. Quería que Sora formara parte de su vida para siempre, y prefería mil veces que formara parte como mejor amiga que como novia, si ello significaba perderla de una mala manera…_

—'_Cause there's nothing else to do. Every me and every you, every me and every you. Every me… —Sora volteó a verlo, hacía rato que sentía su mirada fija en ella, por lo que le sonrió y rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos y, en puntillas, alcanzar sus labios para depositar un suave beso en ellos, ante lo que atinó a atraerla levemente a él por su cintura. —Gracias por haberme traído al concierto. —sonrió él casi como un susurro entre todo el ruido. —Te amo. —le dijo sonriéndole para luego proporcionarle otro beso._

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, como podemos apreciar en esta última escena, se ve con enorme claridad lo TONTO que puede llegar a ser Tai xD Y si no lo notaron, les aseguro que en el siguiente capítulo dirán: PUTA QUE ES WEÓN TAI! ¬¬ Y la respuesta es Sí, es weón xD Es que el amor cambia mucho a las personas e.e Y ahora me rayé con esa canción de Placebo así que... Aguántenme :B no escuchaba Placebo desde como Octavo Básico xD Len está recordando su infancia *w* xD<em>

_Ñeeeee~ Estoy emocionada porque mañana me voy al sur *-* A un lugar hermoso y poco conocido que casi nadie cacha :B Se llama Villa Alegre y amo esa pequeña comuna (L) Iré a ver a mi Meme y a engordar como chancha porque me preparará unas ricas tortillas y chancho en piedra :9 que es tomate, cebolla, ajo y ají a gusto molido en una piedra xD No es un chancho :B por si a caso e.é xD Y como no podía dormir (ando desesperada porque sufrí un pequeño bloqueo x_X) decidí subir el capítulo 15 *-* Ya voy en el 15, qué emoción *O* Casi paso mi propio record, porque SI, al parecer este fic tendrá más de 20 capítulos xD_

_Spoiler? Bueno ya xD Tai está celoso, de nuevo e_é cuándo no? xD y de Tatsuya Ooooh! :O *falsa impresión* A Sora cada vez le duele más soportar lo que pasa con Tai, Mimi y Sora tienen una conversación donde salen varios trapitos al sol... Mish! xD y CHAN CHAN! Al fin, para todos los que querían saber por qué Tai y Sora habían terminado... Ahí está... POR ESO TERMINARON! ¬¬ Puede sonar ridículo, pero suele pasar que parejas terminen por eso ;o; y duele wn x.x Pero bueno, en este caso dolerá también, pero tendrá un lindo final *.*_

_Saluditos! :D **Roww de las Mercedes** que duerman juntos no quiere decir que pasen cosillas pecaminosas... Así que la cochina es otra diría yo e.e xD **Pía de las flores silvestres **Para qué quieres que me moje el potito si la idea fue tuya? Mójate el poto sola JUM! Te amo amiga (L) xDDD *weóna cínica :B* Y me da miedo que te mojes tan seguido e.e *huye* **Mayling Mendoza del Carmen(Ando súper ociosa, así que les pondré nombrecitos a todas xD)** Ya, ya... A ver si en el próximo aparece algo de Takari... xD **Shio.S.R de los frutales de la pasión xD **Cuando me dices "Leeen de la vida", me siento como si fuese DE LA VIDA xD Así como...Del pueblo... Y me gusta, pero me asusta xDDDD Cierto? :D Yo también me imagino a Tai con los abdominales de Alexis (L) en realidad es una mezcla de Alexis y Taylor Lautner :L OH MY GOD! Babeo extremo xDDDD **Faty de las montañas nevadas (?) **Que eres linda *w* te disculpas por comentar tarde, cuando a mi no me interesa que comenten o no, me interesa que les guste :) Yo soy feliz con eso... Además me haces sentir horrible porque no te comenté el capítulo anterior de "Secuestrando tu amor" D: soy pésimaaaaaaaaa D: me tengo que poner al día con los RR u.ú **Lau *-* De las praderas del amor (L) (x2) **Que lindaaa *-* eres una niña tan responsable, no como yo D: me dejas RR en los capítulos anteriores, si eres demasiado linda *w* Me llego a sentir mal por no haber esperado a que llegaras, en lugar de eso te tiro más cosas para leer D: vas a terminar estresada conmigo D: u.u Y lo del esmalte xDDD Sora, era como un niño... xD menos mal que llegó a la universidad para cambiar, y que llegó Mimi para salvarla y llevarla por el buen camino (a) **Meny... De la colina de Pony xDDDDDDDD** Pajeraaa! Aprende de Lau, que dejó 2 RR xDDD Sabes qué? No lo había pensado hasta que leí tu comentario xD Y SI WN! D: Es tu historiaaaaa D: le daré un final a tu historia como corresponde *-* aquí se definirá tu juturo (L)_

_Shá! :D Terminé aquí, por hoy... Me iré a dormish porque mañana salgo temprano D: y son las 2:00 am x.x_

_Así que eso :D Muchas gracias por leer, cuídense mucho :)_

_Nos leemos por ahí ;D_

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Len~<em>**


	16. Nunca más

_Holi :D Yo de nuevo, ya pasé la etapa del Takari :B por ahora... Ahora se viene un capítulo más de este fic al cual yo amo (L) xD y también, espero que pronto, se viene otro OS a pedido de Roww de los tulipanes :) Y eso... Por mientras, confórmense con esto! D':_

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones: Las de siempre u.u las que me desgarran el corazón cada vez que las escribo... Digimon y sus personajes NO me perteneces. No me torturen máaaaaas! ;_;<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Deseos De Cosas Imposibles<strong>_

_Capítulo 16: Nunca más_

* * *

><p>—O sea que… ¿ya estabas pensando en terminar con Sora cuando la llevaste al concierto por su tercer cumple-mes? —preguntó casi en un tono de amenaza para el moreno.<p>

—N-no… —más había sonado como a pregunta que como una respuesta, que eso es lo que era. Temió por su vida al ver la reacción de su amiga ante aquella contestación. —Es que todo pasó muy rápido. Tenía miedo de que las cosas terminaran como le pasó a Ayako y a Masato.

—Eres… Bastante tonto, ¿lo sabías? —Tai miró hacia el suelo, no sabiendo qué más hacer. —¿Acaso pensaste alguna vez que Sora no hubiese dejado que eso pasara? Ella te quiere muchísimo… Además… Quizás Sora se enamoró realmente de ti. ¿Lo pensaste alguna vez?

Una insipiente sonrisa comenzó a formarse en el rostro del moreno. Sabía que aquellos besos que últimamente habían pasado entre ellos significaban algo, pero no podía avanzar en esto solo, necesitaba ayuda, y qué mejor ayuda podría tener que la de la mejor amiga de la implicada…

—Tai.

Ambos en la banca voltearon hacia la dueña de la voz. Tenía dos opciones: El destino quería jugar con él o ahorrarle un poco de trabajo. —Sora…

La mirada de Mimi se fue alternando en sus dos amigos, mientras en sus labios se iba formando una sonrisa inocente y a la vez pícara._ ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de lo que siente y vino a confesarle sus sentimientos a Tai? No estaba de más soñar…_

—Necesito hablar contigo.

—Claro…

—Olvidé que tengo que ir a devolver un libro de cocina autóctona a la biblioteca. —saltó rápidamente la castaña. Si lo que necesitaban era privacidad, se las daría… Espiándolos detrás de un árbol, claro.

Sora sonrió internamente al ver como su amiga se iba por un camino que conducía a cualquier parte, menos a la biblioteca, adivinando de inmediato sus intensiones. Se sentó en el lugar que había ocupado Mimi anteriormente y suspiró pesadamente, sabiendo que quizás lo que estaba apunto de hacer no era lo que realmente quería, pero sí que sería lo más sano para ambos.

—Creí que me estabas evitando…

Sora lo miró extrañado… ¿Evitándolo? Si realmente hubiese querido evitarlo no estaría ahí con él, y lo más importante, él nunca se hubiese enterado de que lo estaba evitando… —No… —le respondió con la misma expresión de extrañeza en su rostro.

—No te he visto en todo el día.

—No, y si al profesor se no se le hubiese ocurrido seguir con el proyecto la próxima semana, probablemente no me estarías viendo ahora… —sonrió y suspiró al recordar su interminable proyecto que la seguiría atormentando una semana más.

—Oh, pobrecita… —dijo utilizando un tono infantil y pellizcando suavemente la mejilla de la pelirroja. Sonrió al notar la mirada que le lanzaba. —¿De qué se trata el proyecto?

—Tenemos que confeccionar un vestido con objetos reciclables. —explicó.

—¿Te vestirás con basura?

—¡No es basura! —negó suavemente cuando notó que se estaba desviando drásticamente del tema que le urgía hablar con su amigo. —Como sea… Tengo algo que decirte.

—Es basura, no te engañes… Aunque, da lo mismo en realidad. Te ves linda con cualquier cosa que uses. —habló mirándola a los ojos y sonriéndole de tal manera que la pelirroja pensó que en cualquier momento se le tiraría a sus brazos a comérselo a besos. Y temió que fuese realmente así.

Suspiró. —Tai, escúchame… —mordió nerviosa sus labios al notar que ya tenía la completa atención de su amigo. Cerró sus ojos por unos segundos y respiró lentamente, cuando exhaló, abrió sus ojos también, mirando detenidamente los ojos de Tai. —¿Recuerdas… lo que pasó en mi departamento…? —Al notar la extraña mueca de Tai de querer recordar algo pero no saber qué exactamente, prosiguió. —Cuando estábamos haciendo el pastel… —En lugar de la mueca rara, ahora en el rostro del moreno se formaba una sonrisa imperceptible para Sora, pues estaba jugando fascinadamente con las puntas de su, ahora más largo, cabello. —Y… ¿Lo que pasó el sábado en el karaoke?

—Si… —afirmó con una sonrisa aún más amplia apoderándose de su rostro. ¿Y cómo olvidarlo? Lo que pasó en el departamento de Sora no había sido hace más de un mes, era lo que le había devuelto la esperanza, en cierto sentido, de que era verdad aquel dicho que decía "Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan". Y lo del karaoke, hace cuatro días… Pero aunque hubiesen pasado años jamás lo podría olvidar. Aquellas preguntas solo podían significar una cosa.

—Bueno… Eso ya no puede pasar… Nunca más.

* * *

><p>Ella se mantenía callada mientras hojeaba lentamente un libro que pretendía estar leyendo afanadamente. Por un segundo levantó su mirada para ver al rubio que la acompañaba en aquel proyecto impuesto por el profesor de física. ¿Es que a caso el profesor pensaba que ellos tenían todo el ánimo del mundo para investigar sobre los caída libre? ¿Habría algo más aburrido que eso? Probablemente no.<p>

Él por su parte, cada cierto tiempo miraba a la castaña de reojo, dejando de lado por esos ratos los postulados de Newton que poco le importaban. Se sentía incómodo, y algo le decía que no era el único que lo sentía. Y es que solo al dichoso profesor se le ocurría ponerlos juntos en un proyecto, a ellos, que hacía cerca de un año no se dirigían la palabra, salvo para ocasiones puntuales donde no parecía haber otra salida.

—¿Cómo vas? —preguntó Kari sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos.

—Yo… ¡Bien! La introducción está casi completa. —explicó él.

—Genial… —exclamó sin ánimos. Para ser sinceros no tenía ánimos de nada, se sentía realmente incómoda con T.K en su habitación, sentía unas ganas enormes de estar con sus amigas, o con su novio. Sonrió impulsivamente, importándole un pepino si el rubio la notaba o no.

—Veo que te pone de buenas hacer un trabajo sobre Newton…

Kari alzó una ceja, dándole a entender que su "broma" había sido bastante pobre. Suspiró volviendo su atención a los libros, o más bien a hacer creer al rubio que su atención estaba enfocada en los libros. —No estaba pensando en Newton precisamente…

—Pues… Yo tampoco. —habló T.K con cierto enojo. —Después de esto, me desquitaré. Llevaré a Yui al cine. —le dijo sabiendo aún el poco interés que la castaña presentaba en el tema. —¿Sabes de alguna película buena que esté en cartelera?

Sentía que le hervía la sangre. Si al menos supiera que lo hacía sin intensiones de molestarla, su enojo no tendría justificación alguna, pero ella SABÍA que el rubio lo hacía solo con la intensión de verla enojada, bastaba con oír aquel tono de soberbia empleado en sus palabras. —La verdad no tengo ni la menor idea… No somos de ir al cine con Davis, más bien, usamos nuestro tiempo libre para otras cosas. —con estas dos últimas palabras su mirada se posó de lleno en los ojos del rubio, dándole a entender que aquellas "otras cosas" no se hacían precisamente viendo una película, aunque solo se lo haya dicho para molestarlo como él lo había hecho con ella. Sonrió internamente cuando notó la mirada fulminante del chico y como luego a eso volvía su vista a la pantalla del notebook.

En realidad no lo disfrutaba… TANTO, pero debía seguir los consejos que sus amigas le habían dado.

—_Haz como que no te importa. —dijo simplemente Sora volviendo a darle un sorbo a su capuchino._

_Mimi la miró extrañada. —¿Cómo que no le importa? Pero SI le importa, Sora._

—_Pues que actúe como si no le importara. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?_

—_Sora tiene razón, Mimi. —habló Yolei. —Si TAKERU nota que a Kari le importa lo que él diga, piense, hable, haga o lo que sea… Será darle más importancia de la que tiene. —Kari sonrió. Adoraba como Yolei y Sora desprestigiaban al rubio solo para hacerla sonreír, dándole apodos tontos, siendo despectivas, pero no insolentes, y diciéndole como se llama, Takeru, sin apodos. Porque según Yolei, los apodos denotaban el cariño que una persona le podía tener a otra, y en esos momentos, ni ella, ni la pelirroja le tenían cariño como para decirle "T.K". —Y créeme Mimi, que en estos momentos, él NO es importante. ¿Verdad Sora? —Sonrió aún más cuando Sora asintió firme ante el postulado de Yolei. En realidad sus amigas siempre la apoyaban, aunque fuese la idea más tonta y sin fundamentos del mundo._

_La castaña nuevamente se mostró dudosa, y esta vez se cruzó de brazos para demostrar su firme posición ante el asunto. —Chicas, están siendo muy infantiles…_

—_Oye —reclamó Yolei. —, no deberías defenderlo sólo porque es tu cuñadito…_

—_Y tu estás atacando a T.K sólo porque casualmente Ken resultó ser el mejor amigo de Davis… Ay, no… —golpeó levemente su frente con su mano derecha al notar que había ACEPTADO lo que la pelimorada le había dicho, ella había insinuado que T.K era su "cuñadito" y al ella aceptarlo, aceptaba también que Matt fuese más que su amigo. Y no era que lo estuviese negando, simplemente quería que para sus amigas, excepto Sora que ya lo había, se mantuviera en secreto. _

_Sora comenzó a toser luego de atorarse con su capuchino, veía divertida como Mimi se deshacía en explicaciones hacia Kari y Yolei._

—_Como si no me importara… —pensó la menor. —No debe ser difícil…_

Y realmente no era difícil.

* * *

><p>Había estado buscando a Sora por todos lados, desde la biblioteca (a la cual finalmente tuvo que ir pese a que no tenía ningún libro que devolver), pasando por la cafetería, los patios del campus, la facultad de Artes, las salas, computadores, baños, etc. Había conocido más su Universidad en dos horas buscando a su mejor amiga, que en casi un mes que llevaba estudiando ahí. La curiosidad la estaba matando lenta y dolorosamente, necesitaba saber qué era aquello tan importante que debía hablar con Tai, y rogaba a todos los cielos que sean temas de amor. Lamentablemente no podría saber por ahora, pues su linda amiga, cuando más la necesitaba nunca aparecía.<p>

Finalmente optó por ir a la otra fuente de información: Taichi Yagami. Si no podía obtener información de Sora, la obtendría de él, pero NO se quedaría sin saber lo sucedido, eso jamás.

Esperó paciente luego de haber tocado el timbre del departamento donde vivía su moreno amigo, dispuesta a bombardearlo en preguntas apenas abriera la puerta, pero no contó con una posible segunda o tercera opción… _¿Qué hacía él ahí? ¿Y en pijama…? ¿No se suponía que estaba en clases de Fonética? —_Matt… Hola —habló algo nerviosa. —, creí que estarías en clases…

—Do…

Mimi lo miró extrañada. —¿"Do"? —sonrió. —¿Estás resfriado?

—Do. —carraspeó. Alzó ambas cejas al ver como la castaña se reía de su acento gangoso. —Qué simbática… —Mimi rió aún más, por lo que optó por alejarse de la puerta y dirigirse al refrigerador a buscar jugo de naranja. La otra opción que había pasado por su mente fue cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero esa opción solo era válida con Tai.

—Lo siento… Es que me pareces tan tierno hablando como Carlitos de Rugrats. —comentó ella sonriéndole burlonamente aún al rubio, ante lo cual él se limitó a beber su jugo. Mimi negó suavemente con la cabeza y cerró la puerta luego de entrar a la sala de estar, caminó hasta la cocina donde se encontraba ahora Matt y lo abrazo rodeando su cuello con sus brazos e impulsándose para besar su mejilla.

—Ten cuidado. Do quiero codtagiarte. —le dijo alejándose un poco de la castaña al ver como se acercaba a sus labios para besarlo.

—No seas tonto Matt… —sonrió. —Soy una niña muy precavida y me cuido mucho. Como muchas frutas y verduras, tomo dos litros diarios de agua y jugo de naranja para no enfermarme. No me pasará nada. —sonrió ella impulsándose nuevamente afirmada de su cuello para alcanzar sus labios.

Después de mimarlo y cuidarlo por su resfriado, Mimi comenzó a reclamarle que debería estar en cama y no paseando por su casa sin nada más que hacer, alegó también que debería estar descansando en su cama y aprovechar que estaba enfermo para dormir. Y por más que el rubio intentó hacerse el duro con ella, los constantes reclamos y discursos sobre la buena salud y vida íntegra de Mimi ganaron la contienda. Y prefirió él caminar por su propia cuenta hasta su habitación y sentarse sobre su cama antes de que la misma castaña se lo llevaba a rastras y le pusiera una camisa de fuerza para que durmiese tranquilo y no anduviera tonteando por el departamento.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces? —le gritó al rubio al verlo sacar una cajetilla de cigarros del cajón de su velador. Matt se quedó estático con el objeto en la mano mientras intentaba asimilar la pregunta.

—Fumar… —Mimi alzó una ceja ante la respuesta de Matt, que más que respuesta había sonado como una pregunta. —¿Qué tiene de malo?

—¡¿Que qué tiene de malo? ¿Es en serio Matt? —suspiró pesadamente. No podía ser en serio… —Matt, estás resfriado. Con suerte puedes hablar ¿y quieres fumar…?

Matt seguía con la mirada fija en ella, esta vez sin saber qué responderle… Si le decía que no, estaría mintiéndole, y por otra parte, si le decía que si, quizás qué sería de él… —Eh… Yo…

Sonrió sarcástica. —Lo sabía. —dijo acercándose al rubio para darle un beso rápido en los labios. Tomó la cajetilla en sus manos antes que él pudiese reaccionar. —Te los devuelvo cuando te mejores. Te quiero. —dijo sin más saliendo rápidamente de la habitación y del departamento, dejando a Matt aún sin reaccionar.

(…)

—¡Tai!

El moreno abrió a más no poder sus ojos al escuchar su nombre apenas abría la puerta del departamento. Miró hacia la sala, encontrándose con su rubio amigo mirándolo desesperado desde el sillón, notó como sus manos apretaban aún más el cojín que sostenía. Apretó sus labios al mismo tiempo que comenzó a asentir levemente, sacó su celular y enfocó el lente de la cámara interna hacia Matt, quien lo miró con cara de no entender absolutamente nada. —Inmortalicé el momento en que tocaste fondo… Las futuras generaciones me lo agradecerán, sobre todo tus hijos, cuando los tengas convencidos de que eres una especie de superhéroe, su tío Tai les mostrará esta foto y todo el respeto que te tendrán, se irá a la mierda. —explicó sonriendo. —¿Por qué estás en un estado tan… decadente?

—Bibi se llevó bis cigarrillos…

—¿Bibi? ¿Y quién rayos es esa…?

—¡BIBI! —gritó Matt comenzando a toser. Tai lo miraba con una amplia sonrisa, intentando no estallar en risas ante la decadente apariencia de su amigo. Sabía que se refería a Mimi, pero Matt siempre buscaba la manera de molestarlo, ahora era su turno, y no tenía ni la menor intensión de desperdiciar el momento que el karma le había dado.

* * *

><p>—¿Sora? —la llamó apenas entró al departamento. Nada…<p>

Dejó su bolso y los libros que traía en la mano sobre el mesón de la comida y también sus llaves. Entró hasta la habitación de la pelirroja, pero solo estaban sus cosas y si desorden de cuadros como de costumbre, pinturas y pinceles repartidos por el escritorio, el atril y el suelo, al parecer había estado pintando hasta hace poco. _¿Dónde más podría estar?_ Salió de nuevo a la sala y abrió el gran ventanal que dejaba salir al balcón, y la vio ahí sentada en el sillón, viendo la cuidad con un vaso de ron y coca-cola en la mano.

—¿Cuántos de esos te haz tomado? —regañó. Sora volteó a verla y luego al vaso que sostenía en la mano.

—¿Medio? —dijo enseñándole el vaso.

—Genial. Guárdame. —le dijo a Sora para luego volver a la sala. Parpadeó un par de veces quedándose casi estática con el codo apoyado sobre el brazo del sillón y el vaso a la altura de su rostro cuando vio salir nuevamente a Mimi al balcón con una cajetilla de cigarros. Ella frunció el ceño… Su amiga no debería tener ESO. —Se los quité a Matt. Está resfriado —explicó. —, ¿quieres? —preguntó sacando dos cigarrillos de la caja casi nueva que le había quitado al rubio.

—Mimi…

—Lo necesitas. No me regañes, Sora… No te dejaré fumar sola. —sonrió cuando a su amiga no me quedó más remedio que aceptar su ofrecimiento.

—Mimi, tu no fumas…

—Si lo hice… Un par de veces en la secundaria en Estados Unidos… —Sora abrió la boca fingiendo indignación ante su confesión. —Oye, no me critiques. Era la más santa de toda la secundaria, hubieras visto a mis compañeras… Eran unas zorras. —rió junto a Sora. —¡En serio!

Le vendría bien compartir ese tiempo con su mejor amiga. Después de todo, nunca habían estado así, las dos solas, bebiendo un trago relativamente alcohólico, tomando en cuenta que Sora solo había añadido al vaso una pequeña parte de ron al baso, mucha coca-cola y hielos, y fumarse un cigarro, como en las películas estadounidenses donde se mostraban a dos mejores amigas hablando de la vida y riendo de lo lindo, como ellas lo hacían ahora.

Luego de mucho esperar para la castaña (10 minutos era mucho para ella en casos como estos), decidió al fin preguntar sobre lo que la había tenido intrigada durante todo el día. —¿Y bien…?

—¿Y bien qué? —preguntó haciéndose la tonta, y Mimi bien lo sabía, le bastó con ver la cara de reproche de su amiga. —OK… —suspiró dejando el vaso ya vacío en la mesita a un lado del sillón. —¿Recuerdas… que te comenté de besos… abrazos y cosas comprometedoras entre Tai y yo?

—¡Ay, sí! —exclamó la castaña con una emocionada sonrisa.

—Bueno… Le dije que eso ya no podía suceder nunca más.

Creyó que Mimi comenzaría a armar un escándalo y que le preguntaría efusivamente el por qué de su decisión, pero no ocurrió así. La castaña se mostró muy comprensiva, la vio fruncir sus labios como queriendo estaba bien lo que había hecho.

—En parte te entiendo… —habló tranquila. —Y creo que es lo mejor.

—¿En serio? _OK, eso no me lo esperaba._

—Si… Esto te hace peor a ti que a él. Además… —quizás no estaba bien que se lo dijera a Sora, pues Tai se lo había confiado, pero Sora era su mejor amiga, y tenía todo el derecho a saberlo pues le incumbía directamente. —Tai me dijo que no quería terminar como Ayako y Masato… Que por eso había terminado contigo, para no perder los años de amistad que ellos supuestamente perdieron por ser novios…

—¿Qué? Que Ayako y Masato… _Habían sido novios… ¿Cuándo? ¿De dónde había sacado eso?_

* * *

><p><em>Y va a quedar la cagá! Para variar :B Si no es mío si no tiene Taiora y no dejo la cagá con las parejas xDDD Y si, Tai sigue siendo weón en este capítulo y quizás lo siga siendo en el próximo ¬¬ Sora ya sabe por qué la pateó Tai en el pasado y lo sabrá de la propia boca del moreno en el próximo... T.K y Kari no se soportan (6) Pero ya se soportarán y se amarán xD. Matt está resfriado, pobrecito xD y además está angustiado porque Mimi le quita sus cigarros... POOOOOOBRE Ya, eso fue mi spoiler :B<em>

_Saluditos :D Para **Lau *-* **Mi niña, aunque no hayas comentado te querría iguaaaaaaal! :D **Hikari Takaishi Hihara **xDDD Pobrecita u.u no es mi intensión tenerte actualizando la página todos los días para ver si actualizo o no u.u calcula que actualizo todas las semanas, o cada 10 días D: depende de la U x.x **Shioow 2.0** con su nuevo nombre... Se viene renovada la niña ;D Más fome que Tai viendo a Sora cantar x'DDDDDDDD Puta que me reí con eso :B Pero nada puede ser más fome y taimado ¬¬ créeme u.ú **Faty *-* **NO MUERAAAAAS D: Me reí mucho con lo que me relataste de ti misma con la actualización del capítulo pasado xD te juro que imaginé todas y cada una de las cosas que escribiste xDDD Yo advertí que luego de leer ese capítulo, y posiblemente los que sigan xD leerían a Tai y pensarían: PUTA QUE ES WEÓN TAI! D: xDDDD **Píaaaa :D **Ay, mi Pía linda, hermosa, preciosa, sexy, adorada, AMADA (L) :L Ay, me mojé xDDD yo que te quiero tanto y tú puro que me tiras basura en los reviews T-T maraca! xDDD "Y luego... QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? DISCULPAS? *Pía sufre una deformación de su cara tras la mueca de desentendimiento (xD)* PERO CÓMO ES TAN WEÓN PARA PLANTARLE UN BESO A SORA Y LUEGO PEDIRLE DISCULPAS? QUÉ CHUCHA PASA POR LA CABEZA DE ESE IMBÉCIL PERO SEXY MORENO? Y CÓMO ES ESO DE QUE NO QUIERE QUE SUFRA POR AMOR? Y QUÉ CHUCHA CREE QUE HIZO CUANDO EL WEÓN LA PATEO? BAILAR DE FELICIDAD? NO WEÓN, SUFRIOOOOOOO! TAAAAAAAAAI! SOY TERRIBLE WEÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓN!" xDDDD Eso textual lo puse en Facebook, es que lo amé! (L) Amo tus reacciones impulsivas y que escribas todo lo que piensas :$ xDDD **Y Roww de los tulipanes de las praderas de la dictadura xD **Ahí hay algo de Mimato... Espera a que Matt se mejore para que llegue la acción 1414 xDDDD Mimi está muy cambiante en mi fic! D: Ya viste que ahora le dio por fumar? u_ú Ay, señor... xD_

_Y eso :B Disfrútenlo y gócenlo por muuuuuucho tiempo e.e xD Nah, espero actualizar pronto *-* Me pondré a escribir como loca lo que queda de hoy y mañana :D sólo para ustedes 1313 Grrr! xD_

_Cuídense! :D Nos leemos :)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Len~<em>**


	17. Siguiente nivel

_D: Mejor huyo antes de que me maten por penca y chanta T-T Perdoooooón! D: Yo sé que no tengo perdón y que por mucho que lo pida y webee no merezco su perdón por venir recién a actualizar esta cosa, pero dicen por ahí más vale tarde que nunca :D Así que eso :B_

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones: Ni una weá me perteneces D: Soy terrible pobre wn T.T<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Deseos De Cosas Imposibles<em>**

_Capítulo 17: Siguiente nivel_

* * *

><p>"<em>Tai me dijo que no quería terminar como Ayako y Masato… Que por eso había terminado contigo, para no perder los años de amistad que ellos supuestamente perdieron por ser novios…"<em> Era la frase que rondaba en su mente desde que habló con su amiga.

—_Hola. —saludó alegre ella al ver a su novio del otro lado de la puerta. Tai le sonrió de manera distinta, o al menos esa había sido la impresión que le había dado a ella y lo comprobó cuando el moreno no le dio un beso en los labios al saludarla como siempre, sino un simple beso en la mejilla. _

_Sin entender mucho lo que pasaba cerró la puerta y volteó algo insegura a ver a su novio. Se encontraba tan serio… Nada parecido a lo que diariamente era. Sintió como su corazón poco a poco se iba oprimiendo cada vez más. Parpadeó un par de veces y titubeó ligeramente sin saber qué decir con exactitud. —¿Quieres… tomar algo? —preguntó torpemente, siendo lo único que se le había ocurrido a su confundida cabecita._

—_No, gracias… —le volvió a sonreír de la misma manera. —¿Y tus padres? —preguntó recordando que el Señor Takenouchi había vuelto de Kyoto por un tiempo._

—_Salieron a… comprar unas cosas… —respondió sin pensar mucho, lo único que quería saber era el porqué de la actitud tan cortante del moreno. —¿Pasa algo?_

_Tai tragó saliva. Todo aquello no le estaba resultando nada fácil. —¿Cómo vas con el informe de historia para el lunes? No he hecho nada… —sinceró sonriéndole._

—_Típico… —pensó ella respirando más tranquila. Quizás estaba así porque sabía que se llevaría otro sermón de parte de ella por irle a pedir ayuda en un trabajo casi a última hora como ya se le había hecho costumbre._

_Habían ido hasta la habitación de la pelirroja. Ambos estaban sentados sobre la cama de ella, con la espalda recargada en la pared, él la mantenía abrazado, y ante los ojos de cualquiera, él veía como tecleaba en su notebook con completa atención, pero no… Ella, por otro lado, ahora se encontraba más tranquila, aquel miedo que le dio al ver a Tai con aquella actitud, ya había quedado atrás al igual que la seriedad del moreno, sin embargo, había un pequeño detalle… Desde que se había sentado junto a ella en su cama, no había dejado de abrazarla, y no era que le disgustara, al contrario. —Es un detalle tonto… —pensó sin darle importancia. De vez en cuando, Tai besaba tiernamente su mejilla y Sora sonreía ante el tacto, intentando concentrarse en terminar su informe para poder ayudar a su novio._

_Repentinamente Tai dejó de abrazarla, tomó su notebook, lo dejó cerrado sobre la cama a un lado y tomó las manos de Sora entre las suyas, provocando que lo viera con un semblante inevitablemente preocupado. —Tengo que decirte algo…_

_Solo eso había sido necesario para que el miedo volviera a apoderarse de ella. Su corazón nuevamente comenzó a oprimirse y sintió como en cualquier momento podía romper en llanto. —Dime… —habló firme pese a todo._

—_No es sencillo. —calló por unos instantes, subió la vista desde sus manos hasta los ojos de Sora. Sabía perfectamente que luego de eso sería el hombre más huevón e imbécil de todo el planeta, pero prefería eso a lo que pudiese pasar más adelante. —Quiero… terminar c-contigo…_

—_¿Qué?… ¿P-pero… por qué? —se apuró en volver a preguntar, no quería volver a escuchar eso. _

_Le costaba tragar, sentía unas ganas enormes de decirle que todo era una broma de mal gusto, volver a besarla, decirle cuanto la amaba y que todo estaba bien… Pero era algo que debía hacer, por el bien de ambos. —Porque… porque me siento raro… Todo esto, éramos los mejores amigos, luego de un día para otro novios es… complicado. Es extraño…_

_Era difícil para ella entender por qué le decía todo esto ahora, no antes, cuando habían pasado solo semanas o un mes. ¿Por qué tuvo que esperar hasta ahora para decírselo…? Suspiró en un intento de ahogar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y finalmente asintió sin querer hacerlo de verdad. —Es verdad._

—_Sora, no quiero que pienses que no es doloroso todo esto. Me siento pésimo porque… Yo de verdad te quiero mucho. Eres la mejor amiga que alguien como yo podría tener y una persona sumamente importante en mi vida._

—_Déjalo así… No importa._

—_Es que si importa… —apretó fuertemente sus labios y sus párpados para luego relajarlos y exhalar. —¿Sabes, Sora? Esto es muy difícil para mi…_

—_Para mi también lo es… Pero… _

—_¿Pero…?_

—_No nada. Tienes razón, es lo mejor que podemos hacer. Esto es incómodo para ambos…_

—_Es verdad… —después de mucho tolerar aquel silencio incómodo que se había formado luego de sus palabras volvió a mirarla, ella mantenía su vista fija en sus pies. Se encontraba sentada sobre la cama abrazando sus rodillas. Levantó su cabeza para encontrar su mirada. —¿Amigos? —preguntó él con una sonrisa de disculpas._

_Sora sonrió de lado. —Siempre._

No podía evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas mojaran su almohada cada vez que recordaba aquello, pero esta vez era distinto… No sentía solo tristeza como antes, lo que sentía ahora se había mezclado con rabia y desconcierto. Con lo que le había dicho Mimi, ahora todo era distinto… Si lo que no quería Tai era perderla como amiga, ¿por qué no se lo dijo y ya? ¿Por qué le dijo que se sentía incómodo si en realidad lo que sentía era miedo? Y ¿Por qué metía en la historia a Akayo y Masato si ellos dos…

Vio la hora en su celular, y poco le importó que fuesen más de las 3:00 am.

* * *

><p>Frunció el ceño cuando sintió "Back in Black" de ACDC proveniente de su celular. ¿A quién se le ocurría llamarlo a esa hora, cualquiera fuese la hora. No supo como lo hizo, pero había contestado. —Al… —formuló como pudo.

—"Tai, baja."

—¿… Sora? —reconoció luego de soltar un largo bostezo. —¿Qué hora…

—"¡Baja!" —le ordenó antes de cortar.

Tai arrugó aún más el ceño, entendiendo muy poco de lo que había pasado recién. Luego de restregar su cara con ambas manos, se levantó de su cama en dirección al armario, sacó una playera cualquiera, un polerón y un par de zapatillas para luego disponerse a bajar como se lo había pedido tan gentilmente su mejor amiga. La vio parada a un lado de la puerta del edificio, abrazándose a si misma ante el viento fresco que se sentía. —Hola… —saludó al estar a una distancia prudente de ella haciendo que volteada a verlo.

—Tai, quiero que seas total y completamente honesto conmigo.

—¿Estás en pijama? —preguntó al notar su pantalón rosado y aquella playera blanca un poco ajustada para su gusto. Sora desvió la mirada y formuló un suave "Si…", él la vio divertido y luego preocupado. —¿Cómo llegaste?

—Caminando… —¡OBVIO!

—¡Sora, acaso estás loca!

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Cómo se te ocurre andar caminando a estas horas? Te pudo haber pasado algo, te pudieron haber asaltado, apuñalado… Violado. ¿En qué mierda estabas pensando? —Sora alzó ambas cejas.

—Son cuatro miserables cuadras, Tai.

—¿Cómo sabes si esas cuadras son miserables o no? —esa pregunta la había descolocado totalmente. —Te llevaré a tu casa.

—Tai, no quiero que…

—No te estoy preguntando. —la cortó manteniéndose firme en su propuesta, o más bien orden, de llevarla hasta su casa.

—Solo vine a preguntarte algo, cuando me respondas me iré.

—OK, pero pregúntamelo dentro del auto. —dijo buscando entre sus llaves la más grande, la su auto. Presionó un botón en ésta para quitar el seguro. —Está haciendo frío aquí afuera…

Sora pareció contenta con aquella explicación del frío en el ambiente y tomó el asiento del copiloto. Tai, luego de cerrar la puerta del lado de Sora caminó por delante del auto hasta el asiento del piloto, una vez cerrada su puerta y puesta la calefacción miró a su amiga, indicándole que ya estaba listo para todo tipo de preguntas.

—Debes prometer que serás honesto. —advirtió la pelirroja antes que nada. Tai sonrió.

—Lo prometo.

—¿En serio?

Tai soltó una suave risa y miró por un segundo al techo. —Si… ¿Qué quieres saber?

—¡No! Tienes que prometerlo mirándome a los ojos. —alegó nuevamente.

—¡Si…! —exclamó abriendo a más no poder sus ojos y acercándose mucho a la pelirroja. —¡Lo pro-me-to! —moduló él. Volvió a mantener su distancia cuando cayó en cuenta cuan cerca estaba de su amiga, además de notar, o imaginar, un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de ella, y posiblemente también en las suyas. —¿contenta? —preguntó saliendo de sus pensamientos. —Ya, dime… ¿qué quieres saber?

Al principio dudó, y Tai se dio cuenta por como fruncía sus labios. —Quiero saber por qué terminaste conmigo realmente.

—Sora… —suspiró. —Ya te lo dije esa vez… Era… todo muy raro.

—No. Esa no es la verdadera razón, Tai. Dime la verdad.

Ahora era él quien dudaba… Justo lo que quiso evitar hace cuatro años, pasaba ahora. Si hablaba, Sora se enojaría con él y quizás hasta podría acabar su amistad, y si no hablaba, de igual forma se enojaría con él por quedarse callado. No tenía otra opción… Tenía que decirle, ella tenía derecho a saber la verdad, además… Ya se lo había prometido, y ésta no sería la primera vez que no cumplía con ella.

—¿Recuerdas a Ayako? —partió diciendo luego de un pronunciado suspiro. Sora se hizo la ofendida.

—¿Es en serio? Tai, por favor, me ofendes con esa pregunta… ¿Cómo olvidarla, si me sale hasta en la sopa? Hasta se invitó sola a mi cumpleaños…

—OK, ya entendí que si. —habló antes de que Sora siguiera con el escándalo. —Bueno… La cosa es que, ella… un poco antes de ir al concierto de Placebo, ¿recuerdas? —al ver que Sora asentía él prosiguió. —me dijo que no quería que a nosotros nos pasara lo mismo que a ella…

—Y… ¿qué se supone que le pasó a Ayako? —preguntó aún con su sonrisa de sarcasmo en espera de la respuesta del moreno. Él desvió la vista y mordió nervioso sus labios.

Suspiró. —Ella… Terminó su amistad con Masato luego de discutir por algo sin sentido cuando eran novios… —explicó para luego volver su vista hacia ella y encontrarse con la mirada de desconcierto clavada en la de él. —Es por eso… —prosiguió antes que volviera a gritarle. —Decidí que terminar en ese momento sería lo mejor, que dejar pasar más tiempo y discutir por algo absurdo y luego odiarnos y cuando nos encontremos por ahí en la calle fingir que no nos conocemos. No me hubiese gustado eso para nosotros Sora, eres mi mejor amiga y no quisiera tener que perderte por nada en el mundo… Eres la persona más importante para mi… —sinceró. Prefirió decirle todo y que eso amortiguara en cierta parte lo que pasaría luego. Dejó pasar un par de minutos y ver la reacción de Sora, pero ella seguía igual. —¿Sora?

—¿Ayako… y… Masato? ¿En serio?

Él apretó sus labios. No sabía si sentirse ofendido al dar el discurso de su vida y sacar a la luz todas sus emociones y que a su amiga solo le importase si era verdad lo de los chicos, reír descontroladamente ante la poca atención de Sora, o sentirse aliviado también gracias la poca atención de Sora. ¿Por qué le extrañaba tanto lo de Ayako y Masato? —Claro que si… Ella misma lo dijo, eran muy buenos amigos y luego de ser novios, terminaron no solo su noviazgo, sino también su amistad. ¿Querías que nos pasara lo mismo? —cuestionó el moreno. Alzó una ceja al ver como Sora sonreía y negaba lentamente con la cabeza. —¿Qué ocurre?

—Que ingenuo…

—¿Qué?

—Masato… —reflexionó. —¿El mismo Masato que iba conmigo a tenis en la secundaria y la preparatoria? —Tai asintió extrañado por la actitud de ella. —Ese Masato alto, de pelo castaño oscuro, ojos azules, que amaba Química, odiaba Historia y también a Ayako desde el kinder?

—Espera, ¡¿qué?

—Resulta muy conveniente además… Que Masato no haya asistido mucho a clases durante su último año para poder obtener su tan preciada beca deportiva de tenis… ¡claro! De ese modo, nadie podría negar lo que ella decía ¿no? —Sora soltó un profundo suspiro y procedió. —Masato odiaba a Ayako desde siempre, y aún más porque interfirió en la relación de su mejor amigo y su novia. No la soportaba… ¿Nunca se te ocurrió preguntarle a él si era verdad lo que ella decía?

Pese a lo tranquila que hablaba Sora en todo momento, él era capaz de notar perfectamente lo alterada que se encontraba, sus ojos cristalinos, su respiración más fuerte, como parpadeaba más de lo normal, como de vez en cuando de le quebraba la voz… ¿Qué mierda había hecho…? No, nunca se le había ocurrido ir con Masato a preguntarle si era verdad o algo por el estilo, nunca dudó de la palabra de la chica, nunca dudó de nada… De nadie… —Sora… yo…

—Era tu novia… Y además, era tu mejor amiga, SOY tu mejor amiga. —se corrigió. —Y… aún así, le creíste más a ella que… a mi…

Tai solo se dedicaba a mirarla y procesar cada una de las palabras que pronunciaba la chica. Aún su cabeza no conectaba las palabras con la realidad de aquel día, con lo que Ayako, la chica en quien había confiado su relación con Sora, le había dicho.

—_Tai, lo siento tanto… —habló la chica abrazándolo de la nada. —¿Estás bien?_

—_Si… ¿Por qué? _

—_Supe que terminaste con Takenouchi… Debió haberlo tomado pésimamente. De seguro ya no te querrá ver más, pero no te preocupes… Encontrarás una nueva mejor amiga, y una mejor novia que ella. —sonrió._

_¿Cómo no lo vi?_

Se dio vueltas por muchas excusas y palabras sin sentido para apelar a su perdón y lograr que entendiera, aunque, eso ya poco valor tendrían a estas alturas para ambos…

—Sora, perdóname… Por favor, no te enojes…

—No estoy enojada. —le dijo antes de que siguiera con sus explicaciones.

Ella seguía hablando con su tono tranquilo, sin embargo, ésta vez Tai no era capaz de notar algún grado de sarcasmo, ironía, rabia… Nada. Sentía como el corazón se le oprimía más por cada segundo que veía a la pelirroja con aquella expresión tan serena en su rostro. Hubiese preferido mil veces que estuviese muy enojada con él, gritándole por haber sido tan estúpido y haberle creído a Ayako en vez de a ella misma, hubiese preferido que le gritaba y le pegara por tonto, pues se lo merecía, pero en su lugar, Sora se mantenía tranquila, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—Ya pasó hace mucho tiempo… En realidad no tuvo caso venir a pedirte explicaciones sobre esto. Será mejor que me vaya… —habló haciendo un ademán de bajarse del vehículo, pero Tai la detuvo.

—¡Ah, no! No voy a permitir que te vayas caminando sola a esta hora. Yo te llevo.

* * *

><p>—Bien también, gracias… Eh… Amiga, te llamaba para decirte que no dormiré en el departamento el fin de semana… —mordió nerviosamente su uña del pulgar izquierdo mientras con su mano derecha sostenía su teléfono celular.<p>

—"¿Ah, no? Y… ¿dónde te piensas quedar?"

—Con mis padres. —habló rápido. Del otro lado de la línea se escuchó una fuerte carcajada, a lo que ella alzó ambas cejas.

—"Oye, no soy estúpida Mimi." —la castaña carraspeó y acomodó sus lentes de sol para luego pasar sus dedos por su cabello y correrlo de su rostro. En realidad, su amiga no era nada estúpida. —"Lo más probable es que te hayas ido con Matt, y juntos pasarán el fin de semana en un lugar hermoso y desconocido donde nadie los moleste y no llegue la señal de los celulares…"

—¡¿Qué eres? ¿Psíquica? —alzó un poco la voz, provocando que Matt volteara por escasos momentos hacia ella y riera para luego volver a dirigir su vista al camino. Sora por su parte rió triunfante.

—"Mimi… Tienes que reconocer que eres bastante obvia…"

¿Obvia? Claro que lo era… Es casi inevitable ser "bastante obvia" con una persona que conoces prácticamente de toda la vida…

Después de casi 10 minutos discutiendo sobre lo obvia que ella era, soportando las críticas y burlas de ella e incluso de Matt, cortó la llamada, enfocándose de lleno en el paisaje a su alrededor, como el camino era rodeado por grandes árboles dispuestos a ambos lados, para luego dar paso un hermoso y amplio lago rodeado por unas cuantas cabañas algo sencillas para su gusto, pero lindas.

Su mirada fue vagando hasta ver al rubio que conducía a su lado. No sabía con exactitud si él se había dado cuenta que lo miraba o no, lo más probable era que si, ya que era muy perceptivo… _Si, lo más probable es que si… _Sin quererlo, sonrió. Posiblemente ni ella misma notó eso, pero no lo podía evitar, tenía unas inmensas ganas de sonreír… Y es que no todos los días podía ir de paseo los dos solos, por un fin de semana, sin que nadie los molestara ni tener que esconderse del mundo… Pero… ¿Por qué seguir escondiéndose? Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que empezaron a verse como algo más y comenzaron a salir, ¡Y había sido genial! Al principio ambos decidieron ocultarlo por si las cosas no llegaban a funcionar, para no tener que darle explicaciones a los demás, pero ahora, luego de cerca de un mes y medio, las cosas deberían haber cambiado aunque sea un poco. Se llevaban excelente, salían, reían, había mucha química entre los dos… ¿Por qué no llevar su relación al siguiente nivel de formalidad? ¿Por qué no ser… _Novios_? _¡Ay! Que lindo suena eso…_

—Mimi… —habló preocupado el rubio.

Giró su cabeza hacia donde se oyó la voz de Matt, a su lado derecho, hablándole desde afuera del auto aún manteniéndole su puerta abierta, luego volvió la vista hacia donde él DEBERÍA estar, en el asiento del piloto. ¿Cuándo se había bajado y le había abierto la puerta tan caballerosamente? ¿Cómo tan despistada para no oírlo? Volvió a mirarlo para caer en cuenta que ya su actitud era lo bastante rara como para seguir fomentando a que el rubio pensara que podía llegar a ser aún más rara, por lo que se dispuso a bajar del auto. Caminó junto a su "novio", sabiendo que por muy bonita que podía sonar esa palabra no lo era realmente, hacia una casona un poco más grande que el normal de las cabañas, en lo que parecía ser la recepción, ella solo se dedicaba a mirar cada una de sus acciones, como él gentilmente se acercaba a la recepcionista, se registraba, pedía sus llaves y le dedicaba una sonrisa a la chica para luego volver hacia ella y abrazar su cintura, dispuesto a caminar junto a ella a la cabaña que se les había asignado. Luego de caminar por un sendero que los condujo hacia la cabaña, Matt metió la llave en la ranura y entró a la estancia, ella seguía parada frente a la puerta y el chico solo la notó cuando se giró hacia ella con una amplia sonrisa, la que se esfumó rápidamente al ver su expresión.

—Mimi, ¿qué tienes…?

—… Nada. —tardó ella en contestar.

—¿Segura? —ladeó sus labios al verla asentir algo insegura de su respuesta. —Bueno… Iré a traer el auto para comenzar a descargar las cosas. —le avisó para luego salir por la puerta, no sin antes acercarse a ella y darle un suave beso en la frente.

Ella rápidamente tomó ambas manos del rubio entre las suyas, obligándolo a quedarse ahí con ella, mirándola a los ojos como lo estaba haciendo. Por más que ella quisiera y lo intentara, por más que mirara detenidamente los ojos de Matt, era como tener una gruesa barrera de acero indestructible frente a ella. A veces le costaba mucho pensar que él y T.K fuesen hermanos, el rubio menor era una de las personas más predecibles del mundo, posiblemente junto con ella, ¿y ese chico tan dulce era hermano de este chico tan inexpresivo?

—¿Qué pasa? —volvió a preguntarle preocupado.

Dios… Cuanto odiaba ser tan obvia… —No pasa nada… —contestó simplemente ella.

—No te creo. —ella tragó saliva. —Dime.

La castaña suspiró y soltando sus manos, se sentó en uno de los escalones cerca de la puerta. Matt la imitó. Su semblante era netamente de preocupación. La notaba extraña… Más de no normal.

—Necesito… —calló al dudarlo. —Necesito decirte algo… —Matt asintió. —Ya… Nosotros… —suspiró nuevamente al no encontrar las palabras para expresar lo que sentía. Sabía exactamente que querer decirle, solo que no sabía como.

Matt tomó las manos de ella entre las de él, tal o como lo había hecho ella hace unos instantes, entrelazó sus dedos y la miró a los ojos. Y eso fue lo único que necesitó.

—Matt… Este tiempo que llevamos juntos, para mi ha sido realmente hermoso…

La verdad, en sus casi veinte años de vida, y desde que tenía uso de razón, nunca creyó que haría lo que lo que estaba apunto de hacer, aquel acto con que ella soñaba, que le había tocado vivir muchas veces, sin embargo nunca con el hombre indicado. Innumerables veces había ella soñado con un momento así, solo que el hombre hablaba y ella escuchaba. Quién la viera…

—Se que es solo un mes y unas semanas —siguió. —, pero… Lo que te diré lo vengo sintiendo de mucho antes y…

Él sonrió, y no bajó ni por un segundo la mirada. —Te amo. —le dijo firme. Mimi lo miró sorprendida, a lo que él no puso evitar reír. Le había quitado las palabras de la boca, y así lo confirmó una vez que ella le proporcionó un golpe, si es que se podía llamar así, en su brazo izquierdo.

—Malo… —reclamó amurrada a un lado de él mirando sus zapatos.

Sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, la atrajo hacia él en un abrazo, y pese a que su actitud era la misma que de una niña pequeña y consentida, su cuerpo decía otra cosa, no se había negado a tal abrazo, es mas, recargó su cabeza sobre su nombro.

—Aunque… —sonrió también aún viendo sus zapatos. —Yo también te amo.

* * *

><p><em>D: Me siento tan barsa subiendo capítulo xD aunque es lo que DEBO hacer D: REGULARMENTE u.u Puchi, perdón... LA U me tenía chata, y de verdad necesitaba escribir un lindo capítulo, pero en su lugar me salió una weá de Taiora súper triste D': Necesitaré una buena dosis de Taiora lindo para poder seguir con esto u.u Así que como yo fui linda con ustedes y les di un capítulo más de esta cosa, que ya estoy sospechando que no tiene pies xD, espero que ahora ustedes sigan mi mal ejemplo, dejen de lado sus obligaciones aunque sea por un ratito y me den un poquito de Taiora (L) xD Sobre todo <strong>Lau y Faty<strong> denme los Taioras que estoy esperando antes de que me vuelva más anciana D: (Casi en un mes más xD) y tu **Pía** yegua del mal! DAME TAIORAAAAAA! D: FUUUU!_

_Lalalalalá~ Me dio mucha penita escribir mi "taiora" u_u fueron horas de música cebollera y capítulos rompe ilusiones para que eso saliera u.u Así que para que todo se vuelva amor y sexo desenfrenado entre esos dos, ya saben lo que necesitaré 1313 xD Lo siento, es la hora y el estudio lo que me tienen hablando estupideces, más de lo normal en mi :B En cuanto al Mimato, parece que ya avanzarán al siguiente nivel de su relación *O* NOVIOS OFICIALES! :D Wiii! :D Je Je Je (6) xD Y el Takari que aún no llega... e.e Pronto xD Solo adelanto que en el próximo capítulo habrá algo de eso :B_

_Saluditos! :D Lindos, hermosos y preciosos para: **CherryMurder** xDDD Es chistoso burlarse de lo mal que modulan las personas resfriadas :B (6) que mala xDDDD **Roww de los tulipanes sensuales xD** déjame D: Ya nos tenía chatos las w*as Galileo y Newton con su weá de caída libre D: x.x xDDDD Kari, en mi fic, se convirtió en una suelta! D: xDDD **Hikari Takaishi Hihara **xDD Prometo que en el próximo capítulo T.K y Kari harán esfuerzos para soportarse xD Y de soportarse a amarse es solo un paso (L) xD **Hikari198 **Si no se hubiesen separado no habría historia xDDD Créeme, todo pasa por algo 1313 **Shioow *-* **Amé tu nuevo nick ;D No sé si te lo había dicho antes, pero es cierto :3 No amaste el capítulo? D: Eso me deprime u.u pero filo :B La actriz de Témpano? que hacía de Amparo? xDDD Por qué me imaginas como ella? D: x.x Mi no entiendeeee! D: **Fatyyyy :D **Tai es tontito... Así lo amamos xD y así tenía que ser en el fic para que hubiese una trama xD o parte de ella :B **FxRobalino** Pensabas que todos los celos se los llevaría Tai? No señor! En mi fic TODOS sienten celos xD Al menos una vez xDDDDD **Laaaaaaau! :D** Te echo de menos D: ;o; Y si u_ú fue un engaño de la maldita yegua de Ayako! D: pero la culpa principal es de Tai, es su culpa que la otra tonta tenga celos de Sora, porque él es tan sensual... Más que Roww xD *huye* **Linda y sensual Pía****~ *-* (x2) **Y tu RR interminable de dos partes xDDDDD Es que eso se llama tener mucho amor para mi, y tiempo libre weóna ¬¬ Como tanto? O sea que no te basta con los 10000 caracteres que tiene el RR, NO, tenías que dejar más ¬¬ TE AMO POR ESO PÍA LINDAAAAAA (L)! *-* y te extraño u.u cuando te vas a conectar en skype para hablar? *-* **yul1smile** Nueva lectora! :D No sé si escribirte o no, ya que igual no lees las notas :B Pero igual xD Gracias por leer :B_

_Ya y eso :B Cuídense mucho :D Me iré a estudiar..._

_Nos leemos! ... Bueno, chau :)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Len~<em>**


	18. Ella si es feliz ¿O no?

_****Eh... e.e Holi... Recién caché que hace como más de un mes no había actualizado el fic u.u soy última! D: Pero mejor tarde que nunca... Espero D: NO ME ODIEN!_

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones: Eh... Nada me pertenece, estoy con depresión :( xD<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Deseos De Cosas Imposibles<strong>  
><em>

_Capítulo 18: Ella si es feliz… ¿o no?_

* * *

><p>Le causaba gracia ver a sus amigos hablando amenamente de la vida, hasta que al moreno se le ocurría preguntarle a Sora, lo que hace casi dos semanas se había convertido en algo recurrente en su conversación.<p>

—¿Segura que no estás enojada?

—Si sigues preguntando lo mismo, entonces ahí SI me enojaré contigo ¡y mucho! —respondía su amiga. A decir verdad, ella sabía que la pelirroja si estaba enojada con él, aunque sea un poco, pero sentía cierto grado de molestia con él, y es que era lo más normal en una situación así. Pero admiraba la paciencia de su amiga… En una semana y media, podía apostar que el moreno le había preguntado exactamente lo mismo más de 50 veces por lo menos.

Y así como ella era capaz de notar que su amiga no era la de antes, que pese a que tratara de la misma manera a Tai, lo veía de forma distinta, que sus ojos expresaban dolor, angustia, tristeza, decepción… Con mayor razón para Sora era fácil darse cuenta que ella tampoco era la misma, que hace unos días andaba ella feliz de la vida cortando flores por la pradera y ahora parecía ya no existir esa pradera. ¿Cuántas veces ya Sora se le había preguntado, y ella se lo había negado?

—_Amiga, te conozco… A ti te pasa algo._

_Ella le sonrió, como siempre. —No es nada… Solo debe ser que estoy un poco estresada con los exámenes, es todo._

Aquella era siempre la excusa.

* * *

><p>—No puede ser, ¿tu también, Yolei?<p>

—"Lo siento amiga, pero tengo un examen muy importante… Pero, ¿y si le preguntas a Mimi o a Sora?"

—Sora debe terminar un proyecto y Mimi tiene apagado su celular…

—"Lo siento, de verdad ahora no puedo… ¿Te parece si lo dejamos para más tarde? Apenas termine mi examen iré corriendo a tu casa ¿de acuerdo?"

Tras no encontrar otra solución que le acomodara más, solo suspiró y apoyó la petición de su amiga, sabiendo que no tenía otra opción… Si quería desahogarse, debía acatar la única opción que le había dado su amiga. Soltó un profundo suspiro luego de cortar la llamada con la pelimorada.

—¿Qué tienes?

Ella volteó y suspiró nuevamente. La persona a quien menos quería ver, era quien primero había notado que algo andaba mal con ella…

—_Es una broma, ¿verdad?_

—_No bromearía con algo tan importante, y menos a ti…_

_Lo sabía. Sabía que Davis era muy bueno para las bromas, pero con algo tan importante para él no lo haría, y menos mucho menos con ella, quien además sabía perfectamente cuando el moreno bromeaba y con las cosas que lo hacía, y definitivamente, esa no era una de ellas._

—_O sea que… Ya no quieres estar conmigo…_

—_No es que no quiera, sabes que no es así. Kari… Te quiero mucho, te amo… Y por lo mismo, no puedo permitirme a mi mismo mantenerte atada a una relación conmigo a la distancia, no es bueno para ti… Quiero que seas feliz, y en una situación así no lo serás._

—Nada… —contestó simplemente.

—No te creo.

—No me importa. ¿Acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer que venir a molestarme?

El rubio pareció pensarlo por unos instantes ladeando sus labios y dirigiendo su mirada hacia arriba mientras su mano derecha se posaba en su barbilla. Luego adoptó la misma posición que hasta hacía un rato con ambas manos en sus bolsillos. —No, la verdad no tengo nada más que hacer. Y molestarte es una buena opción para pasar el rato… —sonrió cínicamente al ver la mueca que le lanzaba la castaña.

—Que chistosito… —habló ella sarcástica.

—Ya, dime.

—En realidad tu no quieres saber… Preguntas solo de metido que eres, nada más. Para luego molestarme con eso.

—Si… Es bastante tentador, pero acéptalo, lo tienes nadie más a quién contarle. —le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Kari suspiró resignada nuevamente. T.K tenía razón…

* * *

><p>—Amiga, ya no doy más… Me tiene harta esta carrera. —se quejó Mimi sin ganas de hacer nada más.<p>

—Pero amiga, es tu gran sueño, ¿no? Siempre andabas por la vida diciendo que querías estudiar cocina y preparar cosas deliciosas porque a los hombres se les conquista por el estómago. Siempre decías eso, ¿recuerdas?

La castaña pareció meditarlo un poco. Era cierto que esas habían sido frecuentemente sus palabras… —En realidad, mi gran sueño era ser una Sailor Scout que luche por el amor y la justicia… O una princesa —meditó. —O también, una Guerrera Mágica, como Lucy, Anaís y Marina… —cantó con el mismo ritmo de la canción—. Pero no todo en la vida es perfecto… —suspiró. —No todos los sueños se hacen realidad…

Sora borró lentamente la sonrisa que mantenía en su rostro producto de las locuras de su amiga tras escuchar lo que ella misma había dicho. Si ella decía que los sueños no se hacían realidad, era porque algo le estaba pasando, algo realmente grave.

* * *

><p>—<em>Hola. —saludó él luego de contestar la llamada de su amiga.<em>

—"_Nada de imbecilidades. Necesito hablar contigo, nos vemos en la cafetería cerca de la universidad en media hora."_

Dicho esto la pelirroja había cortado la llamada. Él ya se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas del recinto, con un café en la mano. Su pie se movía incesantemente al mismo tiempo que su mirada recorría cada uno de los rincones del café, centrándose en especial en un letrero que descansaba en una de las paredes cerca de la puerta. "Prohibido Fumar". _Estúpida Sora… Solo a ella se le ocurre juntarse en un lugar donde no se puede fumar… Y además quiere hablar conmigo… Y sus conversaciones son para largo… ¡Mierda! Quizás pueda fumar antes de que llegue. —_pensó rápidamente tomando su café y levantándose de su asiento, justo en el momento cuando vio entrar al lugar a cierta pelirroja. La había invocado con la mente…

Por suerte para él, Sora había accedido a ir a conversar a un parque cercano luego de comprar su capuchino. Él sacó un cigarro de la cajetilla y lo encendió. Al fin podía fumar.

—¿De qué querías hablar conmigo? —preguntó él botando el humo por la boca.

—De Mimi… ¿Qué le hiciste?

—¿Yo?

—"¿Yo?" —imitó en tono de burla para luego reprocharle con la mirada.

—_Enciende el televisor. —habló el manager al momento de entrar e interrumpir el ensayo de los chicos._

_Así lo hizo Akira, el más cercano al control remoto. Apretó el botón "power" y esperó atento al igual que todos los que el manager tenía que mostrarles._

_Por su parte, Matt, como era de costumbre, había estado ignorando toda la escena del estúpido manager y se había dedicado principalmente a afinar las cuerdas de su bajo luego del ensayo frustrado, hasta que ciertas palabras lo sacaron de su burbuja._

—"_Estas fotos subidas a internet por un anónimo, muestran claramente al cantante Matt Ishida, muy amoroso con una chica en un conocido bar del centro de la ciudad"_

_De pronto sintió todas las miradas de sus amigos en si mismo. Sabía perfectamente dónde habían tomado esas fotos, la noche del karaoke en el bar. Y sabía perfectamente bien quién era la chica de las fotos… Era Mimi._

—"_Fuentes cercanas informan que no es la primera vez que el cantante tiene una cita con la chica de la foto, aunque aún no se conoce su identidad"_

—"_Bueno, puede que pronto veamos al chico que tiene a las adolescentes vueltas locas, emparejado… Eso es bueno, ¿no?" —habló otro periodista del panel._

—"_¿De qué estás hablando? —atacó alarmada otra. —¡Es horrible! A muchos cantantes les ha pasado que con pareja bajan sus ventas. En estos casos lo mejor es que se mantenga soltero y lejos de esa oportunista si no quiere ser un pobre vagabundo."_

_Fujio, el manager, tomó el control remoto que se encontraba en las manos de Akira y apagó la televisión para luego voltear a ver a Matt al igual que sus incrédulos amigos, sus semblantes eran muy distintos al de Fijio, sus amigos solo querían saber quién era aquella increíblemente hermosa chica, y su manager, además de saber la identidad de la chica, quería probablemente matarla y hacerla desaparecer del mapa. _

—_¿Quieres perjudicarnos a todos? —criticó él, a lo que Matt solo levantó una ceja, increpándolo. —Digo, perjudicarlos… —se corrigió. —Sabes que no puedes tener una novia… Una novia influencia directamente en todo lo que hacen._

—_Y si nos perjudica tanto, ¿por qué insististe en que fuese novio de Alice?_

—_Es distinto, porque ella si es famosa. Es una modelo reconocida casi a nivel mundial. ¿Acaso esta chica es famosa también?_

_Bueno, se podía decir que si, ahora era famosa… Era modelo de una conocida revista, y desde que había empezado a trabajar en ella, había sido portada de la mayoría de ellas y producto de eso, era que muchas cadenas publicitarias e incluso, revistas con mayor importancia y renombramiento se habían interesado en ella… Si, era famosa, pero no le llamaba la atención que por culpa de esas malditas fotos de paparazzi, perdiera toda su privacidad, más de lo que ya la había perdido… No le gustaba la idea de que la atormentaran con preguntas…_

—_No…_

—_Muy bien. Fin de la discusión._

—No te hagas el tonto. —volvió a hablar Sora. —¿Qué le hiciste?

—N-nada…

—Ella dijo que los sueños no se hacen realidad, y eso no es algo que diría ella…

Matt volvió a mirar a otro lado, había mantenido el vaso de café en su mano y el cigarrillo en la otra, consumiéndose el tabaco lentamente y dejándose ver las cenizas que poco a poco se iban formando.

_Su respiración aún no se regulaba completamente, y la de ella era todavía más difícil de normalizarse. Acariciaba lentamente la piel de su cintura con sus dedos, provocando que riera suavemente ante las cosquillas y el contacto de su piel. Lentamente él acercó sus labios hasta su frente para proporcionarle un suave beso, y ella ante el contacto cerró los ojos y formó una imborrable sonrisa en sus labios, subió su mirada y esta vez fue ella la que se acercó a su rostro para darle un leve beso en los labios, el que fue correspondido por él._

_Luego de una larga sesión de regaloneo y besuqueos por parte de ambos, Mimi comenzó a hacer cierto tipo de comentarios sobre la relación que ambos mantenían hasta ahora, y llegó a una conclusión que lo hizo pensar._

—_¿Sabes? Creo que deberíamos hacer más formal nuestra relación…_

—_¿Cómo?_

—_Ya sabes… Diciéndole a nuestros padres… A los chicos. ¿Qué te parece?_

_De pronto recordó lo que días antes le había dicho el manager… Ese estúpido manager que siempre le tenía pésimas ideas, pero que en ésta tenía razón, no en la idea, pero si en lo que ese hecho significaba para todos. En primer lugar, estaría perjudicando a sus compañeros, ya que siempre ellos eran sumamente cuidadosos con sus novias o conquistas, excepto Akira, quien si tenía una cita lo hacía saber por todos los medios posibles. Por otro lado, también estaría perjudicando a Mimi, lo más importante para el._

—_No creo que sea una buena idea._

Y claro que no lo era. Si hablaban y eran una pareja feliz y normal a vista y paciencia de todo el mundo, no solo de sus amigos, familiares, conocidos y gente de su circulo más cercano, sino también de los mismos tipos que los fotografiaron ese día en el karaoke. Luego Mimi no podría tener una vida relativamente tranquila como la que tenía hasta ahora, con unos cuantos periodistas queriendo tomarle fotos y haciendo notas sobre su impresionante y rápida popularidad en la revista en tan poco tiempo, ya se imaginaba como sería entonces cuando se sepa que ella y él son novios, como la acosarían por eso. No, definitivamente no quería eso para ella, ni para sus amigos, que también sufrirían las consecuencias al igual que su familia. Él sabía perfectamente como era ese medio, acosador, insistente, apestoso, amargo… No sería bueno para ella. Y esa era una razón más fuerte en él, que el hecho de que la castaña ya no creyera que los sueños se hacen realidad… Prefería que pensara eso a que ya no tenga privacidad por su culpa.

—Créeme, es lo mejor para ella. Eso no se compara con lo que podría haber pasado.

—Uy, que caballero… —ironizó. —Mira, me da lo mismo lo que puedas haber pensado, solo quiero que mi amiga sea feliz.

—Pero… Ella si es feliz… _¿O no?_

—Matt… —suspiró. —Tú no eres el único al que le llueven pretendientes. Mimi hace así, —chasqueó los dedos. —y tiene una fila de chicos esperando por ella, y lo sabes…

Odiaba cuando su amiga tenía razón, y eso era bastante seguido… Pero así como ella se daba el lujo de criticarle ciertas cosas con respecto a su pareja, él también podía hacer lo mismo… Ese parecía el momento ideal para criticar la retorcida relación que mantenía con Tai, si es que se le podía llamar relación a eso. ¿Qué mierda era eso? Primero su coqueteo estúpido de adolescentes, luego novios por tres meses… Tres CAGONES meses, luego el término porque al estúpido de Tai una loca desquiciada y celópata le metió tonterías en la cabeza y a él no se le había ocurrido nada mejor que decir que la relación le parecía incómoda, ¡Por favor! Ni él mismo se lo creía, y encima de todo eso, Sora le encuentra razón… ¡¿Cómo tan estúpida? Luego, durante cuatro, vuelven a su jueguito estúpido de coqueteos adolescentes y ahora cada vez que pueden se comen a besos, y además de los besos, quién sabe hasta dónde habrán llegado… La verdad era que Sora era la persona con menos moral en el planeta para venir a reclamarle de cómo manejar la relación que él mantenía con su mejor amiga, pues estaban en igualdad de condiciones, ella mantenía también una especie de "relación" con su mejor amigo, y no quería verlo sufrir… ¿A quién engañaba? Le gustaba ver a Tai sufrir y arrastrarse por una chica, una que valiera la pena, claro está.

Prefirió suspirar y simplemente responder, en lugar de armar una discusión mayor con la pelirroja, de la cual, con lo terca que ella era, sabía que perdería. —Si sé… —habló sin más. Sora solo ladeó los labios más preocupada que antes.

* * *

><p>—Listo. Cuéntame todo. —fue lo primero que dijo Yolei luego de que la castaña le abriera la puerta del departamento.<p>

Ambas se dirigieron a la habitación de Kari, no sin antes asaltar la cocina y llevarse dulces y algunas bebidas. Ya instaladas, y por peticiones reiteradas de Yolei, la menor decidió hablar.

—Davis terminó conmigo…

—¿¡Qué! No puedo creerlo, ¿Cómo tan imbécil…? —preguntó exaltada Yolei al momento de golpear levemente su frente con su mano derecha. —¿Y qué estúpida razón te dio para eso?

Kari ladeó sus labios, y respondió sin despegar la vista del suelo. —Que… Tendrá que irse del país, y no quería mantenerme atada a él y a una relación a distancia, porque no sería bueno para mi…

—Creí que te daría alguna tonta excusa como que se sentía incómodo con la relación… —habló con sarcasmo recordando lo que hace años, Tai le había dado como excusa a Sora para terminar su noviazgo, a lo que Kari solo sonrió levemente y negó con suavidad. —Al menos es una excusa más creíble… Y ¿dónde se va, si se puede saber?

—A Inglaterra

—¿A Inglaterra?

—¿Recuerdas ese programa de intercambio que le ofrecieron a mi hermano hace años, y que él rechazó? —Yolei asintió. —Le ofrecieron lo mismo a Davis ahora… Se irá a Inglaterra la próxima semana y entrará al Club de Fútbol de Arsenal… Dice que será como Ryo Miyaichi…

—¿Y quién es ese?

La castaña se encogió de hombros. —Un jugador japonés… Supongo.

Yolei suspiró. —Maldito impulsivo… ¿Y tú cómo estás?

—Bien…

—No pareces muy segura… —Kari suspiró. —Y… ¿quién lo sabe?

—Bueno… Tú y… T.K.

—¡¿T.K? ¿Por qué lo sabe ÉL? —enfatizó.

—Es que yo le conté… Tenía pena y le conté… Necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre eso, y Sora estaba terminando su proyecto, Mimi nunca contestó y tú tenías examen… —explicó ante la obvia mirada de asesina de Yolei.

—¿Es que acaso tu eres tonta? ¿Cómo se te ocurre hablar con él, con quién precisamente estás enojada? —suspiró resignada. —¿Con qué moral te quejar de que tu hermano es tonto y despistado? Parece que es genético…

—Menos mal que eres mi amiga…

—¡Si! Y como amiga, es mi deber ser honesta contigo. ¿Quieres honestidad? Pues bien… Asume.

Así como Yolei lo pintaba, claro, no tenía más remedio que… Asumir. Suspiró.

* * *

><p>Ya era la tercera vez que veía por un costado de la esquina y al fin la había visto caminar a unos metros de ahí. La verdad era que Sora era bastante obvia, cuando hacía calor, caminaba siempre cerca de las paredes, porque decía que era más fresco, pero cuando tenía frío, caminaba lejos de estas para buscar el calor en el ambiente, y también a veces en la gente. Por lo visto, en ese momento la pelirroja tenía calor. Se recargó en la pared para esperar ver a su amiga pasar, luego de unos instantes, se reincorporó y estiró ambos brazos para atraparla por la cintura, lo que provocó que la chica emitiera un pequeño grito, él rió divertido y fue solo ahí cuando Sora cayó en cuenta que solo se trataba de una broma de su amigo.<p>

—Tai, estoy atrasada…

—No te preocupes Sora, si sé que eres tontita. —Sora rió. —Y así te quiero…

—No se trata de eso, aunque sí, bueno, un poco. —le siguió el juego.

—¿No será que estás con "atraso"?

Sora volvió a reír. —Tai, tengo prisa. Voy atrasada a clases…

—No te veías muy apurada caminando. —reflexionó él aún manteniéndola entre la pared y él. Sora desvió la mirada. No era un secreto que no tenía nada de ganas de ir a su clase.

—Tai, tengo que irme, en serio… —pareció una amenaza por parte de ella.

—¿Y si invito un café…?

Cuando vio a su amiga ladear sus labios como dándole la posibilidad de que la invitase, supo perfectamente que eso no significaba un talvez, era derechamente un sí.

* * *

><p><em>Ya, al fin creo que sabrán qué pasa con Kari, y qué pasa con Matt y Mimi, y por qué Matt tiene miedo de tener una relación seria con Mimi :( Puchi, siento que cada vez está quedando más mierda el fic xD pero en mi cabecita está muy lindo y bien redactado xD Así que paciencia... Ahora no estoy haciendo tantos informes, por lo que mi redacción cada vez está peor, además de los informes que he entregado, el profe Tolosa (el de las cebollas xD) no los revisa, por lo que no sé si me va bien o mal, entonces no sé si mi redacción es mejor o peor... En fin :B<em>

_No quiero dar mucho spoiler, no porque no quiera facilitarles las cosas o porque quiera que lo lean en vez de yo decirles lo que pasará, sino porque he escrito mucho últimamente, me puse a full con el fic xD porque ya terminaron mis claseeees! :D ahora a darle con las últimas pruebas y los exámenes! :D Así que disculpen por no poner spoiler._

_Saluditos :) **yul1smile, Shioow**__xDDDD Sigo pensando que estás loca! D: No me parezco a esa mina xDDD o si? D: no sé, bueno en fin :B **Hikari198, CherryMurder, Faty *-***__Tai es un tonto lindo :') Y Matt ahora también D: **Hikari Takaishi Hihara, Rowwcienta** cada vez me complicas más la existencia con tu nombre xDDD, **PíaLinda (L)** Ay amiga te adoro! :D Y adoro tus RR extremadamente largos *-* Espero verte luego amiga :')_

_**Algo importante que quiero destacar... Muchas gracias a unas niñas que a pesar que están lejos, me hicieron regalitos hermosos para mi cumpleaños :) Un Taiora (L) Muchas gracias Pía, Roww y Faty :) Amé sus fics, y si no les comenté cuando correspondía, era porque además de celebrarme a mi misma, tenía trabajos y cosas para la U que hacer u.u disculpen, y de nuevo muchas gracias por su hermoso regalo, de verdad y de todo corazón LOS AMÉ! (L) :***_

_****Bueno, y eso... Espero que les haya gustado, y por favor, sean amables y no me basuréen tanto después xD Gracias (?)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Len~<strong>  
><em>


	19. No tener moral

****_Lalalalalalalá e_é Holi... No ha pasado un mes, me voy superando xD va a llegar el día que actualice día por medio... Okno! :D Antes que nada, quiero decirles que no actualizaba porque tenía un bloqueo de inspiración D: Pero gracias a la linda y sensual **Roww de las Mercedes** al fin me digné a aparecer por aquí :D Y eso :B Si quieren agradecerle a alguien por el final del capítulo, favor de contactarse con **Rowws** :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones: Digimon, lamentablemente, no me pertecene, y si me perteneciera (cosa que ya estoy dudando que pase u_u)... Qué no harían Tai y Sora 1313 xDDDD Y también lo suyo Matt y Mimi 1313 xD Y eso :B<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Deseos De Cosas Imposibles<em>**

_Capítulo 19: No tener moral._

* * *

><p>Sabía que había sido un error. Invitarle un café, ¡si, claro! Esa simplemente había sido la excusa perfecta para pasar tiempo con ella. Él la conocía, sabía que era casi imposible que la pelirroja se resistiera a un café, y más cuando era un capuchino, su debilidad… O una de ellas. Pero error o no, le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella, y más aún, le gustaba la idea de que ella pudiese sentir lo mismo que él en ese momento… Le gustaba pensar que a ella también le latía el corazón muy fuerte y rápido solo por estar cerca de él, y también le gustaba pensar que, al igual que él, ella se moría de ganas de besarlo, pero como ella misma había dicho que eso ya no pasaría nunca más, tenía que hacerse la fuerte y resistirse.<em> ¡Si! Eso tenía que ser…<em> Era bastante imaginativo.

El otoño ya se hacía sentir poco a poco, el clima ya había comenzado a cambiar, trayendo consigo un viendo más fresco y temperaturas menores. Y Sora, con lo friolenta que era, recalcaba aún más dichos cambios, frotando incesantemente sus brazos con sus manos y temblando de vez en cuando.

Aunque sus ganas de reírse de ella eran bastante fuertes, no pudieron con su sentimiento de caballerosidad, por lo que optó por sacarse el polerón que traía puesto y pasárselo a Sora, y ella lo agradeció infinitamente. No era un misterio para nadie lo exagerada que era Sora con el frío.

—¿Haz hablado con Matt?

¿Con Matt? ¿Cuándo habían pasado de estar viviendo un rato agradable entre ambos a hablar del ridículo de Matt? —No… ¿Por qué tendría que hablar con él?

—Porque es tu mejor amigo. —contestó ella como si fuese la respuesta más obvia y lógica del mundo, para él carecía completamente de eso. —Además vives con él, tienen que entablar alguna conversación durante el día. ¿Acaso cuando llegan al departamento no comentan sobre su día? ¿No hablan de lo que hicieron, de cómo les fue, o algo?

—Sora… No somos niñas. Las niñas, como tú y Mimi, hacen esas cosas tan raras, nosotros, los machos recios, no hacemos esas estupideces…

—Sigo sin entender entonces por qué no lo hacen también…

La pelirroja rió al ver la cara de perdido de Tai, y rió aún más cuando el moreno entrecerró sus ojos, dejando notar que al fin había entendido las palabras de Sora.

—Ay, Sora… Como se nota que ya perdiste la costumbre de estar con machos recios.

Ahora era ella la que se había quedado con una expresión perdida en su rostro de no haber entendido sus palabras, o quizás si las había entendido, y no quería que él se diera cuenta de ello.

La conversación en un principio se tornó muy incómoda para ambos, pero en menos de cinco minutos supieron revertirlo, resultando como todas las otras tantas conversaciones que estaban acostumbrados a tener, llenas de incoherencias y falsas y pobres actuaciones

* * *

><p>Tiempo atrás posiblemente ni ella misma se lo hubiese creído. Davis, que siempre fue tan… Molesto con ella, no en el sentido de que fuese malo ni mucho menos, siempre fue muy amable y buena persona con ella, obvio, la quería. Molesto en el sentido de… Meloso, que se esmeraba en poder entablar una relación con ella, tal como lo hizo su hermano y Sora en su momento, de amigos inseparables. Davis se parecía en muchos aspectos a su hermano, pero ella sentía que no se parecía en nada a Sora. Para empezar, odiaba el fútbol y el café, estar en lugares concurridos, aunque fuera con sus amigos, lo odiaba. Tampoco entendería nunca como es que una mujer, se pudiera fijar en alguien tan idiota como su hermano, ella lo quería, pero eso no quería decir que no fuese idiota. Y no contentos con eso, ahora llegaba prácticamente el clon de su hermano, Davis, quien se encontraba a un lado de ella, hablando con una señorita que le revisaba que todos sus documentos estuvieran en orden. Estaba apunto de irse a Inglaterra.<p>

Parecía un niño con juguete nuevo, todo sonriente, entusiasmado, feliz, y optimista de lo que le depararía el destino en su nueva vida futbolera.

Era en momentos como éstos en los que se daba cuenta que Davis no eran tan igual a su hermano como ella pensaba. Cuando a él le habían dado la oportunidad del mismo programa de intercambio, él lo había rechazado. Nunca le había dicho un motivo exacto y claro, pero ella lo sabía muy bien: Sora… Si Davis hubiese sido como Tai en ese sentido, probablemente también lo habría rechazado, por ella. Pero no era así, y por mucho que ella quisiera que se quedara, no podía ser tan maldita de cortarle sus alas.

—¡Listo! —exclamó él volteando a verla, más que feliz al ver finalizado ya todos sus trámites. Sus maletas ya habían pasado el control de peso y prontamente serían embarcadas. Solo tenía que esperar. La castaña por su parte solo le sonrió, y él le correspondió. Entendía que no tenía por qué estar ahí con él. Ya no eran novios, y cualquier otra chica en su lugar, no querría ni siquiera verlo en pintura por haber terminado con ella por una razón tan absurda, para las mujeres, como lo era el fútbol.

—Más te vale que seas un jugador titular desde el principio. —Davis sonrió. —Mi hermano dijo que contrataría el canal de fútbol europeo especialmente para verte jugar.

—Que considerado. —habló el moreno con su aún imborrable sonrisa.

—Así que tienes que anotar muchos goles. —repentinamente fue abrazada por los fuertes brazos de Davis, sería el último abrazo que recibiría de él en mucho tiempo. Le correspondió, llenándose de su aroma varonil.

—El primer gol que haga, te lo dedicaré a ti.

Kari volvió a sonreír, sabiendo que ya no lo vería en un buen tiempo más, llevándose solo bonitos recuerdos de su amistad y su fugaz noviazgo. Lo mejor sería que se despidiera de él y le dejara tiempo de compartir sus últimos momentos en Japón con su familia.

* * *

><p>La castaña suspiró.<p>

—Ay, Sora… Estoy convertida en una vaca. ¡Mírame! —exclamó.

Sora, sentada en el otro sillón con ambas piernas sobre este mientras sostenía una revista, volteó a ver a su amiga y rodó los ojos. —¡¿Cómo vas a estar convertida en una vaca si no comes NADA? Estás todo el día preocupada de ir al gimnasio, y cuando te comes un pastelillo… UN MÍSERO PASTELILLO —enfatizó —, haces como mil abdominales para compensarlo… Y NO lo necesitas… —habló Sora volviendo nuevamente toda su atención a la revista que anteriormente estaba hojeando. Mimi suspiró, como si su pelirroja amiga no entendiera su dilema.

—No te creo… _De verdad estoy gorda… —_pensó ella._ —Quizás me dice eso porque me quiere… _

—Bueno, no me creas… —dijo sin importancia volviendo a voltear la página.

Mimi volteó a ver a Sora para volver a reclamarle. ¿Acaso no seguiría peleando con ella? ¿No seguiría diciéndole que NO estaba gorda? Si no lo hacía, significaba que en realidad SI lo pensaba… Pero vio como el semblante de su amiga cambió un poco hasta tornarse totalmente serio. Acercó la revista hacia su rostro un poco más, posiblemente para convencerse de que lo que leía era verdad o algo parecido. Luego los ojos de la pelirroja se centraron de lleno en ella. —¿Q-qué pasa? —preguntó algo asustada.

—Escucha esto… —carraspeó antes de comenzar a leer la revista. —No hace mucho, y en una popular playa, fue visto el conocido vocalista de la banda emergente Teenage Wolves, Matt Ishida y no estaba solo, estaba con una chica, al parecer la misma con la que semanas atrás fue visto besándose en un bar-karaoke del centro de la ciudad. —posó su vista en su amiga. Mimi, conforme avanzaba el relato de la pelirroja, cambiaba su expresión de una totalmente desinteresaba a una de desconcierto. Sabía que había sido ella con quien Matt había ido a la playa hace unas semanas, sabía que había sido ella también con quien se había besado en el karaoke. Sora alzó una ceja con una mirada interrogante. —¿Eres tú? —la respuesta le pareció obvia, y la pregunta, bastante tonta.

Frunció sus labios cuando Mimi comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, tratando de evitarla, y como comenzó a jugar con sus dedos inquietantemente en un intento de desviar su atención. Lo que no sabía, era que con esa actitud solo hacía más obvia la respuesta para su amiga. Volvió a alzar esta vez ambas cejas, en espera de una respuesta de parte de su amiga que nunca llegó. Finalmente suspiró, dejó la revista tirada sobre el sillón y se dispuso a ir hasta su habitación, al menos en ese lugar sería más fácil distraerse de todo eso.

—Sora, espera. —se levantó corriendo detrás de ella la castaña, adentrándose en la habitación de su amiga. —Si, soy yo.

Sora soltó una corta carcajada junto con un mental "Obvio". —¿No se suponía que estabas enojada con Matt?

—Enojada no… Es… algo complicado… Pero da igual.

—No, no da igual Mimi… ¿Vas a dejar que siga haciendo contigo lo que se le de la gana? —Mimi bajó la mirada, sin nada más que hacer. —¿No se supone que son novios o algo parecido? Y si son novios, ¿por qué entonces ni siquiera Tai, que es su mejor amigo, sabe que lo son? —suspiró. —Amiga… Si te quiere, no tiene porqué ocultarte… No tendría porqué negarte, eres una mujer hermosísima. Si yo fuese Matt, andaría de la mano contigo para todos lados, y estaría orgullosa y feliz de que una mujer tan linda como tu fuese mi novia.

La castaña sonrió con melancolía ante las palabras de Sora. —Bueno… Debe tener sus razones… —intentó explicarle. ¿Quién la entendía? Habían días en que su bipolaridad era bastante extrema.

—¿Lo estás defendiendo? Mimi… El hecho de que vaya a la playa contigo o te lleve a lugares lindos, no quiere decir que te esté tomando en serio… Si no, ¿por qué no le dice nada acerca de su relación a sus amigos?

—Pues debe tener muy buenas razones… Al igual que tú, que debes tener muy buenas razones para no estar con Tai. —agregó sonriendo. —Mira Sora… Mejor no hablemos de la vida de la otra, porque si es así sería bastante estúpido, ¿no crees? —sonrió. —La verdad es que, ninguna de las dos tiene moral para criticar el actuar de la otra… Así que… Por qué no mejor, tu no me criticas a mi, y yo no te critico a ti… Y todas contentas y felices cortando flores por la pradera… ¿Te parece?

—Amiga, no te critico… Me preocupo…

—Yo también me preocupo por ti, porque es obvio que Tai ya no es el mismo inmaduro de hace cuatro años, que ha cambiado, y que te sigue queriendo, pero ahora de una forma más madura, y tú no le estás dando la oportunidad. Y de paso tampoco te estás dando una oportunidad de ser feliz otra vez con él. Y no me vengas con la tonta excusa de que ya no quieres volver a sufrir… Porque si de verdad no quisieras sufrir, no serías su amiga, te hubieses alejado de él para no ser su doctora corazón. Pienso que se sufre más siendo la confidente que simplemente la exnovia… ¿O me equivoco?

A decir verdad Mimi estaba en lo cierto, y ahora que se lo decía tan de frente su amiga, poner como excusa el no querer sufrir, parecía algo muy tonto, pero para ella tenía sentido… Por otro lado, no quería dar su brazo a torcer. —No es fácil alejarte de tu mejor amigo por algo tan absurdo como el término de una relación… No iba a dejar que mi amistad con Tai se acabara también, era mucho más importante para mi conservar su amistad…

—Entonces, ¿qué te impide volver con él?

—Que… No creo que pueda soportar otra vez el hecho de que termine conmigo…

—¡Qué ridícula! Eso no va a pasar.

—¿Sabes qué? —caminó hasta su armario para sacar de él una toalla grande. —Tienes toda la razón. No hay que hablar de estos temas porque la verdad es que ninguna de las dos tiene moral para reclamar nada…

Era la excusa perfecta para evadir los temas… Y la excusa servía para ambas.

—Me iré a duchar. —avisó la pelirroja.

—Yo tengo que salir en un rato más, así que no creo que te vea luego…

—¡Uuuuy! —molestó ella, dibujando un corazoncito en el aire con sus dedos índice.

Ella negó suavemente y rodó sus ojos antes de salir del cuarto de su amiga, y de que ella se dirigiera al baño.

* * *

><p>Sora cuando quería podía ser muy molestosa con ella, pero aunque odiara admitirlo, ella siempre tenía razón <em>¡Maldita sea, SIEMPRE!<em> Era casi como una especie de vidente o psíquica para sus cosas, posiblemente esa era la razón de sus calificaciones… En fin.

No tenía idea por qué la había citado a esa hora y en ese lugar en especial. Se vio rodeada de niños pequeños, jugando en las instalaciones del parque, felices de la vida. Sonrió al verse a si misma, años atrás, cuando su papá la llevaba al parque y se subía con ella a los juegos. Cuando todos la tenían convencida de que era una princesa, y aún había días en que se lo creía…

Sintió unas grandes manos cubrir su vista delicadamente, supo instantáneamente quien era, pero hubiese deseado que no fuera quien creía. Inconcientemente también posó sus delicadas manos sobre las de él, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, retiró rápidamente sus manos, dejándolas sobre sus propias rodillas. Por alguna extraña razón, que ella conocía a la perfección, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido de lo normal, y un inmenso vació se apoderó de su pecho cuando sintió aquellas manos alejarse de su rostro.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó el rubio sentándose a su lado, al mismo tiempo que subía sus lentes de sol para dejarlos sobre su cabeza.

—Bien… —dijo ella sin más. Él seguía viéndola preocupado, y la castaña lo notó. Notó también como Matt tenía todas las intenciones del mundo de abrazarla, lo que con un leve movimiento hacia la izquierda lo evitó. —¿Qué pasa?

Matt suspiró. Sabía que no podía hacer como si nada hubiese pasado. —Tengo que decirte algo… —esta vez Mimi puso especial atención en él. —Y es sobre la propuesta que me hiciste el otro día.

La castaña tragó saliva y paseó su mirada desde los ojos de Matt hasta el suelo, lentamente para luego soltar un suspiro prolongado. Ese fin de semana había sido muy especial para ella, había estado planeándolo desde que supo que volvería a Japón, a estar con sus amigos, desde ese día supo que precisamente ESE fin de semana sería increíble y especial, porque sería su cumpleaños, y ya tenía pensado pasarlo con sus amigos en una gran fiesta, con mucha música, comida, cosas para beber, bailar, y más… Y todo eso lo había cambiado por un simple paseo a la playa con la persona que amaba. Creyó que sería un día especial de igual forma, Matt había sido muy tierno con ella, pero en el último momento, eso todo había cambiado…

¿Formalizar su relación? ¿Decirle a sus familias y amigos? Qué idea tan estúpida había tenido.

—Te prometo, te juro que me encantaría gritarle a todo el mundo que estoy contigo, que todos me vieran y se murieran de envidia porque soy yo el afortunado que tiene la oportunidad de estar contigo y no ellos. Que sería el hombre más feliz del mundo con solo decir con orgullo que soy tu novio…

_¿Qué? ¿Entonces por qué mier… dijo que no era buena idea? Debe ser una broma como las que siempre hace él y su fastidioso humor negro…_

Mimi, sintiendo que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar como una niña pequeña a la que le habían quitado su Barbie, prefirió adoptar una pose de duda frente a las palabras del rubio. Simplemente se cruzó de brazos y alzando levemente sus cejas.

—Y entonces… —preguntó intentando hacerse la fuerte. —¿qué te lo impide?

—La música. —sonrió desganado. —Fujio, el estúpido manager, la disquera… Todo por lo que he trabajado estos años… Escucha… Se que lo que te voy a decir será muy egoísta y probablemente tengas ganas de patearme ahora mismo, pero Mimi… Yo te amo… Y no es fácil decirlo…

Claro que no. Ella bien sabía que el rubio no era del tipo de persona que anduviera por la vida hablando de sus sentimientos con cualquiera, como ella… Sabía que para que Matt hablara de lo que sentía con alguien, ese alguien debía ser una persona a la cual él le tuviese una confianza y un cariño enorme. No podía negarlo, se sentía feliz y alagada de que Matt le dijera ese tipo de cosas, podía sentir su cercanía, su cariño, su confianza… Su amor… Pero nunca pensó que sentir ese amor del rubio, fuese tan difícil y doloroso.

—Yo lo sé… —fue lo único que atinó a decir.

Él volvió a sonreír como antes, y tomó las manos de la castaña entre las suyas. —El imbécil de Fujio dice que si quiero seguir velando por la banda y por mi, y si quiero que nos siga yendo tan bien como hasta ahora, necesito estar solo, porque o si no las fans locas y desesperadas no compran nuestros discos… —Mimi pareció pensarlo porque ladeó un poco sus labios.

Siendo así tenía sentido…

—Aunque… Lo he pensado y creo que no afectará en nada nuestra música y las ventas… Además, hay grandes músicos que están casados y tiene familia, su éxito no cambia en lo más mínimo…

—Matt, no. —detuvo Mimi. —Yo… yo lo entiendo. Y créeme que no quiero ser la culpable de su fracaso, así que está bien… —dijo pese a que su tono de voz no convenciera a nadie.

—No está bien… —dijo luego de negar suavemente ante la resignación de la que le gustaría llamar oficialmente novia. —La que sufrirá aquí eres tú, y yo no quiero eso.

Sonrió un poco más, aún mirando al suelo. —No te preocupes por mi… No sufriré… tanto… Además, no será para siempre… ¿O si?

—Oye. —dijo él, posando ambas manos sobre las mejillas de Mimi. —Haré todo lo posible para el que ese imbécil entienda que te quiero como novia, y que no quiero ocultarte de nada… Y si no funciona, los chicos y yo estaremos dispuestos a renunciar a todo esto.

—No quiero que hagas eso por mi…

—Pero yo quiero hacerlo.

Mimi sabía bien que aunque el carácter que haya tomado Matt ahora, sea de una persona completamente dulce y dedicada, no era verdaderamente él, o quizás si, pero también sabía que el rubio era completamente terco, y si seguía discutiendo sobre eso, no llegaría a ningún lado y, es más, perdería la discusión.

—No creo que sea buena idea estar aquí…

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque alguien te puede ver y luego irle con el cuento a tu manager para salir una vez más en todos los programas y revistas de farándula. Se supone que eso es lo que quiere evitar, ¿no?

El rubio le volvió a sonreír, cayendo en cuenta de que Mimi tenía toda la razón, y aunque a él le importara muy poco la opinión de su manager, si le importaba el futuro de sus amigos y el suyo propio, si sabía que a los cuatro les había costado mucho estar en el lugar que tienen ahora, y si de él dependía que siguieran ahí, tendría que aceptar y acatar lo que se le estaba pidiendo: estar soltero para los medios, pero nadie le había dicho nada sobre tener una relación secreta. Y aunque su gran anhelo era hacerlo formal, tanto o más como lo quería Mimi, se tendría que conformar con eso. Si era la única forma de estar a su lado, valía la pena cada segundo más con ella.

Importándole muy poco, atrajo a la castaña hacia su rostro hasta sentir sus labios sobre los de él y atraparlos en un suave beso, el que fue ella misma quien se encargó de romper pasados unos segundos.

—Matt, no… Te pueden ver.

Sonrió levemente a medida que negaba suave con su cabeza. Al parecer ella se lo estaba tomando mucho más en serio que él. Le propuso pasar la tarde juntos, en su departamento, pedir algo para comer y ver unas películas, algo sencillo, después de todo, sabía que durante un tiempo, al menos hasta que se aburrieran de seguirlos con cámaras fotográficas y cosas por el estilo, no podría darse el lujo de escaparse a algún lugar con ella, debía conformarse… No más escapadas a la playa por algún tiempo… Su sonrisa se fue ampliando de a poco al recordar su viaje a la playa de hace unas semanas. Tomó sus lentes de sol y los puso nuevamente frente a sus ojos azules, para luego entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella y emprender camino hacia su departamento.

_Él nunca antes había pasado por algo así… ¿Decirle a una chica que la amaba? Por lo general eran ellas las que le decían ese tipo de cosas a él, no al revés… Había que ver cuán enamorado estaba para declarársele él mismo. Aunque no lo hacía de mala gana, al contrario, estaba completamente seguro de lo que sentía, la amaba, y era conciente de que ella también lo amaba a él._

_Aprovecharon su día al máximo, y aunque apenas era viernes por la noche, y aún tenían un día y medio para disfrutar de las bondades que un lugar como ese les brindaba. Salir a caminar por el pueblo, caminar por el bosque, disfrutar de una tarde de termas y masajes e ir a la playa fueron solo algunas de las cosas que alcanzaron a hacer. Después de una agradable tarde en la playa y de una infantil discusión a cerca de quién se ducharía primero, la castaña envolvió su cuerpo en una toalla de tamaño medio, y con una más pequeña comenzó a secar su cabello con paciencia. Era un poco tarde pasar usar el secador, tomando en cuenta que el reloj casi marcaba las 00:00 horas. Ya un poco más presentable se propuso salir del cuarto de baño y caminar en dirección a la habitación. Probablemente Matt ya se encontraba dormido, por lo que se pondría tranquilamente su pijama luego de echarse sus cremas respectivas para cada parte del cuerpo en particular, y se acostaría a un lado de él, abrazándolo cariñosamente. La noche perfecta. Su sorpresa fue tal cuando no lo encontró precisamente dormido._

_Su tercer viaje por los 187 canales se vio interrumpido al verla ahí de pie junto a la puerta de la habitación. Llevaba puesta solo una toalla que le cubría desde su pecho hasta la mitad del muslo, y se le ajustada de una manera increíble al cuerpo. Tan solo fue conciente de sus actos cuando Mimi se sentó junto a él en la cama y puso su mano en su mentón, presionándolo hacia arriba._

—_Se te está cayendo la baba. —le dijo divertida._

—_Es tu culpa… —dijo él, provocando que la castaña sonriera aún más. Claro que era su culpa, a cualquiera se le caería la baba de tan solo verla con una miserable toalla que cubría su cuerpo, de ver como las gotas que caían por su aún húmedo cabello, se deslizaban por su rostro, su mandíbula, su cuello, sus hombros, o algunos simplemente del cuello pasaban hacia su pecho hasta perderse en la toalla que traía, aquella toalla que le echaba a volar la imaginación._

_Sin poder soportarlo más, la atrajo hacia él para atrapar sus labios en un beso, que en un principio se catalogaba como tierno, pero que después se fue llenando de aquella pasión que ambos sentían en ese momento. El rubio, a medida que iba bajando sus manos lentamente hasta la estrecha cintura de Mimi, recargaba su cuerpo cada vez más en la cama hasta quedar completamente acostado y con la castaña sobre él._

_Junto con cada caricia, el beso se iba intensificando hasta tal punto de hacerse casi insostenible, probablemente para el gusto de ambos, el ritmo que llevaban era demasiado lento y debían arreglar eso rápido, y fue Mimi quien tomó la iniciativa. Sin pensarlo ni siquiera una sola vez y sin romper el beso, pese a la falta de aire que de a poco se iba haciendo notar, subió su pierna derecha hasta situarla al otro costado del cuerpo de Matt, quedando así completamente sobre él. Sabía que esa acción sería un pase liberado a la tentación, por ambas partes, pero no le veía el lado malo… Ella lo amaba. Se amaban, lo sabía. Sería la primera noche del resto de sus vidas._

* * *

><p><em>Shá... Y así termina el capítulo de hoy, abrupto y sensualmente gracias a Rowws *-* xD La continuación de esta escena tan fogosa saldrá pronto en un próximo capítulo :O Y no, no lo hago para mantenerlos atentos a la historia, sino porque aún me da cosita escribir lemon :$ Si, soy mamona y qué? D: *RosaEspinoza(LadeverdadyRuminot),PatyCofréYBennimodeon* <em>

_No quiero comentar nada, solo que tengo sueño... Ando weóna, lo sé xD_

_Saluditos :D **yul1smile, Shioooooow *-* **quiero escribir un taiora brígido! 1313**, CherryMurder, Dani_shao** emmm ._. OK (?) xDDD**, Fatyyy *-*** que rico que estés de vacaciones mi niña *-* Escribe y actualiza TODO, para que así nos des una lección a todas :D No necesitamos u.u**, Fran, Pía, FrancaisBaiser, niña cínica y maricona :B** **(x2)** y sus RR increíblemente largos y cada vez más superados *-* Gracias por acompañarme al estadio para la final de la U (L) Con Liga... Sé que no fue de tu agrado, pero me gustó gritar contigo, más bien a ti gritarte los goles de la U :D Ahora como buena amiga que soy, me tocará ir al partido de la U con el Colo en el Monumental, si es que llega a ganarle a Cobreloa... e.e Y está BIEN difícil (6) xDDDD *cínica* **y finalmente MimatoxLove** Ay *-* Me alegra que chilenos lean mis cosas, me siento... comprendida xD Muchas gracias por tu RR y por haber leído mi fic en tiempo record xD También mucha fuerza, ánimo y éxito en tu PSU, ojalá que obtengas el mejor resultado para postular a lo que tu elijas :)_

_Y eso :D Cuídense, nos leemos... En un posible OS navideño... TODOS UNIDOS PARA ACABAR CON EL SORATO FEO! D: A escribir Mimatos y Taioras navideños se ha dicho (6)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Len~<strong>  
><em>


	20. ¿Quién carajo era?

_Holi... e.e siento que hace tiempo no subía nada xDD Que descarada! D: desde Navidad que no subía nada u.u Y casi pasa un mes desde que actualicé por última vez esta cuestión, pero no fue así! :D Así que no me pueden webiar xDDD faltaron dos días para el mes ;D Ja Ja xDDDD_

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones: Digimon no me pertenece y por ende los personajes tampoco, el título del fic tampoco, es una canción de La Oreja de Van Gogh, con Amaia Montero como vocalista... Lalalalalá<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Deseos De Cosas Imposibles<strong>_

_Capítulo 20: ¿Quién carajo era?_

* * *

><p>Se sentía como el idiota más grande del mundo, ya era suficiente que él mintiera, pero hacerla mentir a ella solo para no tener problemas luego… De verdad era un idiota, ya había superado a Tai, y eso era ser verdaderamente MUY idiota. Él la amaba, pero uno no le hacía eso a las personas que amaba…<p>

Se detuvieron en un semáforo en rojo. Ya el clima frío se hacía notar y con ello la pronta llegada de las fechas navideñas y de Año Nuevo. Con una brisa fría que se hizo sentir, la castaña estornudó, y pese que llevaba una un suéter que cubría sus brazos, no era suficiente, comenzó a frotar sus brazos con sus manos para olvidarse un rato del frío. Matt la notó y antes de que ella pudiera protestar, se quitó su chaqueta y la puso amablemente sobre los hombres de Mimi, cuidando que no volviera a temblar o estornudar por el frío.

—Matt, no es necesario.

—Es muy necesario. Te puedes enfermar.

—Es que tu chaqueta me hace ver… ruda… —se quejó como una niña pequeña. Si, era una chaqueta de cuero negra con unas cuantas hebillas, pero el suéter rosado pálido, los jeans claros y los botines cafés de Mimi, su cabello largo hasta la cintura liso arriba y ligeramente ondulado abajo, sus ojos angelicales, sus grandes aros y sus anillos contrarrestaban la rudeza que podía proporcionarle la chaqueta. Matt sonrió.

—No te preocupes, no te ves ruda. —Al contrario, se veía tierna, tomando en cuenta lo grande que la prenda le quedaba. —Te ves hermosa. —le dijo lo que quería escuchar. Le dio un beso en la frente, a lo que al contacto la castaña cerró los ojos. Repentinamente el rubio miró hacia su derecha como si estuviese buscando algo con la mirada.

Mimi lo veía preocupado, ya el semáforo había cambiado a verde y él seguía ahí viendo hacia su derecha sin encontrar nada. —Matt… —el rubio seguía sin contestar. —Matt. —volvió a llamar ésta vez acariciando suavemente su rostro. Él volteó hacia ella preocupado, pero al verla simplemente sonrió, una sonrisa de lado algo forzada.

—Vamos. —dijo tomándola de la mano y entrelazando sus dedos.

* * *

><p>Tocó el timbre del departamento, y comenzó a intentar ahogar una carcajada cuando escuchó un montón de ruidos que solo significaban una cosa: La había tomado por sorpresa y ahora por intentar apurarse en abrirle, se estaba golpeando con todo lo que pillara a su paso. Para cuando su amiga abrió la puerta, él se encontraba con una enorme sonrisa, oprimiendo sus inmensas ganas de largarse a reír en su casa, solo que no contó con un pequeño detalle, no se encontraba en una situación común y corriente, en la cual un simple amigo iba a visitar a su simple amiga y esta le abría la puerta para invitarlo a pasar. No, él no era un simple amigo, era más bien un amigo enamorado de su "amiga con ventaja" y casualmente su "amiga con ventaja" no estaba vestida de manera normal… Derechamente ella NO estaba vestida, llevar puesto solo una toalla no se consideraba como estar vestido. Juraba que podía oír como su corazón bombeaba sangre a mil por hora para llevarla a cada rincón de su cuerpo, incluso a aquellos incómodos rincones delatadores en ese momento. Titubeó un par de veces solo para concluir que había sido un mal momento para haberla ido a ver y dispuesto a irse sin darle ninguna otra explicación, simplemente giró para emprender camino nuevamente hacia las escaleras.<p>

—¿Estás loco? Ya estás aquí, pasa… —dijo amable ella sosteniéndolo de la manga de su chaqueta para impedir su paso. Tai aceptó, incómodo, pero había aceptado. Tampoco era la primera vez que veía a Sora, su amiga, en toalla, pero si era la primera vez que veía Sora, su amiga con ventaja, con quien de vez en cuando se besaban y luego decían que nunca más pasaría y se hacían los locos, con quien compartía esas miradas cómplices llenas de cálidos misterios que en parte le asustaba descubrir, a quien amaba con todas las fuerzas del mundo, en toalla. Y para colmo, ella, tan amable como siempre, le ofrecía algo de beber. Él aceptó, e interiormente rió al ver como a la pelirroja poco le importaba si andaba solo con una toalla por la vida y con el cabello húmedo sujeto con una pequeña trava para evitar inútilmente que goteada, ya que se sentó con una Coca-Cola a su lado.

Comenzaron a hablar de la vida, como siempre, y Sora casi logró que al moreno se le olvidara por completo la situación en la que se encontraba, hasta que esporádicamente fijó su vista en un gota en especial, que caía desde su flequillo, pasando por el costado de su nariz como si se tratase de una lágrima para finalmente erradicarse en la comisura de sus labios.

—Te invito a comer algo. —habló rápidamente en un intento de olvidar sus pervertidos pensamientos. —Abrieron una pizzería y dicen que es muy buena.

—Si, suena genial… Eh… —titubeó al caer en cuenta recién que andaba paseándose de inmoral, como diría Mimi, por su casa con solo una toalla. —Creo que mejor me iré a vestir. Espérame unos minutos y estoy lista. —sonrió con la intensión de levantarse del sillón e ir a arreglarse fugazmente, pero Tai la sorprendió sosteniéndola de la muñeca.

—Oye no… Ve tú a arreglarte, pero sola… La toalla no tiene por qué ir. ¿Por qué no la dejas aquí haciéndome compañía? —preguntó el moreno con un tono sugerente. Sora soltó una fuerte carcajada. ¿Dónde había quedado aquel chico nervioso?

—Te encantaría, ¿no? —contraatacó con el mismo tono sugerente que había utilizado el moreno, al mismo tiempo que acercaba un poco su rostro al de él, desafiante. La peor idea…

—Me fascinaría. —No fue conciente, o quizás si, un poco, de que con esas palabras, se había acercado con cada sílaba que pronunció unos centímetros más a la pelirroja, no fue conciente tampoco de su propio semblante, mas si del de su amiga, era una mezcla de miedo, un poco de deseo quizás, rabia también y ¿tristeza quizás? Ambos sabían lo que iba a pasar, y ninguno de los dos hizo algo para evitarlo, al contrario, Sora estaba estática mirándolo fijamente, Tai tomó la iniciativa acercándose a sus labios, y tan solo cuando se encontró a escasos milímetros de poder besarla, fue él mismo quien se retractó. —No… —susurró.

—_¿Recuerdas… lo que pasó en mi departamento…? —Al notar la extraña mueca de Tai de querer recordar algo pero no saber qué exactamente, prosiguió. —Cuando estábamos haciendo el pastel… —En lugar de la mueca rara, ahora en el rostro del moreno se formaba una sonrisa imperceptible para Sora, pues estaba jugando fascinadamente con las puntas de su, ahora más largo, cabello. —Y… ¿Lo que pasó el sábado en el karaoke?_

—_Si… —afirmó con una sonrisa aún más amplia apoderándose de su rostro. ¿Y cómo olvidarlo? Lo que pasó en el departamento de Sora no había sido hace más de un mes, era lo que le había devuelto la esperanza, en cierto sentido, de que era verdad aquel dicho que decía "Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan". Y lo del karaoke, hace cuatro días… Pero aunque hubiesen pasado años jamás lo podría olvidar. Aquellas preguntas solo podían significar una cosa._

—_Bueno… Eso ya no puede pasar… Nunca más._

Eso era lo que ella quería, por algún motivo lo prefería así. Sabía que no era porque no le gustara, ya que de ser así, ella derechamente se lo hubiese dicho sin problemas. Tenía una única posible razón para aquella determinación…

Y era que Sora estaba saliendo con alguien más

Luego de aquel incómodo momento, intentaron hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, igual como siempre lo hacían, ya que eran amigos, y ese tipo de incidentes no podían, no debían simplemente, arruinar su amistad. Luego de que Sora se alistara fueron a la nueva pizzería que no quedaba lejos del departamento de la pelirroja. Debido al riesgo que representaba pedir una pizza familiar para ambos, Sora prefirió pedir una italiana individual, y dejar a Tai que pidiera su vómito de ingredientes, como ella le llamaba, porque eso parecía. Agradecía que no hubiesen más ingredientes agregados al menú, de otro modo, habrían más ingredientes en la pizza de su amigo.

—Bueno, ¿qué más me puedes contar?  
>—Ya hemos hablado de todo…<p>

—Cuéntame de tu vida.

—Tai, sabes absolutamente TODO de mi vida… Esto es ridículo.

—¿Ridículo por qué? ¿Hay algo que no me quieres contar? Me estás ocultando algo ¿es eso?

—Qué tonto.

—¿Y por qué lo evades?

—Porque no hay nada que contar.

—No hay nada que contar porque lo que tienes que contar me lo estás ocultando. No es que no haya nada que contar, es que no hay nada que tu me quieras contar. Son cosas muy distintas.

Antes que seguir discutiendo con la extraña lógica de Tai, prefirió preguntarle derechamente. —OK. ¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Estás con alguien?

Bien estúpido había sido. La idea de la conversación era preguntarle de manera sutil si estaba o no con alguien, sabiendo eso podría tener una idea más clara de porqué le rechazaba sus besos. Sora rió. Más estúpido se sentía.

—¿Qué crees tú?

OK, eso no se lo esperaba… La idea de preguntarle si estaba con alguien o no era para que ELLA respondiera, no para que le tirara a él la pelota. Era como si supiera cuales eran exactamente las intenciones del moreno, y tampoco podemos decir que eran tan secretas. Para él, la respuesta era una afirmación segura, y no solo eso, estaba completamente seguro que de ser así, el chico con quien salía era Tatsuya, ¿quién más? Él sabía que el chico gustaba de Sora, incluso él mismo se había ofrecido a hacer de Cupido entre ellos dos. Idea estúpida, como él. —¡Oye, yo hago las preguntas aquí! —fue la única respuesta que se le había ocurrido para salir del paso. Respuesta estúpida, igual que él. Sora volvió a reír, Dios, como le gustaba verla reír…

—No, no estoy con nadie.

—¿Segura? —pregunta estúpida.

—Si… A no ser que sea la novia de alguien y yo no esté enterada. —respondió ella creyendo que le seguía la corriente a Tai. ¿Eso había sido una indirecta para él?

—Entonces, si no estás con nadie ¿por qué mierda me rechazas? —reflexionó mirando hacia una esquina del lugar, apoyando su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano. Miró a Sora _¿Eso lo había pensando o lo había dicho?_

A juzgar por la reacción de Sora lo había dicho, su amplia y linda sonrisa se había borrado por completo, adoptando un semblante totalmente preocupado. Se cruzó de brazos y apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa, miraba hacia todos lados, menos hacia sus ojos, intentó evitarlos a como diera lugar.

—¿Te gusta alguien más? —preguntó simplemente, después de todo, eran amigos, los mejores, no tenían secretos… Además ya la había cagado con su comentario anterior, no iba a hacerse el loco de nuevo. Ella suspiró y negó.

—¿Entonces?

—En…tonces… ¡eso! —habló nerviosa ella, para luego beberse de un sorbo más de la mitad de la bebida que le quedaba en su vaso. Estaba demasiado nerviosa, quizás más que él.

—Esto es ridículo…

—No es ridículo. Tai, esto está mal… Cada vez que nos besamos está mal.

—¿Cómo que está mal? —habían días en los que no entendía a las mujeres. Sora era una mujer, aunque le haya tomado trabajo asimilarlo. Hoy no entendía a Sora.

—Pues está mal, por eso no debe pasar más.

—¿Cómo puede estar mal que dos personas que se gustan y se aman se besen? ¡Es estúpido! —exclamó alzando sus manos sobre su cabeza para luego golpearlas levemente en ésta. Aquellas conversaciones con Sora simplemente lo estresaban.

¿Se aman? Lo de gustarse era tonto negarlo, pero ¿amarse? Ella claro que lo amaba, lo había amado desde mucho antes de empezar su relación, y lo siguió amando incluso luego de terminar. Ella lo sabía, pero si él le decía eso… _"dos personas que se gustan y se aman"_ Ella era una de esas personas… Por lo tanto significaba que ¿Tai la amaba también?

Sora solo se dedicaba a mirarlo fijamente sin ninguna expresión que Tai pudiese descifrar, como si quisiera descubrir cuan factible era lo que había dicho, y no lo entendía… Creía que eso había bastado como una declaración de amor. —Sora… Nunca haz dejado de gustarme. Y nunca he dejado de amarte… Ya sé que es tonto —agregó al ver que la chica parpadeaba más seguido de lo usual y abría su boca probablemente para decir algo. —, ya que fui yo mismo el que decidió terminar con todo y fue un error…

Sora no sabía que contestar a eso, o en realidad si lo sabía, su contestación era un fuerte, gritón y emocionado "¡YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO TAI! ¡NUNCA DEJÉ DE AMARTEEEE!", pero las cosas no eran tan sencillas. —¿Y cómo sabes si yo también te amo?

—Si no, no aceptarías mis besos… —Sora frunció sus labios.

—_Gracias por la invitación a cenar. —le dijo sonriente a Shinji. Era un estudiante de arquitectira, un año mayor que ella, que había conocido gracias a sus compañeras. _

_Él correspondió la sonrisa. —No tienes nada que agradecer, lo hago con gusto._

_Se había ofrecido también a llevarla hasta su departamento. Ella iba mirando tranquilamente a través del vidrio las calles de Tokyo iluminadas, un hermoso paisaje, mientras sus manos descansaban sobre sus rodillas. Repentinamente sintió la mano derecha de Shinji situarse sobre su rodilla e intentar entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella. Sora miró su acción y luego a él. —¿Qué crees que haces? —Él amplió aún más su sonrisa y alzó sus hombros despreocupadamente._

—_Nada… —dijo sin quitar la vista del camino hasta llegar a un semáforo en rojo. Volteó a mirarla y con ello llevó su mano hasta su rostro, corrió un mechón de su cabello hasta situarlo detrás de su oreja, y con la misma comenzó a acariciar insinuantemente su mejilla mientras él mismo se iba acercando a su rostro._

—_A ver si entiendo… —dijo haciendo su rostro un poco más hacia atrás, rompiendo por completo el contacto corporal. —¿Crees que por invitarme a cenar yo voy a besarte? ¿O sea que una cena paga un beso, y me vas a volver a invitar para que me deja hacer quizás qué cosa? ¿Cómo una prostituta, una cualquiera?_

_La mirada de Shinji era de sorpresa, ni siquiera de desconcierto. Al parecer había adivinado sus verdaderas intenciones. _

—_Eres un imbécil, no sé que mierda pasa por tu cabeza. Y si creías que yo era una ofrecida más, te equivocaste conmigo. —habló alzando la voz mientras le quitaba el seguro de la puerta para abrirla, dispuesta a bajarse._

—_Esa no es la actitud que tendría una dama. —dijo altanero él, como si ser una dama implicaba que tenía que ser una ofrecida. Si eso era ser una dama para él, ella no lo era. _

_Lo miró ya desde fuera del auto. —¿¡Y quién te dijo que soy una dama, pelotudo? —azotó la puerta del auto y salió caminando del lugar. Para su suerte su departamento no quedaba tan lejos de ahí._

—Buen punto…

—¿Lo ves? —sonrió conforme con la respuesta. —Y cuando dos personas se aman, no es extraño que sean novios…

Sora sonrió, sabiendo a donde quería llevarla el moreno. —Tai, ya fuimos novios. Y no funcionó.

—Pero… dicen por ahí que la tercera es la vencida.

¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Que quería al menos dos oportunidades más de estar juntos y destruirle el corazón…? No, gracias… Con una ya había sido suficiente para ella.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia… Otra vez?

—No, gracias… —dijo sin pensar mucho. Luego fue conciente que fueron las mismas palabras que utilizó en su mentecilla, quiso retractarse y darle una mejor y no tan cortante respuesta.

—¿"No, gracias"…? ¿¡NO, GRACIAS! Sora, cuando alguien te pide que seas su novia no le respondes con un "No, gracias" ¿Qué mierda es esto? ¿Me estás rechazando y además me lo agradeces? ¡Y no te rías! No es gracioso. —Bueno, la verdad si lo era, de otro modo Sora no se estaría riendo a carcajadas como lo hacía en ese momento. No podía decir que le enojaba la situación, al contrario, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no contagiarse de la risa de Sora. Para hacer más creíble su enojo solo se le ocurrió cruzarse de brazos. No había ayudado de mucho eso, la pelirroja seguía riendo.

—Perdón. —dijo ella para luego morder sus labios, evitando así que otra carcajada saliera involuntariamente.

Comenzó a buscar su celular dentro de su bolso cuando escuchó la característica canción de Coldplay sonar. Tai la veía atento, sabía que en cualquier momento volvería su ataque de risa. Ella contestó normal, no se estaba riendo, pero la sonrisa permanecía en su rostro. Poco a poco la sonrisa comenzó a desaparecer, dando paso a una expresión de completo desconcierto y preocupación. Sora miró a Tai horrorizada y él seguía preguntándole con la mirada qué pasaba.

—Mimi… —fue lo único que pudo decir aún con el celular en su oreja.

* * *

><p>—¿Llamaste a sus padres? —eso había sonado más a un regaño que a una pregunta.<p>

—Sora, por enésima vez, no tengo el teléfono de sus padres, tampoco tengo las cosas de Mimi, se quedaron en el departamento. Me preocupaba más su salud que andar recogiendo sus cosas, perdón. —dijo a regañadientes. No sabía cual de los dos estaba más enojado emputecido con la situación. ¿Por qué no salía nadie a hablarle sobre el estado de la castaña?

Tai suspiró. —Oiga, no van a ganar nada discutiendo así. Tú —habló mirando a su amigo. —, vete a fumar un cigarro afuera para intentar calmarte y tú quédate aquí, te iré a comprar un café.

Matt restregaba su rostro desesperadamente. No lo soportaba más, necesitaba saber si Mimi estaba bien. No era para nada normal lo que le había pasado, pero Tai tenía razón, nada ganaría estando ahí y quejándose por no saber nada de ella, además ya estaba harto que la gente lo mirara detenidamente y susurraran cosas como "Mira, es Matt Ishida, el cantante", "Vamos a pedirle un autógrafo", "¿Te tomarías una foto conmigo?" ¿Por qué mierda hacía eso? Era un hospital, por el amor de Dios… _Inconcientes de mierda._

Finalmente el rubio había optado por hacerle caso. Esta vez era ella la que intentaba llamar a los padres de la castaña, pero sin resultado, optó por ir a la cafetería, sino quién sabe qué cosa hará Sora sin su capuchino. No había dado ni dos pasos cuando salió un doctor de la sala de urgencias buscando a los familiares o acompañantes de Mimi, la pelirroja se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y luego de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con el doctor, entró junto con él. Estaba nerviosa, asustada… Las palabras de Matt no habían sido muy claras cuando había hablado con él por teléfono, _"No sé qué le pasó, solo se desmayó, estaba pálida, tenía fiebre… Intenté que reaccionara pero no conseguí nada" _Mimi no era de las que andaba por la vida desmayándose, y menos cuando el clima no era el mismo que en pleno verano, sofocante y caluroso.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y lo primero que ingresó a la habitación fue su cabeza ladeada. Mimi ya estaba conciente y soltó una suave risa ante la acción de su mejor amiga.

—Hola —saludó ella desde la camilla.

Cuando la pelirroja entró completamente a la habitación la sonrisa que mantenía se fue esfumando, ahora ella era la que estaba pálida. Mimi pareció extrañada, pero reaccionó rápidamente y cubrió su brazo izquierdo con la sábana.

—Listo, no te preocupes, ya me tape… —Sora seguía en estado de shock. —Sora, si sigues así tendré que llamar al doctor, te verá que estás pálida y te vendrá a INYECTAR suero. —dijo con tal énfasis en la palabra, sabía de antemano la fobia de su amiga.

—¡NO! No es necesario, mira, estoy bien. —dijo exhibiendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, una sonrisa bastante nerviosa que no pasó desapercibida por la castaña.

Ella arqueó sus cejas, como queriendo decirle "Si, claro… No te creo nada".

—¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? —preguntó volviendo a su estado de preocupación.

—Nada, solo me desmayé.

—¿"Solo me desmayé"? Amiga… La gente NO solo se desmaya, tiene que haber una razón.

—Sora, cálmate, estoy bien.

—¡¿Cómo vas a estar bien si te andas desmayando? De seguro es porque no comiste nada… Mimi, tienes que cuidarte.

—Yo me cuido…

—No, no lo haces, si de verdad te cuidaras, no te andarías desmayando por la vida, eres una irresponsable…

Blah, blah, blah… Eso era lo que Mimi escuchaba, veía como su amiga mientras hablaba la señalaba y hacía muecas raras y acusadoras, como las de su madre, pero al menos ella podía manejar a su mamá, ¿Pero a Sora? Era más complicado, y requería de una medida realmente extrema que la verdad no le causaba mucha gracia usar… Su amiga y sus sermones como los de una mamá se lo habían buscado. Con su mano derecha tomó la sábana que la cubría y la retiró rápidamente, dejando al descubierto el suero inyectado directamente a su vena. Sonrió cuando su amiga empalideció y cubrió casi de inmediato su rostro con sus manos, sabía lo mucho que ella odiaba las jeringas pero no encontró otra solución. Le fue imposible a la castaña no sonreír ante la acción fóbica de su amiga.

(…)

Después de mucho esperar al fin dieron de alta a la castaña, no sin antes aplicarle ciertos exámenes para asegurarse de que lo que le había pasado se trataba solamente de un caso aislado. Él hubiese querido irse con ella para asegurarse de que estaba completamente bien, pero luego de las más de dos horas que había pasado la pobre con el suero era lógico que sus padres, con lo sobreprotectores que eran con su princesita, quisieran llevársela con ellos a su hogar y cuidarla y mimarla hasta que tuviese por lo menos 30 años. Había tenido que rogarles prácticamente para que lo dejaran verla, su padre fue más difícil, Satoe parecía fascinada con su rubia cabellera y sus profundos ojos azules. Tuvo que rogarles aún más, casi a llegar a tal punto de poner los mismos ojos que el Gato con Botas, al igual que la castaña para permitirle ir a dar una vuelta con él. Ella apeló a que lo necesitaba después de estar horas encerrada en aquel horrible lugar y ahora en su casa, un poco de aire fresco le haría muy bien, y una invitación a tomar un helado mucho mejor.

Le divertía ver como Mimi tomaba su helado mientras caminaban lentamente por las calles de Odaiba, hace tiempo ya que no iba a darse un paseo por el lugar donde pasó prácticamente toda su infancia, donde hizo grandes amigos.

Ella pasaba su lengua tentadoramente por su helado de menta, naranja y frutos del bosque, en parte le causaba gracia verla tomando su helado igual que una inocente niña pequeñita, no teniendo ni la menor idea de los estragos que causaba en él, o quizás si lo sabía, en cuyo caso, ello la convertiría en la persona más malvada y calienta sopas del universo.

Sentía unas ganas inmensas de tomarle la mano, pero la castaña ya le había dejado más que claro que, por su propio bien, mejor no exponerse. Sabía que todo eso había sido por causa suya y de nadie más, en primer lugar, no tendría por qué haber aceptado los términos estúpidos de su manager, en ninguna parte de su contrato decía que debía mantener a su novia escondida a menos que esta fuese famosa, era una completa idiotez de su parte. Por ahora poco le importaba si alguien los veía o les tomaban una foto, incluso caminando a menos de un metro de ella, quería sentirla más cerca, y puede que parezca tonto, pero para él, la sensación de sentir sus dedos entrelazados con los de ella le causaba bienestar, paz, ganas de sonreír. No dudó un minuto más, acercaba su mano lentamente hasta alcanzar la de ella.

—¿Meems?

Matt volteó extrañado y al hacerlo cayó en cuenta de la presencia de un chico como de su edad, blanco… pálido mejor dicho, con los ojos y el cabello más claros que los de él… _Desabrido_, ese sería el comentario que harían Mimi, Yolei y posiblemente también Sora si lo vieran. ¿Qué cosa le había dicho? ¿Será alguna especie de palabra para llamar la atención de su novia? Bueno… De Mimi… Pues sea lo que sea, no funcionaría. Volteó nuevamente, más confiado que nunca dispuesto a tomar la mano de la castaña y seguir su camino.

—¡¿Mike? —habló ella increíblemente emocionada.

Para cuando fue conciente otra vez, él sostenía el helado de la chica mientras ella se tiraba con más cariño y afecto de lo normal a los brazos del chico, dándole un MUY caluroso abrazo. Él daba vueltas con ella sujetándola por las caderas, eso era demasiado para él, y aunque no quisiera ver aquel afectuoso espectáculo protagonizado por Mimi y el desabrido chico, no podía quitar su vista de encima. Era como si el pelmazo ese le restregara en la cara que podía demostrarle cariño en público a la chica sin ser fotografiado y sin salir en los programas de farándula, a diferencia de él… Además ¿qué mierda era de eso de "Meems" y "Mike"? ¿Quién carajo era ese huevón?

* * *

><p><em>Ya... Mejor me voy rápido antes de que me maten xD Saludos! Si! Así de rápido D: Tengo cosas que hacer, cosas que escribir, cosas que terminar, y carretear xD <strong>Rowws *-* <strong>Fuiste mi último RR del capítulo 18 y el primero de 19 :D**, Píita hermosa de mi corazón** con quien me estoy riendo mucho viendo The Big Bang Theory, como Sheldon espanta al ave imitando a un gato y como Leonard no sabe como hace un halcón xDDDD**, Shioow linda! :D, Faty preciosa *-*, Meny xDDDD** (x5?) Seca! *-* Te los leíste todos de una *-* Por eso te amo (L)**, LadyMimato y PerseB.J**_

_Y eso :D Espero que les haya gustado y que no me maten... Quiero viviiiir D: Tengo muchos proyectos por hacer aún D: y no me refiero precisamente a los de la U xDDDDD_

_Así que eso, cuídense :D Nos leemos! ;D;D;D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Len~<strong>  
><em>


	21. Antojos varios

_e.e Eh... Holi (?) Si en el capítulo anterior me sentía mal e irresponsable porque hace tiempo no actualizaba, ahora el sentimiento es peor xD Así que mejor me limito a actualizar no más, menos blablá y más acción e_é_

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones: La misma mierda de siempre no más... Digimon no me pertenece, para mi mala suerte. Lo único que me pertenece es mi Romeo y el suelto de mierda quizás donde anda...<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Deseos De Cosas Imposibles<strong>  
><em>

_Capítulo 21: Antojos varios._

* * *

><p>Tai asentía sin mucho interés y ladeó sus labios entendiendo muy poco de la razón para tanto enojo por parte del rubio, miró a Izzy, quien torció sus labios y se encogió levemente en sus hombros para luego seguir con sus pensamientos en su notebook, ambos se encontraban en la misma situación, ninguno de los dos entendía por qué Matt reclamaba tanto…<p>

—A ver… —le cortó el moreno queriendo entender mejor. —¿Y quién mierda es ese tal "Mike"? —preguntó alzando sus dedos para hacer el gesto de las comillas.

—Fue compañero de Mimi en la secundaria en Nueva York. Es su mejor amigo.

_Mejor amigo…_ Esas palabras no podían ser buenas… Y desde que supo la clase de "mejores amigos" que eran Tai y Sora le daba más miedo aún, de aquellos mejores amigos que no solo se contaban todo, que tenían una amistad incondicional, un cariño extraordinario y que compartían infidencias, secretos, experiencias y además compartían también besos… No, gracias, él no quería compartir a Mimi con un mejor amigo con esas características… Además… —¿Y cómo es que tú sabes tanto acerca de la vida de Mimi?

—Porque hablo con ella, me informo… Además basta con ver lo que publicaba en su facebook, o chatear solo un rato con ella como para darse cuenta de lo que vivía cada día en Nueva York.

—Izzy, eso no es informarse, es ser un sicópata. —habló Tai. —Apuesto a que ni siquiera Sora sabía de la existencia de ese supuesto Mike, y ella es su mejor amiga.

—Pues preguntémosle —le contraatacó. —Está conectada en facebook, veamos qué dice… —habló él en tono de amenaza para el moreno mientras tecleaba. —Dice que si sabía. Que no sería una buena amiga si no. —habló luego de recibir la respuesta de Sora.

Tai se dejó caer cruzado de brazos sobre el respaldo del sillón. Al parecer a sus amigos les gustaba ver como se humillaba a si mismo.

—Dice que se va a quedar con ellas unos días… Y que es muy simpático. —agregó él tras mantener la conversación con ella. Alzó la vista para ver la reacción de sus amigos y sonrió para volver a la computadora, aunque esos dos lo negasen rotundamente, tenían demasiadas cosas en común, bastaba solo con ver su reacción tras enterarse que el rubio desabrido viviría un tiempo con sus amadas mujeres, porque sí, había que estar completamente ciego o ser estúpido como para no darse cuenta de que algo había entre Matt y Mimi, ya lo de Tai y Sora era algo sabido para él, quizás para todos, pero de cualquier modo a él no lo engañaban. Si, puede que pase muchas horas del día, y también de la noche, pegado a su notebook, haciendo cosas que sus amigos no entendían, porque ese era su mundo… Pero no era ciego ni estúpido, él se daba cuenta de las cosas, no como Tai, que parecía que tenía un poco de ambos.

En una implacable astucia de su buen amigo Taichi, ideó un plan para ir a ver a Mimi al departamento de Sora, porque ya estaba viviendo nuevamente con ella luego de pasar unos días bajo los sobreprotectores cuidados de su querida madre, y ver como se encontraba. Claro, era una excusa para ver también a Sora, y de paso para ver qué tal era ese "Mike", porque según el moreno, había que tener cerca a sus amigos y aún más cerca a sus enemigos, aunque él seguía sin entender por qué "Mike" significaba una amenaza para él, si la amenaza debería ser para Matt… Quizás había un detalle que él estaba obviando y Tai no era tan ciego o estúpido como él, y en realidad todos, pensaban.

* * *

><p>Como durante todo el rato que habían estado hablando, el moreno se dedicaba a mirar completamente serio la situación, lo cual era algo nuevo e impredecible para todos los presentes. Se había mantenido callado y muy inexpresivo durante toda la conversación. Esa actitud en Matt ya era normal por lo que no llamaba mucho la atención…<p>

—Iré a comprar algunas cosas para preparar la cena. —anunció Mimi levantándose del sillón.

—¿Te acompaño? —habló por primera vez ahí el rubio, ruborizándose levemente al sentir las miradas sorpresivamente sugerentes de sus amigos.

Había sido impulsivo, lo sabía, pero las palabras simplemente salieron de su boca sin pensarlo o meditarlo previamente, eso no era algo que él hubiese hecho usualmente, era algo completamente opuesto a lo que era él, pero ya no podía echar pie atrás, ya lo había hecho, lo había dicho… Y Mimi solo lo miraba con una inocente sonrisa en el rostro. En parte odiaba los efectos que tenía sobre él, como inhibir su personalidad lógica y sensata.

—No te preocupes Matt, Mike me acompañará, ¿verdad Mike?

—Claro. —respondió el aludido levantándose junto con la castaña.

Comentaron junto con Sora acerca de las cosas que comprarían y otras que no le interesaron para nada, en la mente del rubio solo rondaba la posibilidad, bastante cierta por lo demás, de que la castaña ya no quería nada más con él, y después de todo lo que se habían dicho, del amor, de las situaciones que iban a superar juntos…

Se sentía como un estúpido, como aquellos que abrían su corazón y exponían sus sentimientos solo para sufrir luego.

—Bien. —habló Sora cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse tras salir Mimi y su amigo. —¿Cual de ustedes tres me va a decir…? —se cruzó de brazos y piernas para posar su mirada en cada uno de sus amigos.

—¿Decir qué? —preguntó Tai, y como respuesta obtuvo la mirada de su amiga, había levantado una ceja. No era nada de tonta.

—Vinimos a ver a Mimi… Saber como estaba después de lo que le pasó…

—Eso lo creo de ti, Izzy —le respondió. —, pero ¿de estos dos? —dijo señalando a Tai y a Matt y luego negó. —Ya, díganme.

Izzy vio a Matt, y cuando el rubio sintió la mirada de su amigo sobre él, su mirada se dirigió al moreno. Tai miró de reojo a Matt y se sintió traicionado cuando notó que Izzy también lo miraba a él ahora, como si él tuviese que darle explicaciones a Sora por su presencia ahí en su departamento en ese momento. Él debería sentirse indignado y traicionado, él debería estar buscando respuestas de por qué era que su supuesta "mejor amiga" no creía que ellos estaban ahí única y exclusivamente porque estaban preocupados por la castaña… Que mala amiga era.

Mientras pensaba en una buena respuesta para taparle la boca a su amiga y sus estúpidas acusaciones sin fundamento, abrió la boca para tomar aire y comenzar con su improvisada excusa.

—¿Acaso están espiando a Michael?

Izzy mordió sus labios, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para apaciguar la carcajada que amenazaba con salir en cualquier momento. Su amiga era una especie de psíquica bruja que lo sabía todo. Matt permanecía callado y serio como siempre, sus ojos no expresaban ningún sentimiento, y aunque por dentro la sangre le hervía, su pulso se aceleraba demasiado, tragara saliva como si de ello dependiera su vida, no lo demostraba. Tai por su parte parpadeó un par de veces sin saber qué decir a eso.

—¡¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así, Sora? —dicho eso, nuevamente se ganó las miradas de sus amigos, esta vez incrédulos y a la vez sorprendidos de hasta donde podía llegar su cinismo. —Por favor, ¿de verdad crees que vinimos a espiar a ese tonto? Mimi es nuestra amiga, nos preocupó lo que pasó el otro día y queríamos ver si se había sentido mejor estos días. Me extraña de ti Sora, me decepcionaste… —habló haciéndose el ofendido cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lugar de la habitación lejos de los ojos ámbares de la pelirroja. Le rogaba a Dios que su actuación haya sido lo suficientemente convincente para ella.

La pelirroja ladeó levemente sus labios y miró hacia el suelo. Matt e Izzy abrieron sus ojos a más no poder de la impresión, Sora no le había rebatido ni se había reído de aquella excusa, porque había que aclarar algo, ellos si estaban más preocupados por Mimi, pero se encontraban ahí no por su preocupación hacia la castaña… Tai respiró aliviado, le había creído. Por la mente de los tres rondaba la posibilidad de que Sora estuviese pasando por periodos de cambios síquicos y fisiológicos que tuviesen que ver con cierta persona, y producto de eso, esté perdiendo sus poderes para leer sus predecibles pensamientos

—Perdona… Tienes razón.

Y con eso nuevamente se había ganado la impresión de Izzy y Matt, ahora veían a Tai como una especie de Dios que había conseguido burlar los raros poderes mentales de Sora, ahora todo sería distinto… Podrían ir por la vida diciendo cualquier cosa, aunque fuese mentira o no lo sintieran realmente, y ya no estaría Sora para invadir su mente, ya no se sentirían acosados por ella, la vida era linda…

Pasaron cerca de quince minutos cuando Mimi y su amigo volvieron al departamento, ambos cargados con muchas bolsas, en las cuales, Sora estaba segura que no traía nada de primera necesidad…

—¿Una torta de chocolate, bañada en chocolate y con relleno de manjar?

—Si, ¿qué tiene de malo Sora?

—Que tú odias el chocolate. —respondió ella.

—No lo odio… —se defendió la castaña. —Solo odio lo que le hace a mi piel.

Tai ladeó sus labios. —¿No es un poco pequeña para todos nosotros?

—No es que sea pequeña, lo que pasa es que tú comes como por tres personas. —se burló Izzy y rió aún más cuando el moreno respondía a su ataque con una risa sarcástica.

—¿Y quién dijo que era para todos? Es para mi.

—¡¿TODA PARA TI? —Tai no lo podía creer… ¿Acaso Mimi le estaba haciendo la competencia a él de quién podía comer más? ¿No era ella la que siempre le reclamaba porque comía como un cerdo… Quién era la cerda ahora?

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Sentí antojo de comer una torta de chocolate, que Dios me perdone si eso es un pecado… —habló sarcástica.

—¿Antojo…? —habló más para si misma que para su amiga. —¿No te pasó nada, estás bien?

—Si, bueno… Cuando estábamos comprando me mareé un poco, pero por suerte estaba Mike conmigo para cuidarme y hacerme sentir mejor. —volteó hacia el rubio para sonreírle, sonrisa que fue correspondida por Michael.

No podía creerlo… _Mike esto, Mike aquello, Mike, Mike, Mike. —imitó mentalmente la voz chillona de la castaña. _Ante los ojos de Mimi el tipo era una especie de eminencia, un superhéroe, el hombre perfecto, un… Príncipe Azul, ¡eso! Tal y como a ella le gustaban. Puso sus ojos en blanco y negó levemente con la cabeza para luego caminar a paso rápido hacia el balcón, un cigarro le haría bien… Unos cuantos mejor dicho. Una vez afuera buscó en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, los de su pantalón, y nada. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido para no comprar más cuando se le habían acabado?

Volteó hacia su derecha cuando vio una cajerilla extendida hacia él con un cigarro sobresaliendo de ella, ¿Tan sumergido en sus pensamientos estaba que no había notado a su amigo? Sin meditarlo más sacó el cigarrillo que le estaba ofreciendo el moreno junto con el encendedor, cuando exhaló el humo le pasó el encendedor a Tai nuevamente para que prendiera su cigarrillo.

—Esto ya dejó de ser divertido… —comentó el moreno. —Ya no tengo que esforzarme tanto para saber qué te pasa. —le respondió con una sonrisa ante su mirada interrogante.

—Y según tú, ¿qué es lo que me pasa?

—Estás celoso del desabrido.

Ahora una nueva teoría pasaba por la mente del rubio: Era tanto el tiempo que Tai y Sora pasaban juntos y probablemente eran bastante seguidas en las que terminaban besándose, que Tai le había extraído sus poderes psíquicos, el moreno era como una especie de Rouge, de X-men… Era una teoría bastante estúpida y carente completamente de lógica, pero era lo único que su mente celosa y sin tabaco le había dejado pensar. Si, lo reconocía, estaba celoso, muy celoso de "Mike", hasta su nombre le causaba repulsión…

El rubio solo rió como si lo dicho por su amigo fuera la cosa más graciosa del universo. Estaba celoso, si y mucho, pero no lo reconocería delante de él.

—Que risa más fingida, eso ya no resulta conmigo… —Matt se calló y adoptó nuevamente una posición seria. —Sigue con tu carrera de cantante, porque como actor te morirías de hambre… Y no te quiero como una sanguijuela vaga en mi casa. —solo ese comentario había logrado sacarle una sonrisa verdadera, no como la anterior, a su amigo. Se había apoyado con sus brazos cruzados sobre el barandal, sosteniendo con su mano derecha el cigarro que ya ni siquiera tomaba en cuenta, el tabaco se consumía solo y el rubio no se daba ni cuenta. Nuevamente decidió tomar la palabra, a riesgo de ser golpeado. —Mimi es una chica muy linda… Y además simpática y agradable, tendrías que ser un tonto para que no te gustara… —agregó cuando tuvo la atención de Matt.

—¿Cómo tú?

Tai sonrió. —A mi me gusta otra chica linda. —Matt supo enseguida que ese "alguien" obviamente era Sora. —Y deberías alegrarte, así tienes uno menos de quien preocuparte, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de ese imbécil…

—Por lo menos tú tienes más oportunidades con tu chica linda. —Tai exhaló fuerte y alzó sus cejas.

—¿Tú crees? Antes de que llamaras a Sora por el desmayo de Mimi, le dije todo lo que sentía: que me seguía gustando, que aún la amaba, que me sentía como un estúpido por haber terminado con ella y que todo había sido un maldito error… Le pedí ser mi novia, otra vez… —habló provocando que la impresión del rubio se fuese acentuando aún más. —¿Y sabes lo que me respondió? "No, gracias" ¡¿Puedes creerlo? —Matt se encogió sobre sus hombros en un intento de ahogar una carcajada y cubrió su boca con la mano que le quedaba libre. Le fue necesario mirar hacia otro lado lejos de su amigo, verlo no haría que la risa se fuera, era imposible con aquella pose de enojado e indignado. No era gracioso, lo sabía, y la verdad era bastante cruel que él se estuviese riendo de la desgracia de su mejor amigo, pero solo a él le pasaba que abría su corazón, dejaba sus emociones expuestas ante la chica de sus sueños y afloraba la cursilería misma escondida en el lugar más recóndito de su corazón solo para obtener un "no, gracias" por parte de la pelirroja.

—¿Sabes qué? No me pienso quedar aquí para soportar tu hueveo, adiós. Me debes un cigarro. —anunció antes de entrar por el ventanal a la sala, dejando a Matt nuevamente solo.

Cuando se encontró nuevamente en la sala pudo ver como Mimi y Michael conversaban amena, cariñosa y peligrosamente cercanos en el sillón y como reían como una pareja muy melosa de tortolitos mientras recordaban escenas de ¿Friends? Entendía que a la castaña le gustara, pero ¡¿A él? Había que ver lo afeminado que era, es decir, si, un par de veces la había visto con Mimi y Sora y también se había reído, pero el desabrido recordaba cada escena con exactitud, lo cual a él, como hombre, le parecía imposible de hacer. Enfocó su vista ésta vez en la cocina, donde se encontraban Sora e Izzy hablando de quizás qué cosa, probablemente de lo traidor que estaba siendo Izzy en ese momento, se suponía que estaban ahí para conocer al enemigo y de paso alejarlo de Mimi, no para dejarlos solos a conversar sobre sus cosas de niñas. Sora le dijo algo al pelirrojo y salió de la cocina para dirigirse probablemente a su habitación. Él sonrió maliciosamente.

—¡Sora! —habló rápido y cerca de ella, provocando que se sobresaltara y luego de voltearse, exhalara profundamente.

—Tai… ¿qué pasa?

El moreno comenzó a acercarse a ella lo suficiente para que ella tuviera que retroceder al invadir su metro cuadrado hasta chocar su espalda con la pared, pese a ello parecía estar tranquila.

—¿Y? —preguntó apoyándose sobre la pared con su antebrazo, mirando fijamente a su amiga y acortando la distancia entre ellos.

—¿Y qué? —ante su respuesta él levantó sus cejas de manera sugerente.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Sora lo miró por unos segundos a los ojos y finalmente negó. —No. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo una cena que preparar… Antes de que Mimi, con sus brutales antojos, termine comiéndose todo. —se disponía a caminar hacia su lado derecho, el cual Tai había dejado "libre" cuando sintió que la tomaba del brazo.

—¿Cómo que no?

—Me preguntaste si quería y te dije que no… —respondió ella simplemente. —Quizás deberías ser un poco más directo para la próxima.

¿Próxima? Ella misma lo había dicho, le estaba dando más oportunidades de ganarse nuevamente su amor.

—Sora, se mi novia. —quería que fuese directo, pues bien… ¿Qué más directo podía ser?

—No.

—¡¿Qué?

—No dije que si fueses más directo yo iba a aceptar.

Ahora era ella quien sonreía sugerente, le dedicó una última mirada junto con aquella sonrisa antes de salir definitivamente del cuarto, dejándolo solo.

La verdad era que era bastante entretenido hacerse de rogar con Tai, ver su mirada con una mezcla de frustración y esperanza de seguir insistiendo luego de que le decía tajantemente que no, le causaba gracia, y también sabía que más temprano que tarde, terminaría aceptando ser su novia, porque ¿a quién quería engañar? Le gustaba, lo amaba, quería volver a estar con él y luchar por un futuro juntos. Pero el miedo seguía siendo poderoso en ella, no estaba dispuesta a sufrir una segunda vez o inclusive, una tercera.

Al llegar al living se encontró con una escena que le causó mucha gracia: Mimi hastiada de su pastel de chocolate, con cubierta de chocolate y relleno de manjar, después de dos míseros bocados. Podía notarlo por su cara de asco.

—Para empezar nadie te obligó a comprarla.

—Lo sé Mike, pero cuando la compré si tenía ganas de comer, ya comí, no quiero más.

—¡¿No vas a comer más? —exclamaba Tai al borde de la histeria. —No querías compartirla con nadie.

Mimi lo veía igual como cuando era regañada con su papá, con esa carita de cachorrito que siempre servía con él para que dejara de "gritarle", según ella. —¿Quieres? —preguntó con una amplia sonrisa y muchos parpadeos. Tai pareció pensarlo por unos momentos, ya la respuesta era bastante obvia para todos.

(…)

La cena había transcurrido tranquila, salvo por los punzantes comentarios que hacían Tai y Matt, que "sin intensión" de algún u otro modo le llegaban directamente a Michael, la verdad, eran bastante intencionales. Cuando los entendía, Mimi hacía hasta lo imposible por reprimir las ganas de levantarse y matar a sus dos amigos, Izzy se mantenía lo más serio que su voluntad le permitía, Michael parecía no entender nada o entender todo muy bien y hacerse el desentendido por conveniencia, sin embargo igual reía nerviosamente, y Sora no se cansaba de lanzarles miradas fulminantes a ambos. Todo iba en paz… Dentro de lo que cabía.

—Sora, ¿tienes phisalis?

—¿Phisalis? —_Tenía que ser una broma, ¿verdad?_ La castaña asintió como si hubiese hecho la pregunta más normal del mundo.

—Si, es que, no sé por qué, pero me dieron ganas de comer phisalis. —habló más sonriente que nunca.

—¿Y de dónde quieres que te saque phisalis ahora?

—Y lo más importante. —acotó el moreno. —¿Sabes qué son los phisalis?

—Claro que si. Una fruta.

—Más bien suena a algo que tú inventaste.

—Yo no inventaría eso. ¿Qué clase de desvergonzada crees que soy?

Estuvieron discutiendo quizás cuanto tiempo, en la sala solo eran audible los griteríos de ellos dos, sobre la interesante discusión sobre la verdadera existencia de los phisalis. Michael solo miraba con paciencia a su amiga. Matt miraba de manera asesina a Michael. Izzy, como siempre, sumergido en el mundo de internet.

—Phisalis ó uchuva. Pertenece a la familia de las solanáceas como la papa, el tomate o el tabaco. —habló el pelirrojo al haber terminado por fin su búsqueda en internet.

_¿Tabaco?, ¿Había dicho… Tabaco?_

—Es una fruta redonda, amarilla y pequeña. —continuó leyendo él de Wikipedia. —Se puede consumir sola, en almíbar, postres o con otras frutas dulces.

—¿Ves, Tai, que no estaba inventando nada?

—¿Y tú, de qué lado estás? —preguntó indignado volteando hacia su traicionero amigo. Por su parte el pelirrojo solo sonrió burlándose de él para luevo volver su mirada hacia Sora, probablemente ella haya sido la que más había disfrutado de la vergüenza que le había hecho pasar al moreno, sin embargo su mirada estaba completamente fija en Mimi.

La observaba con unos ojos llenos de intriga, duda, seriedad y a la vez preocupación. Desde que la castaña había nombrado la palabra "antojos" no podía sacarse aquella probabilidad de la mente, _embarazo_… Desmayos, antojos… ¡Todo calzaba!

—Mimi… ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

—Si, claro. —respondió ella toda tierna y alegre, cosa que era totalmente contraria a su actitud de hacia solo unos instantes con el moreno. Ella se levantó de su asiento, quizás muy rápido porque pudo notar como Mimi cerraba con fuerza los ojos, se había mareado… _¡EMBARAZO!_ Pero rápidamente los abrió y caminó junto con ella hasta lo más lejos que el pasillo las podía llevar. —Amiga, ¿qué pasa? Estás muy rara, me estás asustando. —habló ella con un poco de miedo.

Sora suspiró. La verdad aunque estuviera segura de su presentimiento y cada acción de la castaña la llevaban cada vez más a afirmarlo, aunque por otro lado también tenía un poco de miedo de cagarla.

—¿Yo rara? Déjame recordarte que yo no soy la que se anda desmayando por ahí… O que tiene mareos cuando va de comprar o cuando se levanta del sillón, ni tampoco la que tiene antojos de comer mucho chocolate y manjar. ¡Ja! Rara yo, qué cínica Mimi…

—¿¡Cínica! —exclamó ella riendo con ironía. —Claro. Ahora una no se puede enfermar sin que otros crean que es raro.

—Amiga, no creo que estés enferma. —mordió su labio inferior dubitativamente. Cerró sus ojos y soltó un prolongado suspiro. —Mimi… Yo… pienso que tú… pudieras… estar em-embarazada.

Se estaba preparando mentalmente para lo que se vendría, Mimi llorando, destrozada y temerosa, sin saber qué hacer de su vida, con miedo al futuro, pidiéndole ayuda para superar todo aquello que estaba viviendo y que le quedaba aún por vivir, y ella no sería tan maldita como para negárselo, al contrario, Mimi era su mejor amiga en todo el mundo, siempre la tendría ahí para lo que ella quisiera, pero su reacción no se había parecido en nada a lo que ella estimó. Frunció el ceño cuando Mimi estalló en carcajadas. ¿Qué había sido lo tan gracioso que ella había dicho?

Por un instante Mimi cesó en su audible risa, pero volvió a mirar a su amiga y las carcajadas habían vuelto en gloria y majestad, así también el dolor de los músculos del estómago, los estaba haciendo trabajar mucho más que en una de esas tardes bien trabajadas en el gimnasio.

—Ya basta. Para por favor. ¡Uf! —comenzó a agitar su mano derecha frente a su rostro para echarse un poco de aire mientras que la otra rodeaba su estómago en un inútil intento de disminuir el dolor. —Embarazada… —volvió a decir como si fuese lo más gracioso que haya escuchado en toda su vida, pero por alguna razón, su amiga no se estaba riendo… Al contrario, estaba bastante seria… Como si lo que había dicho… fuese… —¡No!

* * *

><p><em>CHAN! Ya, no diré nada, no habrá spoiler de ninguna clase... Solo disculpas por venir a actualizar recién ahora u_u Perdón... De verdad no tenía nada de inspiración... Además como que me vino la inspiración para otro tipo de fics xD como ya lo habrán notado :B Bueno eso :) Ya entré a la universidad, soy una mujer que cursa su 3er año de Agronomía, perdón... Ingeniería en cebollas, O SEA! *sir xDDD <em>

_Eh... Ya. SALUDITOOOOOS :D_

_**MimatoxLove** **"me fascina como escribes! es tan real! mierda! huevón! cagado! y toos los garabatos entendibles para un fic me encantan! yo cacho que si pudieras también te pondrías a poner ctm, wn, ql, saco wea, etc jajaja xD"** Pero por supuesto ;D O SEA! Eso no se pone en duda xDDDDD** CherryMurder** Graciaaaaas *-* **Shioow, desde su celu xD **Linda :) Y el lemmon? e_e si po, qué pasó con el lemmon? :$ La verdad es que soy bastante cartucha con las escenas de porno y weás xD creo que ya te diste cuenta, y gracias a cierto fic de una niña que no diré su nombre, solo diré que su nombre empieza con M y termina con enyPshh xDDD Ahora menos me saldrá el lemmon... **LA QUE CUELGA, AMBOS DOS D:** CSM u_u **Hikari Takaichi Hihara** Sora no quiere sufrir de nuevo, eso es lo que pasa u_u pero tranqui que igual no más caerá en los encantos de Tai 1313 todas caen xDDDD **Señorita M****enyPshh xD** Mish e_e justo había comentado algo sobre usted anteriormente xDDDDD **"CTM! MARACA QLÁ! y qué pasó al final con Tai y Sora? ah? ahhh?"** Nada wn, no pasa NADA porque Tai es weón y Sora también, aparte no quiere sufrir :B Pero tranquiiiiiiii *-* Tai intentará de mil formas pedirle que sea su pololi y ella se negará de 999 formas 1313 xD **Pía amiga del alma (L)** que al fin se dignó en escribir UN solo RR :D Aplausos por favor *-* Hace tiempo que no leía solo UN RR de tu parte :D **"La razón weóna. Yo andaría FELIZ de la vida siendo la envidia de todas las weónas que les pica el chorito por tener la chaqueta que Matt, especialmente me dejó usar por el frío 1313 Sería el hoyo del queque xDDDD Y a esta weóna le preocupa verse ruda? D: A UNA MUJER LE FASCINA VERSE RUDA CON LA ROPA DE SU NOVIO QUE LE QUEDA GRANDE! Me indigna esta weóna D:" **x'DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD ME MEO MIERDAAAAA! **Fatyyy :D **Oh, que onda con ustedes? Todas quieren ver a Tai y Sora siendo novios? No quieren saber hasta cuanto puede llegar Tai rogándole? No les gustaría que se denigre a si mismo hasta que Sora le diga que si? Que son fomes (?) xDDDD Dejen que me divierta, si al final igual le va a decir que si, van a vivir juntos, se van a casar y van a tener una hija xDDDD Lo bueno es que parece que a todas les gustó que llegue Michael a darle celos a Matt (6) Eso es algo bueno *-* **Señora Darcy** tímida y reservada Rowws :) Si, tu RR fue el 190 :D Felicidades! **"Keisuke tan celoso, me recordó a un fic que tienen botado 8-) cínica."** ¬¬ SUPER cínica e_e** YulySmile** TRANQUI (A) Michael sufrirá bullyng xDDDD _

_Ya bueno, eso u_u De nuevo, pido disculpas por mi retraso GIGANTESCOOOO D: si me hubiese demorado 11 días más hubiesen sido 3 MESES! weóna indigna u_ù no, que atroz *sir_

_Cuídense mucho, y recen para que la inspiración llegue a mi pronto para darles más que leer D:_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Len~<strong>  
><em>


	22. Tal vez

_D: Yo creo que ya ni se acuerdan de mi o de mi pobre fic :( Pero bueno, para los que se acuerdan xD para que vean que nunca lo dejeeeé, mi pobre fic sigue aquí y no lo dejé botado, me pasaría de maricona si lo hubiese hecho, tengo un montón de OS y otros fics con mi linda **Rowws** :B_

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones: No pienso poner ninguna aclaración porque me deprime más que el hecho de haber tenido mi fic solito lleno de telarañas por todo este tiempo D: Casi tres meses... La weá indigna D:<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Deseos De Cosas Imposibles<strong>  
><em>

_Capítulo. 22: Tal vez..._

* * *

><p>Por primera vez agradecía que el maldito profesor de Antropología les dejara tantos trabajos y tareas, en especial si eran en grupo, o en éste caso, en parejas. Sora había pasado a ser su compañera de trabajos vitalicia, y eso no le desagradaba ni un poco, mucho menos ahora que le daba la oportunidad de demostrarle todo lo insistente y terco que podía llegar a ser.<p>

—¿De qué nos sirve saber como fueron evolucionando los idiomas occidentales? —se quejaba Sora por enésima vez. Tai simplemente rió. —Como se nota que este viejo no tiene nada mejor que hacer…

—Creí que para ti no era viejo.

—Lo es cuando arruina mi día libre. ¡Es un viejo de mierda! A ver, dime… ¿Te sirve de algo saber como evolucionaron los idiomas occidentales? —el moreno torció sus labios y comenzó a meditarlo. —¡A MI NO! Voy a hablar seriamente con mi Director de Carrera para decirle que saque esa asignatura de nuestra malla curricular, porque no nos sirve para nada.

Tai la veía reclamar tan apasionadamente como cuando veía fútbol con él, si alegar fuese un deporte, posiblemente ella sería la campeona mundial indiscutida. Llegó un punto en que veía que la pelirroja hablaba sin cansarse, pero él no escuchaba las palabras que salían de su boca, y en parte lo agradeció, porque quizás qué improperios salían de su linda boquita…

—Oye Sora. —interrumpió de repente. —¿Hasta cuándo me vas a decir que no?

—¿De qué?

No supo si se había hecho la loca simplemente o si el maldito trabajo de Antropología ya le había matado todas las neuronas… Y sinceramente no supo qué pensar.

—Se mi novia. —quiso decirlo con suavidad, pero el sentimiento fue mayor que él. Ella lo quedó mirando por un instante, se notaba pensativa… Eso solo podía significar una cosa. Inconcientemente una tenue sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro, sin embargo el rostro de Sora denotaba todo lo contrario, angustia, quizás…

—Si te sigo diciendo que no… Eso… ¿afectará nuestra amistad?

¿Eso era lo que le preocupaba tanto? —No —sonrió él. —, claro que no. Eso no pasará jamás. —ahora ella le devolvía la sonrisa.

—Bien… Entonces no. —habló para volver su atención al trabajo.

—¡¿Qué? ¡Mierda! Te hubiese dicho que si…

La sonrisa de Sora tuvo dos motivos y sentimientos sumamente distintos, uno, burlarse de su pobre amigo que no se cansaba de pedirle una y otra vez que fuese su novia, y probablemente seguiría empeñándose en lo mismo con la pequeña esperanza de que algún día la pillara volando bajo y le dijera que si, y dos, tristeza, porque su corazón le gritaba con todas sus fuerzas que aceptara de una vez por todas, que no fuera tonta… Que por más amor que sintiera el moreno por ella, él algún día se iba a cansar de sus constantes negativas y además, tenía que aceptarlo, Tai no era para nada feo, todo lo contrario, y por lo mismo no le faltaban las malditas yeguas babosas que anduviesen detrás de él… Pero su cabeza le decía que sería más tonta aún si se dejaba hacer sufrir otra vez, y, hasta ahora, su cabeza iba ganando.

—¿Algún día te cansarás de decirme siempre que no?

—Tal vez…

—¿Cómo que tal vez? —suspiró pesadamente. —Sora… ¿Por qué sigues rechazándome? Y dime la verdad. —pidió con firmeza a la pelirroja. Ella por su parte dudó en mirarlo a los ojos, pero finalmente lo hizo. Suspiró al igual que él anteriormente y adoptó una posición totalmente seria, le diría todo, confesaría todos sus sentimientos y miedos.

—¿Seguro que quieres saber?

Ante esa pregunta de su amiga el miedo volvió a él. Toda la seguridad que pudo haber adquirido en ese momento se fue al tacho de la basura con aquellas palabras. Quizás no sería tan buena idea saber la verdadera razón por la cual Sora lo rechazaba tanto, seguramente tenía que ver con algo malo que haya hecho él, cualquier cosa, pero sería única y exclusivamente por su culpa… O quizás lo rechazaba siempre porque realmente estaba saliendo con alguien más y el otro día en la pizzería Sora le había mentido… ¡¿Y si Sora en realidad se había convertido en lesbiana? ¿Cómo competir con una mujer por el amor de Sora? Con un hombre si podía competir y hasta le ganaría, ¿pero con una mujer? Se encontraba en total desventaja… Su atención volvió nuevamente hacia Sora, quien se encontraba mirándolo cuestionante con una ceja levantada. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado pensando estupideces? La pelirroja suspiró.

—Me da miedo, Tai.

¿Miedo? Él sonrió.

—Sora, yo no muerdo… —agregó alzando sus cejas.

—¿No mordías a Misato? Creí que habías aprendido con ella. —soltó sin más con una cínica sonrisa acompañando sus palabras.

—¿A qué le tienes miedo? —preguntó él prefiriendo ignorar lo dicho antes por Sora.

—A ti… A mi…

Levantó una ceja, sentía que cada vez la entendía menos. Probablemente debió dejar de preguntar hace un buen rato, después de todo, por más preguntas que le hiciera a su amiga, ella de algún modo se las ingeniaba para darle respuestas totalmente carentes de lógica o coherencia. Pero no iba a desistir, y hubiese seguido con su lluvia de preguntas muy insistentes de no haber sido por el celular de Sora que comenzó a sonar.

—Disculpa, debo contestar. —habló luego de ver el remitente en la pantalla e irse a un lugar más alejado para contestar. —¿Mimi? —frunció el ceño al no entender ni una sola palabra por los balbuceos y sollozos de la castaña. —Amiga, ¿estás bien?

—"Sora, ¿d-don…de, donde est-as?"

—Donde los chicos, ¿qué pasó?

Mimi sonaba completamente desesperada, es decir, para ella, como su mejor amiga, no era tan extraño escucharla e intentar descifrar sus palabras cuando lloraba, había tenido años de práctica, pero ahora era… diferente. No se trataba de una simple pelea con alguien, alguna mirada fea, que alguien por ahí le dijo que era tonta, que estaba fea, o gorda, no… Había algo más, mucho peor que eso.

—"Necesito hablar contigo, amiga." —pudo entender más fácil. Sora seguía con la incertidumbre de saber que causaba la tristeza de su amiga, sin embargo por más que le preguntara, ella solo sollozaba y se le hacía más complicado entenderle.

* * *

><p>Ya con aquel papel entre sus manos todo resultó mucho más fácil de entender para ella. Ya no eran simples presentimientos o ideas relacionadas con los inexplicables y extraños antojos de su amiga, ahora todo tenía sentido para ella y esos resultados se lo confirmaban… Sus planteamientos eran verídicos.<p>

Alzó la vista para ver a su mejor amiga escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos. Se encontraba sentada sobre el sillón, con ambas piernas sobre él y apoyando sus brazos sobre sus rodillas. Desde que le había pasado la hoja con los resultados había adoptado esa posición, probablemente para evitar ver su expresión de enojo ante la situación, o tal vez para esconder su expresión de tristeza en ese momento.

Al momento de sentir los brazos de la pelirroja rodeando su cuerpo, levantó su rostro y lo hundió en el cuello de su amiga al mismo tiempo que correspondía a su abrazo. —Tranquila amiga… Todo estará bien… —dijo ella intentando calmarla, y no fue lo que precisamente logró.

—¿Todo estará bien? Sora… ¿Viste lo que dice este maldito papel? —Mimi sostuvo nuevamente la hoja entre sus manos y prácticamente se la restregó en el rostro a Sora. Ella ni se inmutó.

—Si sé lo que dice. —le habló calmadamente a su amiga. —Y también sé lo que estás pensando y créeme, esa no es la solución.

—¿Qué cosa?

—El pequeño no tiene la culpa de nada. Y en realidad por su bien espero de todo corazón que sea una ella y no un él.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Amiga, no tienes que echarte a morir por esto… No serás ni la primera ni la última mujer en pasar por esto, además, es en serio, ese pobre bebito no tiene culpa de nada, merece vivir.

—A ver, espera. ¿Tú piensas que quiero abortar? Eso es lo que piensas, eso crees de mi. ¡¿Tan inhumana soy según tú? —Sora permaneció atónita ante la respuesta de Mimi a las cuales creía que eran sus mayores preocupaciones. —Sé lo que dice ahí, estoy embarazada, lo sé, sé también que no seré ni la primera ni mucho menos la última mujer en quedar embarazada, sé que muchas mujeres han sido madres incluso cuando aún están en la escuela y tienen que salir adelante igual, muchas veces hasta solas porque los muy malditos se desentienden y desaparecen, se les olvida que son los dos responsables.

Probablemente Mimi tenía todo mucho más claro que Sora, quien en la mayoría de las ocasiones se caracterizaba por su maduro razonamiento y por ser ella quien calmara la situación, ahora era todo totalmente distinto, si bien Mimi había estado alterada llorando, al parecer era ella quien ahora se estaba alterando y la castaña, quien estaba envuelta en todo aquello, era quien la estaba calmando. Era irónico…

—Desde que era niña, uno de mis grandes sueños era ser mamá, no tan pronto, pero bueno… ¿Cómo voy a abortar? No seas ridícula. —suspiró. —A lo que le temo es a la reacción de mis padres… a la de mis amigos… Se van a decepcionar mucho, van a sentir vergüenza de mi…

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Tú eres la ridícula por pensar estupideces como esas. Sabes muy bien que nosotros no te daremos la espalda nunca, por ningún motivo. No seas tonta. Y tus padres… Bueno, a ningún padre le gusta que su niñita tenga novio, mucho menos que termine esperando un bebé de él, pero te aseguro que cuando tenga al pequeño entre sus brazos, hasta se olvidará de ti y su vida girará 100% en torno a él. —hablaba ella como si fuera una experta en el tema. Mimi sonrió con ternura, viendo su vida reflejada tal cual como Sora lo estaba relatando ahora. —Y tu mamá… Si la conozco tan bien como creo, ella estará feliz de ser abuela joven, porque hasta la podrían confundir con la mamá de la criatura. —Esta vez Mimi soltó una sutil carcajada, viendo como su amiga estaba en toda la razón del mundo.

—Gracias. —Sora sonrió y negó suavemente, diciéndole con sus gestos que no tenía nada que agradecerle. —¿Te puedo pedir un favor, amiga? No le digas nada de esto a nadie… Quiero ser yo quien se los diga a todos, pero no aún. ¿Si?

—Tranquila, no le diré a nadie.

—En especial a Tai.

—Dije que no le diría a nadie, eso incluye a Tai.

—Ah, no sé yo. Tai siempre ha sido una EXCEPCIÓN para ti. —recalcó. Sora iba a empezar a reclamarle, lo más probable que con un montón de argumentos estúpidos para ella, por lo que decidió hablar primero. —Júralo.

Sora bufó. —Está bien. Lo juro.

—No puedes decirle a Tai, porque si se entera Tai, ya sabes quien se va a enterar también. —la pelirroja torció sus labios ante la advertencia de Mimi. —Esos dos son más uña y mugre que nosotras dos, lo cual ya es bastante extraño.

—Tienes que decirle algún día. Se va a tener que enterar de todas formas.

—Si, lo sé. Le diré a todos… Pero ahora no.

—Está bien. Es tu decisión y la respeto. Soy tu mejor amiga, y por ahora mi única labor es apoyarte y ayudarte en todo lo que necesites.

—¡Genial! Porque ya sé en que necesito apoyo y ayuda… —comentó con una inmensa sonrisa y unos ojos llenos de petición. Fue ahí cuando Sora deseó no haber abierto su enorme boca en un momento como ese, donde su amiga estaba más antojada que nunca, y sus antojos no eran precisamente de cosas muy comunes…

* * *

><p>—No me hables, sigo enojado contigo. —le recriminó Tai a la castaña volteándose indignadamente fingiendo el mayor enojo de su vida.<p>

—No… No puedes odiarme. ¡Mira! Te tengo un regalo. —dijo extendiéndole una bolsita de papel. —Es un regalo de disculpas. —habló mientras parpadeaba a una velocidad impresionante para él.

—¿Una dona? —preguntó luego de quitarle efusivamente la bolsa y ver su interior. —¡¿Una miserable dona? ¡Que descarada eres Mimi, tú te comiste once!

—¡¿Once? —se exaltó ofendida ella. Era uno de los peores insultos que había recibido en su vida.

—Si, once. La caja era de doce donas y cuando te pedí amablemente que me dieras una, me pegaste en la mano y las alejaste de mi. ¡Eres una glotona!

—¿Qué dijiste? ¡Sora, calma a tu novio!

—Tai… —le habló ella en tono de reproche, como le había pedido su amiga. _Un momento…_ —Oye, Tai no es mi novio.

—Es muy tarde para negarlo~ —canturreó la castaña levantándose rápidamente de su asiento e irse del lugar igual de rápido, antes de que Sora le pegara o le gritara por su muy atinado comentario. Ya había estado mucho tiempo tocando el violín para sus amigos.

Quiso salir corriendo detrás de ella para reclamarle y gritarle por lo que había dicho, que no podía estar más alejado de la realidad, pero en su lugar se había quedado ahí parada como una tonta, observando estúpidamente al horizonte. Para cuando se dio cuenta de su estado y de cómo Tai no quitaba su vista de ella, lo único que deseaba era que se la tragara la tierra. Dudosa volteó hacia él, para encontrarse con esos ojos chocolate que la miraban de un modo muy sugerente. —¿Qué?

—Nada… Querida novia mía. —dijo con una imborrable sonrisa en su rostro.

—No somos novios. —le rebatió ella.

—Error, tu misma asumiste que si. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. —sonrió triunfante. Al fin tenía un arma infalible contra las constantes negativas de Sora y ella no tendría como refutarlo ahora. Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos y le sonrió también, pero no de la misma forma como lo estaba haciendo él… No de la forma que le gustaría ser mirado por ella. Era más que obvio lo que se veía venir, y no estaba dispuesto a escuchar esa respuesta, sabía que no le gustaría.

—Oye… Ayer hablé con mi abuela. —comenzó diciendo rápidamente para distraer a atención de la pelirroja. —Para variar me regañó por no haberla llamado yo antes… En fin —prosiguió luego de la suave risa de su amiga. —, me preguntó por ti y me dijo que si no teníamos nada que hacer, podríamos ir este fin de semana… ¿Qué dices?

Parecía estarlo pensando por unos segundos, porque torció sus labios y comenzó a mirar hacia un lado. Seguramente la respuesta a aquella pregunta sería la misma que a la anterior, un rotundo, seco, despiadado y frío "¡NO!"

—Digo que… Tú no tienes clases el viernes, y yo ya prácticamente aprobé Fotografía, que es lo que me toca el viernes, así que podríamos irnos antes y aprovechar más el fin de semana. —sonrió ella y fue correspondida por Tai.

* * *

><p>Suspiró.<p>

—_Eso es algo que tienes que decidirlo tú amiga… —respondió Sora. —Personalmente pienso que el primero en saberlo, antes que tus padres y antes que yo incluso, debió haber sido él. Pero bueno… _

Ya se encontraba ahí, no había vuelta atrás. Sabía que no le diría hoy mismo la situación en la que, no solo ella, sino él también, se encontraban, pero no le haría mal comenzar con pequeñas indirectas para saber su opinión y posterior reacción al enterarse, después de todo Sora tenía razón y él debió haber sido el primero en enterarse… Si todo resultaba bien sería el segundo en saberlo. Suspiró nuevamente, ésta vez con miedo, antes de entrar en el edificio.

Caminó lentamente por el lugar, observando todo, se acordaba vagamente del estudio donde el grupo de Matt grababa sus canciones. La gente pasaba a su alrededor a paso rápido y por lo mismo volteaban a ella a mirarla como si fuera alguna clase de bicho raro por andar tan tranquila por la vida y ella como una buena dama no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras esa gentuza que ella ni siquiera conocía, la miraba feo, no señor. Ella les devolvía la mirada altaneramente levantando una ceja y luego haciéndole un desprecio, así lo hizo con todo aquel que osara mirarla de mala manera.

—¿Tachikawa?

—Hola. —saludó sonriente luego de voltear y notar la presencia del chico.

—Si vienes a ver a Matt vas a tener que esperarlo porque está muy ocupado en este momento, dejándose gritar. —le comentó Akira.

—¿Ah?

Volteó hacia una sala cercana a ellos desde donde claramente se podían oír ciertos gritos. La castaña miró horrorizada para luego volver a mirar a Akira, quien palmeó un par de veces sobre el sillón, indicándole que se sentara a su lado, ella así lo hizo.

—Fujio quiere que Matt vuelva con su noviecita.

¿Noviecita? ¿Acaso se refería a la rubia oxigenada? —¿Para qué? —titubeó.

El chico simplemente se encogió de hombros antes de responderle. —No lo sé, arreglos tontos que él hace. Dice que eso le dará más publicidad a la banda, pero debe haber algo más…

—¡Vete a la mierda un rato, imbécil! —se escuchó del otro lado de la habitación provocando que ambos voltearan a ver, segundos más parte el rubio salía por aquella puerta completamente lleno de rabia hasta más no poder, era fácil deducirlo por el portazo que pegó después. —Mimi… —ella le sonrió algo nerviosa por su reciente actitud, y aunque no fue la más linda o amplia de las sonrisas que ella le dedicaba, fue suficiente para acaparar gran parte del enojo que sentía.

* * *

><p>Milagrosamente, Sora había llegado a la hora acordada, lo cual en ella era bastante raro, era una razón de acabo de mundo. Apenas ella estacionó orgullosamente su auto nuevo en un espacio libre salió para saludarlo y ayudarle a subir sus cosas en la parte de atrás, luego de eso se volvió a subir y ya estando lista le dio contacto al motor para voltear a verlo expectante. Él seguía afuera mirándola desconcertado.<p>

—Súbete. —dijo sonriente la pelirroja, y al ver como su moreno amigo no hacía ni siquiera un indicio de querer moverse estiró su cuerpo y su brazo y la abrió la puerta del copiloto.

—¡No! No me voy a ir de copiloto, Sora. Bájate, yo manejo.

—¡Yo manejo! Es MI auto, no es mi culpa que el tuyo esté en el taller.

—Pues no es mi culpa que un idiota lo haya chocado.

—Tampoco mía.

Discutir con Sora sería una labor sin fin. La pelirroja era bastante difícil, nunca daba su brazo a torcer, jamás perdía… Quizás nunca debió decirle que iría a ver a sus abuelos, aprovechando el fin de semana y quizás tampoco debió haberle dicho que su abuela la había invitado también a ella…

Irse en bus parecía una buena opción hasta que vio a la pelirroja en aquel auto que lucía orgullosamente, pues lo había costeado hace poco con el producto de todo su esfuerzo. Suspiró. Esto sería bastante difícil.

—Yo manejo. —dijo tranquilo él, pero firme. —No te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy diciendo.

—Tú no vas a manejar, lo haré yo.

—Sora, es cansador, son más de seis horas de camino… ¿Y si mejor nos vamos en bus?

—¿Para qué? ¿Para demorarnos por lo menos unas nueve horas? No, gracias. Súbete. —le ordenó.

—Pero que mujer más porfiada, ¡por la cresta! No quiero que te pase algo por andar cansada. Y por lo demás, puedo ir a verlos cualquier otro día.

—Les prometiste a tus abuelos ir éste fin de semana. Ya les dijiste que llegaríamos hoy en la tarde. Y si quieres llegar a tiempo, no tienes más opción que abrir esa puerta y sentarte, y NO te dejaré conducir, porque el auto es mío. —sonrió. —Es mi última palabra.

Tai sonrió forzadamente. Definitivamente con Sora no se podía discutir, y cada vez que lo hacían se convencía más de ello. Se quedó ahí parado en la misma posición por unos segundos y luego rápidamente se echó a correr, pero no contó con que su amiga también era astuta, mucho más que él, y le puso seguro a su puerta. Para cuando Tai llegó, forcejear con la puerta fue inútil. Suspiró.

Ella a través del vidrio le indicaba el asiento del copiloto mientras mostraba sus dientes en una gran sonrisa. Y como siempre, terminaba perdiendo… O cediendo… Así como ahora. No tuvo otra opción más que subirse al asiento del copiloto, ponerse el cinturón de seguridad y cruzarse de brazos.

—Ay, relájate. No manejo tan mal.

—No es eso. —le rebatió mirándola. —No quiero que te pase nada.

—¿Y qué es lo peor que me puede pasar? —Tai levantó ambas cejas y torció sus labios, haciéndole ver la obviedad de su pregunta. —OK, mira… Lo peor que puede pasar es que choquemos y morirnos, y si eso pasa moriré feliz porque será contigo, y tú eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida… —dijo parpadeando seguido. Ella no lo supo, pero en ese momento lo había convencido un poco más de aceptar irse de copiloto a su lado.

Cuando la pelirroja entró a la autopista la posición "relajada" de Tai cambió drásticamente, si ya le daba miedo Sora al volante, Sora al volante y a gran velocidad seguramente era un peligro público. Se hundió lo más que pudo en el asiento y se aferró a la manilla del techo y a medida que la velocidad aumentaba, también la presión de su mano y la que ejercía en la mandíbula al apretar los dientes… Así se mantuvo por las siguientes dos horas, cuando por fin se dio cuenta que nada malo había pasado, que ella era muy cuidadora y correcta al conducir, además la música que iban escuchando era excelente y lo ayudó en gran medida a calmarse, estaba siendo demasiado paranoico.

—Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh… —cantaba ella feliz mientras hacía una pequeña coreografía con la cabeza y los hombros, ante lo que Tai creyó que había llegado su hora de morir, pero la alegría que le contagiaba la pelirroja era tal que terminó cediendo y cantando con ella.

Debía admitir que se sentía bastante extraño, siempre era él quien al conducir hacía alguna estupidez o cantaba alguna canción ridícula para alegrarla a ella, ahora era el revés, pero de algún modo le alegraba poder aquel tiempo solo los dos. La canción terminó y ambos rieron al notar lo tontos que se debían haber visto gritando como locos al compás de la canción. No tardó en escucharse una nueva canción desde el reproductor del auto, ésta vez, una de Placebo que ellos bien conocían.

—'_Cause there's nothing else to do. Every me and every you, every me and every you. Every me… —Sora volteó a verlo, hacía rato que sentía su mirada fija en ella, por lo que le sonrió y rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos y, en puntillas, alcanzar sus labios para depositar un suave beso en ellos, ante lo que atinó a atraerla levemente a él por su cintura. —Gracias por haberme traído al concierto. —sonrió él casi como un susurro entre todo el ruido. —Te amo. —le dijo sonriéndole para luego proporcionarle otro beso._

Le era casi imposible escuchar esa canción o cualquier otra del grupo y no recordar cuando Tai la había llevado a su concierto por sus tres meses de noviazgo, y también le era casi imposible recordar junto con eso que a los días después él había terminado con ella sin ninguna razón clara, salvo el miedo que tenía de perder su amistad y lo incómodo que se sentía siendo algo más que amigos, misma excusa que usaba ella ahora para rechazarlo una y otra vez.

Tai por su parte cantaba, no con tanta pasión como la anterior, "Every you, every me" de Placebo mientras observaba tranquilamente el paisaje a su derecha y disfrutaba de aquella calma, hasta que sintió que la chica perdía algo de velocidad, lo cual le pareció raro en ella. Cuando volteó a verla, Sora estaba estática, con ambas manos sujetando fuertemente el volante, estaba tensa… Casi como él cuando inició el viaje.

—¿Sora…? —la llamó sin resultados. Escuchó la bocina de un auto que veía tras ellos y que se acercaba a gran velocidad, al parecer sin intensiones de disminuirla, lo cual le hizo nuevamente entrar en pánico —¡Sora!

—¡¿Qué? —volteó hacia su amigo al tiempo que le gritó, cuando lo hizo rápidamente posó su mirada en el espejo retrovisor y se hizo a un lado, hacia la otra pista para dejarlo pasar y recuperar la velocidad que había perdido. Llevó su mano derecha hacia su frente y luego entrelazó sus dedos en su cabello y los pasó hacia atrás por su cabeza para luego volver su mano al volante mientras soltaba un prolongado suspiro. Tai notó aquella acción y la miró preocupado.

—¿Estás cansada? ¿Quieres que siga yo? —ella tan solo negó ante su pregunta sin despegar su vista del camino y volvió a suspirar. —¿Quieres comer algo? —ésta vez ella sonrió.

—¿Ya te dio hambre?

—Si… —respondió él haciendo un leve puchero. —Agradece que me estuve aguantando todo este tiempo. Anda, di que si… Yo invito.

—Ah, bueno… Si es así no puedo negarme. —volvió a sonreírle.

* * *

><p><em>D: No me odien :( Me siento terrible mal, pero es lo que hay... Entre la universidad, la falta de inspiración para este fic y para los otros una lluvia de ideas, los carretes, los partidos, me quitan tiempo brígidamente... D: Y más encima ni siquiera para las notas de autora tengo inspiración, ni para responder los RRs D: Así que ahora si que me van a matar x_x RIP Len u_u<em>

_Saluditos a las lindas personitas que se lo merecen y que comentan todas las mierdas que escribo, aunque sean malas como esta :') **Rowwsytuvyufsd xD **que comenta TODO, estoy segura que le está haciendo la competencia a la **Pía FEA!** que se fue la muy maricona y no me dejó ni siquiera un RR ¬¬ Ya no la quiero! JUM!** ,Tity **xDDDD "**Esperooo con ansias el otro capitulo! buenooo no tantoo, tomate tu tiempo subelo cuando puedas... no te sientas bajo presion(ojala funcione la psicologia inversa)" **:B No funcionó xDDDDDD**, Shiooow *-* "¡Heeeeeelou! No se por qué pero me sentí como Gonzalo Caceres" **QUE ASCOOOO! D: Te imaginé como Gonzalo Cáceres Y NO FUE BONITOOOOOOOO! **, Faty linda hermosa preciosa (L) "****Mike, me estoy enamorando de ese chico, que debería de caerme mal, pero no -.-" **HEREJE! Ya no eres preciosa, solo linda y hermosa... Tú solita te lo buscaste ¬¬ xD_

_Bueno, esas serían mis pobres notas de autora... Ahora me despido algo triste y con desanimada, triste porque hoy mi Gloriosa Universidad de Chile perdió en la final de ida del Torneo de Apertura contra O'Higgins, y desanimada porque tengo hambre y además tengo que hacerme la idea de que tengo que estudiar porque mañana tengo solemne D: Pobre de mi... Más RIP Belén... Requetecontra RIP! D: x_x_

_En fin... Qué estén bien :) Cuídense... Nos vemos en... e.e mucho tiempo más :B No mentira, espero que no tanto :/_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Len~<strong>  
><em>


	23. Un par de decisiones

_Holi :D Puta que es descarada la Len :D Y más encima está escribiendo el tercera persona la weóna ¬¬ Pero no importa :D Que la traten de weóna y estúpida, porque igual está feliz de la vida! :D La vida le vuelve a sonreír lalalalala~ la Pía sabe 1313 la Roww y la Sophie sabrán después... Y a la Lau cuando la pille le contaré xD Si quieren saber por qué está tan feliz, tendrán que armarse de paciencia porque la historia es larga pero linda (L)_

_Bueno, antes que nada, y dejando de hablar en tercera persona porque ya me aburrió la weá xD, tengo que decirles que este capítulo es ULTRAHIPERMEGASUPERDUPER Taiora (L)~ Así que si eres una persona como la Row amante del mimato y que si no lee a menos que lo tenga... ADIÓS :D xDDD Nah, denle una oportunidad, me quedó terrible lindo *-*_

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen... Puta la weá D: Que triste u_u Pero igual estoy feliiiiiz Lalala~ Encontré a mi Tai... O algo así xD<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Deseos De Cosas Imposibles<em>**

_Capítulo. 23: Un par de decisiones._

* * *

><p>—¡Señora Naoko! —saludaba feliz Sora mientras corría hacia la anciana luego de haberse bajado del auto.<p>

—Sora, cariño, que alegría verte. —correspondió caminando hacia ella para envolverla en un cálido abrazo. —Tanto tiempo, niña ¿Cómo haz estado?

—Muy bien.

Tai veía como su abuela y Sora se abrazaban cariñosa y mutuamente, como si ella fuese su verdadera abuela y Sora su verdadera nieta. Si saludaba así a Sora, seguramente con él sería mucho más afectuoso, claro, él si era su nieto y además el favorito. —Hola abuela. —le habló cuando estuvo a su lado y estiró sus brazos para abrazarla.

—Hola hijo. —fue todo lo que le tenía que decir. —Cuando Taichi me dijo que vendría contigo lo primero que hice fue ir al mercado para poder preparar tu comida favorita. —le habló a la pelirroja emocionada. —Y te tengo un regalo… Ven, entremos, está comenzando a hacer frío.

Ellas entraron mientras Tai veía indignado toda la situación. Su propia abuela lo había ignorado olímpicamente, ahora era prácticamente el mayordomo, el esclavo, el plebeyo que debía cargar las cosas hasta sus respectivos cuartos, o más bien llevar las cosas de Sora hasta su cuarto, con el aprecio que le tenía su abuela en ese momento seguramente a él le tocaría dormir en la casa del perro… Quizás hasta el perro dormiría mejor que él. El perro era mucho más apreciado que él…

—¿Te viniste conduciendo tú sola? —escuchó que alzaba la voz su abuela. Él se detuvo en seco y dejó los bolsos en el piso cuando sintió la amenazante mirada de la anciana sobre si mismo. —¿Cómo puedes ser tan poco caballeroso? Debiste haberla ayudado, o conducido tú. Qué vergüenza…

—P-pero… ¡Pero si fue Sora quien…!

—¡Qué vergüenza!

—¡Sora no quiso que yo tomara el volante! —bufó pesadamente. Al parecer su queridísima abuela estaba más que encantada con Sora en su casa, tanto así que le había comprado sus dulces favoritos. Y él… Bien, gracias… Su única esperanza para ser querido en esa casa era su abuelo. Su abuela lo hacía verse como un maldito bruto egoísta que no sentía respeto por las mujeres.

La noche llegó más rápido de lo que esperó, y junto con ello, también llegaron más halagos para Sora durante la cena, los cuales ya no solo provenían de su abuela, sino también de su abuelo, pero algo había cambiado… Ahora le divertía ver a Sora tan apenada con tantas palabras bonitas de parte de sus abuelos. Sabía de antemano que Sora no compartía mucho con sus abuelos, pues no tenía una muy buena relación con ellos, por lo mismo, todo el cariño que no le daban sus propios abuelos, se lo daban ellos. La querían como una nieta más.

* * *

><p>Su rutina diaria comenzaba con una buena ducha, y para él además, esa ducha tenía que ser con música.<p>

Entró al baño con pereza moviendo sus labios al compás de la canción que se escuchaba por medio de los auriculares en sus oídos, se miró al espejo para ver qué tan espantosa era su expresión maturina, lo que incluía su cabello aún más indomable. Rascó su nuca al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un largo bostezo. Las mañanas lo odiaban, y él a ellas… Pasó ambas manos por su rostro, restregándolo en un inútil intento de despertar un poco más. Caminó hasta el closet donde su abuela guardaba las toallas, sacó la primera que encontró y la colgó. Notó que ya había una verde colgada en el mismo lugar, pero poco le importó.

Abrió la cortina de la bañera, y con solo eso logró espantar todo el sueño y la flojera que atormentaba a su sensual cuerpo. Abrió sus ojos a más no poder, aún incrédulo de lo que tenía delante de él.

—¿Tai? —habló cuando sintió la cortina moverse y se había volteado para verificar. Lo había visto viéndola… ¡Y desnuda! Él rápidamente corrió la cortina y caminó hacia la puerta dispuesto a irse antes de que la pelirroja lo asesinara ahí mismo con un súper golpe mortal o que le arrojara cualquier cosa que pillara primero, y la verdad también le tenía miedo a esa opción, habían muchas cosas de vidrio en ese baño… Sin embargo su reacción había sido completamente distinta. —No te preocupes, ya casi termino.

El moreno se detuvo en seco. ¿No estaba enojado con él? ¡La había visto desnuda! ¿Qué clase de mujer era?

Sabía de antemano que Sora no era una mujer común y corriente, era lo más alejada de esa definición, pero de igual manera no lograba comprender como era que había salvado ileso de esa situación. Ver a una mujer desnuda no era algo muy fácil de perdonar por ellas… Mientras mayores eran sus cuestionamientos, más comenzaba a temer por su vida. Seguramente Sora esperaría el momento perfecto para su venganza, y ésta sería terrible.

—¡Listo! —avisó ella provocando que saliera de su trance. —¿me pasas la toalla, por favor?

Él lo hizo rápidamente. Sacó su toalla azul de encima y le pasó la verde que se encontraba debajo.

La pelirroja corrió la cortina y salió de la ducha ya con su cuerpo envuelto en la toalla. Le dedicó una tierna sonrisa cuando lo vio, sonrisa que bien podía estar escondiendo sus verdaderas intensiones… Las de torturarlo hasta que se aburriera por haber tenido la osadía de verla desnuda. Tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Sora, perdóname. De verdad, yo no quise hacerlo. Tú sabes como soy yo, soy distraído, no me di cuenta, en serio.

—Está bien, tranquilo.

—¡No me mates!

—Te dije que está bien. De verdad no te preocupes. —volvió a sonreírse ella. —Dúchate rápido, el agua está rica.

Él arqueó una ceja. Las mujeres eran raras y Sora aún más.

—¿Segura que no estás enojada?

—¡Já! Por favor Tai… Como si fuese la primera vez que me vez desnuda. —él volvió a tragar saliva, sentía además un incómodo e inoportuno ardor en sus mejillas.

Sora tenía mucha razón… No era la primera vez que la veía como había llegado al mundo. Recordó una vez en la que terminaron bañándose juntos en la piscina porque ambos habían ensuciado con barro sus trajes de baño, eso a la tierna edad de 5 añitos, y como no acordarse, si su mamá y también la de Sora tenían copia de las fotos que habían tomado aquel día, podía apostar a que su abuela también tenía duplicados de aquella vez… Y también, recordando ocasiones más recientes, la última vez que la había visto así fue hace cuatro años… Antes de que a él se le ocurriera la genial idea de estropear su relación.

Pese a todo lo que rondó por su cabeza, sobre la situación y lo que diría o haría Sora con respecto a lo que había pasado, se sintió tranquilo y muy cómodo, después de todo, ella era su mejor amiga de toda la vida, podía decirle lo que sea…

—¿Sabes? —habló él dentro de la ducha mientras enjuagaba su castaño cabello. —Ahora que lo pienso, estás muy paliducha.

—Gracias por recordarme que me hace falta ir a la playa, que buen amigo… —respondió la pelirroja con sarcasmo. Había aprovechado de que su conversación con Tai siguió para secarse el cabello mientras ahora era su amigo quien ocupaba la ducha.

—Pero querida mía, eso tiene solución. ¡Vamos a la playa!

—Tai, ya está comenzando a hacer más frío, ¿a qué vamos a ir?

—A que te broncees… Me gustan las chichas con un buen bronceado, ¿sabías? Si quieres estar a mi altura, tienes que estar bronceada…

Que mentira más grande había dicho.

—Además —agregó al escuchar a Sora reír fuertemente con la estupidez que acababa de decir. —, podemos aprovechar de jugar a las cartas… Como en los viejos tiempos. —agregó el moreno. —¿qué dices?

Tai asomó la mitad de su cuerpo por la cortina del baño, ocupando todos sus encantos para que Sora aceptara su idea. Ella torció sus labios, y es que a esos ojitos suplicantes, y a aquel torso moreno, fuerte, desnudo y húmedo… Era imposible negarse a sus peticiones.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué toca ahora? —preguntó animada la pelirroja con una amplia sonrisa luego de haberle ganado cuatro juegos seguidos a su amigo. Tai tan solo suspiró con pesadez.<p>

—Dos escalas y un trío.

—¿Estás enojado porque te voy ganando?

—¡Hey! Yo te gané un juego.

—Solo el primero… —recordó Sora. —Y ganaste porque te salieron los dos jokers y a mi me faltó un maldito cuatro.

—A ver, Sora… Si gané no fue por suerte, fue porque soy muy bueno en el Carioca.

—Si, tan bueno que te he ganado cuatro juegos ya. —rió la pelirroja.

Tai quiso reír, pero su orgullo quería ser más fuerte. En pocas palabras, Sora le había dicho que no servía ni para jugar Carioca. Torció levemente sus labios en un intento de sonrisa cuando vio a Sora reír más aún, tanto así que tuvo que recostarse sobre la arena, con la mano que sostenían las 12 cartas sobre su estómago y su izquierda cubriendo su boca. Él veía divertido la escena y a la vez con indignación, también con un poco de vergüenza al principio porque las audibles risas de la pelirroja llamaban la atención de la gente que iba pasando por el sector, eso y también que eran unas de las pocas personas con traje de baño, ya que, pese a que había un sol radiante que adornaba el día, también un viento helado se hacía presente de vez en cuando.

—Ya… —soltando una última carcajada, Sora se reincorporó y arregló sus lentes de sol sobre su cabello. —Entonces son… Dos tríos y una escala.

—¡Dos escalas y un trío! —bufó. —No entiendo como me puedes ganar…

—Porque eres pésimo.

—Ah, bueno… Si soy tan pésimo entonces no te molestará apostar conmigo, ¿verdad?

Ella suspiró. —Tai, ¿no te han enseñado que no hay que apostar?, ¿No te ha quedado claro ya? —sonrió.

—¿Qué te preocupa, Sora? Si dices que soy tan pésimo, entonces no tienes nada que perder… ¿o si? —Sora alzó una ceja, dando pie para hacer de su apuesta una realidad.

—Bien… Solo para taparte la boca. Si yo gano, me tendrás que pagar 3.000 yen. Para que te duela el bolsillo además del orgullo.

—Me parece justo… ¡Pero! Si yo gano, tú me tienes que dar un beso… —advirtió Tai, viéndola de reojo para no perderse ni un segundo de su reacción.

—¡¿Qué?

—No, sería muy poco… Mejor que sea una noche entera de pasión.

—Estás loco.

—Si, por ti mi amor. —le dijo moviendo sus cejas de arriba a abajo mientras la miraba de manera sensual para él, y acosadora para ella.

Sora sonrió. —Bueno, he ganado los últimos cuatro juegos… Acepto. —dijo finalmente ella, confiada de que no podía perder. Había jugado cinco rondas, de las cuales ella había ganado las cuatro últimas. No tenía absolutamente nada que perder, es más, hasta ganaría 3.000 yen, lo cual no era malo.

(…)

Lo supo, por su sonrisa ladina después de observar la carta que había tomado recién del montón. Supo que le había salido una de las cartas que necesitaba, sin embargo, nunca creyó que necesitara tan pocas.

—Gané. —dijo él con una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro, la cual había mantenido casi desde la apuesta. Las malditas dos escalas y un trío, luego habían jugado a armar cuatro tríos, tres escalas, escala sucia y finalmente escala real, y todas y cada una de ellas las había ganado el moreno.

—¡Mentira! Estás haciendo trampa.

—Sora, Sora, Sora… Asume dos cosas. Una, que el destino nos quiere juntos… —la pelirroja lo vio con cara de pocos amigos y él no pudo evitar ampliar más su sonrisa. —Y dos, ¡que siempre haz sido una mala perdedora!

Habló Tai para tirar sus cartas y abalanzarse hacia ella para atacarla con sus cosquillas. Sora por su parte lanzaba manotazos y patadas al aire, las que él sabía muy bien esquivar para seguir con las cosquillas hacia la pelirroja.

—¡No! Tai, para… ¡Por favor para! —pedía ella inútilmente entre risas.

—Admite que eres mala perdedora. —impuso Tai como condición. Ella respiró profundo, intentando apaciguar sus carcajadas.

—¡Jamás!

—Ah bueno, entonces sigo. —dijo para seguir picando con sus dedos las costillas y el estómago de Sora mientras ella gritaba y se retorcía en un intento de que el moreno parara. Se retorcía tanto que de vez en cuando lo golpeaba con los puños y sus piernas, por lo que decidió ponerse encima de ella, rodeando su cuerpo con sus piernas y tomando sus muñecas entre sus manos para, lo malo era que ya no le podría hacer más cosquillas, pero así Sora tampoco podría pegarle. Era una buena idea… Luego de unos segundos ya no le pareció una idea tan buena, y los ojos llenos de sorpresa de la pelirroja le dieron la razón.

Prefirió ignorarlos, se acercó con lentitud a su rostro a medida que entrecerraba sus ojos, estaba nervioso, su pulso se aceleraba, su respiración se hacía más rápida y marcada, sentía que sus manos le temblaban, al igual que cada vez que se acercaba a la pelirroja pretendiendo darle un beso. Parecía un estúpido adolescente siempre que la tenía frente a él y se encontraban en una situación parecida.

Sora no supo que hacer, no sabía si gritar, si removerse, si pegarle… No sabía nada… Por lo que no hizo nada. Simplemente dejó que las cosas pasaran. Cerró sus ojos completamente cuando sintió los labios del moreno sobre los de ella, besándola con suavidad. Poco después alejó sus manos de sus muñecas para situarse sobre sus mejillas, y ella, al ver liberadas sus manos, comenzó a acariciar el torso desnudo de Tai y también su espalda.

Quien sabe cuanto tiempo permanecieron así, besándose, sin importarles el resto. Pero si sabían que había sido el tiempo suficiente para disfrutar al máximo de aquel maravilloso momento. Lamentablemente, como terminaría ello, no era algo que habían previsto…

Ella comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, Tai en tanto, mantenía sus ojos entreabiertos y no despegaba su frente de la de ella. Sora cuando fue conciente nuevamente abrió a más no poder sus ojos rojizos. —No, Tai… Esto está mal. —intentó empujarlo poniendo ambas manos sobre su pecho, pero sus intensiones fueron demasiado inútiles, lejos de separarlo de ella, lo único que había conseguido fue que las ganas de permanecer cerca de él aumentaran, aquel sentimiento causó que su cuerpo se estremeciera de sobremanera, se sentía como una mujer insaciable que lo único que quería era… Eso.

Tai bufó frustrado, incorporándose. Levantó su pierna derecha y ladeó un poco su cuerpo para darle espacio a su amiga. Sora se sentó sobre sus piernas, mantenía su mirada fija en la arena y sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Esta apunto de reclamarle a Sora que ya no podía seguir con esas actitudes ridículas, ya no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse, después de todo, ni que fuera la primera vez que se besaban… Claro que no lo era, y hasta podía apostar que ella sentía exactamente lo mismo que él, sino, ¿por qué el sonrojo? Sin embargo, prefirió respirar profundo y comenzar a guardar las cosas en su bolso. Sora siguió sentada en la misma posición, observando todas sus acciones. Cuando arrojó todo al bolso descuidadamente posó sus ojos en Sora y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa mientras le estiraba su mano.

—¿Nos vamos? Ya pronto comenzará a hacer más frío, y sé lo friolenta que eres tú…

Sora cerró sus ojos nuevamente y rió con suavidad. Alzó su mano, tomando la del moreno y se levantó.

* * *

><p>Se volteó nuevamente sobre la cama, se acomodó un par de veces y se quedó ahí, inmóvil en aquella nueva posición. Juntó sus párpados con fuerza, como si quisiera no abrir los ojos nunca más, sin embargo, le fue completamente inútil. Por más que repitiera aquella acción una y otra vez no lograba conciliar el sueño. Volví a moverse, esta vez para quedar boca arriba mirando el techo. Tomó la almohada entre sus manos y cubrió su cara con ella en un intento de desesperación.<p>

Sabía que Tai tenía poderes extraños sobre ella, pero hacía tiempo ya que no era capaz de dormir por culpa del moreno y los estragos que causaba en ella. Suspiró pesadamente luego de tirar la almohada hacia otro lado de la cama, lejos de su rostro. Tomó el borde de las tapas entre su mano y recogió. Quizás un poco de aire le haría bien y le ayudarían a relajarse y sacarse al moreno de la cabeza…

Al principio no lo creyó importante cuando, no veía motivo alguno para ponerse un polerón, pues estaría unos instantes mientras sentía el viento frío sobre su rostro y como éste removería su cabello y listo, adiós, a dormir y soñar como no lo había podido hacer en toda la noche, pero no. La sorpresa que se llevó al mover aquella puerta corrediza y salir a aquel pasillo al aire libre, fue inmensa. No solo sintió el helado viento sobre su rostro y su cabello, también caló hondo en sus brazos y piernas desprotegidos, y, como si no fuera suficiente con ello, a su derecha se encontraba nada más ni nada menos el moreno que le había robado el sueño, sentado sobre las maderas, recargando su espalda en la pared mientras se fumaba tranquilamente un cigarrillo, aquel hábito que había adquirido de Matt… ¿Quién más?

—¿Tampoco puedes dormir?

Sora tragó saliva, más nerviosa que antes. "¿Tampoco puedes dormir?" _Eso quería decir que Tai tampoco podía dormir…_ Negó lentamente con la cabeza y luego se abrazó a su misma producto del frío. El moreno sonrió y se quitó su polerón.

—Ven. —le dijo casi en un susurro. —Te vas a enfermar, póntelo. —le ordenó el moreno.

—Pero te va a dar frío a ti…

—Sora, yo nunca tengo frío… Tú misma dices que soy tan sensual que soy ardiente.

—Yo nunca he dicho eso.

—Cállate y póntelo.

Sora rió suavemente, recibió la prenda que Tai le extendía y se la puso para luego sentarse a un lado del moreno, abrazó sus rodillas, no sin antes juguetear con las mangas del polerón, le quedaba inmenso.

El moreno sonrió, guió su vista hacia el frente y luego a su cigarrillo para volver a aspirar el tabaco. Sora se le quedó mirando por un rato, sabía que su amigo fumaba y sabía perfectamente cual había sido la mala influencia de aquello, sin embargo, aún le resultaba bastante extraño verlo en ese plano.

—Sora… —habló el moreno luego de exhalar el humo de su cigarro. Ella se exaltó, su voz la había sorprendido perdida en sus masculinas facciones. —Quiero preguntarte algo… Y será la última vez que lo haga…

Ella lo pensó por un momento. _¿Había dicho la última vez?_

—¿La última?

Frunció el ceño extrañada. Tai sonrió con una extraña mueca y apagó el cigarrillo en la madera del suelo para luego arrojarlo un poco más lejos. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, dejando notar un poco de dolor en lo que diría a continuación.

—Sora, yo te amo… Te amé antes, ahora y te seguiré amando siempre. Toda mi vida… Yo sé que quizás no te estaría diciendo esto si no te hubiera dicho que termináramos hace cuatro años atrás… Yo sé que la cagué y créeme que no hay ninguna cosa de la que me arrepiente más en la vida. —había dicho todo eso sin mirarla a la cara, no era capaz de verla a los ojos, así como tampoco sería capaz de soportar un nuevo rechazo de parte de ella. Sora en cambio no podía quitar sus ojos de él, y temía que si él volteaba a verla ella estallaría en llanto, que era lo más probable. —Pero entiendo si me dices que no, estarías en todo tu derecho…

—Tai…

Habló nuevamente la pelirroja, provocando lo que ella tanto temía, que sus ojos cafés se fijaran en ella. Le diría algo, y para hacerlo tenía que ser fuerte y estar con la cabeza bien fría, cosa que no lograría si lo veía a los ojos y lloraba. Rápidamente miró hacia el frente para escapar de su mirada. Cerró sus ojos y soltó un extenso suspiro.

—Yo… —mordió su labio inferior, su corazón latía más rápido que antes. Abrió los ojos, decidida de lo que diría, pero aún así sin verlo. —Yo también te amo.

Incluso sin verlo supo la reacción de Tai. Estaba asombrado, desconcertado, pero feliz. Era algo que seguramente estaba ansioso de escuchar, ya que hace más de cuatro años no oía y seguramente, en estas circunstancias, donde él le había abierto su corazón, lo hacía bastante feliz.

Una sonrisa se había formado en su rostro, una sonrisa cargada de alegrías y esperanzas. Al fin la vida le había dado una segunda oportunidad de demostrarle a Sora que ya no sería el mismo pendejo pelotudo de hace cuatro años, que había cambiado para bien y por ella. Quería estar con ella por el resto de su vida, y ser feliz con ella… Con SU Sora, como siempre debió ser. —¿De verdad? —Sora asintió, aún sin verlo. Él se le acercó para abrazarle y darle un gran beso que sellara su amor renaciente, sin embargo ella habló antes.

—Pero eso no significa que olvidé lo que pasó…

Él suspiró. —Pero Sora…

Sora volteó hacia él, abrió su boca y frunció el ceño en un gesto de indignación hacia él. Para ella estaba bastante claro, ese "Pero Sora" eran más bien un reproche a sus palabras. Y ella no lo iba a soportar. —¿Crees que para mi fue fácil aceptar todo con una sonrisa en el rostro… Qué no se me partía el corazón cada vez que me llamabas "amiga" sabiendo que dejé de ser algo más que eso por culpa de una estúpida que te lavó el cerebro, y que además tú hayas sido lo bastante tonto como para creer cada una de las imbecilidades que te dijo? —Su voz comenzó a quebrarse cuando pronunció la palabra que tanto le dolió escuchar de los labios del moreno una y otra vez durante los años, y que con el tiempo había aprendido a calmar un poco la angustia que le provocaba. Las lágrimas también se habían hecho presentes mientras hablaba. Lo sabía… Sabía que lloraría al verlo a los ojos, pero de igual forma lo había hecho.

Toda la felicidad que sintió en algún momento se vio opacada por la tristeza que le provocaba ver a la mujer que amaba llorar, y más sabiendo que él mismo era el causante de sus amargas lágrimas, pero bien sabía también que toco cambiaría, quizás esa misma noche. Él aún tenía mucho que decir. Se había propuesto algo, y haría de todo para conseguirlo, agotaría todos los recursos necesarios, dejaría su alma en el intento… Pero conseguiría que Sora le de una segunda oportunidad… Y si no, bueno, al menos sabía de antemano que siempre tendría a su mejor amiga ahí para él, aunque se le comprimiera el corazón cada vez al verla con otra persona a su lado que la hiciera tan feliz como él podría haberla hecho, pero al menos sabría que nunca desaparecería de su vida… Si le decía que sí, sería el hombre más feliz del mundo, dispuesto a llenar todos los días de la vida de Sora de amor y alegrías… Y si le decía que no, no la molestaría más con el tema… Pero nunca diría que no lo había intentado al menos.

—¿Y crees que a mi no me dolió cuando veía pasar el desfile de huevones a tu lado, intentando llamar pobremente tu atención? —Sora seguía con el ceño fruncido, mordía sus labios, intentando dejar de llorar inútilmente. Aquella imagen le rompía el corazón. —¿Crees que no me afectaba, que no me moría de miedo de pensar que alguno de esos tontos tuviera suerte de que lo tomaras en cuenta…? ¡Me hervía la sangre! Cada vez que te tocaban, porque tú eres mía, Sora… —la pelirroja dejó escapar de sus labios, ya más rojos producto del llanto, un sollozo audible para él, y no pudo evitar acercársele rápidamente para envolverla con sus fuertes brazos, ella correspondió rápidamente su abrazo. Le daba igual si producto del llanto Sora dejaba su camiseta húmeda por las lágrimas que derraba y que estaban lejos de acabar, tampoco quería que dejara de hacerlo, sabía perfectamente que llevaba conteniéndose mucho tiempo… Solo quería que ella estuviera bien, eso era lo único que le importaba en ese momento. —Tus manos… Tu piel… Tu llanto… Tu sonrisa… Tus labios… Tu mirada…

Sora se separó un poco del cuerpo del moreno cuando escuchó un indicio de que se le quebraba la voz, al verlo directo a los ojos lo notó, sus ojos se habían vuelto cristalinos.

—Toda tú… Eres mía, Sora… Solo mía.

Entonces lo supo. Tai ya no era el mismo pendejo pelotudo, como él había dicho, que era hace cuatro años atrás, él había madurado, era distinto, había cambiado… Ahora sabía exactamente lo que quería, estar con ella, estaba decidido… Pero así como ella, él tampoco quería seguir sufriendo con sus constantes rechazos, los cuales habían sido netamente para evitarse el sufrimiento de aceptar la petición del moreno y pasar nuevamente por lo mismo que hace años atrás… Ese era el miedo que gatillaba su negativa… Pero ya no más.

Extendió su mano hacia su mejilla, y con su pulgar lo acarició con ternura para dedicarle una sonrisa entre tanto llanto.

—Y tú solo mío…

* * *

><p><em>Ay~ Y eso :D Sigo feliz y es tarde, así que mis notas no tendrán un hondo contenido como las anteriores e_é Seee, como si alguna vez lo hubieran tenido, bueno, ahora tendrá menos :D Se me viene una semana pesadísima, llena de pruebas y cosas en la universidad, además de estar triste porque la U perdió 5-2 contra la Unión Española la semana pasada, pero mañana se viene un nuevo partido contra Unión San (Zan xDDD) Felipe, así que ahí a darle con todo! :D VAMOS LA U (L)~ Ay, mentira, sigo feliz *-*<em>

_Ya, saluditos a **Mar92, Rows *-*** que me ama con todos sus átomos y eso me hace más feliz aún :D Te debo un RR D:**, Shioow linda** Gracias por comentar mis mierdas :') Me haces feliz... Más todavía :D Sí, es posible :D,** Pía hermosa linda *-*** que ayer le hice el medio show, terrible sensual y weás... No eres una conchesumadre... Naciste por cesaria amiga :D Ninguna de las dos somos unas conchesumadres ;D**, Fatyyy~ **Que al parecer me está echando la competencia de cual de las dos se demora más en actualizar, y ella gana la contienda ;D**, Aria05** Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones, espero muchas más :D**, ****Sophieee **Sora ya se cansó de decirle una y otra vez que no a Tai :L No se pudo resistir a sus sensuales encantos :L En volá nadie puede qawesdrfvtbgyinuom xD**, Taiora02** Mi niña, al final creo no haber usado tus ideas... Perdóname, pero la inspiración llegó a mi de un modo inesperadamente lento y cada día distinto xD Espero de igual forma que te haya gustado :)** y Clau-22 :)**_

_Bueno y eso :D Ahora me voy al tutito porque mañana tengo repaso de Genética a las 9:00 y son las 12:41 D: Moriré xDDDDDD Lo único bueno es que veré a la razón de mi felicidad (L) Ay que weóna me siento, pero es que wasdefrhyu xD_

_Espero que les haya gustado mucho este capítulo, particularmente es uno de mis favoritos :D Así que bueno... Espero sus comentarios con sus opiniones sobre el capítulo que, a mi parecer, es uno de los más lindos... Quizás me equivoque porque, sobre todo hoy, ando viendo todo lindo como las tontas weónas xD_

_Cuídensela y lávensela muy bien :D_

_;*_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Len~<strong>  
><em>


	24. Volver

_No, no es un sueño ni una pesadilla. ACTUALICE! :D MILAGROOOOOO! Ahí viene el terremoto, el marepoto y el tusumani D: csm! VAYAN AL REFUGIO!_

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones: Ya para qué? Digimon no me pertenece así que se pudrió todo.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Deseos De Cosas Imposibles<em>**

_Capítulo 24: Volver_

* * *

><p>Se encontraba sentada sobre su cama, con las piernas cruzadas, al igual que sus brazos sobre su vientre mientras lo acariciaba con suavidad, ya se encontraba algo más abultado, se notaba mucho más, pero nada que con un poco de ropa más gruesa y holgada no pudiera ocultar, no lo pensaba muy a menudo, pero en una situación así, adoraba el invierno.<p>

Habían pasado casi tres meses desde que se había enterado de su situación, de que había un pequeño ser creciendo dentro de ella, que necesitaba de ella, un pequeño ser que tan solo había tenido la oportunidad de ver por medio de las ecografías, y que solo con eso, y con los ultrasonidos de sus latidos ya la hacían amarlo más que todo en el mundo.

Suspiró con pesadez, se sentía muy cansada, y eso que últimamente parecía un oso durmiendo, se había acostado como a las nueve de la noche y se había despertado a mediodía, y encima con sueño. Lo bueno es que sus antojos habían desaparecido en gran medida, al igual que sus insoportables nauseas y mareos matutinos.

Ya le había dicho a sus padres, los que, para su sorpresa, no habían reaccionado de la manera que ella esperaba, si bien su padre no estaba del todo feliz con la noticia, le había otorgado su completo apoyo y comprensión, no así su madre, quien lo primero que dijo fue que sería abuela joven, que posiblemente su hija, porque sí, Satoe sostenía firmemente que sería una niña, la confundiera a ella misma con su madre. Sonrió al recordar como le brillaron los ojos a su madre cuando le dijo de la noticia, y como su padre cambió su semblante al conocer la situación con respecto al padre de la criatura, cuando ella le dijo que no quería hablar de eso… Era un tema bastante sensible.

_Había ido decidida a confesarle todo a Matt, a decirle que estaba embarazada y que el bebé era de él, ¿de quién más si no?_

_Matt lo único que hizo durante un buen rato fue comentarle las pestes que estaba viviendo con su manager, que el bruto se molestaba si salía con sus amigos, que tenía que estar más tiempo en la disquera, que tenía unos cuantos singles para su banda, que había organizado más eventos… No les dejaba tener vida propia, se creía el amo y señor de la vida de él y de sus amigos…_

_De pronto dejó de escucharlo cuando una mujer llamó su atención. Iba de la mano con un pequeño de unos cuatro años de edad, él muy afanadamente insistió para que lo dejara ir a los columpios, ella accedió y lo cuidaba desde una banca frente a ellos. Sonrió sin darse cuenta al ver como el niño corría hacia los juegos y lo hizo aún más con sus expresiones de felicidad cuando se columpiaba._

—_¿Te gustan los niños, no?_

_Preguntó Matt al verla con su mirada y toda su atención puesta en el pequeño niño. Mimi asintió. La verdad le encantaban los niños, no veía su vida sin uno a su cargo, y ahora menos, cuando ya eso era una realidad._

—_¿A ti no? —volteó a verlo al preguntarle. Matt respondió con una afirmación, un tanto dudosa, pero era una afirmación al fin y al cabo._

—_Me acostumbré a cuidar de T.K cuando era pequeño… Creo que cuando creció lo sentí más yo que mi mamá. Siempre estaba preocupado de él, y la verdad ya hasta me duele cuando veo que es prácticamente un adulto y que no necesita la ayuda de nadie._

—_Pero él siempre que tiene un problema acude a ti, siempre ha sido así… Incluso ahora que es un "adulto"._

_Si bien lo era, tenía la edad suficiente para considerarse como tal, pero seguía dependiendo de su madre, de su padre en ocasiones, y aún más de él, su hermano mayor._

—_¿No haz pensado en tener hijos? —inquirió la castaña. Quería ir con cuidado, un paso firme a la vez, ya pronto le soltaría la bomba, y ¿quién sabe?, quizás hasta sea el inicio de la familia que tanto añoraba ella construir._

—_Sí, claro… Pero…_

"_Pero…" ¡¿Por qué siempre tenía que haber uno?_

—_Todavía no. No creo estar listo en este momento, Además quiero vivir mi vida, todavía soy joven para cagarme la vida con un hijo a esta edad… —continuó Matt. —Aparte Fujio me mataría antes que mis padres._

"Cagarme la vida"

Habían sido palabras textuales de él.

Un hijo vendría a cagarle la vida a Matt, y ella lo entendía totalmente.

Estaba en la cima de su carrera, y ella no sería quien lo baje de ahí, menos con un hijo a cuestas. Ella podía encargarse de su bebé, después de todo, no sería ni la primera ni la última mujer en hacerlo sin la ayuda de un padre a su lado. Además no estaba sola, sabía de antemano que contaba con la ayuda de sus padres y también con la de Sora y Michael, que sin duda habían sido un apoyo fundamental, más aún en esta etapa de su vida.

Podía estar sin Matt, pero nunca sola.

Así lo había decidido, no le diría nada Matt, decisión que su mejor amiga le había reprochado incansablemente. Es más, hasta podía apostar que siempre que tenía la oportunidad, le echaba maldiciones por lo bajo al rubio, así lo había hecho siempre que se juntaban, que se lo pillaba por el campus, las veces que la había acompañado a sus ecografías, a las que debería ir con Matt… Muchas veces su médico tratante las miraba de manera insinuante, pero ellas solo sonreían y se hacían las locas, el doctor bien podía pensar lo que quisiera. Y las veces que las había acompañado también Michael, sentía que estaba viviendo en capítulo de Friends donde Ross, Susan y Carol iban a la primera ecografía de su bebé… Sin duda una relación bastante inusual, salvo que ella no tenía ningún tipo de relación con Michael, mucho menos con Sora, solo una de inmensa amistad con ambos.

—¿Mimi?

La voz de Sora la había sacado de sus pensamientos. Miró hacia la puerta de su habitación cuando sintió sus pasos acercándose, finalmente la vio asomar su cabeza por el umbral de la puerta.

—Ahí estás… —le dijo en un tono un tanto infantil que la hizo sonreír. —¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

—Bien. —respondió sonriente al igual que su amiga.

—¿Estás nerviosa?

La castaña torció sus labios. —Algo…

La verdad, mucho. Hoy nuevamente le tocaba control, y posiblemente sería el más importante hasta ahora, porque si tenía suerte, se enteraría del sexo de su bebé.

—¿Y ya pensaste en un nombre?

¡Cierto! El nombre… Que detalle tan importante… Tan importante que ni siquiera se había detenido a pensarlo ni un segundo. Últimamente, el tema de intentar no cagarle la vida a Matt, y de paso ocultárselo a todos ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos. Abrió sus ojos sorprendida y negó al mismo tiempo que oprimía sus labios.

—Bueno, pensemos en uno ahora. ¿Cuál te gustaría?

—Mmm, no lo sé… —comentó dudosa Mimi golpeando con suavidad su mentón mientras guiaba su mirada al techo. —Siempre me ha gustado el nombre Hisashi si es niño… Y si es niña… Misato. —volvió a mirar a su amiga, quien la veía con cara de pocos amigos. Sora se cruzó de brazos y torció sus labios al mismo tiempo que alzaba una ceja. —Es broma amiga, no te enojes. —pidió entre risas.

—Ja, ja, ja, que graciosa.

—Ayako también es un lindo nombre.

—Si… Ayako es lindo. —habló Sora. —Pero no creo que te guste que tu hija tenga nombre de perra.

Mimi soltó una risita. Lo había hecho solo para molestarla, y lo había logrado.

—Además… —agregó la pelirroja. —Si estamos con esas, Alice también es un lindo nombre. ¿O no?

—Si, lo es… Pero no quiero que mi hija tenga nombre de yegua.

Luego de un instante de mirarse de manera desafiante, ambas rieron a más no poder. Mimi intentaba tomarse todo con calma, hacer como si nada, hacerle ver a todo el mundo que ella se encontraba perfectamente, y no por ella, si no por su bebé, ya le habían advertido que todo lo que ella sintiera influiría mucho en su desarrollo y bienestar.

(…)

Se encontraban ya en la consulta del doctor, esperando que la llamaran para realizarse el ultrasonido y conocer el sexo de su pequeño retoño. Sora observaba tranquilamente unas revistas de moda, quizás sacando algunas ideas para su nuevo proyecto que ella, pos su estado, ya no tendría la posibilidad de lucir como en las veces anteriores, y ella… Bien, gracias… Moviendo nerviosa su pierna y mordiendo sus uñas con un gran dejo de culpa. Sentía que llevaba horas esperando y cada vez que veía el reloj que descansaba en la pared de la sala, el segundero se había movido tan solo unos cuantos lugares. Estaba apunto de gritar de rabia, el tiempo la odiaba, eso estaba más que claro…

—_¿Segura que no quieres que vaya a partirle la cara a ese imbécil?_

_Ella sonrió con melancolía y finalmente negó calmadamente. —No… Ya no importa._

—_A mi sí me importa, Mimi, eres mi amiga… Quiero verte feliz._

—_Y lo estoy._

_Ahora era él quien negaba. _

_Las semanas sabáticas que se había autoregalado Michael llegaban a su fin, ahora el rubio se iba nuevamente a Estados Unidos, no sin antes conocer toda la verdad del estado de Mimi, y no porque haya nacido de ella comentarle todo, sino porque no había tenido opción, sus antojos, sus mareos, sus nauseas, su cansancio… Todo resultaba obvio para él, mas no para sus amigos, con quienes compartía más, que, a excepción de Sora, no sospechaban absolutamente nada…_

—¿Tachikawa Mimi?

—_Vente a Estados Unidos conmigo._

—_¿Qué?, ¿Estás loco?_

—_¿Loco por qué? Allá estarás más tranquila, no tendrás que andar viendo caras ni dando explicaciones. Piénsalo, ahora es fácil porque aún no se nota y tus amigos son estúpidos. —Mimi suspiró bajando la mirada, por amigos estúpidos, Michael obviamente se refería a Matt. —Pero en unos meses más no será así… Allá estarás bien._

—_Pero… Aquí está mi familia… Está Sora…_

—_Pero me tendrás a mi. Mimi, yo quiero cuidarte… Te ayudaré en todo lo que me pidas, si quieres salir a comprar cualquier comida extraña a las tres de la mañana no tendré ningún problema. —esta vez ella sonrió y lo miró a los ojos, no era un secreto para nadie, mucho menos para ella que su amigo gustaba de ella, que haría de todo para verla feliz, a ella y ahora también a su bebé._

—¿Mimi?

—_No lo sé, Mike… _

Ahora que lo pensaba, sí parecía una buena idea… Excelente la verdad.

—¡Mimi!

—¿Ah?

—Te llaman… Hace como una hora. —agregó exagerando.

Mimi volvió su vista a la enfermera quien esperaba en el umbral de la puerta blanca con unos papeles en la mano y una amplia sonrisa. Se levantó del sillón más nerviosa que apenada, su respiración se agitó más de no normal, volteó a todos lados su mirada sin saber qué hacer, y eso que solo debía caminar y seguir a la enfermera, ya lo había hecho otras veces, ¿por qué ahora era tan distinto?

Sora sonrió y se levantó, tomó la mano de su amiga y la miró a los ojos con la misma sonrisa que ya tenía, sin saberlo, le transmitió toda la paz y tranquilidad del mundo a la castaña que le sonrió de vuelta. Caminó junto con ella hasta entrar a la sala que le indicaba la enfermera, y poco le importaba si todos las veían como un par de lesbianas desvergonzadas y sin pudor que andaban por ahí demostrando su eterno y fogoso amor, total… Ya se había acostumbrado con su doctor.

* * *

><p>Caminaba incómoda, solo a ella se le había ocurrido llevar tacones ese día. Cargaba como mil bolsas en cada mano.<p>

Luego de ver los resultados de la ecografía, y de enterarse que llevaba en su vientre a una hermosa niña de aproximadamente 20 semanitas de edad, decidió ir a contarle la alegre noticia a sus padres, quienes lo tomaron tanto o más bien que ella, a tal punto de ser obligada por su madre a ir a comprar muchas cosas para la pequeña que nacería en unos meses. Lo bueno era que no le faltaría nada… Lo malo era que ahora ella cargaba con todas las bolsas.

Realizó una magistral proeza para sacar las llaves de su cartera, y otra mayor para lograr abrir la puerta con éxito. Una tarea menos que realizar… ¿Y para qué? Para encontrarse a una feliz pareja "viendo" una película, más bien abrazándose cariñosamente, Tai, sentado en el sillón y Sora sobre las piernas de Tai, abrazando su cuello mientras Tai abrazaba su cintura, y a su lado, un mal tercio… El mal tercio que trató de evitar de muchas maneras por mucho tiempo, esta ahí ahora…

—¡Hola amiga! —saludó alegre Sora, sin siquiera voltear a preocuparse si era ella realmente o no, no tenía mayor explicación, nadie más tenía llaves de su departamento.

Tai posó de lleno su vista en ella junto a una amplia sonrisa, la cual fue desapareciendo para darle paso a la preocupación que decoraba ahora su rostro. —¿Y eso? —su expresión de horror y preocupación tenían una razón: las muchas bolsas que aún tenía en sus manos la castaña. Cuando además de la mirada de Tai se le sumaron las de Sora y Matt, comenzó a titubear.

Sora tragó saliva, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir para alejar la atención de Tai de las bolsas en tonos pasteles, sin embargo ya era tarde, el moreno no se cansaría hasta escuchar una explicación lógica para él. Observó a Matt, mantenía su ceño torcido, mas su expresión no denotaba preocupación extrema como la de Tai, él siempre sereno.

—¿Acaso hay algo que no nos hayas dicho, Mimi Tachikawa?, ¿Tienes un secreto de nueve meses?

—Es para un baby shower, idiota. —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir. —Mi prima está embarazada y con mi mamá le estamos organizando el baby shower… Secreto de nueve meses… Qué ridículo.

Su secreto era de apenas cinco meses, no de nueve…

Y esa era la explicación lógica que esperaba Tai… Junto con un leve "Ah…" siguió con su atención puesta en la película, no así Sora, que la miró por unos segundos más para luego volver a abrazar a Tai como antes, además de revolver tiernamente su cabello y proporcionarle un beso en la mejilla. Ella sonrió al verlos, al fin ese par de mensos estaban juntos…

Caminó hacia su habitación y arrojó todas las bolsas sobre su cama al igual que su bolso y su abrigo. Estiró un poco su espalda, le dolía, y cuando escuchó sus huesos sonar soltó un prolongado suspiro, al menos ya podía respirar tranquila y en paz…

—Así que organizando un baby shower… —no supo si luego de decir eso, la más espantada había sido Mimi, o él mismo. La castaña había pegado un grito digno de cualquier película de terror.

—¡Matt! —suspiró llevando su mano derecha hacia su pecho. —Me asustaste…

—Lo noté. —a paso lento comenzó a acercarse más a ella, y como reflejo Mimi retrocedió un paso. —Estás rara… ¿te pasó algo?

—No. ¿Rara? Para nada, estás loco…

—Estás nerviosa.

—No.

—No fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación… Estás nerviosa. —concluyó al mismo tiempo que acortaba la distancia entre ambos.

—No seas ridículo Matt.

—El único ridículo aquí es Tai.

—Matt, ¿sabes qué? Estoy muy cansada, he estado todo el día afuera, lo único que quiero es descansar. ¿Podrías salir de mi habitación, por favor?

Matt se empeñó en hacer nula la distancia entre él y Mimi, ella volvió a retroceder, esta vez encontrándose con la pared que impedía sus pasos. El rubio tomó su rostro entre sus manos y acercó su frente a la de ella, para mirarla detenidamente a los ojos.

—¿Segura que quieres que me vaya?

—Matt, están los chicos ahí afuera.

—Esa no fue la pregunta que te hice… ¿De verdad quieres que me vaya?

¡NO! No lo quería, quería que se quedara ahí, tal como estaba y agarrarlo a besos ¡PERO HASTA AHÍ! No podía pasar nada más. Quería hablar con él, contarle todo lo que le debía contar, quería que él la escuchara, que la entendiera, que la abrazara, vivir juntos, esperar juntos la llegada de su princesita y vivir felices para siempre. Pero no. Ella no se encontraba en un cuento de hadas, ya no creía en eso. Con la mirada fija en sus ojos, e impresionándose de si misma, afirmó con decisión.

Matt comprendió, bajó sus manos de sus mejillas por su cuello, sus hombros, sus brazos, hasta tomar las mano de la castaña entre las suyas. Ya sus cuerpos no estaban tan juntos como antes, pero Matt seguía tomando sus manos. Se alejó un poco más de ella, estirando sus brazos, aún no quería soltar las suaves manos de Mimi, para cuando lo hizo, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de él. Se quedó contemplando por unos segundos la puerta cerrada mientras sus ojos comenzaban rápidamente a llenarse de lágrimas. Poco después sintió una fuerte punzada en su vientre que la obligó a llevar sus brazos alrededor de ella, sus piernas pronto no dieron más y cayó al suelo. El dolor duró unos instantes más, posteriormente comenzó a hacerse más soportable hasta finalmente desaparecer. Se sentía horrible, lo único que quería era descansar y despertar en tres días más.

Tomó las muchas bolsas que ocupaban su cama y las dejó en el piso, rápidamente cambió su ropa por su pijama y se acostó sin darle ninguna explicación a nadie. Pensó en un par de cosas hasta que finalmente se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p>—<em>Vente a Estados Unidos conmigo.<em>

Las palabras de su mejor amigo rondaban por su mente una y otra vez, y mientras más se repetían, más lógica le hacía.

Tenía toda la razón del mundo, allá estaría tranquila, nadie la molestaría, podría hacer su vida en paz sin tener que darle explicaciones a nadie, además, no estaría sola, Michael la ayudaría, sabía que contaba con su apoyo incondicional. Por su padres no se debía preocupar, sabía que ellos le dirían a todo que sí, además, ella ya era una adulta, podía hacer su vida como se le plazca. Tampoco se tenía que preocupar por Sora, sabía que su amiga solo quería lo mejor para ella, y si lo mejor lo obtendría yéndose a Estados Unidos, lo aceptaría feliz… Además, ahora la pelirroja era la orgullosa novia de Tai, así que no le preocupará que se vaya, ni notará su ausencia.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo qué? —formuló rápidamente ante la pregunta de su amiga.

—Son las siete y media, no me digas que no es extraño verte en pie a esta hora.

La verdad Sora tenía razón, era una vista bastante extraña, ella, levantada a las siete y media, viendo la aburrida programación de la mañana en la televisión un sábado, Sí, sábado, mientras comía una manzana… Y si Sora se enterara de que ya llevaba una hora de lo mismo, sería como para entrar a dudar de si ella era la verdadera Mimi, pero sí, sí lo era.

Sora se había ido a duchar, ya estaba vestida y preparando el desayuno, y ella seguía ahí… Viendo los aburridos noticieros de la mañana del sábado, o haciendo como que los veía, la verdad, no ponía ni la menor atención a los periodistas… A nada en realidad.

Volteó para ver a su amiga en la cocina, preparando quien sabía qué cosa para desayunar. Dudó en hablar, pero finalmente lo hizo.

—¿Amiga? —llamó ella. Sora alzó el rostro, más no su vista, dándole a entender que la estaba escuchando. —¿Qué me dirías si te digo que me iré a Estados Unidos?

—¿De nuevo? —preguntó alarmada, esta vez viendo directamente a su amiga. —¿Por qué?

—Es hipotético. —dijo ella para calmarla.

La pelirroja torció sus labios y desvió su mirada de su amiga. —Bueno… Si es lo que deseas hacer, creo que no me quedaría más que apoyarte.

Con la respuesta de Sora, la castaña sonrió. Lo sabía de antemano, que Sora la apoyaría incondicionalmente. Un motivo más para pensar en que la idea de partir era una buena opción.

—¿Vas a escapar?

—¿Escapar? —Sora ladeó su cabeza y alzó una ceja, como queriendo decirle que era bastante obvio lo que pensaba hacer. —No… No lo sé. —dijo ella finalmente. —Es que… ¡Ay! De verdad no sé. Es que Mike me dijo algo muy cierto, allá estaré tranquila, sin la presión de lo que digan los demás… Aquí lo único que harán es criticarme.

—¿Quiénes?

—¡Todos!

—Los chicos no lo harán… A lo más Jou saldrá con sus discursos sobre la salud y la responsabilidad, te dirá que debiste haberle exigido al padre que usara condón porque el sexo debe ser responsable y bla, bla, bla… Yolei estará emocionada y te pedirá, o más bien, te exigirá ser ella la madrina de la pequeña, Tai y Davis querrán enseñarle a jugar fútbol aunque tú no quieras… Mimi, la van a adorar… Y nadie te dirá nada.

—Quizá los chicos no, pero los demás sí… ¿Recuerdas a esa chica de Leyes que estaba embarazada y todos hablaban pestes de ella a sus espaldas? No quiero que me hagan lo mismo.

Sora suspiró y torció sus labios. Era obvio lo que se veía venir, su amiga cuando quería podía ser muy terca, y ni con mil argumentos válidos, incluso diciéndole lo mucho que la quería y la necesitaba lo lograría… Mimi, al parecer, ya había tomado una decisión… Se iría a Estados Unidos.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, la verdad no tengo mucho que decir, salvo que de verdad no me llegaba la inspiración para este fic, y gracias a la Vale (Jell), recordé que ya tenía este capítulo listo y no sé por qué mierdi no lo había publicado xDDDDD En fin... Espero no tardar tanto en actualizar cualquier otro fic. Soy una indigna, lo sé D:<em>

_Ya, en fin... Agradecimientos!_

_A **Jell *-* **La primera en criticar xDDDDDDDDDDDDD**, Aria05, ClAu-22, Taiooora, Shioow *-*, Meny, Faty :D **Da señales de vida oye!**, Franiwi, Genee y Ferd99 **Gracias por sus lindos reviews :D _

_Y me despido, con mi vergüenza xDDDD Mejor me dedicaré a actualizar todo antes de que entre a clases nuevamente D: Ya me quedan pocas vacaciones así que estaré a full y on fire con los fics ;D_

_Cuídense, nos leemos :D_

_;*_

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Len~<em>**


	25. Tiempo atrás

_Bueno, los milagros existen xD Existe el viejito pascuero xD_

_Son las 3:00 am, y yo debería estar estudiando, pero como que en los momentos más inoportunos me viene la inspiración, y misteriosamente fue justo para este fic xD Hace bien estudiar para Frutales a las tres de la mañana :D Debería hacerlo más seguido... Lástima que sea la última prueba xD_

_Bueno en fin :D No me odien xDDD Todos hemos tenido un bloqueo alguna vez D: No sé si tan largo, pero en fin... Actualicé! No me maten :(_

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen :( Iré a llorar a un rincón y luego a seguir estudiando D:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Deseos de cosas imposibles<em>**

_Cap. 25: Tiempo atrás_

* * *

><p>—Hola, buenos días. —saludó amablemente la azafata. —¿Desea el periódico?<p>

—Sí, gracias. —respondió ella, respondiendo a la amable sonrisa de la señorita.

Sacó del carrito que llevaba un extenso periódico doblado a la mitad y se lo entregó a la castaña, quien agradeció nuevamente. —¡Hola! —saludó ésta vez a la niña a su lado, quien como respuesta le sonrió. —¿Te gustaría un libro para colorear? —La pequeña niña, castaña también, asintió con fervor, lo cual causó la risa de la azafata. Sacó de otro compartimiento un pequeño libro además de unos crayones y le extendió la mesa conjunta al asiento delantero al de ella. —Aquí tienes, linda.

—Gracias.

Le echó una hojeada a unas cuantas cosas interesantes para ella, para posteriormente voltear a ver a su pequeña como afanadamente coloreaba el librito que le habían entregado mientras tarareaba una alegre canción. La niña notó el peso de su mirada y volteó hacia ella, con una enorme sonrisa y aquellos grandes y lindos ojos… Azules…

"—_¡No hables! Hace seis años que no sé nada de ti excepto que estás bien y que no haces ni cuentas nada… Tú sólo abrázame."_

"—_Matt, te voy a besar. _

—_Hazlo. —desafió el. Mimi lo miró firme y frunció levemente sus labios. —¿Lo ves? No te atreves…"_

"—_No sabes como necesitaba estar contigo…"_

"—_Te quiero."_

"—_Te amo."_

"—_Te prometo, te juro que me encantaría gritarle a todo el mundo que estoy contigo, que todos me vieran y se murieran de envidia porque soy yo el afortunado que tiene la oportunidad de estar contigo y no ellos. Que sería el hombre más feliz del mundo con solo decir con orgullo que soy tu novio…"_

"—_Todavía no. No creo estar listo en este momento, Además quiero vivir mi vida, todavía soy joven para cagarme la vida con un hijo a esta edad…"_

Con el paso de los años, había aprendido a contenerse cada vez más. En un principio veía aquellos hermosos ojos de su hija, y le costaba trabajo no llorar por recordarlo siempre. A veces amaba el hecho de que haya heredado sus ojos… Otras veces lo odiaba, pero al menos, sus ojos no estaban siempre serios como los de él, al contrario, cuando su pequeña sonreía, lo hacía con cada parte de su pequeña carita, a diferencia de los de su progenitor, sus ojitos eran como un libro abierto para descubrir sus sentimientos… Eso lo había sacado de ella.

—_¿Tus padres saben que te vas? —le preguntó apenas quitó las llaves del auto. No le había querido hablar durante todo el trayecto al aeropuerto, sabía que era algo que ella había decidido sola, que lo había pensado y meditado mucho y con calma, sin embargo, aún había algo que le decía que su amiga no estaba segura en un cien por ciento. Mimi simplemente asintió, y eso le bastó a ella, al menos por el momento._

_La acompañó a todos lados. A dejar sus maletas, a tomar algo antes de embarcarse, a recorrer las tiendas del aeropuerto, todo… Por un momento, creyó que para Mimi todo era un juego, creyó que finalmente no se atrevería a escapar, que preferiría quedarse y encarar todo, eso hasta que se encontró frente a la sala de embarque. _

_Abrazó a la pelirroja, le dio las gracias por todo, le dejó muy en claro que era su mejor amiga, que la quería mucho, que la extrañaría…_

—_No te puedes ir así, tu eres una mujer muy fuerte, no puedes escapar. Afróntalo. —su amiga formó una pequeña sonrisa, se separó de ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos y negó suavemente. —Pero… —protestó. Mimi la interrumpió._

—_Sora… El corazón actúa por razones, que la propia razón desconoce… Dicen. Pero quizás todo sea para mejor… —sonrió y se despidió de su mejor amiga, igual como hace siete años atrás lo había hecho. Esta vez, por una razón totalmente distinta._

_Sora la observó caminar hacia la puerta de embarque, solo volteó a darle una pequeña sonrisa y despedirse agitando suavemente su mano, luego se perdió por aquella puerta._

* * *

><p>—Mi más sentido pésame…<p>

Escuchaba una y otra vez por parte de los asistentes al funeral de su abuelo. Miró hacia distintos lugares, por una parte, su abuela intentaba mantener la cordura, pero sin mucho éxito, su papá estaba junto a ella, su madre, consolándola, al igual que su mamá.

Mimi no sabía que hacer. Por una parte quería estar con sus familiares que, al igual que ella, lo estaban pasando pésimo con la muerte de su abuelo, por otro lado, no podía dejar a su pequeña sola, no conocía a muchas personas ahí, salvo a sus padres y a su abuela, y los tres se encontraban peor que ella.

Agradeció infinitamente que su mejor amiga haya ido a acompañarla en ese duro momento, le sirvió como apoyo.

—Amiga, tengo que ver algunos temas legales con la muerte de mi abuelo, no sé cuanto demore… ¿Podrías cuidar a Kimi? Yo luego la voy a buscar a tu casa.

Sora no tuvo ningún problema, y la pequeña Kimi, por su parte, feliz pasaba con Sora todo el día, después de todo, era su madrina y la había visto en reiteradas ocasiones.

Terminado el funeral, Sora hizo lo que le pidió Mimi, se la llevó con ella.

—¿Haz pensado en lo que quieres hacer? —preguntó Sora a la pequeña castaña. Ella lo pensó por unos segundos y contestó.

—Quiero conocer tu casa. Siempre vas tú a la mía. —Sora sonrió y decidió cumplir la petición de su ahijada. Siempre… Habían sido un par de veces, pero de igual forma tenía razón.

(…)

—Listo, llegamos. —dijo sosteniendo la puerta para que la niña pudiera pasar. Caminó con un poco de miedo al interior del departamento, se paró en medio de la sala, recorrió cada rincón con sus grandes ojitos azules y finalmente sonrió. —¿Te gusta? —ella asintió. —¿Tienes hambre o sed?

—¿Sora?

El moreno salió de su habitación al escuchar la voz de su novia. Al llegar a la sala se llevó una gran sorpresa. Unos expresivos ojos azules mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

—Amor. Llegaste temprano.

—Sí… —respondió no muy atento en lo que hablaba Sora, sólo le preocupaba saber quién era esa niña y qué hacía en su casa. —¿Quién…

—Su nombre es Kimi, es hija de Mimi.

¿Y lo decía así nada más? Él ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de esa niña… ¿Mimi había estado embarazada? ¡¿CUÁNDO?! ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto para notarlo? ¿Y cómo sus amigos habían sido tan malditos como para ocultárselo? Cuantas dudas pasaban por su cabeza en ese momento.

—Se parece al cuadro que me regalaste para mi cumpleaños. —dijo la pequeña poniendo toda su atención en uno de los cuadros colgados en la pared de la sala. Sora le sonrió y se acercó a la pequeña.

—Ese lo pinté especialmente para mi ahijada. —comentó ella haciendo que Kimi sonriera aún más y la mandíbula de Tai chocara contra el suelo.

—¡¿Ahijada?! —Sora y la pequeña voltearon a verlo con sorpresa ante el grito de su vida que se había mandado. —Sora, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

La pelirroja tragó saliva, sabía exactamente lo que se vendría ahora. Le preparó unos bocadillos a su ahijada, y luego de dejarla tranquilamente en el sillón viendo series animadas, tan solo ahí Sora aceptó su petición.

—Sí, ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que Mimi tenía una hija, y que además tú eres la madrina de esa hija?

—Yo… Creí habértelo dicho. —habló ella, apelando a la mala memoria de su novio. —Lo digo todo el tiempo.

—¿No crees que si lo supiera no me habría sorprendido tanto?

—Bueno, quizás es que con lo despistado que eres, en realidad no te acuerdas… —le dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa, que escondía también otras intensiones, como por ejemplo, el perdón.

—¡No me dijiste nada! —quiso alzar la voz, pero tampoco quería alterar a la pequeña.

—Tai, amor, mira… Sé que cometí un error, pero ahora no se trata de ti, sino de cuidar a Kimi, ¿me ayudas, por favor?

Suspiró resignado, viendo que no tenía otra opción. Ya pronto indagaría bien en el tema, por lo pronto Sora tenía razón.

Al poco tiempo ya no le importaba que Sora le haya ocultado tan valiosa información, la pequeña había sabido ganarse su cariño, se había quedado con ellos, en medio de ambos, viendo y disfrutando de un partido de fútbol, hasta llegó a comentar que era más interesante que el fútbol americano y con eso ya se había ganado el eterno aprecio del moreno.

—¿Por qué la toma con las manos?

—Porque al introducir nuevamente la pelota al campo de juego como lateral, se hace con las manos. —explicó él.

—Pero en el fútbol no se puede tomar la pelota con las manos.

—En ese caso sí.

—¿Y por qué la tiene ese jugador, si el que la sacó era el otro?

—Porque así son las reglas del fútbol.

Y con esa simple respuesta, Kimi se quedó tranquila y contenta, viendo el resto del partido con el moreno.

En un principio creyó que no lo lograría, y menos cuando Sora le avisó que tenía un inconveniente en la universidad con unos alumnos y que tendría que ir de manera urgente, dejándolo solo con la niña.

Era bastante linda y tierna, hasta le daban ganas de comenzar una vida de padres con su amada Sora, ella tenía el sentido de la maternidad altamente desarrollado, por lo que no le sería difícil, tenía mucha paciencia y tacto con los niños, con todos en general, y él… Él le enseñaría de fútbol a sus hijos y los llevaría al estadio, ese sería su gran e importante aporte.

Ante la vibración de su celular, acompañado del sonido de su ringtone, lo sacó de su bolsillo y lo llevó a su oreja luego de contestar.

—_Estoy abajo, vámonos._

—¿Ah?

—_¿Qué esperas? Baja._

—¿Para qué?

—_¿Cómo que para qué?, ¿no íbamos a beber algo a un bar hoy?_

¡Cierto!

—Oh, lo olvidé…

—_Me estás hueveando…_

—No, en serio, se me olvidó, disculpa…

—_Bueno, subiré yo entonces, más te vale tener cervezas heladas._ —sentenció Matt.

Luego de aquella amenaza, cortó la llamada, y en unos instantes ya se encontraba afuera tocando el timbre.

Quedó mirando a su amigo, sin siquiera moverse. ¿Cómo poder explicarle?

Matt arqueó una ceja. —¿Qué te pasa? Córrete. —le dijo pasando a su lado para ingresar al departamento, caminó directo al refrigerador, sacó un par de cervezas y cerró. —Esto era lo que necesitaba… —se disponía a dejarlas en la mesa de centro y él sentarse en el sillón y sacar sus infaltables cigarrillos, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio a una pequeña castaña sentada, viendo atenta la televisión.

—¿Quién es esa niña? —preguntó con intriga.

—Eh… Kimi.

Frunció el ceño. —¿Y por qué está aquí?

—Estás peor que la vecina metiche, huevón, no es tu problema.

Algo le decía que le hiciera caso a Tai y dejara de preguntar, que era algo que no le incumbía, pero si de algún modo había influido su mejor amigo en su vida, era en que ya no se podía quedar tranquilo con una simple explicación, tenía que llegar siempre al fondo del asunto, saber el sólo nombre de aquella niña, por alguna extraña razón, no lo dejó tranquilo.

Siguió viéndolo con aquella mirada intensa y fija que el moreno tanto odiaba, hasta que finalmente él suspiró. Había logrado su cometido.

—Por qué la estamos cuidando con Sora, pero ella tuvo que salir, así que la cuido yo…

—Ya…

—Es hija de una amiga. —dijo sin más, sabiendo que seguiría preguntando.

Él no era bueno para mentir, se le notaba enseguida cuando lo hacía, sobre todo Matt, su mejor amigo, lo notaría fácilmente.

—¿Y de qué amiga?

Paseó su mirada por los distintos rincones de la habitación, bien le habían enseñado que a veces hacerse el loco era la mejor manera de desligarse de los problemas. Eso podía funcionar con muchas personas, menos con Matt.

—El que no pregunta no se compromete, dicen por ahí…

—Tai… —presionó el rubio.

—Oye, ¿te traigo el cenicero? —preguntó con una sonrisa. Matt arqueó una ceja y mantuvo su mirada. —¿Quieres un vaso para la cerveza? Te puedo traer hielos también.

—Tai, ¿quién es su madre?

—¿Quieres ver el _Playboy_? Ten. —tomó el control remoto y se lo ofreció a su amigo.

Matt seguía con la misma mirada de "nada".

Sólo había una cosa que lo calmaría.

—Tai, respóndeme.

—Mimi.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¿Qué?

Volteó nuevamente hacia la pequeña, encontrándose esta vez con sus enormes ojos azules sobre él, viéndolo meticulosamente e inexpresiva.

Tan familiar…

Le mantuvo la mirada, pero llegó a un punto en que se cansó de hacerlo, en su lugar pestañó y volvió a mirar nuevamente a su amigo. —¿Es que acaso volvió? —preguntó despreocupado.

—Hoy. —respondió el moreno con simpleza.

—Hasta que se dignó a volver…

—Murió su abuelo.

—Lo siento, no lo sabía.

Y no tenía porqué saberlo tampoco, tal vez el tiempo junto a Tai había hecho que se le pegaran las malas costumbres de él, como el hecho de indagar hasta el punto de ser cargante e hinchapelotas, y ahora también de no cerrar la boca cuando corresponde.

¿Por qué le molestaba tanto?

¿Por qué se fue sin decirle nada a nadie?

Había estado meses insistiéndole, llamándola, intentando contactarse con ella por todos los medios posibles, y nada. Se había enterado por sus padres que se había ido del país, mas el motivo seguía siendo un misterio para él.

Pero todo tenía un límite, y el de él habían sido los años.

¿Y ahora volvía así como si nada? ¿Y con una hija?

—Necesito un cigarro. —avisó Matt. Rápidamente sacó uno de la cajetilla que guardaba en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta además del encendedor. Presionó el seguro para generar fuego, Tai lo detuvo cuando se encontró apunto de encenderlo.

—Aquí no, estúpido, si quieres fumar, vete afuera.

—¿Por qué? Nunca te ha importado que fume aquí.

—Sí, pero ahora está Kimi, así que ve a fumar afuera.

Diez minutos en el departamento de su amigo, y ya se quería ir… Esa niña, la supuesta hija de Mimi, no lo dejaría hacer lo que hacían usualmente los viernes por la noche, beber, fumar y desestresarse.

Decidió hacerle caso a Tai y salir a fumar afuera, acompañado de su lata de cerveza. Esa calma era justo lo que necesitaba, sentir la nicotina invadiendo su cuerpo, al igual que el alcohol, era su dulce paz.

Lo único malo de todo eso, era el frío que sentía, pese a llevar puesta una chaqueta de cuero.

Había conocido a la niña recién y ya la detestaba. Por su culpa ese día se saldría de su rutina oficial de los viernes por la noche. Suspiró para luego volver a darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Tai saliendo por el ventanal hacia el balcón donde se encontraba su mejor amigo.

Matt se encogió de hombros, prefirió no responder y dejar que sus acciones corporales despreocupadas hablaran más que sus propias palabras. Le extendió la cajetilla abierta al moreno, él alzó su mano y sacó un cigarro para luego llevarlo a su boca y encenderlo.

—¿Y la chiquilla?

—Está viendo _Doky_. —respondió.

—¿"_Doky_"? —Tai asintió. —¿qué es esa huevada?

—Unos dibujos animados de un perro y… ¡¿qué se yo?!

Matt sonrió con suavidad y luego bajó su mirada a medida que su sonrisa que borraba para convertirse en una fina y casi perfecta línea recta. Vio detenidamente su botella de cerveza y la movió en círculos. —Así que Mimi tiene una hija… —comentó más para él que para su amigo. —¿Y? —Tai pareció confuso. —¿Quién es el padre?

—No lo sé, Matt, eso tienes que preguntárselo a ella.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

—No sé, no tengo idea.

—¿No te lo dijo?

—No, y yo tampoco quiero preguntarle, es parte de su privacidad y si no quiere decírmelo, tengo que respetar eso, ¿no?

—Pero Sora tiene que saber, es su mejor amiga, obvio que sabe, ¿ella tampoco te ha dicho nada?

—Matt… Sora es mi novia, mi alma gemela… ¿No te parece que si lo supiera, ya me lo habría contado? No hay secretos entre nosotros. —respondió el moreno confiado.

—Yo creo que sí sabe. Es su mejor amiga, tiene que saberlo.

—Que bueno que no te importa… No me imagino cómo estarías si este asunto fuese de suma importancia para ti. —ironizó.

El rubio optó por darle un rápido sorbo a su cerveza y luego aspirar lo que quedaba de tabaco en su cigarrillo.

—Matt, si en serio quieres saber, deberías hablar con ella… No creo que le moleste, después de todo ustedes dos fueron muy amigos… ¿no? Recuerdo que antes de irse, tú y ella eran muy cercanos…

Sí… Él también lo recordaba así, pero al parecer no era _tan así_ como él creía…

Escuchó el ruido de las llaves hacer contacto con la cerradura y ambos voltearon inmediatamente, el rubio con la esperanza de que se tratase de una persona distinta a la que entró. Al ver a Sora atravesar la puerta volvió a su cerveza.

—¡Madrina! —saltó la pequeña apenas la vio, corrió hacia ella y abrazó sus piernas con cariño. La pelirroja correspondió con una enorme sonrisa, la abrazó y finalmente la tomó entre sus brazos.

—¿Cómo te portaste?

—Muy bien. —respondió sonriente.

—Ah, excelente, te mereces un premio. ¿Quieres helado?

—¡Sí!

—¡Yo también quiero! —exclamó Tai desde el balcón, asomando su cabeza por el ventanal.

—¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? —preguntó la pelirroja reparando en su presencia. —¿No se suponía que estarías con ella, cuidándola?

—Sí la cuidé. —refutó Tai mientras ingresaba y caminaba hacia la cocina junto con Sora y la pequeña niña.

Ella le reclamó unas cuantas cosas que el moreno se encargaba de desmentir, entre el griterío Matt apagó la colilla presionándola sobre el cenicero, tomó lo que le quedaba de cerveza de un solo sorbo y entró.

Caminó un par de pasos hacia el mesón de la cocina y dejó la botella vacía generando un ruido entre el vidrio y la superficie de madera.

Sora volteó y se acabó la discusión.

—Hola Sora. —saludó frío.

—Matt… ¿qué haces aquí?

—Es viernes… —no requería mayor explicación.

—Ah…

Ella sabía lo que seguía, era más que obvio.

Bajó a la castaña de sus brazos y vio a Tai, anticipándose a los hechos. El moreno entendió.

—Necesitamos hablar. —dijo Matt.

Sora tragó saliva, nerviosa, y asintió con suavidad.

—Bueno, Kimi, ¿de qué quieres tu helado? —le preguntó Tai a la niña, llamando su atención. Abrió el congelador y enlistó. —Tenemos de piña, chocolate, chirimoya, lúcuma, fresas, vainilla, de menta…

—¿Para qué tantos? —preguntó inocente.

—Porque soy un glotón. —respondió Tai causando risas en ella.

Matt volvió a salir al balcón. Si iba a hablar con su amiga, necesitaría una mayor dosis de nicotina, y suponía que ella también.

La pelirroja lo siguió, no sin antes voltear hacia su novio y sonreír. Tai tenía un don magnífico con los niños, aunque pocas veces él lo reconociera. Apoyó su mano en el ventanal y alzó levemente el pie para salir al balcón. Una vez afuera juntó el ventanal para que no se oyera hacia adentro, no quería preocupar a su pequeña ahijada.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Matt.

—Y bien, ¿qué?

—Sora, no te hagas la tonta. Explícame todo esto, ¿quieres? —pidió llevando un cigarrillo hacia sus labios para luego extenderle la cajetilla a su amiga. Sora retiró un cigarro y lo encendió luego de que Matt hiciera lo mismo.

Suspiró.

—La verdad no requiere mayor explicación… Mimi tuvo una hija, su nombre es Kimiko.

—¿Cuántos años tiene? —se apuró en preguntar él.

—Cuatro. —No mintió, aún tenía cuatro años, aunque estuviese cercana a cumplir cinco ya.

_Michael…_

Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—¿Y quién es el padre?

—Eso no te lo voy a decir.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque a mi amiga no le gusta hablar de eso.

Matt negó levemente mientras aspiraba su cigarrillo y botaba frustrado el humo. —No me dijiste nada… ¿Por qué?

—Matt, no me correspondía.

—¡Se supone que somos amigos, por la cresta! Por supuesto que te correspondía.

—¿Y de qué hubiera servido? —preguntó. Hizo una pausa, esperando algún tipo de contestación por parte de Matt, al no tenerla, prosiguió. —¿Acaso hubieses ido tras ella?, ¿la habrías buscado?

—Yo sí la busqué. —dejó él en claro. —Intenté de todo para saber de ella.

—Bueno, sus razones debió tener para no contactarte… —razones que ella sabía de sobra. Razones que para su amiga eran muy tajantes.

Matt suspiró exasperado.

Supo que nada ganaría hablando con Sora, que ella siempre se las arreglaría para dejarlo en la nebulosa con tal de proteger la intimidad de su mejor amiga, lo sabía, y no la culpaba.

Simplemente si quería respuestas, estaba en el lugar menos indicado.

Dejó su cigarrillo a medio terminar, lo arrojó al suelo, lo pisó y caminó hacia la puerta para salir de aquel departamento, sin importarle siquiera despedirse de su mejor amigo, quien sólo lo vio atónito.

Al poco tiempo ingresó la pelirroja hacia la sala, donde él y Kimi estaban sentados en el sillón frente al televisor, ambos con un gran pote de helado. Tai estiró su cuello en el sillón hacia el otro lado para ver esta vez a Sora cabizbaja.

—Amor, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Tai. Sora asintió levemente. —¿quieres helado? —esta vez negó. Él torció sus labios y finalmente dio leves golpes con su mano derecha sobre el sillón, indicándole que se sentara junto a él.

Y así lo hizo Sora, tan pronto como se sentó sobre el sillón, Tai pasó su brazo rodeando la espalda de su novia y ella recargó su cabeza sobre su hombro. Sonrió al sentir los labios del moreno sobre su sien al momento de besarla.

—Ya verás que se le va a pasar.

—Sí…

—Madrina, ¿estás bien? —preguntó la pequeña llena de preocupación.

—Sí mi amor. —le respondió Sora con una sonrisa que ella no tardó en responder.

Sin importarle nada, pasó por sobre las piernas del moreno, teniendo sumo cuidado de no tirar su helado y finalmente se sentó en medio de ambos. Tai primero la miró con malos ojos, como si lo hubiese hecho con la única intensión de separarlo del amor de su vida, pero al cabo de unos instantes ya no se pudo resistir a los encantos de la criatura.

—¿Qué estamos viendo? —preguntó Sora.

—Valiente. —fue la respuesta de Kimi.

—¿Ah?

Tai sintió por un momento que había retrocedido en el tiempo, cuando Mimi de lo único que hablaba era de las princesas de Disney, sin embargo, nunca creyó tener que verse obligado a ver una de aquellos filmes.

—¡Mira! —exclamó la niña. —Se parece a ti.

El moreno salió de su trance y vio la pantalla, para ver a aquella joven de pelirrojos cabellos desordenados. Volteó a ver a su novia, tal vez se lo decía a ella, después de todo, era pelirroja también, pero se sorprendió al ver la mirada tanto de Sora como de Kimi sobre él.

—¿Qué?

—Se parece a ti. —volvió a decir ella.

—¿A mi?, ¿por qué? Yo no soy una chica.

—Es en el cabello. —aclaró.

—Pero yo tengo el pelo castaño, no soy pelirrojo, Sora sí.

—¡Pero en lo desordenado!

Indignado ante la comparación, volvió su mirada nuevamente hacia la pelirroja que no hacía más que reír a carcajadas. Presionó sus labios, quería reír también igual que ambas, pero se sentía demasiado ofendido como para hacerlo.

—Ah, o sea que ahora soy una Princesa Disney… —comentó él, volviendo a escuchar las carcajadas de las dos. Ésta vez él también rió y negó con suavidad.

No pasó más de media hora, cuando la pequeña se había quedado dormida apoyada a las piernas del moreno y con el pote ya vacío entre sus manos. Sora comenzó a removerse con cuidado para no despertarla y Tai, con el mismo propósito, permanecía estático.

La pelirroja logró levantarse del sillón, teniendo ahora la labor de tomar a Kimi entre sus brazos para llevarla a su habitación a dormir. Mimi ya le había dicho en la tarde que se quedaría haciéndole compañía a su madre en aquel delicado momento, y Sora por su parte no tuvo ningún problema en cuidar a la pequeña hasta el otro día, al igual que Tai.

Cargó a Kimi y caminó con ella hasta la habitación que compartía con su novio, seguida de él. Tai se adelantó para abrir las tapas de la cama, facilitándole la labor a Sora de acostarla, la depositó con cuidado sobre las sábanas y la tapó para luego sentarse en el borde de la cama y acariciar el suave y pequeño rostro de la castaña.

Tai observaba sus acciones de pie a un lado de la cama con sus brazos cruzados. Una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios.

—Es preciosa… —comentó ella.

—Sí…

Ella volteó hacia el moreno y le sonrió. —¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó.

—Quiero una. —dijo él sin más.

Sora miró nuevamente a Kimi por unos instantes y luego le devolvió la mirada a su novio.

—Yo también.

Le sonrió, y él correspondió.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué tiene de malo este departamento? —le preguntó Matt a su padre.<p>

—Que es demasiado grande… Sólo me sirve para juntar más y más basura.

—Pero no es culpa del departamento, es culpa tuya. —concluyó el rubio. —Aquí viví toda mi infancia y mi adolescencia… ¿Piensas tirar mis recuerdos a la mierda acaso?

Hace unos días, su padre le había pedido ayuda para ordenar el departamento, pues ya había cotizado otro más pequeño, de un ambiente, sólo para él, y el que usaba actualmente lo vendería para suplir los gastos. El rubio aún no entendía aquella decisión tan absurda de su padre, tal vez por fin se había dado cuenta que el tiempo no pasaba en vano, que ya no era un jovencito, y que la crisis de los 40 que no pasó por él, la sentía recién ahora… años más tarde. Era su única explicación.

Hiroaki dejó las cajas que estaba cargando en el suelo y centró su mirada de lleno en su hijo. —Si este departamento era tan importante para ti, entones no entiendo por qué te fuiste.

—Porque la universidad me quedaba lejos, además necesitaba mi independencia, viejo…

—Bueno, yo también, y ¿qué mejor para ello que un departamento de soltero?

—¿No crees que estás muy viejo para un departamento de soltero?

—¿Y tú no crees que estás muy viejo para seguir estando soltero? —inquirió el hombre volteando a ver a su hijo con una ceja en alto.

Matt entrecerró sus ojos y torció levemente sus labios.

_Me cagó._

Por un instante se sintió ofendido, sabía que a su viejo le gustaba lanzarle golpes bajos, pero no sabía el propósito de ese ataque… Lo único que estaba claro, es que su padre lo había cagado.

—Hijo, mírame. —pidió Hiroaki. —Ya pasó el tren para mi, necesito un cambio de aire, de ambiente… No sé. Mira toda la basura que junto aquí —dijo indicando los montones de cajas, revistas, papeles y objetos. —, y estoy seguro que de tener un departamento más grande, tendría aún más.

—Insisto, viejo, eso no es culpa del departamento, es culpa tuya… Estás enfermo. —bromeó. —¿Has oído hablar del _Mal de Diógenes_?

—Ah, andamos chistosos.

—Yo sólo digo, papá. —dijo alzando sus manos, librándose de toda culpa.

Le ayudó a empacar unas cuantas cajas más cuando ya fue momento de otro _break_ para ambos, unos cigarrillos acompañados de unas cervezas en ningún momento les veía mal a padre e hijo.

Matt vio a su padre levantarse rápidamente del sillón e ir probablemente a su habitación, instantes después volvía a su asiento con un libro grueso y forrado en un terciopelo azul rey.

—Mira lo que encontré al fondo del closet. —anunció sentándose nuevamente al lado de Matt.

—¿Tu dignidad? —preguntó él burlándose de Hiroaki.

—No, pero si tengo suerte y sigo buscando, algún día la encontraré, no como tú que ya estás perdido. Quizás en qué lugar de mala muerte la fuiste a tirar…

Segunda vez que se lo cagaba de tal modo que lo dejaba sin contraataques.

—Y… ¿qué fue lo que encontraste?

Hiroaki soltó una audible carcajada antes de abrir el álbum que cargaba entre sus manos.

—Ay, hijo… —finalizó sus burlas. —Es un álbum de fotos que hizo tu madre…

Comenzó a hojearlo, mientras el rubio se mantenía atento a las fotos que iban pasando ante sus ojos, él nunca las había visto, sin embargo, habían algunas fotos que retrataban momentos que él mismo había vivido.

Había un número significativo de fotos de él y T.K, todos en familia, todos felices y disfrutando cada segundo… ¿Cuándo todo ello había acabado?

—Oye, espera… —pidió Matt, volviendo a la hoja anterior. —¿Quién es ella?

Preguntó el rubio al ver una niña castaña de ojos azules siendo cargada por un señor rubio de iguales ojos. Pese a la calidad de la foto, que sin duda era antigua y estaba un poco a maltraer, aún podía fijarse en los pequeños detalles.

—Es Natsuko… —dijo él con nostalgia. —Y tu abuelo Michel.

—Que diferente se ve sin la barba. —reconoció Matt.

Hiroaki sonrió de lado. Se había quedado prendido en el retrato de la que en algún momento fue su esposa, al igual que Matt. Esa foto le hacía recordar mucho a una persona… A otra niña, sabía que la había visto en algún lado, sólo que no podía ser.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, hasta que al fin llegó a mi la inspiración xD La verdad ya me quedé seca, ya ni recuerdo qué escribir aquí, así que seré más que breve... Además tengo que seguir estudiando D:<em>

_Saluditos! :D_

_A la desaparecida **Jell**, Vale, ponte las pilas po! Estás más gárgola que yo en el fandom xD**, Rowws *-*** ánimo mi niña :D Voy a ir a pegarle una patada en la raja al weón que te hizo eso!**, Aria05** Arriba el Taiora! :D Y la U (L) xDDD**, PíaLindi (x2) **Ya sus RRs no serán tan largos como los de antaño :( Extrañaré no ver unas weás interminables xD**, yonson 68 **No quiero xDDDDDD Pero algún día lo leeré :B**, Faty! **Otra gárgola más xD Yo con esto ya me salí del club por un tiempo xD**, Meny *-* **(gárgola! xDDDD) Yo también tengo una queja... **ACTUALIZA TUS WEÁS MIERDA! XD****, brendaa21 **Listo, la continué :D**, Franiwi** un poquito tarde recibí la inspiración xD Pero gracias :3**, mimimatt26 **ya la seguí :D_

_Bueno y eso :D Me duele la cabeza, muero de sueño y aún no termino el resumen x_x_

_Nos leemos... Algún día xD De aquí a otros 10 meses más que me llegue la inspiración para el capítulo 26 xD Ok, trataré que no sea así :B_

_Adiós~_

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Len~<em>**


End file.
